The Harassment of Buchou: Second Match
by UsamiAkihiko
Summary: SEQUEL! Everything may be fine and dandy for Fuji and Tezuka in their new relationship, but what will our favorite pair do when an unexpected guest decides to visit Seigaku and threatens to tear them apart? Fuji x Tezuka plus Saeki!
1. Chapter 1

_This is the SEQUEL to "The Harassment of Buchou"! There will be some references made to the previous story, especially to Chapter 7. _

_Also, this story will have a lot more **M-rated** chapters! You have been warned!_

_Enjoy reading! :)_

* * *

The Harassment of Buchou: Second Match

Chapter 1

"Fuji, that's enough…" Tezuka breathed.

The tensai continued working with his tongue, sliding across the shaft.

"Someone's…going to come in," Tezuka struggled to say, his chest heaving at the sensation below.

"No one's going to come in," Fuji said as he kissed the tip.

"The regulars…haa…" Tezuka shivered as a tongue licked the slit teasingly.

"They all went home."

Tezuka bit his lower lip as the shorter boy took his throbbing member into his mouth, teeth lightly scraping the delicate skin. He felt like he wanted to melt to the floor. His fingers reached out and touched the hazelnut hair, caressing it as his dazed, brown eyes looked into beautiful crystalline blue ones staring up at him with a piercing gaze.

"Fuji," Tezuka whispered with half-closed lids, feeling the soft strands slip between his fingers.

Fuji paused briefly at the raspy voice and aroused look on the handsome face above him before sliding across the boy's shaft with his mouth once again, causing Tezuka to jerk and fully grasp his head.

Tezuka tried hard to focus his eyes, but found it useless as he felt his knees buckle. He was leaning with his back against the lockers while a very dangerous and hungry tensai kneeled before him sucking on his cock. The taller boy thought how beyond inappropriate this must be for a captain and his fellow teammate to be doing in their own tennis club's locker room right after practice.

Except, this fellow teammate happens to be the boy he has been dating for the last three and a half weeks.

"Fuji," Tezuka gasped again, releasing Fuji's head and reaching behind for something to hold on to as he tried desperately to remain standing. His body shook in surprise as Fuji's hand moved up to massage one of his balls.

"Aa…" Tezuka moaned.

Fuji lowered his mouth and ran his tongue around the underside skin before taking one of the sacks into his mouth.

Tezuka clenched his eyes shut, squirming helplessly as he felt his breath get shorter and shorter.

"Ne, you're really sensitive today," Fuji snickered as he began sucking on his arousal once more, purposely making loud slurping sounds.

"Shut up - Ngh!" Tezuka flung his head back as he felt himself coming close. He grasped Fuji's head and tried to pull the boy away, but the tensai refused and immediately took the throbbing flesh into his mouth.

"Fuji…haa…!" Tezuka twitched uncontrollably, the pleasure washing over him as he came in Fuji's warm mouth.

Fuji sucked on the hot liquid thirstily until the taller boy was completely dry. He smiled and kissed the tip before licking his lips as he watched Tezuka slowly slide down against the locker and onto the floor, sighing deeply.

"Was that good?" Fuji smiled coyly as he leaned in on his hands towards the flushed boy now at face level with him.

Tezuka sat on the floor and rested with the side of his face against the locker, exhausted as he opened one eye to look at the tensai grinning at him. He felt slightly annoyed but at the same time breathless at the pleasure still echoing within his body.

"Fuji, couldn't you have waited?" he panted.

"Ne, but we wouldn't be able to do it until tomorrow, and I couldn't wait that long," Fuji pouted.

Still catching his breath, Tezuka pulled up his pants and turned his head to fully face the tensai, who was leaning on his hands in-between his legs, watching intently.

"Fuji, we should not do this in the clubroom. This will look really bad if one of the regulars or members catches us."

"Ne, but you weren't complaining a while ago when I was sucking your dic-"

"That's because you suddenly attacked me and pulled down my pants before I could protest!"

"Ah, but it's not like the regulars don't already know about our relationship."

"They don't need to know _that much_ about our relationship."

"But wouldn't it be funny to see the expression on Echizen or Eiji or, even better, Oishi when one of them walks in on us-"

"That's not funny Fuji!"

Fuji chuckled as he freely fell forward and embraced the taller boy while snuggling his face against the strong, firm chest before him. "I'm just teasing. I know you must be tired right now."

"It's not like I did anything to be tired about," Tezuka muttered, blushing as he wrapped his arms around the tensai, enjoying the warm body. "What about you? Will you be okay?"

Fuji smiled as he glanced up at Tezuka. "I'll be fine since I know you have to quickly get home to run some errands, but if you were free today," he took a finger and poked at the tip of Tezuka's nose, "I would have totally gone all the way."

Tezuka's face turned red as he looked away, embarrassed. Fuji laughed at this reaction.

"But, what I mean is…if you want me to…to you…I can…" Tezuka trailed off, still avoiding the tensai's eyes.

Fuji paused before chuckling. "Ne, it's okay. I won't force you. But tomorrow," he took the boy's face in his hand and turned it towards him, "I won't let you off so easily." He leaned in and kissed those rough lips.

Tezuka closed his eyes at the soft touch of Fuji's kiss, breathing in the tensai's aroma before Fuji left his mouth empty again.

"Of course, if you choose to cancel your errands now-"

"I need to go now, Fuji," Tezuka coughed. He quickly got up onto his feet, pulling the other boy up in the process as Fuji continued to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tezuka narrowed his eyes, completely serious as he opened his locker and began changing.

"You're...too cute."

"Fuji!"

"Hehe," Fuji leaned his face closer to Tezuka's. "I love you."

Tezuka blushed furiously as he quickly glanced away from the tensai. "D-Don't say such embarrassing things!"

Fuji frowned before putting on his smile again. " Ne, you're so shy, Buchou."

* * *

Tezuka and Fuji checked themselves one last time before stepping out of the clubroom in their school uniforms, their tennis bags swung over their shoulders.

"Ready?" Fuji smiled.

"Aa," Tezuka nodded.

As the two walked together away from the tennis courts, they failed to notice a pair of steady, dark green eyes following them from a distance until they disappeared towards the sunset.

* * *

"Nyaaaaa! I hate early morning practice," Kikumaru whined sleepily as he fell head first into Oishi's back.

"Eiji, you should be used to this by now," Oishi chuckled amusingly as he turned around to shake the red-haired boy awake.

"I agree with Eiji," Momoshiro yawned. "Even Echizen has trouble getting up. Look, he's not even here yet."

"And that brat is going to be running laps when he arrives, fsssshhh!" Kaidoh grumbled as he stretched on the ground.

"Speaking of which," Kikumaru caught a glimpse of a short first year sneaking around a bush and inching towards the clubroom door with tennis bag swung over his left shoulder. "Ochibi! Oi, Ochibi!" Kikumaru called out loudly as he waved his hand furiously, noticing the other boy gape at him in shock and quickly struggle with the doorknob.

"Echizen! 30 laps!"

The first year jumped in surprise at Tezuka glaring at him from the bulletin board.

"Oi, why didn't Ochibi wave back at me?" Kikumaru frowned, puzzled.

Everyone around him sighed.

"Eiji, let's just finish stretching," Oishi smiled uneasily.

"But…Oi, Fujiko, why are you laughing?"

Fuji chuckled. "Eiji, you don't know the act of subtlety."

"Eh?" Kikumaru blinked blankly. And then, his lips curved into a sly grin. "Ne, Fuji, how are you and Buchou doing?" He nudged the tensai at the waist, winking.

Fuji chuckled some more. "I'll tell you later," he whispered.

"Yeah! I'm Fuji's special friend!" Kikumaru jumped up excitedly in the air.

"He really doesn't know the act of subtlety," Oishi sighed to himself.

* * *

The black-haired boy hit the ball towards the acrobatic boy on the tennis court as he ran towards the net.

"Right."

The acrobatic boy side-stepped and hit it to the corner. The other player immediately ran and caught up to the ball just in time.

"Left."

The redhead swung his racket and hit the ball to the left corner. His partner nearly slid across the court as his racket reached the ball at the last second.

"Left."

The redhead hit the ball to the same corner, surprising the other player.

"So easy," the tall boy watching smiled to himself. His dark green eyes focused in on the acrobatic boy playing on the other side of the gated fence as he stayed hidden within the shadows beneath the trees. "Right."

The redhead ran to the right again, doing a cartwheel as he smacked the ball before the other player could make a run for it.

"I win!" the acrobatic boy jumped up happily into the air.

"Ano…"

The boy watching the two Seigaku players practice on the tennis court before him glanced down to his side at a girl with pigtails shyly looking up at him.

"You're…not from this school," she stammered.

"No, I'm not," he smiled friendly. The girl before him immediately blushed.

"Then, you are here for…"

"I'm here visiting an old friend," he winked at her.

The first year immediately felt her cheeks rise in temperature. "P-please let me know who, and I can get her for you!" She nearly squeaked.

He raked his hand through his silvery white hair. "Actually, it's a boy." His eyes traveled to the tennis court next to the acrobatic boy.

"Oi, Fuji, enough playing around! I'm serious!" the second year complained.

"Heh, but Momo, I am playing serious," the hazelnut-haired boy smiled innocently.

"No, you're not! I recognize that smile of yours!" Momoshiro pointed his finger accusingly at the tensai.

"Do you by chance mean Fuji-senpai?" The pigtailed girl glanced at the third year on the court before turning her attention back to the tall boy in front of her.

"Bingo," the boy winked.

The girl blushed furiously again. "I-I'll go get him-"

"That is unnecessary."

"Eh?" she blinked.

He leaned forward towards the girl's face, watching in satisfaction the girl nearly swoon at the close proximity. "I want to watch them play for now. So, let's not mention I'm here until I announce myself to them later," he smiled charmingly.

"Hai…" she mouthed, dazed.

He diverted his attention back to the courts when his eyes flickered to a tall brown-haired boy with glasses standing on the sidelines, arms cross and eyes serious and stern. He watched as the boy barked orders and begin walking around with a confident and authoritative air.

He raised an eyebrow. "So prideful and haughty," he commented to himself.

"Ano…"

"Oh, I didn't mean to be rude. What's your name?" he smiled, returning to the girl at hand.

"Ryuzaki Sa…Sa…Sakuno!" she voiced with determination.

"Ah, Sakuno-chan, let's talk again soon."

"H-hai!" Sakuno nodded.

As the first-year scurried away, he returned his attention back to the courts, still hidden within the shadows beneath the trees.

"Fuji, take that!" Momoshiro smacked the ball hard as the ball flew past Fuji's arm. He landed on the ground and pointed his finger at him. "Dun."

"Heh, you got me there." Fuji opened his eyes to reveal piercing blue orbs. "But now, let's play for real."

"It's been a while since I last saw that look on your face," the tall boy with dark green eyes smiled to himself from behind the gated fence. "Fuji."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tezuka walked through the school hallway during break. As he is about to round a corner, two hands suddenly pull him into an empty corner.

"Wha-"

He felt a pair of warm, plump lips land on his ferociously. Gasping into the mouth, his eyes widened as a tongue entered him and licked the back of his teeth. He quickly put his hands on the attacker's shoulder and pulled him away, leaving a string of saliva trailing between their lips.

"Fuji!" he breathed, face flushed as he wiped away the dripping saliva. "What are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you."

"That's not what I mean!"

"Heh." Fuji leaned in and hugged the taller boy, snuggling up against the strong body with a content smile. He glanced up and chuckled in amusement as Tezuka tried in vain to avoid his eyes. "Tezuka, how about we go to the student council room? You said it's usually empty at this hour, ne?"

"Fuji, we have 10 minutes left until break ends."

"I can make you come in 5."

"Fuji!" Tezuka glared at him disapprovingly.

Fuji tightened his hold. "Then, let's do it at lunch."

"I'm going back to class." Tezuka pushed him away and straightened up his uniform top.

"Ne, you're so mean," Fuji pouted.

Tezuka glanced at the sulking boy and sighed. He reached out and grabbed the tensai's head into his arm, surprising the shorter boy.

"We can do it tonight," he whispered as he nuzzled his face into the hazelnut hair.

Fuji shivered at the brush of comforting lips and deep voice on his head. "Tezuka," he breathed, his heart pounding at this rare display of affection.

"Now, go back to class, Fuji," Tezuka said gently before releasing him and walking back to class.

* * *

"Eh?! A handsome boy?"

"Tomo-chan, not so loud!" Sakuno glanced around wearily as she tried to calm down her friend in the cafeteria.

"But, didn't you get his name?"

"Ano…that is…" Sakuno lowered her head, ashamed.

"Ah! I can't believe you didn't get his name!" Tomoka's hands flew to the sides of her head in frustration. "Sakuno-chan! How could you?"

"Oi, you two, you're too loud!" Kaidoh glared at them from the table next to them.

Tomoka stuck her tongue out at the second year, causing Momoshiro to laugh.

"Shut-up!" Kaidoh shot angry eyes at the other second year sitting across from him as he continued to laugh.

"She just totally told you off!"

"I said shut-up!"

"Sighs." Echizen ignored the senpais bickering at his table as he began eating his lunch.

"Echizen, are you following my plan to drink two cartons of milk a day?" Inui asked from across.

"Hai hai," Echizen waved his hand up nonchalantly as he opened up a carton and began gulping down its contents.

"He said he was looking for Fuji-senpai."

"Fuji-senpai?!"

Inui glanced back at the two first year girls chattering away at the table behind him.

"Tomo-chan, shhh, he told me not to say anything yet," Sakuno stressed nervously.

"But I want to see what this guy looks like! Ah, Sakuno-chan, you are so lucky! He must be some handsome prince, but he can't be more handsome than Ryoma-sama," she swooned, clasping her hands together in a dreamy daze.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno blushed.

"Excuse me, but, who is this handsome boy you speak of?" Inui inquired, adjusting his glasses as he draped one arm over his chair.

"Ah! Um, well…" Tomoka looked at Sakuno who glared at her with a I-told-you-not-to-be-so-loud look.

"Perhaps it's a spy," Echizen mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Seigaku's already so popular!" Momoshiro smiled smugly, putting his hands up behind his head as he leaned back in his chair.

"Don't start getting lax," Kaidoh warned.

Momoshiro shot him a dirty look.

"It's highly unlikely that it's a spy," Inui added, diverting all attention to him. "In any case, it sounds like he was looking for Fuji."

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno scolded the girl next to her.

"I'm s-sorry, Sakuno-chan!"

"Fuji-senpai? Do you mean someone's scouting for him?" Momoshiro blinked.

"It shouldn't be a surprise. He is the famous tennis prodigy," Inui reflected. "He would be a valuable player to any team."

"Well, I doubt Fuji-senpai would leave us. He loves us too much," Momoshiro crossed his arms confidently.

"You mean he loves the buchou too much," Echizen mumbled through another mouthful of food.

Kaidoh snorkeled into his cup of orange juice.

"Oi, Viper, are you okay?" Momoshiro pointed at him and laughed.

"I'm fine!" Kaidoh snapped back, juice dripping down his chin. "Fsssshhhh!"

* * *

The sun blazed down with intense heat that very afternoon. Dark green eyes steadily watched the hazelnut-haired boy practicing on the tennis court on the other side of the gated fence.

"Kya, why is it still hot! It should've gotten cooler by now!" Momoshiro wiped away the sweat on his head with the back of his hand.

"As long as we keep ourselves hydrated, we should be fine," Fuji smiled, casually swatting the ball to the other side of the net.

"I wasn't ready, kya!" Momoshiro complained.

"Left."

Momoshiro ran to the left and slid across the ground, reaching the ball just in time.

Fuji swung his racket back at it.

"Right."

Momoshiro hit the ball to the right.

Fuji hit a lob.

"Smash."

Momoshiro jumped up high into the air, hand gripping the racket ready to send the ball reeling towards his opponent.

Steady lips curved into a wide smile as dark green eyes watched the tensai run up towards the net. "You lose, second year."

Momoshiro smacked the ball, only to have Fuji hit the ball back to the other side of the court.

Game and Match.

"Too easy," the spectator standing on the other side of the fence commented to himself, raking his hand through his silvery white hair.

"I'll beat you one day, Fuji-senpai!" Momoshiro pointed with his racket.

"We'll see," Fuji smiled.

"Oh, by the way, I heard that someone was looking for you today."

"Oh? Who?" Fuji asked, surprised.

The boy with dark green eyes smiled again as he secretly watched the two boys walk closer towards each other to talk over the net.

"Apparently, it's a secret," Momoshiro smirked.

"A secret?" Fuji repeated, now really curious.

"Just as I predicted, that girl can't keep a secret," the outsider silently chuckled to himself. The girl's facial expressions were practically screaming that she couldn't keep anything to herself.

"What are you two doing? We're not on break yet."

Dark green eyes darted to a tall brown-haired boy with a stern expression walking onto the court.

"Continue practicing or 20 laps!"

"Ah, but Buchou, we found out this morning that someone outside of this school was looking for Fuji-senpai."

"Fuji?" The bespectacled boy blinked. He turned to look at the tensai, who only shrugged. "And who is this person who's looking for Fuji, Momoshiro?"

"We don't know, but," the second year leaned in with an excited smile on his face, "I heard that the person looking for Fuji is a very handsome guy."

The green-eyed boy could've sworn he saw a twitch in the corner of the captain's eye despite that strict and seemingly immovable face of his.

"Fuji, what is the meaning of this?"

"Beats me. I'm just as much left in the dark as you."

"Well, none of us know who it is," Momoshiro added before smiling mischievously. "But, you seem quite interested, Buchou. Could it be that you're jealous?"

"Momoshiro. 20 laps."

"Eh? But-"

"30 laps."

"Kya…" Momoshiro bent down in disbelief before jogging out of the courts and onto the sidewalk.

The hidden boy frowned at this odd conversation, wondering why the second year would say such unusual things. He continued quietly watching the two remaining Seigaku players on the court.

"Ne, Tezuka, don't you think that was harsh?" Fuji smiled.

"Would you like to join him?" Tezuka warned.

Fuji chuckled.

And then, dark green eyes widened as they watched the tensai reach out and trace his finger along the taller boy's crossed arm.

"But, like Momo said, are you jealous?" Fuji opened his eyes to reveal bright, blue, crystalline orbs. His finger slowly ran across the toned arm, playfully drawing circles around the elbow.

"Fuji."

"Yes, Tezuka?"

"15 laps."

The taller boy turned around and walked away, saying nothing more.

"Ne, so mean," the tensai pouted before beginning his jog.

Meanwhile, the outsider's mouth was slightly ajar during this whole interaction, completely puzzled by what he just witnessed. Something seemed strange, and for some reason, it gave him an unpleasant feeling. And then, shaking off this uncomfortable notion, he decided not to dwindle anymore over what transpired as he walked away from the tall bushes and out into the open near the sidewalk before waiting at a particular spot.

Fuji panted as he made a lap until his eyes caught sight of someone standing on the other side of the gate. A tall boy with silvery white hair and a steady smile fixated his eyes on him.

Fuji opened his eyes in surprise as he ran towards the figure and stopped at the gated fence.

"Fuji," the boy smiled.

Fuji stared, gaping.

"Saeki."

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Author's Note:**

**Have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fuji blinked multiple times as he stared at the boy in front of him.

"Long time no see," Saeki smiled, lifting his hand up in a greeting.

"Hai, it's been a while," Fuji nodded, surprised.

"Fuji-senapi, why are you stopping? Buchou is going to make you run more laps if he catches you-" Momoshiro's eyes darted to the tall, silvery white-haired boy smiling amiably on the other side of the gated fence. He stopped running and walked over to Fuji. "Oi, aren't you the vice-captain of Rokkaku?"

"Hai, Momoshiro," the boy smiled.

"Ah, it's good to see you again!" the second year grinned childishly. "What brings you here to Seigaku?"

"Fuji! Momoshiro! Do you want to run more laps?"

The two Seigaku players turned around to see their not-so-pleased captain approaching them. "Why aren't you two running-" Tezuka stopped upon seeing an unfamiliar visitor standing on the other side of the gated fence.

"You must be Tezuka, Seigaku's captain," the boy bowed slightly in a polite manner. "I apologize for disturbing your practice. I didn't mean to distract your players."

Tezuka blinked, still not recognizing the outsider.

"Tezuka, this is Saeki Kojiroh, the vice-captain of Rokkaku's tennis team in the Chiba district. He's also a childhood friend of mine and Yuuta's," Fuji introduced.

"Aa. It's nice to meet you," Tezuka greeted.

"Saeki, let's talk later. I don't want our buchou to give us any more laps," Fuji smiled.

Saeki nodded knowingly. "I'll wait until your practice is done."

As Fuji and Momoshiro continued their laps, Tezuka faced the other boy.

"If you want, you can wait over by the benches near the gate."

"Thanks, Tezuka-san," the boy smiled friendly.

Tezuka turned around and walked back towards the tennis courts.

"Such a serious man," Saeki said under his breath. "Quite prideful too." His dark green eyes watched the bespectacled boy once again stand on the sidelines to observe his players, barking out an order at a short first year drinking a Ponta on the court.

So strong.

So distant.

So cold.

"A very interesting man indeed," he muttered to himself, continuing to observe the tall, stern captain of Seigaku. Under the hot sun, he raked his hand through the strands of his silvery white hair as a steady smile appeared on his lips.

"I hate people like that."

* * *

"Eh? Saeki? The vice-captain of Rokkaku?" the redhead blinked multiple times.

"Yea, he's standing over there," Momoshiro pointed.

"I wonder what he's here for," Kikumaru frowned, pushing his chin up with his finger in deep thought.

"Anyway, he should be coming over to talk to Fuji right about now since practice is pretty much done."

"Why would the guy from Rokkaku be here? Fsssshhh!" Kaidoh hissed.

Momoshiro snickered. "You're just annoyed because that old man coach of theirs didn't give you candy last time."

"FSSSSHHHH!" Kaidoh hissed even louder at him.

"Everyone to the front!"

The regulars looked up as their coach hollered with arms crossed from where she stood next to their captain. As the tennis club members lined up and listened to some final announcements, Saeki made his way to wait near the front. He watched as the team bowed and scattered to the clubroom, save for the regulars and their coach.

"Saeki, you can come over here now," Momoshiro waved.

"Oh, who do we have here?" Ryuzaki smiled as she watched in amusement a handsome white-haired boy glide over to them. "Aren't you the vice-captain of Rokkaku?"

"Hai," Saeki bowed to the coach.

"And may I ask what you're here for? You're not here to spy on us, are you? Or, are you scouting one of our players?" she eyed him suspiciously in a joking manner.

"He's here to visit me, Ryuzaki Sensei," Fuji stepped in. Suddenly, Fuji felt two lanky arms pull him into a tight embrace.

"You're not taking Fuji away from us!" Kikumaru yelled with childish possessiveness as he squeezed Fuji tightly against him, nearly cutting off his circulation. "Fuji belongs to us! Nya!"

"E-Eiji! Fuji can't breath!" Oishi cried out as he watched the tensai's face begin to turn a shade of blue.

Saeki laughed heartily. "Don't worry, I'm not here to scout anybody. I'm clearly aware that the Seigaku members are a tight knit team. But other than visiting Fuji, I'm here to deliver a message."

The redhead blinked. "A message?" He relaxed his arms as Fuji gasped for air in relief.

Saeki nodded. "Our team will be having a training camp up in the mountains this weekend. We would like to invite you all to join us."

"Oh! I want to go camping!" the acrobatic boy jumped up excitedly into the air.

"Eiji, calm down," Oishi chuckled uneasily.

"A training camp sounds like fun," Momoshiro smiled.

"We can definitely use it for our next match," Inui added as he read through his data book. "Our opponents this time will be difficult, given their extremely skilled tennis abilities and good stamina."

"Fssshhh!"

"You really wanted that candy, didn't you?" Echizen glanced up at his senpai.

"What does Tezuka and Ryuzaki Sensei think about this?" Takashi noted.

The regulars all turned to face their captain and coach standing before them.

"What do you think, Tezuka?" she asked.

"I do believe this will be beneficial to our team. I see no problem participating in Rokkaku's training camp," Tezuka stated, arms crossed.

"Yeah!" the regulars cheered all at once.

"Saeki, how long is the training camp?" Fuji asked his friend.

Saeki's dark green eyes briefly glanced at the tall, serious captain still standing with a stern, emotionless expression on his face. "Two days. We will be arriving early Saturday morning and leaving late Sunday afternoon. There's a lodge we'll be staying at. All expenses are covered because Oiji knows the owner there."

"That old man," Ryuzaki chuckled.

Tezuka walked up to Saeki. "Please let your team and coach know that we appreciate this invite and hospitality."

"Hai," Saeki smiled, his steady green eyes looking back at deep, brown ones. "The team will look forward to finally meeting the famous buchou of Seigaku."

Tezuka blinked blankly at the strange, indiscernible tone in the boy's voice.

"That's right, Tezuka hasn't met anyone from Rokkaku since he wasn't there with us last time," Kikumaru reflected.

"Hey Echizen, you won't get spooked out in the forest up in the mountains, right?" Momoshiro nudged jokingly at the first year.

Echizen tipped his cap down, replying under his breath, "Weren't you the one who freaked out last time about lions and bears?"

Momoshiro smacked his fist on top of the first year's head.

"Ow! Hurts!"

As the regulars chatted excitedly amongst themselves about the training camp, Saeki turned to his friend.

"Fuji, how is Yuuta doing?"

"He's doing fine. He's working hard at St. Rudolph."

"I see. Still wanting to make a name for himself?"

Fuji chuckled. "Hai, I suppose."

"By the way, I'm also here to see if you are free this evening. It's been a while since we last saw each other, and I wanted to know if we can grab something to eat together and catch up," Saeki smiled.

Fuji chuckled again. "Ah, gomen, Saeki, but I'm busy tonight. I'm going over to Tezuka's place to study. Isn't that right, Tezuka?" Fuji smiled at the taller boy.

Tezuka glanced down at him. "Aa."

"But, you won't be studying the whole night, right? Perhaps we can grab a late dinner after you are finished," Saeki suggested.

"Soka…" Fuji paused before smiling even wider. "Unfortunately, studying will take up the whole night."

Saeki blinked. He watched as Fuji seemed to glow. "Ah, that's really quite unfortunate," he frowned in disappointment. "Then next time."

Fuji nodded. "We'll see each other anyway in two days. It's already Thursday. But, let me know tomorrow the location and time of the training camp so that I can let the rest of my team know."

"Hai," Saeki nodded back.

"Oi, Saeki, we'll see each other later! We have to change now and get home quickly!" Momoshiro waved before running off towards the locker room.

As the rest of the regulars said a final goodbye to him and hurried off, Saeki watched Fuji follow his teammates.

"This will be a great opportunity indeed."

Saeki nearly jumped at the voice. He hadn't noticed that the tallest Seigaku player was standing next to him.

"I get to collect some interesting data this weekend," Inui smiled. "And I will be bringing my newest drinks for some fun…training exercises."

"Soka," Saeki smiled uneasily, remembering Fuji's stories of Inui's "wonderful and tasty" juices. Any food or drinks of Fuji's liking is a call for worry.

"What are you looking at?"

Saeki snapped out of his trance. "Pardon?"

"You were staring off into the distance."

"Oh, was I?" Saeki smiled casually at Inui. "I was just thinking."

"Is it okay that you missed school?"

Saeki blinked at this unexpected question before his lips curved in amusement. "I see that word got around that I was here earlier this morning."

Inui nodded.

"Well, I admit it's not a great example considering I'm also the student council vice-president. But, I think it's fine playing hooky once in a while. Anyway, I must go now. It was nice seeing you again, Inui." Saeki waved goodbye before leaving.

"Playing hooky…" Inui adjusted his glasses and scribbled quickly in his data book. "Ii data."

* * *

Saeki stood near the trees out of sight as he waited on the sidewalk close to the clubhouse while the Seigaku tennis team finished changing inside. He leaned back on the wooden trunk, arms crossed in a laid-back manner as his eyes patiently remained on the clubroom door. After a couple minutes, he finally saw the hazelnut-haired boy walk out.

"Ne, so your parents are out on vacation?" Fuji asked.

"Aa," the Seigaku captain answered in short, staring straight ahead.

"And your grandfather is out visiting a friend in another city."

"Aa."

Fuji smiled brightly.

Saeki's own lips curved into a smile as he watched the shorter boy prance happily along the path. Strands of silky hair swayed gracefully back and forth across closed eyelids that hid those mesmerizing blue eyes. Sweet laughter traveled through the air and echoed in his ears, filling Saeki with a sense of nostalgia from within. A beaming smile graced Fuji's fair face, and oh, how he missed seeing that perfect face.

And then, his dark green eyes widened as the shorter boy threw his arms around the taller boy's.

Saeki immediately jumped out from behind the trees, stealthily scurrying towards them before hiding behind a tall bush. He watched as the stern, bespectacled boy pull his arm away and mouth something inaudible as though in a scolding manner. The shorter boy then pouted and lowered his head, smile gone. And then, the taller boy seemed to sigh deeply before reaching out his hand to gently pet the locks of hazelnut hair on the tensai. Suddenly, the shorter boy glanced up and smiled brightly again as the two continued walking together away from the school.

Saeki blinked at this strange scene, slightly bothered as he watched the two Seigaku players disappear around a street corner.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Author's Note:**

**I love Saeki's hair. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tezuka groaned as he dropped his head onto his desk in class during break, hidden within the confines of his arms and away from the noise of the loud students around him. His whole body felt ridiculously sore, and he was in no mood to talk to anyone at the moment, not that he usually does anyway. If anything, he was really irritated right now. They had done it seven times in a row last night, and his body was now suffering the consequences.

_Damn Fuji._

He couldn't understand why the tensai had such an incredibly high libido. But then again, he couldn't completely complain because Fuji did make him come several times, and it felt good.

Really good.

Still, there was something called moderation, and he considered lecturing Fuji about it, although he suspected that the tensai would only smile and nod blankly, having his words go in one ear and out the other.

Tezuka sighed into his arms. He was really exhausted and slightly drowsy from minimal sleep, and today was one of the few times he was not looking forward to tennis practice thanks to a certain sex hungry sadistic tensai.

"Tezuka."

Tezuka looked up to see Oishi standing next to him.

"Are you feeling okay?" his best friend smiled warmly.

"Aa," Tezuka responded, sitting up straight in his seat.

"You look really tired. Did you study all night?"

"I guess you can say that," Tezuka glanced away, secretly amused at the irony in his words.

Oishi chuckled. "Tezuka, you don't have to hide it. We all know that you and Fu-"

"Oishi," he narrowed his eyes warningly.

"G-gomen," the black-haired boy chuckled sheepishly. "I forgot."

As much as the regulars knew of his relationship with the tensai, Tezuka was not keen on having the rest of the club members know, nevertheless the whole school.

"But, I just wanted to make sure you two are doing well," Oishi reassured him.

"Aa," was all Tezuka said, nodding.

"What do you think about the training camp? Rokkaku's a really strong but friendly team. We enjoyed playing them last time."

"Aa, so I've heard. I think this training camp will be good. We can learn a lot from the other team."

"It will also be a great team bonding experience," Oishi nodded cheerfully. "And, it's good that Fuji and the vice-captain are such close friends."

"Hn, they've known each other since before Fuji moved away from Chiba."

Oishi chuckled. "I find it amusing that now the first years and even some of the second year girls are talking about the mysterious handsome silvery white-haired boy who visited the tennis team-" Oishi stopped. For a second there, he thought he saw the color change in Tezuka's face.

"Oishi!"

The black-haired boy turned around to find a redhead standing impatiently outside the classroom door.

"Oishi!" Kikumaru called out, running into the classroom and nearly pouncing on his friend as he threw his arms around him.

"E-Eiji!" Oishi stammered.

"Nya! Oishi, let's go find Momo. He said he has the new tennis magazine he was going to lend us." He flashed a childish grin.

"Oh, t-that's great!'

Kikumaru blinked. "Oishi, what's wrong?"

Oishi slightly blushed as he quickly looked away. "N-nothing."

Kikumaru pouted. "You're acting weird. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Eiji!" Oishi quickly smiled reassuringly. "Let's go now."

The redhead released him and walked out of the classroom with him.

Once they disappeared, Tezuka slumped back down onto his desk, face against the cool surface once more. He was struggling to sit up straight on his sore bottom during that whole time and he was already nearing his limit, but still, he successfully maintained his composure while Oishi talked to him. At the same time, he found himself getting slightly annoyed with the topic of their conversation for one reason or another. But he was now relieved that he can finally relax for a bit and go back to blocking out the nuisances around him.

He wished that he was at home resting comfortably in his bed.

He shivered.

He remembered that his bed must still have Fuji's scent.

* * *

Inui strolled through the hallways during lunch break and rounded a corner when he bumped into someone.

"Gomen."

"Inui!"

Inui paused as he glanced down at the shorter regular beaming at him with a friendly smile.

"Fuji, I suspect things are well with Tezuka."

"Hn," Fuji nodded cheerfully. "Thanks to you. But, I can't find him right now. Do you know where he is? I already checked the Student Council office."

"Did you check the library? He may be studying there. I know that he has an exam coming up later this afternoon."

"I'll go check there then. Thanks!" As Fuji was about to run off, Inui suddenly called out to him. "Yes, Inui?"

"Fuji, regarding your friend from Rokkaku."

"Hn, Saeki. What about him?"

"You two have been friends since you were in elementary school?"

"Hai, back when Yuuta and I were in Chiba."

Pause.

"Ne, is there anything else, Inui?"

"Ah, no. Thank you, Fuji."

"Then I'll see you at practice."

Inui watched Fuji run off in the direction of the library. As he stood there, he frowned to himself, wondering what was it exactly he wanted to ask Fuji. Shrugging it off, he walked towards another direction in search of his favorite kohai for one of his latest concoctions.

* * *

Tezuka stared intently at the page before him. The math problems seemed difficult this time, and he concentrated on knowing the material well in the textbook. Considering that his studying was cut short last night, he wanted to make up for the lost time and make sure he was well prepared for his exam after lunch.

"Tezuka Buchou."

Tezuka glanced up from his book to meet clear, blue eyes beaming at him.

"Studying hard, I see," Fuji smiled.

"Aa," Tezuka glanced back down at his textbook, ignoring the tensai leaning over the table close to his face. He knew that whenever Fuji used the "Buchou" with his name outside of tennis practice, he was definitely up to no good.

"Did you eat lunch already?"

"Hn."

"Will you study until lunch ends?"

"Hn."

"Boo, you're no fun," Fuji pouted.

"Fuji, I have a test next period," Tezuka responded, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Ne, you don't need to worry. You always do fine on exams."

"This exam is particularly difficult."

"But you studied hard last night, didn't you?"

Tezuka glanced back up and narrowed his eyes.

Fuji chuckled. "I'm kidding. But, ne, are you feeling all right? I think I may have overdone it last night."

"I'm fine," Tezuka replied indifferently, turning a page in his book.

"Are you sore?"

"Fuji, may I remind you that we are in the library?" Tezuka emphasized.

"Tezuka."

"Yes, Fuji?"

"Play with me."

Tezuka sighed as Fuji smiled at him teasingly.

"Fuji, I need to study-" He stopped his words as the tensai was suddenly now only a centimeter close to his lips. He froze as the boy lingered there, breathing on him warmly. Tezuka could almost feel those moist, pink lips barely touch his, and he nearly shivered as soft, hazelnut bangs lightly brushed against his brow. He could see all too clearly those long, beautiful eyelashes that hover over those enchanting, clear, blue eyes that stare into him, into his very soul. His breathing became unsteady as he feels their pull on him. Those eyes seem to draw his very breath away and trap him within their cerulean orbs.

"Tezuka, you were saying?" Fuji whispered against his lips. Those lips approached his so painstakingly slow that Tezuka couldn't help but secretly want to be taken by them.

_BAM!_

Tezuka immediately backed away against his chair and turned his head towards the source of the noise.

"Ne, Oishi! Are you okay?" Kikumaru was crawling on top of a table two tables away, looking down at the black-haired boy who had just fallen backwards in his seat and was now lying on the ground next to his chair.

"I'm f-fine!" Oishi stammered, flustered as he quickly scrambled to his feet and picked up the chair. "Eiji, get off the table."

"Hm?" Kikumaru blinked. "But I wanted to show you the new fillings I got from the dentist."

"You could've walked around the table instead of climbing on top of it!"

"But, leaning across the table was convenient. I didn't want to take the trouble to walk around."

"Eiji, you crawled across the table."

Kikumaru smiled like a Cheshire cat. "But it's more fun this way."

"Eiji, please get off the table now."

"Shhhhh!"

The Golden pair turned their heads to find various disapproving eyes glaring at them.

"G-gomen," Oishi quickly apologized, embarrassed.

Tezuka sighed, shaking his head, and returned his attention back to the hazelnut-haired boy in front of him when he noticed Fuji glaring at the Golden pair with an annoyed expression and a look of disappointment.

Tezuka blinked before glancing away. He couldn't help but be amused by this childish look on the tensai, and if he was the type to think out loud, he would surely be chuckling right now. He got up from his seat and pushed his chair against the table as Fuji glanced up questioningly.

"Ne, where are you going?"

"I need to look for an older edition of the textbook I have. There's a problem I'm concerned about and I don't think the answer in the edition I have explains it thoroughly." He began walking towards the aisles.

"I'll help you look for it."

As the two boys traveled to the back of the library where all the old math books and heavy textbooks lay, Fuji glanced up at the tall book shelves.

"Do you think they have it?"

"They should." Tezuka reached up and ran his hand across various math books from previous years.

Fuji smiled as he watched his captain stretch his body and concentrate on the different math topic passing by his fingers. He secretly admired the silhouette of the tall, perfect, fit body before him, and was tempted to tear the annoying cloth off to reveal the beautiful, tempting skin lying beneath it.

And then, he opened his eyes to reveal sharp, blue orbs that flashed with animalistic instinct.

Fuji took a couple steps until he was literally behind the taller boy. He leaned forward stealthily, tiptoeing, and lightly blew on the smooth, bare neck.

"Fuji!" Tezuka shook, whirling around and clearly annoyed. He rubbed his neck, feeling the hairs standing on ends.

"Tezuka." Fuji took another step forward until his body was up against Tezuka's. Tezuka felt himself back into the shelf. "I want to do it."

Tezuka blushed in disbelief. "Fuji, this is the library!" He whispered loudly.

"We're in the back."

"That doesn't matter!"

"No one comes back here."

Tezuka narrowed his eyes. "I need to study." He turned around and began looking for the textbook again when he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist.

"Fuji-" His pupils enlarge when he glanced down in surprise to find pale, slender fingers fumble with the button and pull down the zipper. And then, before he could protest any further, both hands were already down in his underwear and grabbing hold of his member.

"Ngh!" Tezuka bit down as soft, calloused hands began stroking him hard. "Fuji, stop…what are you…." Tezuka breathed and fell against the bookshelf, weakening under the hot stimulation as his mouth went dry.

"You were saying?" Fuji smiled even more.

"Fuji…there…are people…here..." Tezuka panted with half-closed lids, his face pressed up against the heavy books. "Stop…" His hands weakly grabbed Fuji's wrists and attempted to pry them away.

"Tezuka, you sound so sexy," Fuji whispered as he bit into the cloth on Tezuka's back.

Tezuka groaned silently as he dropped his hands and reached out against the dozens of books, fingers curling up against the hard surfaces of old, thick mathematical textbooks. His eyes struggled to focus on the titles of various editions lying before him on the shelves, anything to distract him from the rising hot sensation below. But his blood was already floating away from his head and down to his length where Fuji gave him pleasure.

And pleasure.

And more pleasure.

He shuddered shamefully. He felt one of Fuji's hand reach back and rub his bottom sensually. And then, the hand disappeared.

_Zip._

Tezuka gulped as he hears a pair of pants being unzipped, and he knows it's definitely not his since his fly is already open. There's no way Fuji would be crazy enough to do it here of all places.

"Fuji-"

Two hands roughly turn him around and lightly push him against the book shelf.

A pair of hungry eyes glance up at him.

"Don't worry Tezuka, I won't put it in. I know I overdid it last night, so I won't push you too hard today." He smiled seductively.

As Tezuka was about to protest further, his eyes flickered to Fuji's hard arousal now pressed up against his. Gaping, he watched as Fuji grab both of their flesh and begin stroking them together.

"Ha-" Tezuka's hand flew to his mouth to suppress his arousing voice as he felt soft, smooth, warm skin from Fuji's hard-on on his own.

"Tezuka," Fuji breathed quietly to his face as he stroked rhythmically, his eyes never leaving the taller boy's face.

Tezuka tilted his head up and shut his eyes, avoiding the blue orbs constantly watching him wither under the pleasure. Fuji's talented hand stroked their burning flesh harder and harder together, and Tezuka felt his knees begin to quiver. His mind was in a daze and he struggled to clasp his mouth tighter but the moans were getting harder to suppress.

"Bite me."

Tezuka's eyes shot open at Fuji's words and he glanced down.

"Bite me, if you want to keep quiet," Fuji whispered coyly.

Tezuka was already getting dizzy as he found himself getting swept away by this sweet intoxication. He tried to hold on to his dignity, but he also desperately needed something to cover his mouth. His eyes darted around the aisle nervously, heart pounding in anticipation that someone could walk in on them at any moment now and find him in such a humiliating and inappropriate position. He wanted Fuji to stop this madness, but at the same time, he needed to come badly.

"Fu-" Tezuka clasped his mouth shut again as Fuji picked up the pace and stroked their lengths faster and faster. Knowing that he has no other choice as he can no longer contain himself nor the embarrassing noises coming out of his mouth, Tezuka clasped both of his hands on the sides of Fuji's shoulder and quickly lowered his head to bite down hard on the top of the tensai's left shoulder.

Fuji's eyes widened and he gasped quietly at the wonderful feeling of Tezuka's teeth sinking into his flesh through his uniform top. Fuji smiled in satisfaction. He loved this feeling. This mixture of pain and pleasure. Just as he left his marks on the taller boy, he wanted the same done to him. He belongs to Tezuka and Tezuka belongs to him.

Tezuka bit down hard into the cloth, tasting the rough fabric as he clenched his eyes shut. He felt himself teeter on the edge, ready to fall over with just the slightest push. Something stirred in him, and his fingers dug into the arms of the shorter boy until, finally, he climaxed hard and drowned in the overflowing pleasure as he came. His mouth moaned and gasped into Fuji's shoulder as he shook at the cum sprouting out of him.

Fuji jerked and breathed out loudly as he himself came into his hand, fully letting himself enjoy the sweet feeling of ecstatic release against the other's flesh as the taller boy's mouth tightened its hold on his shoulder. He reached out with his other free hand and grasped Tezuka's locks of soft, brown hair, pulling the boy in even closer against him as the two boys came together.

Both bodies relaxed and sounds of heavy panting blanketed the empty aisle.

Tezuka released his mouth, noticing the stain of saliva on the spot he had bitten into as he trembled and slid to the ground with completely dazed lids.

Fuji followed suit and crawled in-between Tezuka's legs. He grabbed a tissue from his pocket with his clean hand and wiped his length and Tezuka's. Tezuka shivered at the soft touch, resisting the urge to get hard again. Fuji smiled as he glanced up at the flushed boy still catching his breath.

"I love you," he whispered.

Tezuka immediately blushed full on red and his hand flew out to push the tensai away.

"That's enough!" he cried out, completely embarrassed.

Fuji pouted through Tezuka's hand sprawled out across his face. "Ne, let me kiss you."

"I said that's enough!" Tezuka quickly zipped up and buttoned up his pants as he scrambled onto his feet, nearly staggering.

Fuji did the same with his pants, putting the dirtied tissue back into his pocket after cleaning up his hand.

"Tezuka-"

"I can't believe you would do this in the library," Tezuka glared, face still glowing pink.

Fuji smiled in amusement at the mixture of a stern and flushed look on Tezuka's face, and took a step towards him. "But, wasn't it exciting? The feeling that we could be caught at any moment?"

"Fuji!" Tezuka hissed in a scolding tone, trying to keep his voice down.

"Don't be shy." Fuji leaned up even closer until his lips were barely touching Tezuka's and whispered, "You were turned on too."

Tezuka narrowed his eyes and pushed the tensai's face away. "I'm going back to study."

He began making his way through the aisle, completely annoyed.

Fuji quickly followed behind him and whispered into his ear again, "I love you."

Tezuka became extremely flustered and shot a warning look at the boy, his ears turning bright red before he stormed back to the table.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Momoshiro, 20 laps!"

"But I-"

"30 laps!"

The second year sighed in defeat and began running as his captain stood by the court, arms crossed and face serious and irritated.

"Ne, Tezuka Buchou seems to be in a bad mood," Kikumaru whispered to Takashi. "I wonder what happened."

"I think he's just stressed from the exam we took," Oishi added. "He looked really flustered while taking our math exam last period."

"But, doesn't Buchou always do well on exams?" Echizen asked.

"That's true, but our exam today was especially hard."

"You sure that's the reason?" Echizen eyed the tensai next to him suspiciously, who only smiled innocently as usual.

"Ne, Fujiko, you didn't do anything, did you?" Kikumaru demanded, clearly thinking the same thing as the first year.

"Why, Eiji? Whatever do you mean? I know Tezuka has a test today," Fuji smiled casually.

"What are you all doing just standing there? Get back to practice or 20 laps!"

Everyone jumped at the deep, sharp voice, and quickly ran to their respective courts.

* * *

Saeki smiled to himself as he watched the regulars scatter to different sides of the courts.

"The captain seems agitated today," he thought amusingly to himself. "I wonder what got him so rattled up? Such an interesting person." His eyes darted to the hazelnut-haired boy hitting the ball to the power player of Seigaku. He relaxed his face as he watched clear, blue orbs shine brightly beneath the sun. Silky strands of hair swayed graciously in the air as the boy ran across the court to hit a cord ball.

How long has he watched that graceful body play on the tennis courts? How long has he seen that alluring smile enjoy the thrill of the game?

Fuji ran up towards the net and swung at the ball hard, his shirt flying up to briefly reveal his navel and slender waist as his feet landed like a feather back on the ground.

Saeki grinned.

Such a beautiful sight.

* * *

"Oi, Fuji! Isn't that your friend?"

Fuji turned around at Momoshiro's voice and saw Saeki waving at him from the benches at the front.

"Saeki," Fuji called out, walking over to his friend. Practice was now over, and he was glad for the break from the intense workout they all just had (which included having to run more laps due to the smallest miniscule mistakes).

"Fuji, here's the directions to the cabin. Please let everyone know," Saeki handed Fuji a piece of paper.

"Hai. I'll make copies for everyone in Ryuzaki's office later. What time are we meeting?"

"9AM. It takes about an hour to get up in the mountains, so I suggest leaving at 8. How was practice today?"

"It was good. We had an intense workout, although, it was funny when Momoshiro had to…"

Dark green eyes watched those clear, blue eyes beaming cheerfully.

"And then Kaidoh got angry and…"

Saeki watched the pearls of sweat slowly drip alongside the smooth, milky skin.

"So Eiji decides that we need to…"

Beautiful strands of hair delicately align that perfectly shaped face.

"And Oishi told Kaidoh and Momoshiro that…"

Plump, pink, moist lips chattered away so quickly.

So agilely.

So temptingly.

He wanted to taste those lips.

"And so, we all ended up running 20 extra laps," Fuji finally finished.

"Your practice seemed interesting today."

"Yes, it was," Fuji chuckled in amusement.

"Ah, I also wanted to ask you, are you free tonight?"

Fuji blinked. "Tonight?"

"I'm sure you don't have anymore studying tonight. It's a Friday," Saeki chuckled. He reached out his hand and touched the boy's head. "How about it, Fuji? For old time's sake. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Hai, we didn't have time to talk much last time."

"Then let's go hang out tonight." He patted the soft, hazelnut hair with a warm smile before resting his hand there, letting the strands seep through his fingers. "We won't stay out late since we need to wake up early tomorrow morning-"

"Fuji."

Saeki and Fuji glanced up as the tall, bespectacled, stern boy marched over and placed his hand on Fuji's shoulder.

"Practice is over. Why aren't you changing with the others?"

"Ah, Tezuka. Saeki brought the directions to the cabin." Fuji handed the piece of paper to Tezuka's free hand.

As Tezuka glanced over it, Saeki reluctantly removed his hand from Fuji's head. He watched as the Seigaku captain looked back up.

"Ryuzaki Sensei said that we can all go in the van. I will notify everyone in the locker room that we are to meet here by 8AM tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good," Fuji nodded. Tezuka looked at Saeki.

"I apologize for the trouble of you having to come all the way here just to give us directions. You could've just called Fuji."

Saeki smiled friendly. "It's really no trouble. I also came here to see if Fuji was free to-" Saeki's dark green eyes darted to the large hand still on Fuji's left shoulder – "to hang out with me tonight. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Aa," was Tezuka's only response. He turned to look at the smiling tensai.

"Gomen, Saeki. I actually promised Yumiko that Tezuka and I would help her take down some of the new art supplies from her car and set them up in her room."

"Soka," Saeki frowned disappointedly. "But, perhaps I can help too."

Fuji chuckled. "Saa, it's all right. Tezuka and I can handle it."

"I see," Saeki's eyes flickered back to the tall bespectacled captain. "How thoughtful of your buchou to help you with your sister's errands." He watched the stoic boy remain indifferent towards the subtle mocking tone in his voice.

"Hai, Tezuka's very helpful. Yumiko's quite fond of him."

"Soka. Then, I guess it can't be helped. I'll see you tomorrow morning," Saeki smiled.

"Hai, but next week, I promise I'll keep a day free for us to catch up."

"I look forward to it," Saeki nodded, watching the taller boy finally release his hand from Fuji's shoulder as the two of them turned around and walked away towards the locker room. He smiled to himself and raked his hand through his silvery white hair. At least he will be seeing his childhood friend again at the training camp tomorrow morning. His eyes continue to follow Fuji as the boy neared the clubroom. And then, his eyes flashed as the Seigaku captain reached out and pinched a lock of the tensai's hair between his fingers, sliding down the silky strands until drifting off from the very tip.

Fuji glanced up at him questioningly.

"There was something in your hair," Tezuka said, staring straight ahead. "I wanted to get rid of it."

Saeki felt his eye twitch.

"Oh, you're still here."

Saeki glanced to his side to meet the curious face of the redhead.

"Aa, I was talking to Fuji and Tezuka just now," he smiled amiably. "Shouldn't you be changing by now?"

"I dropped my water bottle somewhere so I was looking for it, but now I found it," Kikumaru sang as he held up the white bottle with a picture of a teddy bear imprinted on it. "This is my favorite! Oishi gave it to me last year! Nya!"

"Soka," Saeki laughed. His eyes diverted back to the clubroom where the two Seigaku players disappeared to. "Fuji and your captain, they seem really…close."

The acrobatic boy blinked. "Eh?"

"They seem to hang out together a lot." Saeki turned around as the redhead next to him laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Gomen," Kikumaru apologized as he tried in vain to hold back from laughing. "They're definitely close. _Very _close."

Saeki blinked. "Well, that's what I mean. They seem like good friends."

Apparently, this caused Kikumaru to laugh even more, sending the redhead doubling over. "Gomen," he breathed.

Saeki frowned. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Well, that's because it's a secret!" Kikumaru winked. "I have to go now. Oishi must be waiting for me. Bye!" He waved and ran off, leaving the Rokkaku vice-captain standing alone.

Saeki lowered his head and wondered about the redhead's words to him.

_They're definitely close. Very close._

He glanced up as he suddenly noticed Fuji and the stern, bespectacled captain walk out of the clubroom.

Together.

His dark green eyes carefully watched the taller boy as the two walked side-by-side away from the school.

"I thought the famous Seigaku captain was more aloof than that," he commented to himself.

His smile fell, replaced by something less pleasant.

_What is your relationship with Fuji?_

_

* * *

_

**...**

**...**

**Author's Note:**

**I just released a new oneshot called "Inui Juice":**

_The tennis team accidentally drank Inui's newest special drink, and now suddenly, everyone wants to get into Tezuka's pants! Will the Seigaku Buchou be able to survive by the end of the day? Seigaku x Tezuka_

**Please check it out! And yes, it is Seigaku team x Tezuka! (as you can see, I like torturing Tezuka)**

**Prepare to go "WTF?!"  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Why did we have to wake up so early?" Momoshiro yawned once their van arrived at the cabin.

"I'm still so sleepy," Kikumaru whined as he rubbed his eyes.

Fuji stirred in the backseat from his nap as the rest of the regulars began waking up in the van. He opened his eyes, noticing that his head was lying against something firm yet warm and comfortable. He glanced up to his side and saw a pair of serious brown eyes watching him intently.

"We're here," was all the bespectacled boy said in his usual deep, monotonous tone.

Fuji smiled and lifted his head up from Tezuka's shoulder as he made out to stretch when he felt something begin to slide off his back. He immediately grabbed a hold of it and pulled it forward when he saw that it was a large, brown coat much too big for his size. Blinking curiously, he stole a glimpse at the taller boy next to him who was now looking out the window.

He smiled to himself and held the coat up to his face, taking a deep breath.

_Tezuka's scent._

"Get up sleepy heads! It's time to get off the car!" Ryuzaki hollered from the driver's seat. It was finally Saturday morning, and the Seigaku tennis team had just arrived at the designated cabin up in the mountains to attend a training camp hosted by the friendly Rokkaku team.

"Kya! Not so loud," Momoshiro clenched an eye shut at the jarring voice.

"It's already 9AM! Fsssshhh!"

"So what, Viper! 9AM's still early!"

"That's because you're slacking off!"

"Oi, you want to fight or something?"

"FSSSSHHH!"

"You blockheads, I said IT'S TIME TO GET OFF THE CAR!"

* * *

Saeki watched from the front of the cabin as the Seigaku tennis team slowly made their way out of the banana colored van.

"I guess not all of them are morning people."

He turned his head at the voice of his teammate. "I guess not, Bane. But, neither are all of Rokkaku."

The two players eyed a first year yawning as he walked out of the cabin. "Are they…here…yet?" the sleepy eyed boy barely muttered.

"I guess even our freshman captain needs his beauty sleep," Bane teased.

"Freshman stays fresh by waking up fresh in the morning like a man. Heh."

_BAM!_

The handsome, orange-haired boy who had just walked up from behind fell flat on his face as he felt a sharp kick to his head.

"That's not funny, David," Bane muttered, annoyed.

"They're here!" the freshman captain suddenly woke up from his sleepy state as his eyes caught sight of the other school's team. He jumped up excitedly into the air, running off towards the group.

"Looks like Aoi is fully awake now," Saeki chuckled.

"Aa, it's probably because of that other freshman," Bane noted in amusement.

As the Seigaku team approached the cabin, Echizen looked up to see a boy with dark, shaved hair approach him.

"Oi, Echizen!" the boy panted as he stopped right in front of him. "Let's have a match again today. I enjoyed playing with you last time!"

Echizen tipped his hat down and secretly grimaced, remembering how their last match lasted so long that they had to continue the next morning.

"Fuji, did you sleep well?" Saeki smiled kindly at his childhood friend.

"Yes, I did," the tensai beamed back.

Saeki noticed one side of Fuji's hair sticking up.

"Fuji, your hair." He reached his hand out and smoothed the soft strands, enjoying the touch of sleek, recently washed hair against his skin. Suddenly, his sharp eyes caught a glimpse of someone's mouth twitching slightly. He casually glanced at the tall, bespectacled boy now arriving next to the tensai, all serious and quiet.

"Saeki, I think it's fine now," Fuji chuckled.

"Soka," Saeki gave a steady smile, raising an eyebrow at the silent Seigaku captain as he reluctantly removed his hand.

"C'mon you guys. I want to eat breakfast!" Momoshiro barged in-between them before pulling Echizen by the hand from the still chattering freshman captain towards the cabin.

"I want pancakes! Nya!" Kikumaru jumped up energetically, completely forgetting that he was sleepy before as he ran off along with the rest of the regulars.

A tall, dark brunette walked up to the remaining crew.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Tezuka-san. I'm Bane from the Rokkaku team."

"Aa, it's nice to meet you," Tezuka answered politely as he shook hands with the other player.

"Saeki, I need to ask you something," Bane faced his vice-captain.

"Soka. Fuji and Tezuka, you two go on ahead."

"We'll see you later," Fuji nodded at his friend, walking away with his captain.

"Saeki, Oji wanted to know if you want your racket to…" As Bane went on, Saeki watched with a pleased smile the Seigaku tensai arrive near the cabin. And then, his dark green eyes flashed as the tall, bespectacled boy's hand reached out and finger the strands of hazelnut hair Saeki had recently touched.

"Oi, Saeki, are you listening?" Bane asked, exasperated.

"Oh, gomen," Saeki smiled apologetically. His eyes darted back to the two Seigaku players now only a couple feet away from the cabin. The taller boy's hand had fallen back to his side, but the shorter boy was now glancing up at him with a beaming smile.

* * *

As Tezuka entered the cabin, he couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed. He didn't know exactly why, but there was something about the Rokkaku vice-captain that irked him. His calm and friendly demeanor had an edge to it that somehow alarmed him. And the way he looked at Fuji made Tezuka really uncomfortable. In fact, he sensed there was something unsettling about the Rokkaku boy since the very first day they met.

"Ne, it's really nice of Saeki and them to invite us along," Fuji smiled.

"Aa," Tezuka responded in short.

Or perhaps he was overreacting. Still, he thought it best to be on his guard. After all, one should never get careless.

"Buchou, Fuji, we're over here!" Momoshiro waved from a table where he sat with the regulars and some of the Rokkaku team members.

As Tezuka and Fuji joined them, Fuji introduced Tezuka to the rest of the Rokkaku tennis team.

"It's nice to finally meet the famous buchou of Seigaku we've heard so much about," Aoi smiled excitedly. "I enjoyed playing with Echizen last time."

"Hn, so I've heard," Tezuka nodded.

"Ne, this breakfast is really good," Kikumaru mumbled through a mouthful of the food the Rokkaku team had packed for everyone. "It's not pancakes, but it will do."

"Why do you have a band-aid on your face all the time?"

Kikumaru blinked blankly at Itsuki, the Rokkaku tennis player with an extremely large nose and a curiosity large enough to match it.

"Why is your hair red? Why are the sides of the strands always sticking up? Why are you so acrobatic?"

Kikumaru chewed his food slowly with a frown, and looked to Oishi desperately for help.

Oishi blinked at those large, nearly tearful puppy eyes staring up at him, and his heart began pounding fast as he felt himself get flustered. "Um, cough. Itsuki, perhaps you can ask Eiji later when he is done eating."

"Ne, why is the side of your head shaved? Why are you two called the Golden Pair?"

Oishi felt a teardrop fall down the side of his head as the Rokkaku player now bombarded him with needless questions.

Tezuka blinked at this scene and turned to Fuji questioningly.

"Ah, please excuse Itsuki. He is very curious about a lot of things and likes to ask questions," Fuji explained.

"Ne, why are you always smiling? Why are your eyes blue? Why is-"

"That's enough Itsuki."

Everyone turned around at Bane's commanding voice as the tall brunette approached the table with Saeki.

"Please excuse him, he needs to learn to be respectful and not pry in to other people's business," Bane apologized with a smile.

"Once you are all done, we'll show you around the cabin," Saeki announced to the Seigaku team.

After breakfast, everyone explored the large, wooden cabin, from the small eating area where they were previously at, to the nice lounge with a fireplace and two bedrooms upstairs where half of the group will be sleeping. The Seigaku tennis team then met up with Ryuzaki back in the dining area and walked to the van to unload their things before regrouping with the Rokkaku team and their eccentric old coach.

* * *

Out on the tennis courts up in the hill near the cabin, the two teams practiced their tennis skills for a couple hours before Inui stepped in and presented a new training menu.

"We'll be testing our accuracies and eyesight with our shots for this training regimen. I've collected various wooden sticks from the forest and placed them on the fence over here. The task will be to hit the ball and break only the sticks with 2-3 twigs sticking out. If you fail to break the wooden sticks or hit the wrong ones, you will have to drink this."

He held up a clear glass pitcher filled with a purplish liquid.

"W-what is that?" Takashi asked, feeling his stomach get sick already.

"This is an improvement on my previous concoction. It is called Pozu."

"And what previous concoction was it based on?" Momoshiro hesitantly asked.

"That…is a secret," Inui answered with a cunning smile.

The rest of the Rokkaku team stared in awe.

"Ne, why is it purple? Is it grape juice?" Itsuki asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's not grape juice," Saeki smiled uneasily, remembering Fuji's stories.

"This looks good," Aoi smiled, walking up to Inui. "Let me try a sip."

"NO!" The Seigaku team all reached out their hands in protest as the freshman captain drank from the cup of purplish liquid from the pitcher Inui poured him with. And then, much to everyone's dismay, they watched as the young first year's expression drastically change into something horrific before tumbling away on the ground back towards the cabin and fully collapsing, motionless, on the dirt floor.

"W-wait, I don't want to drink that!" Bane cried out.

"What the hell is in that thing?" Kisarazu, the Rokkaku boy with a cap and long hair grimaced.

"Pozu, like grape juice in a Ponta of ponzu. Heh." David felt a kick to his head from Bane's long legs.

"Nobody can understand your jokes, David," Bane criticized.

"Tezuka, don't you think it looks tasty?" Fuji smiled.

"Fuji, anything you like to drink is something to avoid," Tezuka responded simply, staring at the dangerous liquid in the pitcher.

Fuji snickered and leaned up to the tall serious boy until his lips barely brushed his ear. "But, how about if that drink came from my mouth?"

Tezuka flinched slightly before narrowing his eyes.

"Fuji," he stressed warningly.

As each player lined up for the training, Inui gave Momoshiro the ball and allowed him to start.

"This will be a cinch," the second-year grinned. He smacked the ball at the wooden stick, only to watch in horror the ball bounce right off of it. "W-wait! Why did it-"

"Momoshiro."

Momoshiro swallowed as he turned his head to find a cup of purple juice in Inui's hand held up to his face.

Next up, Kaidoh stepped up as his rival rolled on the floor in agony away from the rest of the team.

"Fssshhh, you have to hit the right spot to break it." The viper like boy smacked the ball, successfully breaking the twig.

"You're up, David," Inui smiled.

The handsome boy with fully waxed orange-red hair walked up confidently and hit the ball, cleanly breaking a twig. "Easy, heh."

"Here," Inui said, holding up a cup.

"Wait, why do I have to drink it?" David demanded.

"That stick has 1 twig."

"What, but that's ridicule-" David's eye shot wide open as he noticed that, just as the data collector said, only a single twig protruded from that now broken stick.

Tezuka sighed as he watched nearly half of his team as well as Rokkaku's dropping like flies. At one point, he tensed at the feel of someone's soft, slender finger drawing imaginary circles on the back of his left hand. He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath to steady himself at the intimate touch before glancing in annoyance at the tensai who only smiled back innocently. Finally, it came his turn, and he gripped the racket he picked up from the ground and eyed the wooden stick in front of him intently.

"Ne, Tezuka, let me know how the drink tastes," Fuji grinned from behind.

Tezuka ignored the comment and narrowed his eyes in full concentration, sharpening his focus as he smacked the ball effortlessly, successfully breaking the stick with two twigs.

"As expected from the famous Seigaku captain," Saeki observed with a steady smile as he watched from the side.

Tezuka merely glanced at the Rokkaku vice-captain, sensing a strange tone in his words, before walking away.

"Fuji, you're next," Inui said.

"Ne, I really want to know what that drink tastes like," Fuji smiled.

Saeki's dark green eyes watched in anticipation as Fuji's slender fingers crinkle the racket strings. Smooth, fair legs stood firmly on the ground as skinny but toned arms move into a serve-like stance. Beautiful, oceanic blue eyes opened and stared intently at the wooden sticks in front as a hand threw the ball up gracefully into the air with perfect posture. Saeki held his breath and felt his heart stop beating for a brief moment as Fuji smacked the ball with sheer passion, cutting through the air.

_Snap._

The stick immediately broke in half, flying up before landing delicately on the ground.

"That has 5 twigs," Inui smiled, holding up the cup to Fuji's face.

"Ah, I guess I saw that wrong," Fuji chuckled. He took the cup and held it to his lips, drinking the purple liquid.

"Ne, Fuji can drink anything," Kikumaru pouted. "He's immune to Inui's drinks."

Fuji swallowed the juice and let out a content sigh at the taste. And then, still smiling, slowly fell forward flat on his face.

"Fuji!" The remaining Seigaku and Rokkaku players exclaimed in utter shock as they ran to the tensai lying motionless on the ground.

"Inui, w-what was in that thing?" Kikumaru asked in disbelief, starring at the empty cup rolling away from Fuji's hand.

Inui adjusted his glasses with a smile. "As I explained earlier, it was an improvement of my previous concoction, namely, Aozu."

"AOZU!?" The whole team exclaimed in shock, remembering the blue vinegar drink from the bowling alley that was the only juice able to cause the tensai to completely black out.

"He's turning blue. He looks worse than the others. We need to take him back to the cabin," Saeki noted as he kneeled, reaching out his hands to lift the boy.

"I'll take him."

Saeki looked up as the tall, bespectacled captain gently rolled Fuji onto his back and lifted him up swiftly in his arms.

"The rest of you, continue with practice, and don't let your guard down," Tezuka ordered.

As the captain left the group with the unconscious tensai in his arms, Saeki watched the two Seigaku players disappear over the hill and down to the cabin.

"Ah, Buchou is so protective of Fuji," Kikumaru gleamed.

Saeki's expression darkened as he gazed at the acrobatic boy. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, that's a secret," the redhead winked before prancing away. "I wish Oishi was more like that. Nya!"

Saeki glanced down in deep thought.

From afar, Inui watched the Rokkaku vice-captain drop his friendly smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fuji slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the wooden ceiling.

"Fuji."

He turned his head to the side at the deep, firm voice, seeing the brown-haired bespectacled boy sitting in a chair with arms crossed, watching him intently.

"Ne, Tezuka," he muttered with half-closed lids. "I guess that drink was a variation of Aozu."

Tezuka frowned, reaching a hand out towards Fuji's head and lightly sweeping the delicate strands of hazelnut bangs away from his forehead.

Fuji sighed deeply at the gentle touch in those long callous fingers, his heart fluttering at the sight of soft tenderness rarely displayed in those serious, brown eyes.

"Tezuka," he breathed tiredly. "Come closer, I want to tell you something."

Tezuka blinked blankly, and got up from his chair to lean over closer towards the boy's face to hear what he had to say. Suddenly, two hands flew out and grabbed him, pulling his head down swiftly until his lips crashed into soft, pink ones. Tezuka's eyes flew wide open as he felt the hands tighten its hold on his neck and lips aggressively suck and lick with pure, raw passion. Tezuka pushed his hand against the bed and tried to pry his face away, but the tensai only intensified the kiss. The taller boy felt like he himself was about to get carried away by the hot and steamy mixture of saliva between their mouths as he scrambled with his hands until finally successfully pushing himself away from the tensai.

"Fuji!" he gasped for air as the tensai only stared back up at him with an innocent and content smile, hands still around his neck.

"You carried me back here, didn't you?" the tensai beamed brightly. "I wanted to thank you for it."

"That was unnecessary," Tezuka blushed, avoiding Fuji's eyes.

Fuji chuckled at his reaction and the crooked glasses on his nose. "Ne, Tezuka?"

"What is it, Fuji?"

"I love you."

Tezuka felt the blood rush to his ears. "F-Fuji! We are at a cabin with everyone else. This is highly inappropriate."

Fuji pouted. "Boo, you're no fun." And then, blue eyes gleaming with mischief once more, he tugged on the taller boy's neck towards him again, wanting to devour those now swollen red lips.

This time, Tezuka prepared himself, and lifted up a hand to cover Fuji's mouth, effectively pushing the side of the tensai's face against the pillow.

"F-Fuji!" he gritted through his teeth as the tensai with even more determination try to pull the rigid boy closer to him, inch by inch.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

The two boys froze, blinking at each other before quickly pulling apart at the sound of the door opening.

"Is Fuji all right?" Saeki asked as he walked into the room.

"Aa," Tezuka responded, straightening his glasses as he shot Fuji a warning look.

Fuji sat up in bed and smiled. "I'm all right now, Saeki."

"Tezuka, one of your teammates, Inui, said he had something to ask you. He wanted me to come get you."

Tezuka nodded. "I'll go downstairs right now." He turned to the tensai and added, "Fuji, take your time recovering." Although really, he was telling his teammate to behave.

Tezuka walked out of the room and down the stairs, arriving in the lounge where the regulars were all chattering loudly amongst themselves.

"Tell that data collector of yours no more penalty drinks during this training camp!" Bane demanded to Oishi. "Thanks to him, our captain is still in the bathroom getting the drink out of his system!"

"I want more water," Momoshiro whined as he curled on the floor, stomach still sick.

Echizen tipped his hat down as he sat on the couch and stared at his senpai. "Mada mada dane." And then, he felt an empty water bottle thrown at the side of his head. "Itai!"

"Get me some water, Echizen!" Momoshiro scolded, irritated.

Tezuka walked past the commotion and straight to the tall, data collector.

"Inui."

"Yes, Tezuka," Inui smiled, jotting down some information in his data book as he observed half of the room filled with regulars still recovering from the drink.

"You have something to ask me about?"

Inui paused. "What do you mean?"

Tezuka blinked. "Saeki told me you had something to ask me about."

The data collector adjusted his glasses. "I don't remember saying that, although, I do want to go over with you my observations on the team's performance today."

Tezuka paused.

"Tezuka?" Inui repeated.

"We'll discuss the team's performance after dinner." Tezuka swiftly turned back around, leaving Inui standing there in puzzlement.

* * *

As the Seigaku captain disappeared from the room, Saeki pulled up the chair towards the bed and sat down.

"Your teammate comes up with the scariest drinks."

"Ah, soka," Fuji laughed. "But, saa, I usually enjoy those drinks. Unfortunately, Aozu or any variation of it isn't fit for my taste."

"Really," Saeki gave a bemused smile. He reached out his hand and ran his fingers down Fuji's hazelnut strands.

Fuji paused as he felt the large hand gently grace his locks.

"You're always such a risk taker," Saeki watched him with kind eyes. "That's one of your charming traits."

Fuji felt his limbs temporarily paralyze. He blinked blankly as Saeki's elegant hand continued to stroke his hair. There was something unusual in those dark green eyes, and for some reason, it sent his heart slightly running. And then, the hand slid down the strands nearing his cheek.

"Saeki."

The two boys turned around at the sound of the deep voice, with the silvery white-haired player pulling his hand back from the tensai's hair.

"I think your team requires you downstairs in the lounge."

"Ah, soka," Saeki smiled casually, raising an eyebrow as he got up from his seat. He walked over to the door and paused right in front of Tezuka, looking up at deep brown eyes that only glared back with the usual seriousness and coldness. "Dinner should be ready soon," Saeki added, gazing steadily at the boy before walking out the door.

Tezuka watched from the corner of his eye the Rokkaku vice-captain disappear before turning his attention back to Fuji, who happened to be frowning and staring at the door in some sort of silent reverie.

"Fuji."

The tensai shook and looked at the serious bespectacled boy. He quickly put on his smile. "Yes, Tezuka?"

Tezuka blinked at the smoothed strands of hair.

"Heh, Saeki seems to like making my hair neat," Fuji smiled, clearly reading Tezuka's questioning expression.

Tezuka narrowed his eyes. He approached the bed and reached out his hand towards the silky strands, pausing at the touch.

Fuji frowned before smiling amusingly. "Ne, you want to smooth my hair too?" Suddenly, he felt two large hands run through his hair roughly, rummaging the locks into a messy mop. "T-Tezuka, what are you doing?!" Fuji cried out in surprise with large eyes, trying to steady himself in bed.

Tezuka's fingers roamed wildly in various directions through the hazelnut tresses, grasping the locks within his palm before pausing. He glanced down at blue eyes blinking up at him in wonder.

Fuji felt his heart pounding hard against his chest at those strong, warm calloused hands against his scalp as something caught in his lungs. And then, Tezuka began smoothing out the strands, hands softly patting down the threads of hair before letting go at the tips and taking a step back.

"Get up. We are eating dinner," Tezuka ordered, turning around to leave the room.

Fuji blinked, still flustered by this extremely odd action from the stoic boy. He then reached up to play with his bangs, remembering the large rough hands touching his head that nearly took his breath away.

* * *

Dinner at the large dining table was filled with hearty laughter and excited conversations as both teams immersed themselves in various topics and discussions. There was hotpot as well as sushi that Takashi had prepared and left in the fridge from earlier that day.

"Inui, please do not give them anymore of your drinks. I don't want to be held responsible for the other school," Ryuzaki emphasized.

Inui pouted, hand still holding a pitcher of an orangey liquid that he is ready to pour into everyone's empty cups.

"Ne, Tezuka, the food is good, isn't it?" Fuji smiled at the boy sitting next to him.

"Aa," Tezuka replied, staring down at the freshly cooked meat sitting on top of his bowl of rice. He picked up a piece of meat with his chopsticks and opened his mouth when he paused, chopsticks and meat hovering in midair. A hand was sliding towards his inner thigh before giving a tight squeeze. Tezuka nearly flinched before narrowing his eyes and glaring at the tensai. "Fuji," he stressed warningly.

Fuji only smiled back innocently. And then, Tezuka felt the hand move up higher on his thigh beneath the table, rubbing horizontally around a sensitive area. Tezuka took a deep breath, trying hard to steady his chest as he felt a ticklish sensation rising at the sensual touch, much to his chagrin. His fingers curled tightly around the wooden chopsticks as the not so innocent caresses continued. Now extremely annoyed that he was being molested at the dinner table in front of not only his own teammates but the other school's as well, he opened his mouth to scold the tensai.

"Fuji."

Tezuka blinked along with the shorter boy, and both turned their heads towards the white silvery-haired boy smiling friendly at them from across the table.

"Have you fully recovered from the drink?"

"Hn, I have," Fuji smiled.

Tezuka sighed in relief for the distraction as Fuji released his thigh.

"You really are a risk taker," Saeki beamed.

Fuji grinned at the comment.

"Saa, it's been a long time since we've known each other," Saeki stared deeply into clear blue orbs.

"Yes, it has," Fuji nodded.

"I do miss the old time. Too bad you moved away." He traced those smooth, plump, pink lips with his dark green eyes.

"We were such troublemakers."

"Yes, we were," Saeki leaned in on his hand as he admired Fuji's perfect features. "I do wish we can go back to those times. It was just me, you, and Yuuta."

Fuji frowned before chuckling. "We did hang out together a lot."

"Yes, we did," Saeki gave a steady smile as he gazed at the tensai, taking in the sight of the smooth bare neck uncovered by the T-shirt the tensai was wearing.

He wanted to mark that neck.

"Fuji."

Saeki shook unnoticeably at the sudden deep voice.

"Yes, Tezuka?" Fuji smiled at the bespectacled boy.

"You should not be eating that much wasabi. You're just recovering from Inui's drink."

"Heh, soka," Fuji laughed. He stared lovingly into those deep, brown serious eyes. "Do you care about me that much?" Fuji asked with hidden innuendo, his hand read to grab another roll of wasabi sushi.

"I'm the captain. The team's health is also my responsibility," Tezuka answered simply.

Fuji chuckled. "Soka."

Saeki's dark green eyes darkened at the Seigaku captain glancing down at the tensai.

So cold.

So serious.

Yet, something softened in those bold, deep brown eyes as they looked at the tensai.

Saeki's mouth curved into a slight, unpleasant smile.

He really hates that man.

* * *

After dinner, both teams scattered about the lounge and dinning area, chatting excitedly about their upcoming matches as well as other miscellaneous matters while avoiding Inui's persistent offers to pour them their drinks.

"Fuji."

Fuji turned around from finishing his conversation with Kikumaru as his childhood friend approached him.

"Yes, Saeki."

"Let's go over there where we can hear each other better."

Fuji nodded and followed the taller boy to a corner next to the fireplace, farther away from the rest of their teammates' loud conversations.

"Are you having a good time?"

"Hm, thanks for inviting me and my team," Fuji smiled. He was clearly enjoying the training camp. The cabin was nice, and the lounge was spacious enough to fit both teams comfortably. In addition, the snacks covering the coffee table in the middle of the room were delicious, although he would have preferred his spicy chilly cheese crackers that Momoshiro was so fond of (or so he sadistically thought).

"The Rokkaku team is always happy to have a chance to play with the famous Seigaku. I hope that everyone else on your team is enjoying their time here as much as you."

"I'm sure they are," Fuji grinned.

"Saa, that's good," Saeki smiled casually. "You seem…pretty close with your captain." His dark green eyes caught a slight change in that smiling face before him.

"Heh, yes, we're close," Fuji chuckled.

"Good friends?"

Fuji laughed. "Well, I guess you can say that."

Saeki frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Heh. I mean, yes, we are good friends."

"Soka," Saeki smiled in relief. He reached out his hand and touched the sleek strands of hazelnut hair. "You shouldn't have moved away."

Fuji opened his eyes, surprised by the words.

"I…really missed you," Saeki said in a lower tone, fingering the soft tips before running his fingers slowly through the side of Fuji's hair, letting delicate locks naturally slide into the palm of his hand.

Fuji's mouth fell slightly ajar, at a lost for words. He shuddered as he felt unfamiliar fingers brush up against his ear intimately. Green eyes stared intently at him. Confused, Fuji frowned and started to get a little nervous. And then, the hand slowly drifted down to his cheek.

"Fuji."

Both boys snapped their heads towards the voice of the tall, Seigaku captain approaching them.

"Ah, Tezuka," Fuji smiled.

Saeki had already released his hand, still feeling the lingering touch of Fuji's soft cheek as he gave the captain a collected smile and nodded. "Tezuka."

"Saeki was asking if everyone was enjoying the party," Fuji explained.

"Aa," was Tezuka's only response as he glanced at the silvery white-haired vice-captain.

"Although, this party does remind me of the time when we put chilly powder in the punch ball during our grade school graduation party," Saeki chuckled.

Fuji laughed heartily. "Hai, the party was also at a cabin similar to this. Except, we don't have a teacher here to scold us. Just our coaches."

"Fuji and I go back a long time," Saeki added, turning to Tezuka. "A really long time," he flashed an engaging smile.

"So I've heard," Tezuka responded.

"It's a pity that Fuji had to move away. Otherwise, he would've been with the rest of us in Rokkaku."

"Aa."

Dark green steady eyes stared back at deep, brown serious ones. "Out of everyone, I guess I should say that I've known Fuji the longest."

"Aa." Tezuka scarcely replied.

Saeki observed those stern, icy features that didn't show even the smallest, miniscule movement. His lips curved into slight amusement at the unwavering gaze.

"I do hope to see Fuji more often to renew our friendship."

"Aa." Tezuka repeated.

"Maybe I should also scout Fuji to our team," Saeki spoke casually.

"That is not possible, for Fuji lives near Seigaku."

"Ah, but, perhaps he would like to come rejoin the old Rokkaku crew in Chiba?" Saeki nodded at Fuji, who only blinked blankly at this whole conversation that seemed slightly off.

"Fuji will not be doing that."

"And why wouldn't he?" Saeki raised an eyebrow. "Fuji grew up there. I'm sure he misses Chiba. Do you know Fuji well enough to know what decision he'll make?." He took a step forward. "I believe I understand him quite well. After all, I'm his childhood friend."

"And I'm his captain."

Tezuka placed his hand on Fuji's shoulder.

Fuji blinked some more, completely puzzled as he felt the grip tighten.

"Fuji's a valuable player to the Seigaku team and is already well versed with the members. We will not be giving up a player like him nor anyone else." Tezuka stated firmly.

"I see," Saeki gave a steady smile at those intimidating eyes. "But Fuji can adapt easily to a change of environment. I'm sure he'll get along well at Rokkaku."

"Fuji belongs to Seigaku."

Saeki smiled amusingly at the Seigaku captain, watching those unshakable brown eyes intently as though challenging them.

There was slight tension in the air as neither boy moved, the glare from the fireplace illuminating the sides of their faces against the shadows.

"Oi, what are you guys doing there by yourselves? Come have some of these cookies that Oji guy brought!" Momoshiro called out to them from across the room, stuffing a handful of sugar cookies into his mouth.

"Stop hogging all the snacks!" Kaidoh scolded.

"Wha dus it mattur to u?" Momoshiro mumbled through mouthfuls.

"Stop hogging it!"

"You want a fight, Viper?" Momoshiro swallowed the cookies, glaring at the bandana clad boy.

"Momoshiro, Kaidoh. 20 laps around the cabin!"

"EH?"

As the two second years grumbled and began stepping out the front door to run, Saeki flashed his usual laid-back, charming smile. "Anyway, I was joking. I know very well how much Seigaku needs Fuji, and how much Fuji likes Seigaku."

Fuji chuckled. "If you talk anymore about scouting me, I think Eiji will have your head."

"Ah, that acrobatic boy?" Saeki reflected, arching his eyebrows with a smile.

"What are you guys doing just talking? Quickly come join us to finish these snacks!" Takashi called out joyfully to the crew.

"Let's go eat some," Fuji suggested.

"Aa," Tezuka gave his usual stoic response.

"You guys go on ahead, I had my fair share of cookies Oji made," Saeki calmly grinned.

The two Seigaku players nodded and walked across the room to the table of cookies Momoshiro had recommended.

Saeki continued to watch the hazelnut-haired boy smiling freely at everyone around him while chatting away. And then, lips curving into something indiscernible, his eyes darken.

Fuji is mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The evening was nearing late and the temperature outside began dropping. Most of the players were slouching lazily on the couch, relaxing in the lounge as they enjoyed the warmth of the fireplace.

Tezuka decided that cleanup should begin, and proceeded to take a tray of leftover cookie crumbs to the kitchen as the tensai followed closely behind him with an empty bowl.

"It was fun tonight, wasn't it?" Fuji smiled as they placed the tableware into the sink.

"Aa," Tezuka replied.

"It's nice of Saeki and them to invite us to this cabin."

"Aa."

"And also…Hey!" Fuji's eyes flew open as he felt the large, strong hand ruffle his hair once more. "T-Tezuka!" Fingers ran through the tousled locks before finally smoothing out the mess. Fuji blinked, slightly disheveled by this as he glanced up at the serious, deep, brown eyes gazing down at him and the hand still sitting on top of his head. "Ne, you and Saeki seem to like my hair a lot," Fuji grinned.

Tezuka only gazed back silently, feeling the silky hazelnut threads entangled in-between his fingers. And then, letting the strands slide off his fingertips, he finally pulled his hand back to his side.

"Ne, Tezuka, what would you do if I transferred to Rokkaku?"

"There's no reason for you to, and the regulars will not allow it."

Fuji chuckled, closing his eyes and opening them again to reveal now piercing blue orbs.

"The regulars won't allow it, or you won't allow it?"

Tezuka paused silently at those earnest blue eyes gazing unwavering at him, staring right through him. He looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Fuji chuckled some more. "Are you saying I belong to Seigaku?" He took a step forward. "Or that I belong to you?"

Tezuka could feel Fuji's warm breath on his neck as the tensai leaned up closer. His heart began quickening its pace and his stomach fluttered as he continued to silently glance to the side, barely maintaining his composure.

"I love you."

"Fuji!" Tezuka snapped his head back towards the tensai, flustered as he pushed his face away.

"Yo-u nor funr," Fuji mumbled through the large hand sprawled out against the corner of his mouth.

"We're going back to the lounge," Tezuka stated firmly as he quickly brushed past the tensai to walk back to the other room, his heart now pounding uncontrollably.

"Psh," Fuji pouted, disappointed. He reached his hand up towards his head, feeling the strands of hair that were previously touched by the large, callous hand. He glanced down.

"It's warm."

* * *

Saeki stood on the patio, casually leaning over the ledge as he stared into the dark forest before him.

"You're usually not much of a loner."

He turned around at the voice of the tall, brunette Rokkaku player grinning.

"Ah, soka, Bane," he smiled, peering off into the distance once more.

The air was strangely quiet compared to the boisterous atmosphere just moments before. Only the sound of crickets and the occasional hoots from owls filled the stillness now. The moon was full that night and shined brightly over the serene hill, illuminating large, rocky boulders and the occasional night animals scattering around to search for food.

Bane stood next to Saeki and leaned on the wooden ledge as well.

"Have you told him?"

"No, not yet." Saeki took a deep breath as he glanced up at the stars covering the vast night sky. "But tomorrow, I will. I've waited long enough." He frowned an odd smile. "Much too long."

Bane raised an eyebrow. "Oh? But that boy seems very close with his captain."

Saeki chuckled and turned his face towards his teammate. "He is, after all, his captain. The Seigaku regulars are very loyal to that man."

"Those two in particular seem to always be next to each other throughout this training camp."

Saeki gave a laid-back smile. "They're only good friends. I've confirmed it. And besides, that man is too much of an ice block. He can never get that close to anyone." He turned his attention back to the peaceful forest before him. "I will let Fuji know my feelings tomorrow. I've already waited long enough after all these years." His eyes darken with determination. "Fuji will be mine."

* * *

The night became late and both teams prepared their sleeping bags and blankets as they decided on who would sleep where.

"I already have the sleeping arrangements prepared, based on my data of everyone's height and size and how we can use the rooms most efficiently," Inui announced to the group as he adjusted his glasses.

"Did he really have to calculate that?" Bane whispered to Saeki.

"I'm going to bed now," Ryuzaki stated tiredly, grabbing her things as she marched upstairs to one of the smaller rooms, clearly indicating that she gets a room of her own.

Inui continued. "Tezuka, Fuji, Echizen, Momoshiro, Saeki, and Bane will be sleeping downstairs in the lounge. The rest of you will sleep upstairs in the large room. There are only so many beds up in that room, so I already created a list of who will use the beds and who will sleep on the floor."

"He obviously did all of this to keep Kaidoh and Momoshiro apart, otherwise, they'll keep the whole cabin up," Kikumaru whispered jokingly in Oishi's ear.

Oishi felt his limbs stiffen at the warm breath lightly brushing over his skin, and he gulped, resisting to look at the redhead.

Kikumaru blinked curiously at the non-response.

"Remember to leave a bed open for Oji," Saeki ordered.

His team nodded as the old coach slowly made his way up the stairs with the rest of the regulars.

After an hour, everyone was finally settled in and fell fast asleep in their respective beds and sleeping bags. The difficult but fun training had worn them out, and the regulars were already exhausted.

Tezuka shuffled around uncomfortably beneath his blanket as he lay on the open sleeping bag sprawled out on the ground next to the fireplace that is now put out. He had trouble sleeping as something bothered him at that moment, yet, he couldn't pinpoint what exactly. There was something unsettling in the Rokkaku vice-captain's eyes, and he felt the boy stared much too intensely at Fuji.

Or maybe it was all in his imagination.

Tezuka sighed, pushing it out of his mind for later as he glanced around the dark room where the moonlight did not reach. Momoshiro and Echizen were a few feet away from his head, their limbs sprawled out in different directions as they slept deeply with their mouths open. He watched as Momoshiro kicked a leg up in the air, landing on Echizen's knee. Echizen subconsciously kicked the leg back to its respective place. Next to the couches diagonally away from him, the two Rokkaku players slept soundly next to each other, completely still. To his right a foot away laid Fuji sleeping peacefully within his own sleeping bag…

Wait.

The sleeping bag is empty.

Slightly alarmed by this, Tezuka fully opened his eyes. He swallowed.

This can't be good.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of soft hands slowly crawl up his bare legs, inching towards his thigh.

Tezuka froze, his heart pounding wildly as he felt the warm body glide against his legs.

Finally, his hand flew to the blanket and he lifted up the covers, glancing down at the smiling tensai gazing up at him with seductive blue eyes.

"Fuji!" he hissed quietly into the blanket. "What are you doing?"

Fuji smiled mischievously, and ran a hand over Tezuka's nether regions.

Tezuka breathed at the sensual touch, blinking multiple times before coming back to his senses.

"Fuji, go back to sleep."

Fuji ignored the stern command and inched his head upward until he was hovering over Tezuka's shorts. He gently blew on a sensitive area.

Tezuka shivered as he lay on his side, trying to steady his breathing. "Fuji, stop it."

Fuji crawled up higher beneath the blanket, sliding farther up against the side of the taller boy's body until his face was at Tezuka's neck.

"I want to make love to you."

"Fuji!" Tezuka whispered almost too loudly before quickly glancing around to see if he had accidentally woken anyone up. Much to his relief, the room was still quiet. Only the sounds of peaceful breathing can be heard.

He felt a wet lick to his ear.

"Fuji!" he glared in disbelief as the tensai's face hovered over his.

Fuji pushed Tezuka at an angle, rolling him onto his stomach, and slowly lay down on top of the broad T-shirt clad back. He leaned in again and whispered into the taller boy's ear, "I want to do it."

Tezuka shook as he felt the tensai slide his hand down his stomach, past his navel, and across his nether area.

"Fuji-" Tezuka felt his breath cut short and clenched his eyes shut as Fuji's hand rub him intimately down there through the cloth. He trembled at the deep rubs and felt shivers down his spine as the tensai licked the back of his neck and left a butterfly kiss at the corner of his cheek. "Stop it," Tezuka struggled to whisper as a lump caught in his throat.

Fuji then groped his butt cheek, causing him to blush.

"Fuji!" Tezuka bit down as the tensai continued groping different parts of his body before rubbing up and down against the bulge once more. Tezuka grimaced uncomfortably, and his eyes shot out across the room, reminding himself that he is currently being violated while lying in a cabin downstairs in the lounge with not only the regulars and the other school's team, but with two old coaches sleeping upstairs as well. This is highly inappropriate. And then, slender fingers scraped against the cloth.

Fuji felt a strong hand pry his hand away.

"Fuji!" Tezuka hissed once more, looking over his shoulder with disapproving brown eyes as his chest began to heave from all the groping.

Fuji dropped his smile and licked his lips, revealing hungry blue eyes. He immediately closed in on those rough lips facing him and chewed on them, surprising the taller boy.

"Stop it," Tezuka gasped through the aggressive, warm mouth as a tongue probed into his cavern and fought with his tongue, causing him to release Fuji's wrist in surprise.

Fuji then took this opportunity to slide his hand inside Tezuka's shorts and grip the bare flesh.

"Aa…!" Tezuka choked, fingers curling on the sleeping bag beneath him.

Fuji ran his hand over the length, cradling the tender flesh, and leaned in on Tezuka's ear, "But, you're already so wet down here, _Buchou_."

Tezuka's face turned bright red, and he shivered as Fuji's fingers stroked his arousal, teasing the tip and making more pre-cum leak out. Tezuka tilted his head back at the hot sensation of his erection getting even harder. He opened his mouth and let out silent gasps and moans as Fuji stroked him faster and faster.

And then, feeling his breath get caught, Tezuka arched his back, twitching and jerking as he came quietly in the tensai's hand. He quickly bit his lower lip to suppress his voice before collapsing back down onto the sleeping bag, panting heavily against the sheet. Fuji kissed his cheek and brushed his mouth against the flushed ears, nibbling the top and sucking on an earlobe.

His dirtied hand slipped Tezuka's shorts and boxers down to his thighs.

Tezuka tensed, suspecting where this is leading, and quickly reached behind to push the tensai away.

"Get back to your sleeping bag!" he hissed, clearly distraught.

Fuji pinned the body down against the ground and whispered huskily, "I'm going to make you cum so hard tonight."

Tezuka's eyes enlarged. There was no way. There was no way Fuji was serious about doing him in the lounge in front of his teammates _and_ two of Rokkaku's while they slept. No way was the tensai crazy or even sadistic enough to pull a stunt like that.

Suddenly, Tezuka felt Fuji's cum-stained finger run across the crack of his bottom teasingly. Realizing that Fuji is serious, Tezuka struggled to push the tensai off of him.

"Fuji, stop this nonsense," he stressed quietly again, beginning to panic. Fuji wrestled him against the soft ground, his finger now circling the entrance.

"You're being naughty," Fuji purred. "You need to be punished." Fuji stuck a finger in, thrusting in and out of the channel as he lubricated the inside with Tezuka's cum.

Tezuka jerked, scraping his face against his pillow as he writhed uncomfortably before gripping the thick bed sheet beneath him after a failed attempt to get the tensai off his back.

Fuji buried his head in Tezuka's hair, breathing in the smell of the locks before showering sweet kisses down the back of his head and neck. He stuck a second finger in, hearing with satisfaction the taller boy gasp erotically into the pillow as he struggled to maintain composure.

And then, Tezuka felt the fingers disappear. Blinking, he quickly gathered his senses and attempted to reach behind and push the tensai back to his sleeping bag when Fuji pulled his butt cheeks apart. Completely surprised by this as he hasn't even been fully stretched yet, he felt Fuji's arousal prodding his entrance. Eyes widening in shock, Tezuka wiggled around to try to get away until the hard rod thrust into him.

Tezuka flung his head back at the sharp thrust and let out a silent cry, his fingers clawing the pillow before him.

It felt really tight since he hadn't even been stretched that well, and Fuji was only using his cum as lubricant. Squirming uncomfortably, he felt another hard thrust. This time, the thrust hit his prostate, nearly knocking his senses out. And then, the third thrust sent Tezuka flinging his head back once more, unable to suppress a cry when a hand flew out to his mouth and covered it in time.

Tezuka gasped into the hand as Fuji quickly leaned in to his ear and whispered, "You don't want to wake anyone up now, do you?" Fuji smiled against his flushed skin. "After all, what would Echizen or Momo think when they see you in such a lewd state?"

Tezuka quivered as Fuji pushed deeper into him.

"Ne, Tezuka, we're going to take this rough and slow. Let's see how long you can last." Fuji pulled out almost completely, and then thrust in hard and deeply into the taller boy again.

Tezuka shook, panting into Fuji's hand as Fuji continued to cover his mouth. He then felt the other hand slide up inside his shirt and pinch a nipple. Tezuka closed his eyes and shivered at the erotic touches as Fuji played with the now swollen bud and kissed the back of his shoulder.

Time passed, and Fuji continued to thrust deeply into him at an unbelievable slow and steady pace that Tezuka was finding it unbearable and dug his fingers into the pillow. He wanted desperately to cum, to make this end, to cry out at the hot pleasure driving him mad. But Fuji made it painfully slow, torturing him with hard yet steady, deep thrusts at his prostate each time.

Fuji enjoyed the feel of Tezuka's rings of muscles contracting rhythmically around his throbbing flesh. He wanted to savor every moment of being inside the taller boy as he tried his best to hold back from thrusting fast like mad.

Tezuka wanted to bury his face in the pillow as Fuji's hand was barely sufficient to suppress his moans. But Fuji wouldn't allow him to hide his face, leaving the taller boy to struggle on his own with keeping his voice down. Tezuka felt tears of nervous sweat trickle down his temples as his eyes continued to scan the dark room fearfully, looking for any signs of anyone waking even though he could barely see anything clearly save for the two regulars closest to him.

Fuji continued to slide in and out and ran his hand lovingly over the broad, firm chest as he bit on Tezuka's shoulder and sucked through the sweaty white cloth covering the tempting skin. His hand then traveled over the smooth waist and hip, tracing the perfect shapes and nearly tickling the boy to further torment him. He knew all of Tezuka's sweet spots. He knew this body all too well. But it wasn't enough. He wanted more.

"Hm…"

Tezuka's eyes darted at the sound of a voice as he felt the blood drain from his face.

Echizen turned onto his stomach, mumbling something incoherent to himself in his sleep.

Fuji froze, noticing the smaller prodigy moving as well. His curious blue eyes watched the first year carefully. And then, with a coy smile, he continued his thrusts.

Tezuka narrowed his eyes, disbelieved and annoyed that Fuji would still dare continue. And then, his eyes flew wide open as Echizen began shuffling in his sleeping bag, scratching his head.

_Don't look up. Don't look up._ Tezuka thought to himself desperately as he felt his heart pound hard against his chest and watched the first year shift around some more.

_Please, don't wake up!_

Fuji thrust deeply again, and Tezuka struggled with all his might to suppress his voice as his eyes continue to nervously watch the first year slowly begin to lift his head.

Soon, those large green eyes will open and see him in such a humiliating position.

The whole Seigaku team will laugh at him.

Not just Seigaku. Rokkaku as well.

Tezuka held his breath as he braced himself to meet those large, green eyes.

And then, Echizen turned around and flopped onto his back, the back of his hand sprawled out onto the chest of the second year sleeping next to him.

"Momo-senpai," he muttered in his sleep, continuing to breathe soundly.

Both Tezuka and Fuji paused, with one blinking blankly and the other in amusement.

And then, Fuji continued his thrusts.

Tezuka lost track of time as Fuji made this painfully long and unbearable. With each hit to his prostate, he was on the verge of reaching that peak, yet, Fuji refused to fully pound into him fast enough to make him come. Meanwhile, Fuji's other free hand roamed over his chest and navel possessively and occasionally fondled his now incredibly hard hard-on.

Tezuka didn't know how much longer he could endure. If Fuji didn't let him come now, he was surely going to burst. His mind was in a daze as everything started to get fuzzy in front of him and the slow, erotic pleasure was nearly driving him insane. His mouth was open to let out only silent moans and shameful gasps as his saliva seeped through Fuji's fingers still enclosed over his mouth.

Fuji dragged this out as long as possible, rocking back and forth at a steady pace and stroking the other boy's naked flesh in time before his hand traveled to caress the toned abdomen. But now already at his limit, he succumbed to the temptation and began thrusting rapidly against Tezuka's entrance as he held on tightly to the boy.

Tezuka widened his eyes in surprise and gasped for air as Fuji thrust even harder and faster. He felt the build up rise higher and higher in his body that's screaming for release when, finally, he felt himself fall over the edge and shook uncontrollably at the incredibly intense orgasm. He wrenched the pillow before him, immersed in the wonderful mind-blowing pleasure and breathed out hard into Fuji's hand as cum spewed out from his cock.

Fuji gave one last deep thrust and buried his face in Tezuka's disheveled hair, suppressing his voice at the sweet climax as he unleashed his load into the warmth, shivering with extreme delight at the pleasure encompassing his entire body before finally collapsing in relief on top of the taller boy, his energy completely spent.

Both sweaty boys panted heavily yet quietly as to not wake the other players sleeping peacefully around them.

"Ne, that was hot," Fuji whispered in deep satisfaction as he kissed Tezuka's pink cheek and embraced him affectionately from behind.

Tezuka closed his eyes, much too exhausted to scold the boy after having what seemed like an hour long intercourse.

If only he could make Fuji run laps in the middle of the night.

* * *

Saeki shut the door in the bathroom, locking it swiftly before leaning against the sink, panting. His trembling hand reached down and pulled out his throbbing hard-on from his shorts as he began jerking himself off. He felt his breath get shorter and shorter as he ran his hand quickly over the length, stroking hard fast. And finally, he let out a silent gasp as he came in his hand. He leaned against the wall with his back, sighing deeply in relief with his eyes closed.

He had to endure nearly an hour of watching the two Seigaku players getting it on. Even worse, he had to wait another thirty minutes for them to fall asleep before he could finally go to the bathroom without being noticed and relieve himself.

Still panting, Saeki opened his eyes half way and stared at the mirror in front of him.

He gritted his teeth.

Fuji was supposed to be his. Fuji was supposed to be his only. Since when did those two…?

He tried to steady his breathing. He struggled with whether he was shocked from finding Fuji already with the cold, serious, aloof boy or finding Fuji thrusting into the stern captain. Because of his acute sense of hearing and perfect vision, he was unable to ignore the scene before him, and saw and heard everything happening in the dark, right down to the miniscule expressions on their faces and the quiet moans.

He dropped his head into his hand. He never envisioned Fuji to be seme. He had to admit he was surprised to find his childhood friend on top, and even more surprised to find the usually stoic captain writhing shamelessly underneath.

But that doesn't matter. Images of Fuji's erotic expression echoed in Saeki's mind. He wanted that look. He wanted to see that look on Fuji's face when he's entering that lithe body. He wanted to shower kisses and run his hands over that pale, smooth and frail skin as those pink, wet lips call out his name over and over again.

So tempting. So enticing. So erotic.

The look of wanton pleasure in those clear, blue eyes. The quiet shuffling noises and gasps and moans as well as that expression on Fuji's flushed face turned him on completely.

He glared at his reflection.

To think that Fuji was already taken by someone. And by _him_ of all people.

It pisst him off.

He stared at the unpleasant expression in the mirror.

"It seems I may have underestimated that cold hermit," Saeki said to himself. "Who would have thought the Seigaku captain was together with the famous beautiful prodigy."

His eyes darkened. "It appears I have to take some drastic measures."

A steady grin crept on his lips. "Tezuka Buchou, I'll take Fuji away from you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"No sex for a week."

Fuji blinked multiple times, his mouth gaping in disbelief at the stern, serious boy standing in front of him with arms crossed.

"But Tez-"

"I said, no sex for a week," Tezuka repeated.

The two boys were standing behind the cabin after finishing their lunch, hidden beneath the trees surrounding the lodge while the rest of the tennis players explored the area before resuming their Sunday practice.

"Tezuka, don't you think that's a little harsh-"

"Fuji, you need to learn restraint. This is getting out of hand. I can't believe you pulled something like that last night."

"Well, it's not like you didn't enjoy it-"

"Fuji!"

The tensai chuckled in amusement at the boy before him blushing even more.

"I'm serious about this. We have been having sex in the oddest places and whenever you want! I can't believe we did it in the library and, even worse, in the cabin in front of our own team as well as the other school's! You need to learn moderation and self-control."

Fuji rolled his eyes, further irritating the Seigaku captain.

"Fuji, are you listening?"

"Hai hai, I hear you," Fuji grumbled. "But, just a no sex for a week rule is so…boring."

Tezuka blinked, not expecting such a comment.

"I propose," Fuji's lips curved into a playful smile, "that we turn this into a competition."

Tezuka eyed the tensai cautiously, knowing that he was definitely up to no good.

"Tezuka, you do like competitions, don't you?" Fuji took a step forward with a steady grin. "And, neither of us likes to lose." He leaned up until his face was an inch away from Tezuka's. "So, wouldn't it be interesting to see who cracks first?"

Tezuka narrowed his eyes as he tried to resist those enchanting blue eyes looking up at him enticingly. "I don't plan on turning this into a game," he clearly stated.

"Who said that this was a game? I'm just saying, let's make this a friendly competition." Fuji breathed on the taller boy, watching with satisfaction the other boy's pupils dilate at the close proximity. "It will be a fun and thrilling experience. So, what do you say?" Fuji leaned in an inch more to kiss those delicious lips when the other boy caught on in time and held him in place, backing a step away from him.

"And what would be the point of a competition?" Tezuka asked, trying to not show his interest in Fuji's proposal as his hands held either side of the tensai's shoulder to prevent him from moving any closer. After all, Tezuka felt his heartbeat was already beating much faster than he would like.

Fuji smiled wider, knowing that he got Tezuka where he wanted. Fully aware of the taller boy's competitive nature and his unwillingness to give up and back down, Fuji continued, "Well, let's set the terms: the first person to ask for or initiate full-on intercourse sex before the week ends, which will be this upcoming Saturday, loses. Whoever loses will have to do whatever the winner says for a month. And, blowjobs, groping, and making out and so forth do not count." After all, the idea of having no physical contact whatsoever would definitely seem unappealing to both parties.

Tezuka blinked at the conditions set forth. "Fuji, this is a one-sided challenge. You're the one who always wants to have sex all the time."

"Is that so?" Fuji lifted a finger and pointed teasingly at the taller boy's chin. "Are you saying you're that confident that you will win?" He traced those lips temptingly, running his finger intimately across.

Tezuka felt his breathing start to become unsteady. His throat went dry as he swallowed, and his instinct was telling him to stay on his guard as the finger trailed back down to his chin with a sensual touch. Tezuka took all his strength to gaze back firmly into those flirtatious blue eyes looking up at him. "I always play serious."

Fuji smiled in satisfaction at inciting this competitive drive out of the boy. "Then, let the fun begin." Fuji got on his tiptoes and kissed the boy chastely on the lips. "Tezuka Buchou."

Tezuka swiftly turned around, hiding his blush as he pushed up his glasses. "Fine. I'm going back to practice."

Fuji watched the taller boy go around the cabin to where the others are. And then, once Tezuka disappeared, Fuji immediately dropped his smile and fell against the wall of the cabin in defeat, banging his head against wooden planks. His eyes widened as pearls of sweat dripped down the sides of his face.

No sex for a week? No sex for a _week_?! How is he going to survive that?! It's hard already having to go through two days without humping the taller boy, but a _week_?!

Fuji groaned helplessly against the wall. He was surely going to lose. There's no way he can withstand such a punishment. Tezuka could definitely hold it in better than he could.

And then he paused, his lips curving into a clever smile.

But if Tezuka was pushed to his limit…

Fuji stood up straight and smacked a fist into his hand as a light bulb went off. That's right, he wouldn't have to wait a whole week. If Tezuka was to crack first before the end of Saturday, then he can start having all the sex he wants, and Tezuka will not be able to disobey him since the taller boy is not one to back down on his word. And, if he plays his cards right…

_I love you, Fuji._

Fuji swooned. He will finally get a chance to make the shy boy say those three lovely words to him that he has been waiting almost forever for.

Fuji grinned with determination.

He will definitely win this challenge no matter what. All he needed to do was to push the right buttons on the bespectacled boy, and he knew all too well how to provoke the stoic captain.

Fuji snickered with mischief as a scheme formed in his mind.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Saeki peered around the corner to see the tensai finally leave and join the rest of the group near the entrance to the cabin. He smiled in amusement to himself.

"No sex for a week, huh?" That was certainly an interesting punishment. With his arms still crossed and his back leaning against the wall, Saeki looked up at the beautiful blue sky and raised his eyebrows. How lucky he was to have overheard such a conversation.

He grinned.

It's time to start creating chaos between the lovely couple, and what better time to do it then now, during such a fun competition?

He walked around the corner towards the other side where the two Seigaku players had recently disappeared around. Hidden beneath the trees, he watched the tall, serious captain flinch as Fuji touched him casually on the arm. Saeki's sharp eyes noticed the smallest, most subtle muscle movements in even such an icy face as the bespectacled boy tried to stealthily avoid the tensai's hand. "Not fond of his touches, are you?" He smiled steadily to himself. "What an odd reaction towards your lover. Is it because you don't want to lose?" He lowered his gaze. "Or is it because…?"

He paused curiously.

Could it be…?

"Like Fuji said," his eyes darkened at the Seigaku captain. "Let the fun begin."

* * *

Tezuka stood on the empty court during their break that afternoon. He was still in a bad mood, not because he had to wake up early (since he enjoyed waking up early to begin with), but because he had to wake up early for the purpose of stuffing the sleeping bag and blankets into the back of the trunk (luckily Ryuzaki Sensei trusted him with a spare key to the car) before anyone was awake to notice the stains on the sheets.

"Ne, I wonder why Tezuka Buchou is so cranky today?" Kikumaru observed from a distance as he whispered worriedly to Fuji, who only chuckled quietly to himself in amusement.

"Beats me, Eiji."

The redhead eyed his best friend suspiciously. "Is there something I don't know about?"

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Fuji beamed back innocently.

Kikumaru blinked. For some reason, Fuji's face seems to be giving off a bright aura. "Ne, Fujiko. You look…nice, today."

Fuji chuckled. "Soka. But, are you saying I don't look nice everyday?"

"No, of course not! Nya!" Kikumaru cried out before realizing his friend was only teasing.

"Oi, don't you guys think something's different about the Buchou today?" Momoshiro asked, walking up to them with racket swung over his shoulder as he watched the stern bespectacled boy from the small bunny hill they were all standing on above the courts.

"You mean, how he's so cranky today?" the redhead replied.

"No, I mean different in another way!"

"What do you mean?" Kikumaru asked, puzzled.

"Look," he pointed.

The two third years looked down the hill at their captain again.

"Don't you think something's different about him? I mean, he's practically glowing!" Momoshiro continued.

"Hm, now that you mention it, Tezuka Buchou does look like he's glowing," Kikumaru pondered to himself as he pushed his chin up with his finger. "Even though his face is still mean-looking and serious."

"There's an 85 percent chance that he is emitting pheromones."

All three players turned their attention at the data collector scribbling in his notebook right behind them.

"Pheromones?" Momoshiro said out loud, confused. "What do you mean?"

Kikumaru frowned. "Ne, what are pheromones?"

"Eiji! Why are you asking about such things?"

The redhead turned around to see his tennis partner approach him.

"We are at practice! Don't say anything embarrassing like that outside!" Oishi stressed disapprovingly.

"Ne, but Oishi, Inui said that Tezuka Buchou was emitting pheromones."

"Tezuka?" Oishi blinked blankly. He turned his head towards the tall captain standing near the tennis court below, arms crossed. He knitted his eyebrows as he noticed an odd glowing aura surrounding the serious boy. And then, registering the innuendo in Inui's words, Oishi blushed severely and abruptly grabbed Kikumaru's hand.

"Ne, Oishi, what's wrong-"

"Let's go back to practice, Eiji!" Oishi nearly stuttered as he dragged the acrobatic boy away and sent a warning look at Inui that literally meant stop-corrupting-Eiji.

As the Golden Pair left, Fuji suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oi, Fuji-senpai, what's so funny?" Momoshiro asked, curious.

"G-Gomen," Fuji breathed, wiping away a teardrop from his eye.

"Why was Fuji-senpai laughing?" All three glanced down at the young first year prodigy.

"I'm not sure," Momoshiro shrugged.

Fuji grinned slyly. "Ne, Echizen."

Echizen looked up at him.

"Did you have a sweet dream last night?"

The first year blinked blankly at the question. "What do you mean, Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji laughed some more. "Echizen, you cease to surprise me." He walked off back towards the tennis court, leaving the first year standing there scratching his head wondering what was that about.

As Inui watched Echizen and Momoshiro converse amongst themselves, his eyes caught sight of the silvery white-haired boy standing on the tennis court near the only other Seigaku player residing in the same area.

* * *

Tezuka furrowed his eyebrows as he stood on the court with arms crossed. He was well aware that he was apparently emitting some sort of glow, much to his chagrin, after the knowing glances from Inui's nods at him early this morning and even from his own coach's subtle smile. Not to mention he could clearly see the rest of his teammates _and_ a few of Rokkaku's secretly glance at him curiously and chatter amongst themselves.

He sighed. Could they all not be a little more subtle? It was bad enough having to go through tennis practice with a sore bottom, but to also have to put up with the incessant glances and annoying chatters was incredibly vexing.

"You seem to be in a bad mood."

Tezuka turned his head to see Saeki standing three to four feet away from him.

"Did you not get enough sleep?" he smiled amiably.

"Aa." Tezuka replied indifferently, returning his attention back to the empty tennis court. For some reason, his irritation just increased two folds.

Saeki carefully watched the stoic boy next to him before noticing two Seigaku players walking towards them. "Oh, it looks like Fuji and Kikumaru are going to play a friendly game."

Tezuka blinked and saw his two teammates get on the court.

"Ne, we'll just play one game before break ends," Fuji smiled.

Tezuka and Saeki nodded as they walked off the court and stood on the sideline to allow the two players to begin their game.

"Fujiko, I'm going to test my new move on you. You better be prepared! Nya!" Kikumaru called out excitedly across the net as he served.

Meanwhile, the two taller boys watched the game before them.

"Your teammates are certainly players to fear," Saeki commented.

"Aa," Tezuka replied tersely.

"You certainly trained them well."

"They all work hard."

"I see." Saeki slightly turned his head to smile friendly at the Seigaku captain. "But even then, I can see that they all have some natural talent."

"Aa," Tezuka continued to stare ahead at the tennis court.

Saeki chuckled. "Tezuka-san, you don't talk much, do you."

"Hn."

"Soka." Saeki returned his attention back to the front.

"Ne, Fujiko! Quit teasing!" Kikumaru panted as he ran across the court to smack the ball.

"But Eiji, it's more fun this way," Fuji smiled, hitting the ball back.

"You're not playing at your full potential! I can definitely beat you, so play seriously! Nya!"

"Ah, but Eiji, can't you feel it?"

"Eh?"

Fuji opened his clear, blue eyes. "This thrilling feeling," Fuji grinned, suddenly hitting the ball to the very end of the court.

_15-0._

Kikumaru gaped before stopping to pant on his knees, his stamina starting to run low.

"Fuji really does like to push his opponents into a corner," Saeki noted.

"Aa."

"Too bad he rarely gets serious."

"Hn."

"Have you seen Fuji get serious while playing against you?" Saeki arched his eyebrow at the profile of the stoic boy.

"Hn."

"Soka." Saeki smiled casually as he watched the two players. "I'm jealous."

Tezuka paused at this strange comment, and stole a brief glance at the Rokkaku player before returning his eyes back to the front to see Fuji serve.

"But unfortunately, Fuji has his flaws too." Saeki smiled in satisfaction as he caught the captain look at him from the corner of his eye.

"Ne, Fuji, try beating this new move!" Kikumaru stuck out his tongue as he leapt into the air and did a flip to smack the ball.

Fuji missed the ball.

"Yeah! I have another point!" the redhead jumped up happily into the air.

"Fuji becomes really interested in things easily, things that excite him," Saeki continued as he and the other boy watched the game before them.

Kikumaru kicked off into the air to repeat the same move, only to have Fuji reach the ball just at the last split second this time and hit it back immediately.

"He becomes intensely infatuated with it, enjoying the thrill of the chase," Saeki explained.

"Eiji, are you going to try that move again?" Fuji called out from across the net.

"Why Fuji, are you scared? Or, is that a challenge?" Kikumaru teased as he repeated the same move.

"He will push it to a corner like a hunter targeting its prey," Saeki gave an edgy smile.

This time, Fuji hit a lob.

"Then lure it in and trap it," Saeki's expression darkened.

Kikumaru grinned at the ball like a Cheshire cat, surprised by this careless shot. He jumped up and used his new special move again, only to find out at that moment that the lob was done on purpose.

"But," Saeki lowered his eyes, "the infatuation is only temporary."

The redhead's eyes widened as he is pushed to a corner, watching his every special shot be countered and encountering more lobs from the tensai.

"Once he is finished," Saeki said steadily, "with the object of his infatuation…"

Kikumaru started to get frustrated at the continuous lobs as he smacked the ball, only to have Fuji nearly effortlessly reach it and hit another lob.

"Without any forewarning…"

The redhead gathered his wits at the last minute and switched to a different move on the ball, only to watch in horror Fuji jump up into the air, already at the net.

"He leaves."

Fuji smacked the ball hard, sending the ball flying to the other side of the court and bouncing out from the edge of the corner, effectively ending the game.

The battered green tennis ball hit a tree and fell back, slowly rolling on the ground until it hit a standstill.

Saeki casually eyed the aloof, stern boy, and smiled as he caught a glimpse of a slight change in that cold, serious face still staring ahead at the court. Even his eyes were sharp enough to notice the smallest, miniscule detail. Despite Tezuka's stoic expression, Saeki saw something different in those rigid, seemingly unmoving muscles.

Smirking quietly, he directed his attention back to the court.

"Ne, Fujiko, why'd you drag out the game like that?" Kikumaru frowned.

"Sorry Eiji," Fuji chuckled. "But, your new move is too easy to counter."

"Nya! Then why didn't you just win earlier if you could've used that last move back then?"

"Haha, I was enjoying the thrill of the game and wanted to see where it goes, but then I thought it was time to end it."

"Ne, you're so unpredictable. And you never play serious with me," Kikumaru made a sad face before brightening up cheerfully again. "If you gave me that type of shot at the very beginning, I'm sure I would've pushed you back just as hard too," Kikumaru declared proudly. "You shouldn't have held back. I could've won."

Fuji chuckled. "Soka."

"Fuji's whims are certainly interesting." Saeki noted as Fuji and Kikumaru shook hands over the net. "I guess that is also what makes him such a talented and dangerous opponent. Still, I wonder if he'll ever be serious in anything, not just in tennis, but in other things in his life."

Kikumaru patted his friend on the back. "Fuji, let's go get water before break ends. I'm really thirsty, and we need a new ball. I can't believe the one we used is so beat up already. Nya!"

"Haha, I agree," the tensai laughed.

"Of course, this is just my observation from the years that I've known him," Saeki chuckled heartily at the silent captain, rubbing the back of his silvery-white hair, slightly embarrassed. "Fuji could've changed by now." He turned his attention back to the court, watching the two previous players walk away. "But, saa, he really does have such a scary habit. One day he becomes intensely infatuated with something," he closed his eyes, "and the next he tosses it aside like a useless toy."

Saeki did not bother to look at the serious boy any further. He knew that despite the bespectacled boy's cold exterior and non-response, the Seigaku captain clearly heard every word he said.

Saeki's lips curved into a dark grin.

The fire has been lit.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Inui adjusted his glasses as he watched the Rokkaku vice-captain converse with the non-responsive, stern bespectacled boy while the two Seigaku players who had just finished their game shake hands at the net. He couldn't hear clearly what anyone was saying down below the hill, but it looked like Kikumaru and Fuji thoroughly enjoyed their game and were about to leave to grab water.

"Ah, everyone in Seigaku is so passionate when it comes to tennis."

Inui turned around to see the young, Rokkaku captain approach him.

"I'm definitely happy to have this opportunity to play with you guys again," Aoi smiled cheerfully.

Inui smiled back. "Ah, I was able to gather some good data from this training camp. We are all very thankful of you and your team, as well as your coach, for inviting us to participate."

Aoi chuckled gleefully. "It is not a problem. But honestly, if it wasn't for Sae-san being so adamant about inviting you guys, the idea wouldn't have crossed our minds."

Inui stared at the freshman captain. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, gomen, I don't mean that we wouldn't have invited you. I was saying that it never occurred to us to invite another school to join us."

"So, Saeki suggested Seigaku."

"That's right!" Aoi held up Inui's hands in both of his own, his eyes beaming with life. "I was so excited when I heard the news that Seigaku can come! And we are eternally grateful to you and your team for coming up here. I've been having a lot of fun training with everyone, especially Echizen."

"I see," Inui nodded.

"Aoi-kun, get over here! You left your racket near the rocks again!"

"Ah, gomen, Ban-san!" Aoi called out to the brunette boy glaring at him disapprovingly from a distance. "Inui, I'll see you again after break!"

As the freshman captain let go of his hands and ran towards Bane, who scolded him for being so careless with his wooden racket, Inui returned his attention back down the hill to the courts where the silvery white-haired boy now walked away in the direction of the cabin, leaving the Seigaku captain standing there alone with arms crossed.

Inui adjusted his glasses.

"Hm…"

* * *

Tezuka was now annoyed. _Really_ annoyed. And if anyone was unfortunate enough to even set him off with the slightest mistake today, he will have to endure the wrath of 30 laps around the cabin.

Tezuka simply wanted to enjoy the peace outdoors as he stood on the court during break, allowing his irritation to subside before practice resumed. Instead, he had to listen to the Rokkaku vice-captain talk nonsense to him, the white-haired boy's mouth jabbering away non-stop.

Tezuka sighed. Why couldn't he enjoy a few moments of quiet?

He glanced up towards the sun, his eyes squinting at the warm, welcoming rays blaring down. The mountains surrounding the area were definitely inviting, and Tezuka made a mental note to come up here during a weekend to go mountain climbing, one of his favorite pastimes and activities.

Perhaps he'll ask Fuji to join him.

_Without any forewarning…he leaves._

Tezuka shook out of his trance.

"Tezuka."

Tezuka looked up to see Oishi approaching him.

"Do you know where Eiji went?" his best friend asked.

"He went into the cabin with Fuji to drink some water," Tezuka replied.

"Thanks." Oishi made about to turn around when he suddenly faced Tezuka again. "Tezuka."

"What is it, Oishi?"

"Well, um, about you and Fuji…" Oishi began stammering, pushing the tips of his index fingers together nervously. "You see, I have this question, and um…about Eiji…" his cheeks began turning bright pink.

Tezuka blinked blankly. "Oishi, are you feeling okay?"

"H-Hai! Why would you ask that?" Oishi chuckled as he scratched his head embarrassingly. "It's just that, I wanted to ask you…"

"Oishi!"

The vice-captain whirled around at the voice to find his tennis partner jogging towards him. "Eiji!" he gasped.

"Oishi, nya! Fuji is being mean!" Kikumaru threw his arms around the black-haired boy, pouting.

"E-Eiji!" Oishi blushed even more.

"Fuji said that I am completely dense and naïve. I may be naïve sometimes, but, ne, Oishi, I'm not dense, right?"

Oishi watched those large, puppy eyes stare at him helplessly. He immediately felt his ears get hot. "W-well, um, Eiji…"

"But Eiji, you _are_ dense."

Oishi, Kikumaru, and Tezuka all glanced at the tensai walking up to them.

"Am I not right, Oishi?" Fuji smiled playfully, cocking his head to the side at a slight angle.

"Well, er…" Oishi felt like he was starting to sweat as he looked around nervously.

"Oishi!" Kikumaru whined, tightening his grip around the vice-captain.

"Oishi, Kikumaru, Fuji, it's time to get back to practice unless you all want to run 30 laps!" Tezuka hollered.

The Golden Pair stared at their captain wide-eyed before scrambling away to another court as break is ending.

"Ne, Tezuka, why so mean?" Fuji smiled coyly as he stepped in front of the serious, stern boy who clearly still looked irritated. "Jealous of their little unknown special relationship? Or, are you already nervous about our little challenge?"

Tezuka narrowed his eyes. "I won't lose." He brushed past the tensai, arms still crossed, and swiftly walked towards another court just as the rest of the Seigaku and Rokkaku team began to gather around.

"Heh, so cute," Fuji grinned as he took a step in the direction of the groups. And then, he felt someone tug on the back of his shirt collar. Blinking in surprise, he turned around to find Saeki's bright, friendly smile in front of him.

"Fuji, about hanging out this week."

"Ah, I remember," Fuji smiled back. "How about Tuesday after practice?"

"Hn, that sounds good with me," Saeki nodded. "I'll drop by your school and wait for you."

"Oh, you don't need to do that. We can just meet somewhere in the middle. I feel bad having you walk all the way to Seigaku."

"It's okay, Fuji," Saeki smiled. "I'll do anything for you."

Fuji frowned at this response.

"Fuji! Stop dawdling around and get over here!"

Fuji turned to see his coach yelling at him from a distance.

"We're going to go over who's paired up with who for today, so stop slacking!"

"Hai!" Fuji called out, chuckling. "Saeki, let's talk later. But, we should go eat somewhere on Tuesday too."

Saeki nodded as the tensai ran on ahead of him in the direction of the two different groups gathering together. He smiled excitedly inside, glad to finally have an evening alone with Fuji this week.

"Saeki."

Saeki paused at the unrecognizable voice and turned around to find the tall data collector smiling at him.

"Ah, Inui," he nodded, smiling amiably back. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good."

"What is your motive?"

"Eh?" Saeki blinked, surprised.

"What is your motive?"

Saeki watched the data collector's sudden serious expression. "Gomen, I'm afraid I don't quite understand your ques-"

"Why did you have Seigaku come here?"

There was a slight pause as Saeki briefly dropped his smile and carefully observed the data collector. And then, putting on a steady smile, he replied, "Seigaku is a strong team. The Rokkaku team can learn a lot from you guys."

"That's not what I mean."

Saeki furrowed his eyebrows at the calm data collector.

"Aoi told me that you were quite adamant about bringing Seigaku."

Saeki briefly closed his eyes and smiled to himself in amusement.

_Aoi-kun should learn to keep his mouth shut._

"Ah, it's like I said, Seigaku is a strong team. Plus, we're pretty good friends with you all."

"Then why did you tell Tezuka last night that I needed to ask him a question?"

Saeki nearly flinched before maintaining his calm, relaxed smile and raising an eyebrow. "Oh? I don't remember saying anything of the sort. Perhaps he heard wrong."

"Tezuka is not one to make that type of mistake."

Saeki glanced back steadily at the data collector's indiscernible expression and mysterious eyes hidden behind obscure glasses. "So, what are you saying?" he asked, giving a vague smile.

"There's a 75 percent chance that you are planning something," Inui adjusted his glasses.

Saeki smiled at him casually. "You really shouldn't butt in to other people's business."

Inui didn't respond, still maintaining his gaze.

"But, I think you're overanalyzing things," Saeki shook his hand nonchalantly. "I feel that as vice-captain, I have a part in the responsibility of developing my team. Seigaku players are known for pushing their opponents to their limit, some even past their limit. This is a great opportunity for Rokkaku to train their own skills and nurture their talents so that they can surpass their own abilities."

"Inui! Saeki! Get over hear before I myself assign you both laps!" Ryuzaki bellowed, clearly angry and annoyed as she put her hands on her hips.

"Looks like we should get back to practice," Saeki grinned ambiguously. "See ya'."

As the Rokkaku vice-captain walked away, Inui glanced down and reflected on this new set of information. He rubbed his chin as he went into deep thought.

"Inui!" Tezuka called out angrily, arms crossed. "30 laps for not obeying Ryuzaki Sensei's orders twice!"

* * *

The weekend activity-filled training camp was finally over, and everyone packed their bags and equipments into the two vans as they prepared for the journey home.

"Thank you, all of you, for allowing us to join you all this weekend," Ryuzaki smiled as she and the Seigaku team bowed in front of the Rokkaku team and coach.

"Let's do this again someday!" Aoi threw his hands up into the air excitedly. "I really had a lot of fun with you guys!"

"This indeed has been a great training camp, and having you guys here made it a whole lot better," Bane winked.

"You all take care, and good luck on your upcoming match," Saeki nodded.

The Seigaku team thanked them once more before making their way to their yellow van as the sky began to darken. They all piled into the car, some of them beginning to yawn.

"I'm so tired," Kikumaru stretched his arms like a little cat.

"I'm taking a nap," Momoshiro wiped away a sleepy tear as he watched the Rokkaku players outside get into their own van.

Kaidoh glared at everyone before putting his head against the window and closing his eyes.

"I'm going to slee…" the redhead fell onto the shoulder of the black-haired boy sitting next to him.

Oishi tensed as he watched his partner fall fast asleep and snuggle against the side of his body. He immediately looked away, embarrassed, as he tried to ignore the warm body curled up next to him.

Tezuka yawned quietly in the back of the car. He was exhausted as well, and was looking forward to going home. Not to mention he needed to quickly sneak the bed sheets and sleeping bag into the washer before anyone in his house notices. Suddenly, he felt a soft head land on the side of his arm. He glanced down and saw Fuji's smiling face.

"Hm…" Fuji purred as he snuggled his face against the coat-covered arm. And then, his breathing became steady and peaceful as the van was on the road and headed down the mountain.

Throughout the majority of the ride, the stern, serious boy silently watched the sleeping tensai. As everyone around him slept soundly, not a single person stirring, Tezuka stayed wide awake. Dark forest trees past by windy roads as small clouds above occasionally covered the bright moon shining upon the yellow van traveling below. Tennis training, intense exercises, and strange juices left the minds of the Seigaku team as they all, except for one, entered the land of dreams.

Tezuka's deep brown eyes continued to hover over the shorter boy. Outside, sounds of late evening traffic and nightlife faintly arose in the background as the van left the mountains and reached the city lights once more. The lean, tranquil body lying comfortably against his arm felt really warm and cozy. It was such a soothing feeling that at that moment, Tezuka felt quite content. Then, carefully, Tezuka lifted up his other hand to gently part the tensai's silky, hazelnut bangs away from his face. He watched that beautiful, fair face sleeping peacefully without a worry in the world. Only a small, untroubled smile graced those soft, pink lips.

Tezuka knitted his eyebrows. He looked around the van, finding everyone completely out. His eyes wondered to the rearview mirror to see that the coach was concentrating on the road. And then, very quietly, Tezuka leaned down towards the top of the tensai's head, closing his eyes and almost smelling the sweet, vanilla aroma as his lips nearly brush across soft, hazelnut threads.

_Without any forewarning…he leaves._

Tezuka shook against the hair, eyes wide open. His heart beat quickly as Fuji stirred in his sleep, slightly mumbling something as he snuggled more closely against the side of the taller boy's arm. And then, much to Tezuka's relief, the tensai fell back asleep.

Tezuka sighed, glad that he had not woken up the boy. He pushed Fuji's bangs aside once more as he quietly watched that serene face.

_Without any forewarning._

Tezuka narrowed his eyes and shook his head. What is he doing? He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance before finally resting the back of his head against the seat. He felt the small body next to him continue to emit warmth throughout his body. Breathing deeply, Tezuka closed his eyes.

And then, he saw dark green eyes smiling at him in a disturbing way before he fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tezuka gazed upon the vast town below, the small, crisp breeze blowing his brown strands of hair to the side.

_Snap._

He blinked and turned around to find a shorter boy looking through the lens of a large camera in his hands.

"Ne, this is a good picture," Fuji smiled, holding the camera down to view the digital copy. A picture of the handsome, serious bespectacled boy gazing out into the distance through the gated fence at the edge of the building graced the mini-screen.

"Fuji, what is the meaning of this?" Tezuka demanded as he walked over to the tensai still admiring the digital image. They were both standing on top of the school building in the middle of lunchtime on a warm Monday.

"Mo, Tezuka, I got out of the photography meeting early, so I came up here to find you."

Tezuka blinked. "How did you know I'd be up here?"

Fuji chuckled. "Ne, of course I know! I'm your boy-friend," he spelled out.

Tezuka's face tensed as he looked away. "D-Don't say such embarrassing things!" His cheeks began to turn red.

Fuji grinned even wider and leaned up towards the blushing boy. "Ne, Tezuka, what were you thinking?"

"Hm?" Tezuka turned his face back at the tensai.

"You looked like you were thinking of something."

Tezuka paused for a second. "Aa."

"Are you going to tell me?" Fuji asked playfully.

Tezuka glanced down temporarily before looking up again. "Let's go mountain climbing one day."

"Eh?" Fuji blinked, surprised.

"The mountains we went to this weekend, let's go again two weeks later. I want to go mountain climbing."

Fuji paused for a moment before laughing hard at the serious boy in front of him.

"Oi, what's so funny?" Tezuka asked, slightly annoyed.

"Gomen!" Fuji wiped away a tear. "It's just that, it's so typical of you."

Tezuka blinked blankly, clearly confused.

Fuji chuckled some more before looking up affectionately at the bespectacled boy. He leaned up towards his face again and whispered, "Mo, that's why I'm in love with you." He kissed those luscious lips, feeling the other boy momentarily twitch before finally relaxing against his mouth. With one hand holding up the camera, Fuji's other hand traveled up to Tezuka's locks of hair and pulled the taller boy closer against his face.

Tezuka struggled to breathe as he found himself getting lost in the warm, soft, sweet kiss. Soon, his own hands landed on the tensai's waist, automatically pulling the shorter boy closer to him as he welcomed the hot tongue entering his mouth and licking the inside.

Fuji sucked those rough lips and savored the taste, exchanging salivas with the taller boy as he finally used his other arm holding up the camera to wrap around Tezuka's back. He pressed his mouth harder against the other boy's, wanting to taste more of it. His hand that was roaming through Tezuka's hair now traveled down the neck, the chest, the stomach, before finally slowly sliding down the waistband of the black uniform pants.

Tezuka's eyes shot wide open.

"Fuji!" he gasped, quickly pulling apart away from the shorter boy.

Fuji panted hard, his face slightly flushed as he found the other flushed boy with his hands on his shoulders pushing him back.

"What's wrong, Tezuka?"

"Fuji, we agreed on a week, remember?" the taller boy struggled to catch his breath.

"Mo, let's forget about that."

"Fuji!" Tezuka narrowed his eyes, still panting as he tried to gather himself together and quickly brushed past the tensai. "We need to take this seriously. We can't afford to be careless."

Fuji watched the taller boy pick up his leftover bento from the ground. "Ne, but, the challenge was to see who cracks first. Why did you stop me if you could've won just now-"

"There's no point in winning if the other person isn't serious." Tezuka stated in short as he wrapped the bento up in the cloth. "Besides, the whole point of this was to have you learn restraint and self-control. This competition was to serve as a motivation for you to take this seriously."

"But, I thought of this challenge because I wanted to make you do whatever I say for a mont-"

"Fuji!"

"Hai hai," Fuji rolled his eyes. "I get it already."

"Good," Tezuka strolled towards the door. "I need to drop by the student council office to finish up some paperwork. We have a meeting tomorrow regarding the school festival coming up next month, and there's a lot of planning that needs to be done." He opened the door and briefly glanced back at the tensai. "I'll see you at practice today."

As the door closed, Fuji slumped halfway down, looking sadly at the camera in his hand. He was ready to drop this whole stupid idea of a challenge since it was getting harder and harder to hold back from devouring the boy.

He sighed and looked at the digital image on his camera. Tezuka looked so serious as usual in the picture, but, there was also something calming and strong in that expression of his that just naturally commands admiration and respect. Fuji couldn't help but smile. It really was a good picture, and it revealed to him the traits that he liked about Tezuka

It was the picture of the man he fell in love with.

Taking a deep breath, he turned off the camera and walked to where his bag laid against the wall. As he bent down to pick up his belongings, he suddenly heard something vibrating. Quickly rummaging through the bag, he took out the cell phone and found a new text message sent to his inbox.

_Hope the training didn't leave any of your teammates sore. David is still complaining about that juice._

Fuji chuckled as he responded.

_Everyone's fine. We all got a goodnight's sleep. Thanks for inviting us again._

The phone vibrated a few seconds afterwards.

_That's good. Remember our date tomorrow._

Fuji laughed some more.

_Hai, I remember._

* * *

"Fuji! Oishi's ignoring me!" Kikumaru whined to his best friend during break that afternoon. "I feel like he's been avoiding me today! Whenever I tried to talk to him, he would look away. Nya!"

Fuji laughed as the redhead fell into his arms for comfort. "Fujiiiiii!"

"Okay okay, Eiji," Fuji chuckled, patting his back. They were both sitting at their desks inside their classroom as the majority of the students went out into the halls to chat and look for friends.

"Did I say something wrong? Maybe Oishi's mad at me…"

Fuji smiled in amusement as the redhead pouted. He gently petted the boy's head. "Eiji, I'm sure Oishi's not mad at you. You're too loveable."

"Really?" Kikumaru suddenly asked, his eyes glittering with hope.

Fuji laughed some more. "Eiji, you're so naïve."

"Nya! What do you mean I'm naïve? Is there something I don't know?"

"Heh, let me ask you this: Does Oishi get flustered when he talks to you sometimes?"

Kikumaru blinked a couple times. "Hm? I don't understand."

"I mean, does his face turn red like he's embarrassed?"

Kikumaru pointed his finger up at his chin as he looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "Now that you mention it, his face does turn pinkish red at times." Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Fuji! Oishi's not sick, is he? He doesn't have a disease or anything, right?"

Fuji blinked a couple of times before doubling over in laughter.

"Ne, what's so funny? Fujiii!" Kikumaru demanded, annoyed as he began playfully punching his friend.

"Gomen!" Fuji stifled his laughter, dodging the punches. "It's just that you're too funny, Eiji."

"Hmph!" Kikumaru glared at him before glancing away with arms crossed. "Well, I'm going to go look for Momoshiro. I want to borrow another tennis magazine he brought to school today. I'll see you after break."

Fuji watched as the redhead got up from his desk and left the classroom.

And then, Fuji dropped his head onto his desk with a clank.

This. Is. Getting. Hard.

After that steamy kiss from lunch, Fuji found himself constantly on edge even till now.

In other words, he was horny.

Fuji groaned irritatedly into the cold desk surface. He would've taken the boy right then and there on the rooftop if the other boy hadn't resisted. After all, it's not like they haven't done it there before. But because of that stupid challenge that he had the bright idea of coming up with, he now had to suffer through his own raging hormones and try not to lose. After all, right now…

He was clearly losing.

Fuji began lightly banging his head against the desk. How is he going to get through this whole week without being the first to crack? He needs to think of something fast before he goes insane from the lack of intimate physical contact with the bespectacled boy. If only Tezuka wasn't making him take this seriously.

No, if only Tezuka would let him touch him.

Ravage him.

Thrust into him.

Fuji lifted up his head and slid his hands up and down against his face before slapping his own cheeks. He can't think of this right now, not when he's angsty and in class about to get a hard-on. He needs something to distract him. Unfortunately, his mind kept wondering back to the kiss during lunch. Even though they had agreed that other physical contact was fine as long as it wasn't full on intercourse sex, Fuji found the condition even more difficult. After all, a kiss could lead to touching, and touching could lead to…

Fuji slapped his own face again.

Obviously, the slightest physical contact could set something off, meaning, again…

He would lose.

Fuji dropped his head against the desk once more before groaning in frustration. He wouldn't even dare touch Tezuka now unless he was sure he could refrain from going all the way. His actions during lunch clearly showed he didn't have very good restraint.

Perhaps Tezuka was right. He really needed to learn self-control.

* * *

"Inui! What did you put in that drink today?" Momoshiro gagged against his locker after practice as everyone around him changed.

"It's my newest sweet concoction called Penal Punch. It's a variation of Penal Tea. Much better in taste too, right, Kaidoh?" Inui smiled at his favorite kohai.

"Fsssshhh!" Kaidoh glared, clearly not amused at all.

"Ne, Fuji, that drink did nothing to you today, as expected," Kikumaru pouted as he pulled his tennis shirt over his head and stuffed it in the locker.

"Heh, I actually agree with what Inui said. It does taste better," Fuji chuckled.

"Then, you should look forward to my newest variation of Azule," Inui grinned.

Fuji turned his head towards him, eyes gleaming with a frightening glare as a strange, blue aura surrounded him. "I trust there will not be a repeat of last time," Fuji smiled.

Inui wrapped his arms around himself, feeling a chill go down his spine.

"Everyone!"

The regulars all turned around at the sound of their captain's voice as the tall, bespectacled boy suddenly appeared before them.

"This weekend's match will be especially challenging. Therefore, in order to be better prepared, we will have morning practice in addition to the afternoon practice everyday until the weekend."

Everyone groaned.

"Ne, I thought every match was especially challenging," Kikumaru whispered to Fuji with a quiet chuckle.

"We cannot afford to let our guard down this weekend. So remember, everyone is to arrive at morning practice on time. I will not tolerate any stragglers. Should I catch anyone coming in late, the whole team will be running 50 laps."

"EH?!" Everyone gasped.

"That's all. Now, let's not get careless."

As the regulars began grumbling in the locker room, Momoshiro eyed the first year prodigy. "Oi, Echizen, do you need me to give you a wake-up call everyday this week? After all, you're the one who comes in late a lot."

Echizen glanced down and turned his back on the senpai as he threw on his uniform shirt. "I can wake up fine by myself," he mumbled.

Momoshiro grinned and suddenly locked the first year into his arm, knuckling his head jokingly.

"S-Stop it, Momo-senpai!" Echizen felt himself being strangled as he tried to break free from the knuckle drilling against his head.

Fuji laughed at this and proceeded to button up his shirt. He turned his head around to find the serious captain already buttoning up his own white uniform shirt as well.

"Ne, Tezuka, isn't 50 laps harsh for the whole team?"

"This is a team effort, therefore, anyone who breaks the rules, the whole team will be punished."

Fuji chuckled. "Soka." He shut his locker and picked up his bags, watching Tezuka do the same.

As the two of them said their goodbyes to the regulars and left the clubroom, they both approached the school gates, already finding the sun slowly beginning to set on the orange horizon. Both stopped at the gate to look at the view.

"Ne, the days are getting shorter. The sun's already setting," Fuji commented.

"Aa," Tezuka responded.

Fuji chuckled. He checked his bag once more before turning towards a path. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Tezuka," he waved. He took a couple steps forward, ready to head on home.

"Fuji."

Fuji paused at the voice and turned around. "Yes, Tezuka?"

"I thought we were walking home together."

"Eh?" Fuji arched his eyebrows in surprise.

"Aren't we going home together today?"

Fuji frowned. "Ah, but-"

"Fuji, just because we have that challenge, doesn't mean we can't walk home together."

Fuji lowered his head before answering. "Soka…but-"

"Come." Tezuka began walking ahead, leaving the tensai behind.

Fuji gaped, slightly flabbergasted as he registered this, before shaking himself back to his senses and running after the boy. "Tezuka, wait!"

He caught up and quietly followed behind the captain away from the school, his mind secretly in turmoil. He hadn't planned on walking home with Tezuka today, simply because he wasn't sure he could keep his hands off of him. By the end of practice, he was practically agitated and was on the verge of pouncing on the bespectacled boy should they have even the slightest contact or close proximity. Thus, he had planned on walking home by himself to avoid putting either of them in a precarious situation. Unfortunately, and much to his surprise (although he was secretly happy as well), Tezuka had not let him off so easily. Still, Fuji struggled with himself as he walked behind the taller boy, his eyes glued to the sidewalk. Perhaps he should quietly steal away without him noticing. Although, that would be impossible, since Tezuka's known to have eyes on the back of his head.

Suddenly, Fuji paused and looked up, noticing that Tezuka had stopped walking. They were already somewhere in a residential area, and the sky above them was now an orange hue of colors.

Tezuka turned around, face serious as usual, and held out his hand.

"Fuji, give me your hand."

"Eh?" Fuji blinked, confused.

He watched as the tall boy stood there silently with a strong, firm gaze. Fuji stared questioningly at the hand held out in front of him before slowly lifting up his own and carefully placing it in the larger one. He watched as Tezuka's hand clasped over his, and the taller boy turned around to begin walking again.

For a while, neither said a word, with Fuji walking a foot behind, and the taller boy gently pulling the tensai's hand in his palm.

Fuji half closed his lids.

Once in a while, Tezuka would ask to hold his hand (or more accurately, tell him to give him his hand). This usually happened when they were off campus or on their way home.

And Fuji deeply cherished every second of it.

Heart beating rapidly, Fuji continued to silently watch the serious boy's broad back. He frowned as he felt his cheeks slightly blush. It was so odd how Tezuka's large hand wrapped perfectly over his own, yet, at the same time, it felt so comfortable and natural. He could feel the warmth flowing through those callous fingers and smooth palm and traveling up into his body.

Fuji shivered and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as something fuzzy stirred deep down inside him before he opened his eyes again.

At that moment, all thoughts of tennis matches, school, and crazy challenges left their minds.

There were no cars nor houses nor lampposts around them.

There were no birds nor bicycles nor pedestrians passing by them.

There were no fan girls nor classmates nor student council members surrounding them.

And, there were no regulars nor tennis practices nor tennis matches to worry them.

Only an endless empty street stretched before them as everything else around them faded into a blank canvas.

Fuji closed his eyes, hearing the loud footsteps of his and Tezuka's feet echoing beneath them.

There was only him and Tezuka in this world.

And nothing can come between them.

Fuji blushed some more, curling his fingers tightly around long ones.

He wants to stay like this forever.

Suddenly, Tezuka stopped walking. Fuji opened his eyes and realized that they were already at a cross street where they usually go their separate ways towards their own houses. He looked up and saw serious, deep, brown eyes glancing down at him.

"This is where we part," Tezuka simply said.

"Hm," Fuji nodded, smiling.

Tezuka opened his mouth, and then closed it, gazing down as though in deep thought. He looked back up at Fuji, who only smiled patiently, waiting for the taller boy to continue speaking. Tezuka seemed to hesitate some more as he opened his mouth again, only to close it once more.

For a while, deep, brown eyes continued to stare into curious blue ones.

There was an awkward pause.

Finally, he spoke. "I'll go now." He let go of Fuji's hand and turned towards his street.

Fuji stood there, blinking in surprise and slight puzzlement at this strange action as he watched the taller boy head down the road towards his house. And then, remembering the warmth in his hand, Fuji's lips curved into a pleasing smile as he continued to stand there, watching the handsome figure walk farther away.

"Oi, Fuji!"

Fuji shook and whirled around to find a familiar amiable face beaming charmingly at him. He smiled in surprise. "Saeki, what are you doing here? Aren't we meeting tomorrow?"

"Ah, I happened to be strolling around this street on my way to the store. I didn't expect to bump into you," he chuckled. "I see that you and that captain of yours were walking home together."

"Heh, yea," Fuji laughed, feeling a nervous sweat drop on the side of his head as he turned around to find the bespectacled boy already gone around the corner.

"How long have you two been together?"

Fuji snapped back around, puzzled. "Pardon?"

"How long have you two been together?" Saeki repeated with a steady smile.

"Sorry, Saeki, I'm not sure what you mean," Fuji laughed innocently under those observant, dark, green eyes.

"I already know about you and Tezuka."

Fuji's eyes flew wide open in surprise and shock at this unexpected news.

"It's all right, Fuji," Saeki reassured him with a hearty laugh. "It wasn't too hard to figure out." He waved his hand casually. "The way you two have been acting during training camp."

Fuji hadn't realized he had been holding his breath as he breathed out to laugh. "Were we that obvious?"

"No, rather, I pay attention in particular," Saeki gave an ambiguous grin that made Fuji frown. "Anyway, you don't need to worry about anything. Your secret is safe with me."

"Ah, soka," Fuji chuckled, feeling more relieved. "But really, I actually don't mind if people know. It's Tezuka who doesn't want others to know about our relationship."

"Oh? Why is that?" Saeki frowned. "Is he really that ashamed?"

Fuji blinked. "W-What do you mean? Tezuka's just Tezuka, Haha," Fuji laughed.

"But, if he really cares about you, it shouldn't bother him that he's with another man, right?"

Fuji's mouth fell slightly ajar, feeling his throat go dry. "That's not it. Tezuka is just a very private person," he beamed.

Saeki watched steadily as that delicate smile before him began to falter. He grinned. "But of course. Anyway, you can tell me all about how you two got together tomorrow when we meet up. I'm very curious to hear the story."

Fuji laughed some more, feeling more relaxed again. "Ah, it's nice to have someone to talk to about this. I usually only tell Eiji, but there's still some things I try to refrain from telling him since Tezuka is our team captain."

"I understand," Saeki chuckled. "Although, I have to say I'm quite surprised. I never expected that serious captain of yours to be capable of falling for anyone, nevertheless say the words, 'I love you.'"

Fuji flinched. "Ah, soka," he laughed.

Saeki's sharp green eyes caught sight of a strange tone in that nervous laughter.

"Ne, Saeki, I have to get on home now. I'm supposed to help Yumiko with cooking tonight. Let's finish talking tomorrow. I'll see you then!" Fuji waved goodbye before quickly scurrying off in the direction of his house.

Saeki watched as the tensai ran off farther and farther down the street before disappearing around the corner.

He lowered his gaze as a dark, amusing smile crept on his lips.

"Bingo."

* * *

...

...

**Have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tezuka collapsed on top of his bed with a sigh, his face pressed up against the pillow. He was extremely frustrated with himself. Frustrated that he was still not able to say it to the tensai.

He turned onto his back on the bed and draped his arm tiredly over his forehead as he stared up into the ceiling. Why was it so difficult for him? He quietly scolded himself for being a coward. He had been trying to find the right time to say those words, yet, something either always interrupted them, or he would chicken out at the last minute.

And today was no exception.

He remembered those clear blue eyes looking up at him expectantly, and how those fair, smooth cheeks blushed a beautiful crimson red that was further accentuated by the orange hue in the sky.

Tezuka rubbed his face up and down with both of his hands, groaning. It wasn't that he didn't want to say it. He just had a problem with putting his feelings into words, given that he was what one would call socially inept. Unlike Fuji who could express his feelings so easily and with anyone around him, Tezuka had to put considerable thought into his actions before he is able to effectively convey his emotions to just a single person.

He turned onto his side and frowned. He knew that Fuji had been waiting for him, yet, he was still unable to bring himself to even just mouth those words. At the same time, he secretly envied Fuji for being able to express his feelings so openly.

Sighing, he closed his eyes. As much as he always brushed the tensai off whenever the boy said those embarrassing words, he never once disliked it.

Never.

Suddenly, he heard a loud ring tone from his phone. Opening his eyes and sitting up in bed, he reached his hand out to the small table beside him and answered the cell phone.

"Tezuka."

"Inui," he nodded into the receiver, completely serious again.

"I have fully organized the data I had compiled from this weekend's training."

"Aa. That's good. Let's go over that tomorrow sometime during lunch."

"Hm."

There was a slight pause.

"Tezuka."

"Yes, Inui?"

Another pause.

"Nevermind. I'll see you tomorrow."

There was a click before Tezuka held the phone away from his face and looked at it with a small frown.

That was certainly odd.

* * *

"Ne, Fuji, are you okay?" Kikumaru asked worriedly.

"I'm fine…….…." Fuji nearly droned, his head lying tiredly on the side of his face above the cold desk during break. His eyes were red with dark circles underneath, his face was slightly more pale than usual, and his lips were half parted with drool falling from the corner of his mouth.

If anything, Fuji did not look fine at all. He was a mess. He had barely slept at all last night thanks to his raging hormones and images of Tezuka popping up in his mind. That hand-holding yesterday after school had apparently been more than too much for him, and by the time he had gotten home, he had to quietly jerk off a couple of times in the bathroom before he was able to even get himself to calm down. And then, he spent the whole night tossing and turning, his mind constantly fantasizing about Tezuka moaning beneath him as he thrust into him and showered him with hungry kisses and touched every part of that hot, delicious body.

Fuji stared dazedly out into nothing despite the redhead leaning over to look straight into his face.

"Fuji?" Kikumaru frowned. He watched as the tensai stared back absent-minded. "Hello? Are you there?" He waved his hand as he closed in on that tired looking face.

Fuji blinked a couple of times as he found a pair of large, kitten eyes nearly at his nose. "Oh, Eiji, gomen." He slowly sat up straight.

"Fuji, did you sleep at all? You look so tired."

"Ah, soka," Fuji chuckled.

Kikumaru blinked at that smile which lacked the usual liveliness. "Ne, Fujiko, is there something wrong?"

Fuji shook his head. "I'm fine, Eiji. I just had trouble sleeping last night."

If only that blockhead hadn't made this stupid rule in the first place.

No, if only he himself hadn't come up with that dumb challenge to begin with. After all, he was clearly losing right now, and it was only Tuesday.

"Do you want me to get you water right now before class starts soon? We still have five minutes until break ends."

"It's all right, Eiji. Thank you though," Fuji smiled.

He needed to figure out something fast. If he doesn't come up with a plan to win this challenge early, he was going to become a fossil.

Fuji collapsed onto his desk again, banging his head. Why, why, _why_ must Tezuka request moderation? Why couldn't he just let it be and fully enjoy being taken by him? After all, Fuji thought to himself, wasn't he keeping Tezuka satisfied?

Although, he admits that there were times he was probably pushing it and shouldn't have done what he did.

"Fuji, Tezuka Buchou's here!" Kikumaru shook the tensai by the shoulder.

Fuji stirred from his thoughts and immediately sat up to find the tall, bespectacled boy standing by the entrance to his classroom.

"Oh my gosh, isn't that the student council president?" A girl in the room whispered excitedly to her friend.

"It's Tezuka-san!"

"I can't believe he actually dropped by today!"

As a bunch of girls and even a few of the guys began chattering quietly amongst themselves about the rare appearance of the student council president in their classroom, Fuji quickly got up from his desk and scrambled to the door.

"Yes, Tezuka?" he asked, beaming expectantly.

Tezuka blinked at the tensai staring up at him with dark circles under his eyes. "Fuji, are you all right?"

"Why, what do you mean?" Fuji merely smiled back.

Tezuka paused for a second, not sure what to make of this, before replying, "I wanted to let you know that I have two meetings today during lunch, one with the student council and one with Inui, so I won't be able to eat lunch with you."

"Ah, soka," Fuji frowned, disappointed.

"Gomen, Fuji."

"Ne, it's okay," Fuji quickly reassured him as he noticed with secret joy the serious boy slightly soften his expression. "I understand you're busy."

Tezuka nodded. "Then I'll see you at practice."

As Tezuka turned to leave, Fuji quickly ran out of the classroom to catch up with him in the hallway.

"Yes, Fuji?" Tezuka stopped to turn around and face the tensai.

"Ne, Tezuka," Fuji motioned, whispering to him as the taller boy leaned down to hear better. "Regarding that challenge, how about we just call it a day and forget about it?"

Tezuka narrowed his eyes and looked straight into the tensai's face. "Fuji, we agreed on a week. No exceptions."

"But, Tezuka-"

"I said, no exceptions. Now, go back to class." He gently petted Fuji's head before turning around to walk down the hallway.

Fuji dropped his smile as a look of annoyance appeared on his face. And then, he opened his eyes to reveal dangerous blue orbs.

Fine. If Tezuka wanted him to take this seriously, then he'll take this seriously.

* * *

Tezuka blinked multiple times at the spectacle in front of him before turning to his left to look at his vice-president.

"Koizumi, what is the meaning of this?"

"Ah, Fuji here had requested to attend one of our meetings again. He said that he had a new extra-credit assignment to complete, and had asked me for permission."

Tezuka narrowed his eyes and turned to his right to find the tensai sitting next to him, smiling innocently at him. He turned back to his left.

"Why was I not informed of this?"

The vice-president frowned. "Why, Tezuka-san, Fuji had attended our meetings before in the past. I also recall that he is a good friend of yours. Therefore, I didn't think it was necessary to bother you with such a miscellaneous request."

Tezuka sighed, remembering the circumstances surrounding the last time Fuji attended his student council meetings.

In other words, Fuji was definitely up to no good today, and whatever involved the tensai was anything _but_ miscellaneous.

Staying on his guard, Tezuka diverted his attention to the pile of papers in front of him. He picked up the agenda and proceeded with the meeting as everyone around the large table gave him their full attention.

"Then, we will now begin discussing the first topic on the agenda for today." He glanced at Fuji. "Please remember that whatever we discuss in this meeting is strictly confidential. Whatever you report for your assignment will only be for your teacher to see and no one else."

Fuji nodded. "I understand."

"Then, let's now all review the proposals some of the clubs had submitted for the interschool festival coming up next month."

Everyone around the table picked up the first copy of the proposal lying in front of them and quickly glanced over the content.

"As you all know, we are still in the early stages of planning for this festival, which will involve working with the other participating schools. However, it is important that we plan ahead of time and not get careless. Let's all go over this first proposal to have a sense of-"

Tezuka stopped mid-sentence. He swallowed as he felt a suspicious hand rub his right thigh.

Sighing in annoyance, he ignored the hand (which he was fully aware who it belonged to) and continued.

"…sense of what the school festival will look like. As you can see here, this proposal was submitted by the literacy club. The members have proposed that-"

Tezuka stopped briefly again as the hand now slowly traveled up his thigh and began rubbing his crotch. His eyes widened as playful fingers drew imaginary circles around his sensitive area.

Steadying his breathing, he continued, "the, the members have proposed that we have a literature theme at the festival where people get to dress up as their favorite characters-"

Tezuka felt the hand begin to unbutton his pants and slowly yet quietly pull down the zipper.

"-and parade in costume-"

He subtly eyed the tensai with a warning glance.

"-which they believe will draw more attention to-"

The hand was now tracing the thin boxer cloth protecting his skin before slipping a finger into the waistband.

"-their booths and help sell more items-"

The whole hand now slid into his underwear and pulled out his hard-on.

"-therefore, giving a more festive feel-"

_This is not happening. This is not happening._

"-and becoming a more unique festival compared to previous years-Hai!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden yelp from the student council president.

Face blushing, Tezuka looked down as his fingers curled tightly around the edges of the piece of paper in his hands. He gritted his teeth as Fuji's hand began stroking him up and down at a steady rhythm beneath the table.

"Um, Tezuka-san?" his secretary frowned from across the table.

"Gomen." Tezuka cleared his throat. "As I was saying, the literature club, along with various others, believes that-"

Tezuka felt callous, cold fingers tickle the tender skin between his legs.

"-this year, we should make an extra effort to make this festival different from previous years-"

Fingernails gently scraped the delicate surface, nearly sending shivers down his spine.

"-especially since many students have complained that the festivals seem to always be the same year after year-"

Tezuka started to breathe heavier with each touch and stroke as a sweat drop trickled down the side of his face.

"-thus, many students, especially the seniors, have requested-"

He stealthily glared at the tensai smiling next to him with his so-called innocent smile.

"that we make this year's festival especially special."

"I agree with what the students voiced," one of the student council members, a boy with dark brunette hair, commented from across the table. "Every year is the same…"

As the other boy chattered away, Tezuka set the piece of paper down and slightly leaned against the table. Fuji's fingers continued to trail up and down his arousal, and he twitched quietly at the sensual touches teasing the foreskin. Narrowing his eyes, he subtly withdrew his right hand below the table and grabbed Fuji's thigh, squeezing tightly.

Fuji shook in surprise, and smiled even wider at the flushed bespectacled boy glaring angrily at him. Lips now in a mischievous grin, Fuji gripped the base of the hard flesh.

Tezuka's eyes flew wide open and he bumped against the table, releasing the tensai's leg to steady himself as he nearly fell forward in shock, his voice luckily caught in his throat.

"Tezuka-san, are you okay?" Koizumi asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," he replied in a hoarse voice, almost choking. He felt Fuji tighten his grip before finally loosening and begin stroking him once more.

As Tezuka struggled to pay attention to the boy speaking in front of him, his eyes started to glaze over. Trying to steady his vision and breathing, he trembled as Fuji began rubbing his long length with the palm of his hand.

Mouth slightly ajar, Tezuka panted quietly, his throat now dry, as he tried to resist the tempting sensation teasing him from down below. He couldn't believe Fuji would resort to this – jacking him off in the middle of his student council meeting, and in front of all his peers. He will not let himself succumb to such humiliating treatment!

"Tezuka-san, are you sure you're all right?" the vice-president reached out and lightly touched the bespectacled boy's shoulder.

"I'm fine!" Tezuka snapped as he flinched at the touch.

Koizumi immediately withdrew his hand in surprise. Tezuka looked up and saw that everyone was now staring at him in concern.

"Tezuka-san," the treasurer frowned. "Are you feeling all right? You look a little flushed."

"Do you have a fever?" the secretary asked, completely worried.

Tezuka dropped his forehead into the palm of his hand, panting and sweating as Fuji continued to fondle his arousal. "I'm fine," he almost gasped, trying not to moan at Fuji's talented fingers.

Damn Fuji for knowing all his sweet spots.

The vice-president reached out his hand again. "Tezuka, why don't I take you to the infirmary-"

"I said I'm fine!" he cried out, nearly throwing everyone off. The vice-president immediately withdrew his hand once more. "G-gomen, I mean, I'm fine," Tezuka coughed, embarrassed for crying out louder than he expected.

"Tezuka-san, what's wrong? Are you sick?" the secretary leaned on her hands against the table, now extremely concerned.

Tezuka's eyelids became really heavy as the room began to move. He was losing concentration, and he felt himself on the verge of reaching that blinding light as Fuji stroked him faster and faster. He wanted Fuji to stop, yet, his body was disobeying him and continued to fall under the tensai's magical fingers.

He felt so ashamed of himself for getting aroused in front of his student council members and even slightly enjoying the intimate touch. He began to breathe louder and louder as he felt himself nearing the edge.

"Tezuka-san, you're really flushed. We should take you to the infirmary-" a voice rang somewhere around the table as another large sweat drop trickled down the side of his temple.

"Tezuka-san, please, we can do this meeting another time-"

He frowned. He can't believe that he was about to moan in shameful ecstasy in front of his fellow students.

"Tezuka-san, you're sweating, do you have a fever-"

He bit his lip to try to resist the pleading sounds threatening to leave his throat.

"Tezuka-san, your cheeks are red. Do you have a rash-"

He tightened his hands into fists, feeling his fingernails digging into the palm of his hand as Fuji stroked him harder and harder, running his fingers mercilessly across the throbbing length.

"Tezuka-san, I'll get you some water!"

He opened his mouth, ready to cry out at this sweet, wonderful feeling.

"Tezuka-san!"

He can see his career as student council president about to be over…

Tezuka blinked.

The hand had stopped. And then, much to his puzzlement, his package was gently being stuffed back into his boxers. As fingers subtly buttoned up the pants and quietly began to pull up the zipper, Tezuka's eyes slowly widened in horror.

No. Fucking. Way.

"Tezuka-san?" the vice-president called out at the boy staring blankly ahead. "Tezuka?"

Tezuka swallowed and opened his mouth to speak. "I'm fine. It is not necessary for me to go to the infirmary right now." Although he spoke calmly, his voice was slightly raspy and shaky.

Tezuka knew that he was in no condition to walk to the infirmary at the moment, for right now, he had a very noticeable unfinished business sitting in-between his legs that was clearly protruding against his uniform pants.

"Ne, everyone, gomen, but I must go now."

All eyes fell on the tensai now standing up from his seat. "I have to rush out to meet with the photography club, so I won't be able to attend the rest of your meeting."

"Are you sure you can't stay at least a little more?" a secretary begged at the tensai, eyes almost tearing up with disappointment.

Fuji smiled charmingly and glanced at the flushed boy staring at him wide-eyed and in complete disbelief. At the same time, there was a look of helpless pleading and a don't-you-dare glare in those deep brown eyes.

"Unfortunately, I must go now," Fuji beamed at the rest of the student council members around the table. "Thank you again for letting me sit in at your meeting. It's always a pleasure to be able to meet with such talented peers."

"Kya!" the girls at the table nearly squealed, causing some of the male members to roll their eyes.

As Fuji brushed past the table and opened the door to exit the room, the rest of the attendees returned their attention to the student council president who was now frozen in his seat, a look of utter shock on his face.

"Um, Tezuka-san?" the vice-president asked. "Tezuka-san?" He watched Tezuka continue to stare into space. "Tezuka, are you there? Hello?"

* * *

The sound of running water fell silent as Tezuka turned the faucet off. He leaned on his hands against the sides of the sink and took a deep breath before looking at himself in the mirror, watching water slowly drip from the tips of his nose and down the edge of his chin. His cheeks, however, were still slightly pink.

Exhaling slowly, he narrowed his eyes at his reflection and gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe he had to jerk off in the boys' restroom in the middle of the school day in order to relieve himself. Even worse, just moments before, he had to suffer another ten minutes of quickly going over important matters on the agenda before finally giving up and postponing the meeting until tomorrow – all while his throbbing arousal pressed up painfully against his pants.

This was all Fuji's fault. And there was no doubt that the tensai had done this on purpose.

Tezuka glared at his reflection. "I see that you're finally taking this seriously, Fuji." His eyes filled with strong competitive drive and determination. "Then, I will not hold back."


	13. Chapter 13

**ATTENTION EVERYONE!**

**There is an official Prince of Tennis SEQUEL that will be coming out this year in March! **

**According to Konomi, the last 8 years of Prince of Tennis was only a PROLOGUE and that the new story will begin a new legend!**

**Here's the link: **

.com/news/2008-10-30/new-prince-of-tennis-manga-to-reportedly-start-in-march

(Sorry, the full link wouldn't paste, so the first half of the above web address is animenewsnetwork with www in front)

**I propose that this new Prince of Tennis story involve the characters in high school (including Kaidoh and Momo and Ryoma, meaning, at least 2 years later so that they catch up with the rest of the regulars) and…of course…**

**ALL HOOKING UP WITH EACHOTHER! **

**Now, on with my story…:D**

* * *

Chapter 13

Fuji turned the shower handle in the stall and welcomed the fresh, warm water pouring over him. It was after another intense tennis practice that afternoon, and the tensai was glad to finally hit the shower to wash off all the dry, sticky sweat. Grinning to himself as he remembered what had transpired earlier at lunch, he shook his hair in delight, spraying the water everywhere around him. The day had indeed ended up good.

Suddenly, he heard another shower head turn on. Glancing to his left, he opened his eyes in surprise to find the captain next to him.

A very naked captain.

Fuji blinked multiple times before realizing that Tezuka was staring back at him with a serious gaze. "What is it, Fuji?"

"Ah, n-nothing," Fuji chuckled, quickly diverting his attention back to the front. He grabbed a bar of soap and began running it around his right arm when he sneaked a peak to his left once more.

Tezuka was engaged in washing himself, letting the warm water cleanse away all the sweat covering his body. He ran his hand through his hair beneath the faucet, his brown strands completely drenched as water dripped from the tips.

Fuji suddenly halted, swallowing the lump in his throat. He watched as water trickled over those toned biceps, running along the fit abdomen, and traveling around that proud manhood hanging before him. He felt his mouth go dry despite the humidity in the shower room. His eyes glued onto that perfect body before him as the stoic boy, as though in slow motion in Fuji's mind, ran his hands deeply through his wet locks, leaning his head back to take in the warm water touching every part of his skin.

At that moment, Fuji envied the water dripping all over that delicious body. He licked his lips, heart beating hard against his chest as his eyes wondered all over that drenched skin, remembering what it tastes like.

Tezuka grabbed a bar of soap and began running it across his body, from his neck, his smooth arms, and along his stomach. Fuji watched with hungry desire as the stoic boy reached behind to run more soap over his back, stretching enough to reveal even more of those toned muscles and that fit figure. Completely forgetting the soap that is still frozen over his own right arm, Fuji's eyes couldn't stop taking in the sight of that large manhood. His mouth fell partially open and his lungs began breathing hard, wanting to taste the flesh on that luscious body.

And then, the soap slipped from Tezuka's hand, landing near his left foot with a thump.

Sighing in annoyance, Tezuka leaned over to pick it up.

At that moment, Fuji held his breath and watched in anticipation as that tempting body before him bent over. Feeling butterflies flutter excitedly at the pit of his stomach, he found himself completely mesmerized by that perfectly round bottom before the captain stood up straight again and continued washing himself.

"Ne, Fuji-senpai, the practice today is tough!" Momoshiro smiled loudly as he got into the empty stall on the right side of the tensai and turned on the faucet. "Ah, it's always nice to shower right after. Inui-senpai said that he has a new juice for tomorr-" the second-year stopped mid-sentence as his eyes enlarged at the sight before him.

Fuji blinked, wondering why the sudden pause, and looked at Momoshiro. He followed where those purple eyes were staring at and glanced down below. And then, his own eyes widened in horror. Dropping the soap from his hand, Fuji immediately turned off the shower and hastily threw a white towel around his waist before bolting out of the shower room.

"Wh-What was that about?" Momoshiro tried to recover himself before quickly deciding to turn off the shower and run to another stall further down to the right where his favorite first year was showering.

Meanwhile, as the tensai disappeared from the humid room, a small smile crept on Tezuka's lips. He took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh running water drenching over his body.

This was all too easy. He knew all to well how Fuji is. All he had to do was stand naked right next to the boy and the tensai would already be screaming silently in agony, barely able to contain himself. Even better, he didn't need his glasses to see clearly that Fuji had stood rooted to the spot, completely frozen as his blue eyes wondered all over his body. Silently enjoying his victory, Tezuka continued to wash the rest of his body in peace.

* * *

Fuji walked up quickly to his locker in agitation and embarrassment, his cheeks completely flushed. Still dripping wet, he faced his locker, slightly distressed as to how to deal with the matter at hand.

"That's quite an interesting look on you, Fuji."

Fuji whirled around in surprise at the voice, his eyes stunned.

Saeki was leaning against the side of the lockers, his arms crossed and an amused smirk on his lips. His dark green eyes slowly ran over that lean, wet body before him.

"Saeki!" Fuji cried out before blushing even more and quickly turning back around to face his locker, right hand holding tightly onto the top of the towel wrapped around his waist. "What are you doing here?" he asked over his shoulder.

"I came to pick you up for our date."

"Couldn't you have waited outside?"

"Ah, Kikumaru said that it should be fine if I just wait in the locker room."

"Che…" Fuji closed his eyes and sighed. And then, he felt a strange presence behind him. He opened his eyes and saw a tall shadow hover over him.

"That's an interesting situation you got there," the silvery-white haired boy said quietly into his ear, eyes glancing down below.

Fuji froze as the tall boy pressed up closer against his wet back. Confused, he held the towel tighter around his waist. He could feel the hot air coming down on his neck, slightly shivering at the breath touching his cold, wet skin.

Saeki's voice brushed against his cheek as he nearly whispered in a raspy voice, "Should I take care of it for you?"

Fuji's eyes widened.

"Fuji."

Both boys shook as they turned their heads to the left to find a tall, wet bespectacled boy standing before them with water dripping from the tips of his hair and a white towel also wrapped around his waist. An icy stare appeared in those strong, deep brown eyes.

Saeki casually took a step back away from Fuji. "Ah, Tezuka-san."

Tezuka narrowed his eyes. "Fuji, why is your friend in the locker room?"

"Ano…" Fuji began, finding in surprise his voice to be trembling more than usual.

Saeki smiled pleasingly as he watched that beautiful, fair face begin blushing a crimson red.

Tezuka glared, feeling even more irritated as he saw the Rokkaku vice-captain continue to stare at the half-naked tensai. "Fuji, go to the restroom."

Fuji blinked in puzzlement. "Eh?"

"Go to the restroom," Tezuka ordered again.

"But-" Fuji stopped from asking any further as those commanding brown eyes continued to gaze at him with an intensity that left his heart pounding. "Hai!" he immediately turned around and ran towards the restroom, relieved that he can finally take care of the business beneath his white towel.

As the tensai disappeared from the locker room, Saeki returned his attention to the Seigaku captain standing a few feet away from him, still also wet in his white towel.

"Outsiders are not allowed in here," Tezuka stated firmly.

Saeki gave a steady smile in return. "Ah, gomen, your regular Kikumaru had given me permission to come wait for Fuji in the locker room."

"All permissions of such are to go through me," Tezuka responded in short.

Saeki's sharp green eyes flashed momentarily before returning a vague grin. "Then, I apologize for causing such trouble." He stuck his hands into his pockets and proceeded to leave. "I'll wait for Fuji outside the clubroom then."

Tezuka eyed the outsider, slowly pushing his glasses up as he watched the silvery-white haired boy walk out of the locker room.

* * *

"Kya..." Fuji sighed loudly as he rested his chin at the edge of the table.

"Fuji, are you okay?" Saeki chuckled heartily at the Seigaku prodigy staring up at him with half-closed lids.

The two were seated across from each other at a booth at the local café, Apple Tea. Both were still in their school uniforms and were waiting for their orders to arrive as the sound of the bell near the entrance rang everytime the door swung open.

"I'm. Totally. Not. Okay." Fuji bit each word tiredly.

"Ah, I noticed the dark circles under your eyes. You haven't been getting enough sleep?" Saeki asked, amused.

"No…" Fuji whined. It wasn't the lack of sleep that was bothering him at the moment though. Rather, seeing a completely naked Tezuka showering literally two feet away from him was all too much, and clearly jacking off in the restroom afterwards was not enough to quench his desire for the bespectacled boy. If it wasn't for that stupid challenge and his hating to lose, he would have taken Tezuka right on the spot, regardless of Momoshiro standing a couple feet away from them.

Saeki leaned on his hand and smiled warmly. "Fuji, do you want to tell me what's bothering you? I'm worried." The bell at the door began ringing incessantly in the background as more people entered the café.

"Ok…" Fuji slowly mouthed. He sat up and stared exhaustedly at his childhood friend. "Tezuka said that I needed to learn moderation, so he created a stupid no sex for a week rule."

"Oh?" Saeki blinked twice. "Why is that?"

Fuji paused, thinking for a brief moment, before responding, "He thinks that I want sex all the time. Well, not _all_ the time. But it's natural for me to want to hold him." Fuji sighed again before collapsing into his folded arms on the table. "After all, isn't it natural to feel that way when you love a person?"

Saeki flinched unnoticeably, maintaining his smile. "Soka. But, perhaps he is right, you should learn moderation."

Fuji blinked within his arms before sitting back up straight again. "Ne, you're supposed to be taking my side!"

Saeki laughed. "I'm just teasing, Fuji." He looked at the tensai softly. He found the boy cute pouting in this manner. And then, his mind went over the image of Fuji's wet, vulnerable body and the no doubt hard-on hidden beneath the white towel scantily wrapped around that slender waist.

"But, just for one week, that should be fine, right?"

Fuji sighed exasperatedly. "It's not just that. I had decided to make it a challenge. The first person to crack and…well…you know…first initiate, will have to listen to whatever the winner says for a month." Fuji straightened himself and pounded both fists lightly on the table. "I'm not going to lose! I need to win this challenge!" His blue eyes lit up with determination as a sadistic glint glittered in his eyes.

"Here's your coffee."

Both boys looked up to find the waitress setting their drinks down before them. As the young woman walked away, Saeki picked up the white mug to take a sip, smelling the fresh aroma.

"You know, Fuji, I have to say that I'm quite surprised still to find you together with such a man," Saeki said as he closed his eyes and savored the dark, bitter liquid. "After all, your captain looks like he lacks any emotions whatsoever."

"I guess we do make an odd couple in other's eyes," Fuji commented as he took a sip from his own mug. "But, Tezuka is really affectionate at heart. On the outside, he seems very cold and serious to everyone, but he cares deeply for his friends and teammates." Fuji smiled gently as an image of a flustered bespectacled boy popped up in his mind.

"I see," Saeki responded casually into his mug. "By the way, it's quite crowded today at this café, and it's only a weekday."

"Yes, this place is quite popular and the food is good. It's Tezuka's favorite place to eat."

Saeki nearly choked on his coffee before quickly swallowing the liquid casually and wiping his mouth. "I see. So I assume you two enjoy coming here?"

"Hai!" Fuji beamed.

For a second and unbeknownst to Fuji's knowledge, an unpleasant expression smeared Saeki's face before the Rokkaku boy put on his friendly manner again. "I see now why you suggested this place for dinner."

Fuji nodded cheerfully with a smile.

"But, Tezuka is an odd man. I never expected him to say 'I love you' to anyone."

Fuji shook. "Heh, yes, those words seem so unlike him."

Saeki gave an intriguing smile. "Such a confession from that man does seem like an anomaly. But, it must have made you happy when he said it, considering you return his feelings."

Fuji chuckled some more, albeit more uneasily this time.

Saeki's sharp green eyes carefully observed the tensai. He saw a tiny sweat drop slowly dripping down the left temple. His lips curved into a small, steady grin. "Tell me, Fuji, how did you two get together? I'm very curious as to how the famous stoic captain was able to romantically win your heart."

"Well, um," Fuji scratched the side of his face, chuckling in small embarrassment, "Actually, I went after him."

"Oh?" Saeki raised his eyebrows. "Is that so? That's certainly news."

"Heh, yeah, haha."

"But I guess that makes sense. Who would have imagined the Seigaku captain to fall for anyone?"

Fuji winced as he felt another sharp jab to his body. "Haha, I guess that is the general view," he smiled.

"It must've been hard to be able to touch that man's heart."

"Heh, it was."

"So tell me," Saeki leaned forward with a curious smile. "How did the well feared third year prodigy win over the famous, cold captain of Seigaku?"

Fuji tensed briefly before upholding his smile. "Well, um…" he frowned slightly, pausing at this. "It's kind of hard to explain…" he tried to figure out how to begin. "Tezuka and I…"

_Actually, in retrospect, it's probably best not to talk about this_, Fuji thought uncomfortably to himself.

"Fuji." Saeki leaned forward even more. "Tell me, what did it take to catch that man's attention?"

Fuji blinked. "Eh?"

"What did you do to make him yours?"

The bell hanging on the door had stopped ringing as voices of people in the background faded into silence.

"Fuji."

_No. Fuji. Don't._

Saeki lowered his gaze. "What…did you do?"

Fuji's eyes slowly enlarged.

_FUJI! NO!_

"Fuji?" Saeki repeated. "Fuji?"

Fuji shook. "Ah, gomen! Was I spacing out?" he chuckled, scratching the back of his head. He started to feel beads of sweat around his forehead.

"Oh my gosh, he was so hot!" a high school girl sitting behind him squealed loudly with her friends as the giggles mixed in with the rest of the noise ringing all around the café.

"Is something the matter?" Saeki frowned worriedly.

_Fuji._

The deep, hoarse voice echoed again in the back of Fuji's head.

_Fuji._

"Oh, no, everything's fine. Haha." He glanced to his side, checking out the rest of the place. The tables around them were completely full as friends, couples, and families chattered excitedly amongst themselves. "But, I think it best not to talk about how Tezuka and I got together. I want to respect his want for privacy too." For some reason, he suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

"Ah, I'm so disappointed," Saeki arched his eyebrows, seeing the color slightly drain from the face before him. "But, I will respect your wish. Although, I am still extremely curious as to how you can get such a prideful, haughty man to say such embarrassing words."

Fuji flinched.

Saeki's eyes flickered at that delicate smile before him. "Doesn't it seem improbable to you?" He watched with satisfaction a small change in those crystalline, blue orbs. "But, I should not be saying such nonsense. After all, he is with you."

Fuji lowered his face, avoiding the dark green eyes gazing inquiringly at him. "Actually, Tezuka…has not directly said those words to me."

Saeki raised his eyebrows as though in surprise. "Oh?"

"Aa…" Fuji continued to look down at his mug, as though embarrassed. "He's…still shy about it."

"Hm." Saeki blinked a couple of times. "Is that the case?"

Fuji blinked and looked up to meet the questioning glance of his friend.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Almost a month."

"That's strange." Saeki frowned. "I can understand Tezuka's character of not saying it at the beginning. But it's already been this long. Don't you find that a bit odd?" He watched with satisfaction Fuji's smile grow crooked.

Saeki dropped his chin in-between his thumb and finger, furrowing his eyebrows. "But, I guess it's just not in his nature to say it. Perhaps he is shy." Saeki suggested. "I'm sure it doesn't matter."

Fuji chuckled. "Heh, yes, Tezuka is shy."

That's right. Tezuka must love him. He may not say it, but doesn't the serious, bespectacled boy's actions already show that?

Saeki grinned ambiguously. "Interesting indeed. Nevertheless, I'm very happy as long as you're happy." Saeki beamed. "I admit that Tezuka still puzzles me. He seems like such a grumpy person all the time. Whenever I see him, he looks so…unhappy."

Fuji shook, blue eyes large. "What…do you mean?"

"He always seems irritated," Saeki contemplated, pausing briefly before continuing. "You know my skills. I notice the smallest, miniscule muscle movements, even in facial expressions." He rubbed his chin, looking down at the table in deep thought. "That Seigaku captain of yours…it's as though something's…bothering him." His eyes subtly stole a glance at the tensai who's mouth has fallen slightly ajar. "But, perhaps I'm mistaken, for you know him better than I do. He is with you, after all."

Slightly rattled, Fuji smiled. "Ah, yes, heh."

Yes, Tezuka is with him, he reminded himself reassuringly. Tezuka had chosen to be with him. Someone like him wouldn't be able to do something like that unless he loved the person, right?

Saeki gazed amusingly at the troubled look on the boy's face before him. He reached out his hand across the table and traced the top of Fuji's hand with his index finger, drawing a line. "But, what if someone loved you too?"

Fuji blinked, frowning in puzzlement.

"What if, someone loved you more?" His dark green eyes watched those long eyelashes flutter before him as he touched that soft skin sensually.

"What if, someone can make you happier?" Saeki spoke slowly, lifting up his hand to finger the hazelnut bangs hanging over that fragile face.

"What...would you do?" Saeki twirled those luscious locks before him.

Fuji started to feel uncomfortable. "Saeki, you're speaking…strangely."

"Ah…" Saeki dropped his smile, slowly resting his cheek in his palm as he gazed steadily into those clear, blue eyes. "Is that so?"

Fuji felt a lump caught in his throat as he stared into those dim, dark green eyes, noticing something unusual in them.

"More coffee?"

Fuji nearly jumped before realizing that the waitress was standing next to them with a pot of freshly brewed coffee in her hand. He didn't notice Saeki already removing his hand away from his hair. "No thanks," Fuji smiled lively.

The waitress blushed as she quickly looked at the silvery white-haired boy.

"I'm fine, thank you," Saeki flashed charmingly.

The waitress nearly swooned as she muttered a quick, "I'll come back with your food," and scurried away, cheeks bright red.

"She's cute," Saeki whistled.

Fuji closed his eyes and laughed. "Soka."

"Not your type, obviously," Saeki joked.

Fuji laughed some more. "Far from it." And then, he paused as he found his childhood friend suddenly frowning at him.

"Fuji," Saeki slowly began. "What do you think is the real reason for Tezuka not saying, 'I love you,' to you?"

Fuji's eyes flew wide open.

"Do you know?"

Fuji swallowed again, realizing he didn't quite know how to respond this time.

"Fuji," Saeki's expression suddenly became serious. "Shouldn't Tezuka…tell you his feelings by now, regardless of if he's shy or not?" He watched that delicate face before him begin to pale. "Don't you find it strange that he has never said it to you?" He grinned secretly to himself as the Seigaku prodigy began to look slightly distressed.

"Or, is there something else that's preventing him from saying it?" his dark green eyes observed the tensai watchfully. "Something that happened?"

Fuji's pupils dilated.

"Here are your orders."

Both Saeki and Fuji looked up to find the waitress placing the plates of food before them. The bell at the front door continued ringing in the background as more and more customers packed into the café. "Please let me know if you need anything else. And I mean _anything_," the young woman winked before walking away.

"Ikadakimasu!" Saeki called out excitedly, clapping his hands together and digging into his food.

Fuji followed suit and picked up his chopsticks, staring down at the plate of Tabasco covered, chili-pepper, jalapeño stuffed omelet.

For some reason, he didn't feel hungry anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

**Prince of Tennis SEQUEL announced!  
**

**.com/news/2008-10-30/new-prince-of-tennis-manga-to-reportedly-start-in-march**

**(Sorry, the full link wouldn't paste, so the first half of the above web address is animenewsnetwork with www in front)**

* * *

Chapter 14

Fuji dropped his head onto his desk, drooling onto the cold surface. It's only Wednesday, and already, Fuji felt like he was going to go crazy. He found himself masturbating more often the last few days, and did so a couple times last night while fantasizing about the stoic boy. Unfortunately, it didn't help quench his desire at all.

Kikumaru watched with extreme worry the tensai drone absentmindedly across from his desk. His best friend now has even darker circles underneath his eyes, and his face looked oddly paler than usual.

"Ne, Fuji, are you sure you're okay?" Kikumaru frowned.

"I'm…not…fine…" Fuji groaned tiredly. Their first morning break had just started in class, and he was utilizing this time to wallow in his situation. Morning practice went on as normal, but by the time they all had to shower, Fuji actually made it a point to shower far away from Tezuka. Normally, he would gladly stand next to the boy to receive a free viewing show. Unfortunately, he was already nearing his limit, and was not confident enough to stand next to his captain without devouring him right there in front of all the regulars. Thus, he actually didn't have a real conversation with Tezuka so far today except for discussions on tennis.

But while Fuji was preoccupied with this, the back of his mind was subconsciously remembering Saeki's words to him.

_Don't you find it strange that he has never said it to you?_

"What's wrong? You can tell Eiji!" Kikumaru attempted to cheer him up.

Fuji rubbed his eye and sat up straight. "Let's take a walk."

The redhead nodded and followed the tensai out into the hallway to take a stroll amongst the loud chattering students running around them to visit friends in other classrooms.

"Eiji," Fuji began.

"Hm, Fujiko."

"What does Tezuka think of me?" Fuji blinked, surprised at the words coming out of his mouth. That wasn't what he had intended to say.

"Eh?" Kikumaru blinked as well. "Why are you asking that? Aren't you and Tezuka dating?"

"Hm," Fuji paused to himself as the two continued walking.

"Ne, Fuji, did something happen between you and Tezuka?!" Kikumaru asked wide-eyed, stopping in front of the tensai.

Fuji gaped before chuckling in amusement at the cat-like boy standing excitedly in front of him. "No, we're fine. It's not what you're thinking. We are good."

The redhead frowned. "Then, why are you asking such a question? Don't you trust Tezuka?"

Fuji's eyes lit up in surprise. That's right, he trusts Tezuka. Why would he ask such nonsense to his best friend?

"You're right, Eiji. Please disregard my question," Fuji gave his token smile.

Kikumaru furrowed his eyebrows. "Ne, Fuji, are you sure you're all right? You can be honest with Eiji too! You can trust me!"

Fuji laughed. "I do trust you. But really, I'm fine. Don't worry." He paused. Suddenly, he found the redhead staring off in surprise at something behind him. Turning around, Fuji found just in time the tall, serious boy arrive right behind him. "Tezuka."

"Fuji. Kikumaru." Tezuka nodded to the both of them.

"Ne, Tezuka Buchou, Fuji says he's upset."

"Eiji!" Fuji scolded his friend, only to watch the redhead giggle.

Tezuka turned his attention to the tensai. "Is there something wrong, Fuji?"

"No, everything's fine, heh," Fuji quickly reassured him, waving his hand.

"How was dinner with Saeki yesterday?"

Fuji blinked. He looked up and watched those deep, brown eyes look down at him. As though in his imagination, Fuji thought he saw a little bit of anxiety in those eyes he deeply admired.

"It was good. We thoroughly enjoyed the food."

"Where did you go?"

"We want to Apple Tea."

Tezuka winced. "Aa," he calmly responded.

"Ne, I was debating at the café if I should order the barbeque eel over white rice."

Tezuka blinked. "Why?"

Fuji opened his eyes, revealing clear blue orbs and a mischievous smile. "Why, because that is your favorite food there, and if I order it, it would be like having you right there next to me."

Tezuka immediately blushed bright red, completely flabbergasted before recovering. "Fuji!"

Kikumaru giggled along with the tensai.

Tezuka cleared his throat. "Did you do anything else after that?"

Fuji closed his eyes, trying to stifle his laughter vainly before shaking his head. "No. I went home after that."

"Aa." Tezuka lowered his head towards the ground.

Fuji paused, puzzled by this.

"Ne, Fuji," Kikumaru eyed his captain like a Cheshire cat as he spoke to his best friend. "Didn't Saeki walk you home?"

Tezuka flinched.

"Hm, just halfway," Fuji nodded.

Kikumaru giggled to himself quietly as he saw slight annoyance appear in the serious boy's face. He leaned in towards Fuji, covering the boy's ear with one hand as he whispered, "Ne, Fuji. Looks like Tezuka Buchou is jealous. I'll leave you two alone." Winking at the tensai who only looked at him with a surprised and questioning glance, Kikumaru immediately waved goodbye to his teammates and scurried off.

As the two Seigaku tennis players stood in the hallway, Fuji spoke, "Ne, Tezuka, want to come over today?"

Tezuka looked up. "Aa."

Fuji smiled and opened his eyes to reveal piercing, blue orbs. He leaned up and whispered into the bespectacled boy's ear, "Are you ready to give up and beg me?"

Tezuka narrowed his eyes and looked away with an irritated look. "No."

Fuji dropped his smile, slightly annoyed. "You're no fun."

Tezuka turned his head towards the tensai. "And I can clearly see you're losing right now."

Fuji gaped at such an out-of-character attack as Tezuka brushed past him and walked down the hallway towards his classroom. Finally shaking himself to his senses, he turned around and ran after the tall, serious boy.

"Tezuka!" he panted, finally catching up as he slowed down his pace.

"What is it, Fuji?"

Fuji furrowed his eyebrows determinedly. "I'm going to win this challenge."

"Aa," was the serious boy's only short, indifferent response.

Fuji got even more irritated. As the two turned into a rather empty hallway and stopped at a corner away from whatever leftover crowd there were, Fuji complained, "Why don't you have some fun?"

"I don't consider what you did in the student council room fun."

Fuji blinked before snickering. "Oh, but didn't you say you wanted me to take this seriously?"

"Fuji!"

"Hehe."

Tezuka narrowed his eyes disapprovingly.

"Fine," Fuji crossed his arms, looking away with an irritated look. This was getting extremely frustrating. Suddenly, he felt a hand gently play with his hair. Returning his attention back to the front, he saw Tezuka looking at him intently, his long fingers lightly combing through silky, hazelnut threads before fingering the tips and letting the strands slide off. Fuji felt his heart beat excitedly as he stared into those deep, brown eyes. And then, relaxing his stubbornness, he dropped his arms at the unusual gentle look displayed in that face before him.

"Just a few days more, Fuji," Tezuka said softly in a deep voice.

Fuji felt his heart flutter, and at the same time, he felt slightly ashamed for complaining. Looking down as he still felt the lingering touch of those long fingers, Fuji felt his cheeks slightly blush. And then, glancing back up, he said, "Then, give me a kiss." Not wanting to lose this opportunity, he closed his eyes and tilted his head up, pursing his lips together expectantly.

Tezuka blinked multiple times. Looking left and right to find themselves completely out of sight in the corner, Tezuka sighed and slowly leaned forward, trembling nervously as he came closer to those pink, plump lips. He paused a couple centimeters away, hesitating a few seconds, before taking a deep breath and pressing his lips up against soft ones. And then, he found himself pulled in tightly by two hands clasped around his face as he felt the tensai's mouth enclose over his and begin kissing him ferociously. As a tongue began prying for entry, Tezuka quickly pulled himself away, completely flustered.

"Fuji!"

Fuji grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Tezuka glared and quickly began walking away. "I'm going to class," he voiced firmly, pushing up his glasses on his nose.

"Feel free to come back for more!" Fuji called out loudly across the hallway, further embarrassing the tall student council president.

Tezuka shot the tensai another dirty look before walking past a group of giggling fan girls and finally reaching the safety of his classroom.

* * *

At Fuji's house that late afternoon, Tezuka greeted the tensai's sister at the front door.

"Oh, it's nice to see you, Tezuka-kun!" Yumiko smiled excitedly. She was just like her younger brother, always smiling and ever so cheerful. A beautiful young woman, it was obvious to observers that great looking features run in the family.

"Aa, I hope you don't mind me coming over."

"Not at all! Quickly, come in!"

As Yumiko stepped aside to let her younger brother and Tezuka walk in and take off their shoes, a voice came down loudly from the top of the stairs.

"Oi, you didn't tell me you were bringing your captain over today!"

Tezuka looked up and saw the other Fuji brother staring at them from the ledge at top.

"Gomen, Yuuta," Fuji chuckled. "I had asked him at school today."

Tezuka bowed apologetically. "I apologize for intruding unannounced."

"Oi, you don't need to do that, Tezuka-san!" Yuuta quickly said. He could always feel the overwhelmingly strong presence of the famous Seigaku captain whenever his older brother brought the tall, serious boy over to their house. It was no wonder that opponents often comment how the moment the captain steps onto the court, the other player already loses his confidence and feels that he had already lost.

"Yuuta, you're so rude! How dare you talk like that in front of Tezuka-kun!" Yumiko scolded, putting her hands on her hips disapprovingly.

"I-I was only joking!" Yuuta defended himself.

Fuji laughed and began walking up the stairs. "Ah, Yuuta, come give your big brother a warm hug. And then, if you be good, maybe Tezuka will hug you too."

Yuuta scowled and turned away, walking back to his own room. "Whatever."

Fuji paused on the stair case, pouting in disappointment. And then, he felt a firm hand land on his shoulder.

"Can I drop off my stuff in your room?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji immediately smiled. "Hm, let's go."

As Fuji continued walking up in front of him, Tezuka watched the back of the tensai's hazelnut-haired head. He was well aware of the tension between Fuji and his younger brother. Wanting to lift up the mood of the tensai, he thought that changing the subject would at least distract him from continuing to be down about Yuuta's attitude towards him.

Once both boys entered Fuji's room, Tezuka dropped his belongings by the desk when he suddenly felt two arms wrap tightly around him and a warm body press up against his back.

"Hm…" Fuji purred, snuggling the side of his cheek against the middle of the strong, broad back.

Tezuka sighed, frowning before closing his eyes and deciding to let himself enjoy the warmth.

"Shuusuke! I brought orange juice for you and your friend!"

Both boys' eyes flew wide open and they pulled apart just as Yumiko stepped into the room with two glasses in both hands.

"Thanks, Neesan," Fuji smiled as both he and Tezuka took the glasses out of the young woman's hands.

"You two be good now," Yumiko winked before walking out of the room and back down the stairs.

Tezuka paused before turning to look at Fuji. "Fuji, does she know about us?"

"I'm not sure," Fuji pondered. "But, knowing Neesan, she's good at figuring things out." Fuji looked up at Tezuka teasingly. "Ne, Tezuka, are you really that worried about her knowing?"

Tezuka narrowed his eyes, not the least amused.

"Okay, okay," Fuji laughed, waving it off. "But, I wonder if she heard you moaning the last time we did it here while she was downstairs in the house-"

"Fuji!"

Fuji laughed even louder as Tezuka became extremely flustered and quickly turned around to gulp down the glass of orange juice.

Sighing at the cool drink and adjusting his glasses, Tezuka turned back around to find the tensai just finishing the orange juice in his hand as well.

Both boys then set their drinks on the top of the drawer case.

Fuji faced the taller boy. "Ne, Tezuka, let's go sit on the bed." Seeing Tezuka look slightly hesitant, Fuji quickly reassured him, "Don't worry, I promise I'll be good." He walked over to quietly close the door.

As the two sat down side by side on the bed, both boys fell into an awkward silence. Normally on a day like this, they would be…doing it. But because of the challenge they had agreed to, the two boys surprisingly found themselves at odds with what to do at the moment.

Fuji glanced to his left at Tezuka and saw the serious boy sitting stiffly with back straight, arms crossed. The stern captain continued to stare straight before him at the wall across. Fuji chuckled, finding this scene so funny yet typical. "Do you want to relax, Tezuka?"

"I am relaxed."

Fuji laughed at such a stoic response. And then, opening his eyes, he reached out his hand and turned the boy's face towards him by the chin. "Then, why aren't you looking at me?" He watched with satisfaction Tezuka's pupils dilate. Fuji's blue eyes flashed as he pushed the other boy on to the bed without warning.

As Tezuka found himself pinned against the bed, he felt a pair of warm lips land on his immediately. But, the kiss wasn't as aggressive as before. Rather, Fuji kissed slowly, deeply, and very, very affectionately. And it took Tezuka's breath away.

Fuji's heart leaped when he pulled himself away briefly and saw the blushing, bespectacled boy staring back up embarrassingly. Smiling warmly, he leaned down and trailed innocent kisses around the corners of the mouth, on the cheeks, and over the forehead. Meanwhile, his hand slowly caressed the taller boy's still hand lying beside him on the bed.

Kissing should be okay. They are allowed to do that. Just innocent kisses, Fuji thought to himself. He could smell Tezuka's aroma as he brushed his nose against the boy's bangs, letting the strands tickle his skin.

And then, he halted, feeling a lump in his throat. He slowly pulled away and looked down at Tezuka looking quite flushed...and sexy. His heart suddenly thumping loudly, Fuji immediately jumped off the bed, threw open the door to his room, and ran down the hallway into the bathroom.

Tezuka blinked, completely puzzled as he heard a loud slam and a click down the hall. Sitting up in bed, he straightened his white-buttoned school shirt and swung his legs back over the edge and waited patiently. His eyes wondered around the room, noting how it was always so clean and neat, and how Fuji's cactus is growing ever so big on the window sill. For a moment, he enjoyed the peacefulness.

"Oi!" Yuuta called out as he passed by his brother's room with an object in his hand and stopped in front of the bathroom door.

"I'm a little busy right now," Tezuka heard Fuji's strange, muffled voice through the bathroom door.

"I need to talk to you now!" Yuuta ordered. "This toy here, why'd you toss it in my room? Wasn't this yours back in grade school?"

"Ah…which one?"

"You know which one!"

Tezuka heard another chuckle.

"Sorry, Yuuta, I thought you'd appreciate it more."

"Why? Wasn't this your favorite toy?"

"Hm, it was." Fuji called out through the door. "But, I got tired of it."

Tezuka suddenly stiffened on the bed, his limbs frozen and eyes enlarged.

_One day he becomes intensely infatuated with something, and the next he tosses it aside like a useless toy._

"SHUUSUKE!" Tezuka heard the younger brother pound the door angrily outside. "Stop wasting things like that! Do you not appreciate your toys?"

"Well, if you like it so much, then I did right to give it to you."

"You mean, you tossed it in my room because it was convenient!"

"Hm…You really think so?"

"I know so!"

There was another laughter in the bathroom as Yuuta continued arguing through the closed door.

"Tezuka-kun."

Tezuka nearly jumped when he looked up and saw the oldest Fuji sibling standing in the door way.

"Is there anything else you would like?" Yumiko asked kindly.

"I'm okay, thank you," Tezuka nodded, watching the young woman about to take away the empty glasses.

"Hm, Tezuka-kun, are you sure you're okay?"

Tezuka looked up, surprised by such an odd question. "Aa, I'm fine."

"Really?" Yumiko frowned. "But, just now you look slightly…paler."

Tezuka blinked. "Oh. Really?"

Suddenly, the bathroom door swung open, and Tezuka could hear hurried footsteps out in the hallway heading towards the room he was currently still in.

"Tezuka, what's wrong? Why is Neesan asking you if you're okay?" Fuji panted as he stopped right in front of his sister, a look of worry and anxiety on his face.

Tezuka blinked back blankly. "I'm fine," he replied stoically.

Fuji paused before sighing and turning towards his sister. "Neesan, don't worry me like that! Tezuka is fine!"

Yumiko held her hand up to her lips. "Gomen, Shuusuke. It's just that for a minute there, Tezuka looked upset."

Fuji blinked. "Upset?"

_That Seigaku captain of yours…it's as though something's…bothering him._

"Ne, Shuusuke! Now you don't look so good yourself!" Yumiko gasped.

Fuji ignored the comment and immediately walked straight in front of Tezuka before stopping a foot away and leaning forward to look the tall boy straight in the eye.

He furrowed his eyebrows and closely watched that stoic, serious boy stare back at him silently. "Ne, Tezuka, are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine," Tezuka replied in short.

Fuji raised an eyebrow and continued to observe every feature on that what seems to be an expressionless face.

"Fuji, what are you doing?" Tezuka calmly asked.

Unable to discern any unusual difference in the face before him, Fuji stood up straight again and smiled. "Nothing."

Tezuka blinked, puzzled.

"Well, I guess everything seems fine," Yumiko smiled. "I'll take these empty glasses out of the way."

"Thank you," both boys politely answered as the oldest Fuji sibling stepped out and went down the stairs. At the same time, Yuuta past by the room, mumbling to himself in annoyance before slamming his door shut at the other end of the hallway.

Fuji propped himself onto his bed next to Tezuka and cuddled against his arm. "Hm…" he purred once more contently.

"Should we close the door?" Tezuka asked.

"Don't worry, Yuuta's back in his room, and Neesan is going to be preoccupied with her favorite TV show." Fuji wrapped his arms around the side of Tezuka's body and snuggled his nose against the uniform cloth.

Tezuka sighed and looked down towards the tensai, who had released his hold around him now and was grinning up at him. Staring into that smiling face, Tezuka lifted up his left hand and reached over to finger the strands of bangs barely covering the tensai's forehead.

Fuji opened his eyes in surprise, his heart beating rapidly at that handsome face gazing down intensely at him. He felt those long fingers gently lift a lock of bangs upwards, away from his face. For a second, he saw Tezuka open his mouth and then close it, as though hesitating. After a pause, he watched the serious boy quietly take a deep breath, and open his mouth again…

Suddenly, a loud musical sound rang across the room.

Both boys jumped in surprise. Fuji quickly reached out and grabbed the cell phone ringing persistently above his drawer case.

"Hello?"

"Fuji."

"Ne, Saeki!" Fuji grinned, not noticing beside him the bespectacled boy's face suddenly change color.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you all preparing well for your next match?""

"Hm, everyone's working really hard."

"Soka."

As Fuji chattered away, Tezuka got up, clearly annoyed, and motioned to Fuji that he'll be back in a minute. Not wanting to hear how excited Fuji sounded talking with the Rokkaku vice-captain, he stepped out into the hallway and turned to his right towards the stairs when something caught his eye next to the wall a few feet away from Fuji's door. Walking over to it and staring down at the object, Tezuka noticed that this must be the toy Fuji's younger brother was complaining about just a moment before. It was a red and blue mini-action figure that resembled one of those Gundam models that are popular in Japan. Clearly, Fuji's younger brother was not interested in keeping it either.

Looking down at it closely, Tezuka noticed that the toy was in a sitting position with its back laid neatly against the clean, white slate. It appeared to be in good condition, and for a second, Tezuka thought what a pity it would be to throw something nice like this away.

_The infatuation is only temporary._

Tezuka stared at the toy sitting lonely against the wall.

_Once he loses interest in the object of his infatuation…_

"Of course you can come over tomorrow! Yumiko will be happy to see you!" Fuji's voice rang jubilantly from inside the room.

_Without any forewarning..._

The plastic-covered face stared back expressionless, emotionless, and lifeless.

_He leaves._

"Tezuka."

Tezuka shook and turned to his right to find the tensai standing outside his door. "Gomen, Saeki just wanted to know if he can come over tomorrow."

"Aa," Tezuka responded.

Fuji's eyes followed downwards at the object on the floor. "Ah, looks like Yuuta doesn't want it after all." He walked over and picked up the toy, glancing at it. He then turned around and headed back towards his room before swiftly tossing it in the trashcan out in the hallway next to the bathroom.

Tezuka shook at the sound of a loud clank as the object hit the bottom of the can.

"Tezuka? Are you coming?"

Tezuka looked up and saw Fuji waiting by the door for him, a smile and a twinkle on his face.

"Let's look at the new photos I took from the photography club this week."

Tezuka lowered his head, pausing for a moment, before lifting it back up again. "Aa." He walked towards the tensai and entered the room.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tezuka," Fuji smiled.

"Hm," Tezuka nodded, standing outside the front door as the sun was nearly setting completely already. It was already getting late, and he had his school and tennis bags swung over his right shoulder, ready to head home.

"Come anytime, Tezuka-kun!" Yumiko smiled cheerfully.

Fuji reached out and hugged Tezuka, snuggling his nose against the comforting, safe chest.

Tezuka stiffened at this action, feeling the warmth of the small body against his.

"Oh my, my little brother is so fond of you," Yumiko smiled again, lifting her hand up to her mouth.

Tezuka lowered his head, seeing the tensai grinning against his chest. Slightly blushing, Tezuka frowned and lifted up a hand to gently pet the hazelnut head.

Finally, Fuji let go and smiled brightly. "Walk home safely."

Tezuka nodded again. "Good night to you two." He turned around and left, hearing the sound of the door to the house softly close behind him.

Walking in the direction of his home, Tezuka looked up and noticed the sky become a dark, orange hue, with light trails of clouds scatted across the sky. It was quite a beautiful scene, and Tezuka wondered when it would be a good time to take Fuji mountain climbing with him. Unfortunately, they have a match this weekend, so that wouldn't do. Perhaps the following week would be appropriate.

Tezuka neared the end of the street, ready to cross and turn a corner when something suddenly caught his eye. He stopped in his tracks, his expression immediately changing.

"Yo, Tezuka-san," Saeki smiled, lifting up his hand in a greeting.

Tezuka narrowed his eyes, staying silent.

Saeki smirked, his smile turning into an amused one. "You don't like me, do you."

Tezuka only stared back with an icy glare. He walked forward again, ready to pass by the annoying Rokkaku vice-captain.

"You're just another toy."

Tezuka stopped his feet right next to the silvery white-haired boy.

"It's only a matter of time," Saeki smiled steadily, still staring ahead in the opposite direction, "Before he tosses you away."

Tezuka kept his eyes on the street across, not bothering to glance at the Rokkaku boy standing on his left. And then, he proceeded to walk towards the other side of the corner.

Saeki turned around and watched the quiet, bespectacled boy cross the street, face no doubt still serious and cold.

But, that's only on the surface…

"Saeki!"

Saeki blinked and turned around, finding the tall, bushy-haired dark brunette arrive right beside him.

"Ah, Bane," Saeki greeted. Although, Bane didn't look the least bit pleased.

"Stop missing so many practices! I can't keep covering for you!"

"Oh, gomen," Saeki smiled casually, raking his hand through his silvery white strands. He didn't expect his teammate to appear like that before him.

"Are you planning on paying your friend a visit?" Bane crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at his vice-captain.

"Not until tomorrow. I just wanted to stroll by today."

"Then what about him?" Bane directed his attention to the Seigaku captain now disappearing around a corner.

Saeki followed his teammate's gaze. "Ah, Tezuka, he's very…interesting."

Bane blinked and looked at his friend. "What do you mean?"

"Or rather, it's interesting…" Saeki lowered his gaze, his mouth curving into a dim smile, "What doubt can do to even the most respectable of people."

Bane raised his eyebrows before sighing. He turned around and began walking in the direction he came from.

Saeki looked up, seeing the broad back go farther away. "Bane, where are you going?"

"I'm going home. Practice was tiring today," Bane lifted up a hand in a short wave. He then stopped in his tracks for a second and looked at Saeki over his shoulder. "We'll be waiting for you, Saeki."

Saeki blinked, puzzled, as he watched his teammate turn his head back around and calmly walk towards the now darkening night sky.


	15. Chapter 15

Second Match 15

Fuji banged his forehead against the cold surface of his desk. It was now Thursday, and only two more days to go before the challenge ends. But, the tensai was not confident that he can do this anymore. He was just about at the point of admitting defeat, realizing that he really does have self-control issues. Even yesterday afternoon when he and Tezuka were only making out, Fuji found himself getting a hard on just from kissing, and had to quickly run to the bathroom to deal with the…situation between his legs before the bespectacled boy would notice anything.

He sighed. If he was to hold out any longer, than surely Friday would be his limit. He was certain that he would not survive lasting until Saturday. If he doesn't figure out something by tomorrow, he will definitely lose.

"Fuji," Kikumaru called out to him teasingly from his desk. "Fujiii!"

Fuji blinked blankly and rested his head on the side of his cheek, staring tiredly at the redhead grinning at him.

"Don't worry, Fuji, Eiji will cheer you up! Nya!"

Fuji gave a smile and sat up straight.

"Cheer me up? But what about you? You don't look so happy yourself right now."

Kikumaru blinked. "Really?" He frowned and lowered his head, the twinkle gone for a second in his large, cat-like eyes. "Oishi hasn't been talking to me." He played with his fingers in his lap, a depressed look on his face.

"I'm sure Oishi is just busy."

"But, Oishi already finished all his exams! And, and, he doesn't do any other school activities! Yet, he still says he's busy whenever I ask him to eat lunch with me or hang out with me," Kikumaru's imaginary cat ears seemed to slump downward.

Fuji smiled kindly. "Eiji. Maybe, you're not seeing something."

Kikumaru paused for a minute before slapping both hands against the tensai's desk. "Fuji! Is there something you know?!"

Fuji gaped in surprise at the excited redhead before laughing. "Eiji, that's not what I mean." He leaned forward and winked. "You need to figure this out for yourself."

"Wah…" The boy whined, falling back into his seat, dejected. "You're so mean, Fuji!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another classroom down the hall, a serious, bespectacled boy was spending his break time reading his history textbook. Completely engrossed with the material before him, he did not notice the female students in his class secretly glancing at him from the corners of their desks and outside the door.

"Tezuka."

Tezuka blinked and looked up, finding Oishi sitting at an empty desk in front of him. Now that the stern and well disciplined boy was fully aware of his surroundings thanks to the vice-captain bringing him out of his reverie, the girls around the room sighed in disappointment, no longer able to secretly stare at him without being caught.

"Aa, Oishi."

"Shouldn't you be taking a break? After all, this is _break_ time," Oishi smiled jokingly.

Tezuka gave his friend the usual serious expression before looking down. "Aa."

"Tezuka, how has your week been so far?"

"Good," he replied in short, turning a page.

"Soka," Oishi chuckled. He lowered his head, his lips curving into a sad smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Eh?" Oishi blinked, surprised as he found his friend's eyes upon him again.

"Something's bothering you, Oishi."

The vice-captain, surprised by his best friend's concern (despite the same, stoic tone), paused for a moment. "I think I haven't been too good to Eiji lately."

Tezuka blinked. "Is there something wrong with his tennis?"

"No, it's not that," Oishi quickly waved his hand away at the response, chuckling at such a typical response. "Eiji and I are doing fine in practice. It's just that…" the boy sighed. "I've been…avoiding him."

Tezuka raised his eyes. "Why is that?"

Oishi frowned. "I think I just don't…understand." He closed his eyes briefly and opened them again, a look of uncertainty in those dark, black pupils. "Whenever he stands next to me, I find myself uneasy. Whenever he looks at me straight in the eyes, I get nervous. And whenever he gets that close to me, I start acting…weird." Oishi took a deep breath. "So, I thought maybe I should distant myself from Eiji for a while until I clear my head, but," he lowered his eyes, "it's not fair to Eiji." He gazed out sullenly at the door and into the hallway where the students outside chattered aimlessly amongst themselves. "I'm finding it harder. Everything seems even more confusing." He gave a loud sigh. "Maybe, I'm just not being completely honest with myself."

Tezuka blinked, surprised by such a comment. There was a quiet pause between the two boys as they sat there in their seats. And then, returning his attention back to his book, Tezuka simply said, "Then, be honest with yourself."

Oishi blinked and raised his head, surprised. He looked at the serious boy, who only continued reading his textbook, indicating there was nothing else he had to say. And then, realizing, Oishi gave a small smile and nodded.

"Hm."

* * *

"Ah, Saeki-kun, I haven't seen you for such a long time!" Yumiko exclaimed excitedly at the sight of the handsome, silvery white-haired boy.

"Heh, it's been a while," Saeki chuckled pleasantly. "You've grown even more beautiful than the last time."

"Kya! You're being too kind!" Yumiko cried out.

"Neesan, are you going to let us in, or are you going to continue swooning at my friend?" Fuji joked.

"Gomen, I don't mean to be rude," Yumiko quickly apologized. She stepped aside and let the two boys enter the house as they took off their shoes.

Upstairs in Fuji's room, Saeki dropped his belongings by the closet door as the tensai plopped himself onto the bed, sighing.

"What's wrong, Fuji?" Saeki asked, concerned.

"I don't know how much longer I can stand this challenge. I need to figure out something by tomorrow or else I'll lose." Fuji slumped forward against his knees, depressed.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to survive tomorrow," Saeki smiled encouragingly, pulling up a chair from Fuji's desk and sitting directly in front of him. "After all, you only have two days left. The challenge ends Saturday, right?" he leaned forward over the backwards chair, resting his chin on top of his arms.

"Tezuka's so damn stubborn. Gah!" Fuji threw his hands up in the air, frustrated. "Why can't he just let me have him as much as I want?"

The corner of Saeki's eyebrow twitched. "Well, I'm sure it's for your own good," he continued to smile.

"Whatever," Fuji responded irritatedly, resting his chin on his hand with a childish look, not the least pleased.

"But, I'm curious about the reason behind his proposing such a thing."

Fuji blinked and raised his head. "Saeki, I told you. He said I had to learn self-control and moderation."

"Soka." Something flashed across Saeki's dark green eyes. "Is that really the case?"

Fuji flinched. "W-What do you mean?"

"Well, I agree about moderation. But, don't you think a whole week is too harsh?"

The tensai opened his eyes and gaped slightly, not sure how to respond.

Saeki rubbed his chin, his eyebrows furrowing into deep thought. "I do find such a proposal quite…strange." He paused for a moment. "Is Tezuka really that adverse to you touching him?" He watched with satisfaction the color change in the tensai's clear blue eyes. "Fuji-"

"What are you talking about, Saeki?" Fuji quickly chuckled. "Tezuka is together with me. It's natural for us to…do things."

"But, to not want you to hold him for a whole week?" Saeki frowned, a sound of concern in his voice. "Fuji, you said that Tezuka hasn't said he loves you, right?"

Fuji winced. "I told you before, he's shy," he smiled reassuringly.

"Fuji," Saeki lowered his gaze. "Don't you find this all a little too…coincidental?"

"What, what do you mean?"

Saeki looked at the tensai steadily. "He hasn't said his feelings to you, and he suddenly comes up with such a proposal. Doesn't that seem a little too coincidental to you?"

"Haha, you're talking nonsense."

Saeki watched the tensai give a nervous laugh.

"Fuji."

Fuji immediately stopped his laughing, caught off guard by the strange, ambiguous tone in his friend's voice. He looked up at the silvery-white haired boy, noticing a dim look in those dark green eyes before him.

"Fuji. Could it be that Tezuka…doesn't want to be touched by you?"

Fuji's eyes widened as he felt something caught in his chest.

"Why has he never said-"

"Saeki!" Fuji shot up from his bed, staring down at his friend with an irritated expression. "That's enough." He cried out, surprised at how much he was shaking.

Saeki gave a smirk as he looked up at the rattled boy. "Why are you so worked up, Fuji?" He lifted up his hand towards that delicate face above him. "What are you so afraid of?" He ran a thumb across that beautiful chin, watching the pupils in those clear blue eyes dilate.

Meanwhile, Fuji swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling his mouth run dry. He was getting uncomfortable with this. He did not like the questions. He did not like the way those inquiring, dark green eyes looked at him doubtfully, steadily, questioningly. "Tezuka loves me," Fuji replied.

Saeki grinned at such a weak reply. "Do you really… believe that?" He watched Fuji shake at his words, and he calmly stood up, pushing forward.

The next thing Fuji knew, he heard the wooden chair hit the ground with a loud thump. Everything happened so fast that he didn't notice at first that he was lying flat on his back on the bed, staring up at the silvery-white haired boy hovering over him. He had no idea how he ended up in this position, but those dark green eyes above him locked on with his own apprehensive blue ones.

"Fuji," Saeki said, his hands and knees on all fours as he stared down at the tensai lying underneath him. He lowered his eyebrows and gazed at the boy. "What if…I love you?"

Fuji's eyes enlarged.

"What if…I can make you happy?"

"I…am happy."

"Really?" He frowned. "Then, why do you sound so unsure?"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Fuji…" Saeki's eyes softened. "Wouldn't it be better, if it was me?"

Fuji blinked, gaping.

"What if I can make you happy?" Saeki took one hand and caressed that pale cheek before him, enjoying the feel of soft, tender, milky skin. "Wouldn't that be better?" He traced his thumb across those pink, plump lips beginning to tremble nervously before him. "Fuji…" he said in almost a whisper. "If I told you I love you, what would you do?"

The tensai's clear blue eyes widened in utter confusion at the words he was hearing.

"What…would you do?"

Fuji watched those dark green eyes stare straight into him with an indiscernible gaze. He felt those long, unfamiliar fingers brush his left cheek slowly. He found his limbs completely frozen in place as he lay still on the bed, unable to move.

"Fuji," Saeki repeated, his eyes dimming. He lowered his face. "Fuji…" he whispered as he neared those quivering, pink lips, his own only an inch away.

Fuji's eyes suddenly shot wide open. "No!" He pushed the other boy away, nearly throwing Saeki off the bed.

Saeki, surprised by this, caught himself just in time from falling, and stayed on the bed as the tensai sat up and got onto his feet. He watched the shorter boy look at him cautiously.

"You're acting strange, Saeki," Fuji voiced.

Saeki grinned, seeing a hint of anxiety in those eyes. "Aren't I just showing you the truth?" He reached out his hand to touch those silky strands of hair, only to see the tensai flick his head away.

"What are you doing?" Fuji stammered, eyeing him wearily.

"Who knows?" Saeki smiled steadily. "Perhaps, I'm entranced by you."

Fuji shook.

"Perhaps…I've been entranced by you ever since we first met."

Saeki got onto his feet.

"Perhaps…I'm in love with you."

Fuji held both his hands out, stopping the taller boy from advancing forward. "Stop joking around, Saeki. I'm in love with Tezuka, and Tezuka loves me," he tried to chuckle.

Saeki watched those clear blue eyes struggling to hold their own. He dropped his smile. "Do you really believe that Tezuka loves you?"

He watched with satisfaction his words pierce right through the Seigaku prodigy.

"He doesn't even want to be touched by you. Don't you find that strange-"

"Tezuka loves me," Fuji repeated, his eyes resolute.

"But he doesn't tell you."

"He doesn't need to." Fuji took a deep breath. "At least, not yet."

Saeki's lips curved into an amusing grin as those clear blue eyes now began to avert away from his own. "How long are you going to keep telling yourself that?" He reached out his hand again towards the tensai.

Fuji smacked the hand away. "Stop this, Saeki. I don't like this."

"You don't like finding out the truth?"

"That's not it!"

"Then, tell me, Fuji, why is this all so coincidental?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

A dark shadow cast over Saeki's face. "Why does Tezuka dislike your touch so much?"

Fuji froze.

"Why does he avoid your advances?"

"I'm done with this. I'm going to the kitchen to grab some water." Fuji turned around, ready to leave when he felt a strong hand clasp over his wrist.

"Ne, Fuji, what are you hiding?" Saeki smiled curiously, tightening his grip on that thin, frail wrist.

"I…don't know what you're talking about."

Saeki felt the wrist in his hand begin to tremble, losing its resolve. He grinned even wider as the tensai continued to stare at the door, avoiding his eyes.

"Fuji…you're shaking."

Fuji felt something drop at the pit of his stomach.

"What are you not telling me?"

"Let go!" Fuji swung his wrist away, irritated. He turned around and faced the other boy, glaring. But, the silvery-white haired boy only stared back at him calmly with a steady smile, his limbs not moving the slightest as both his hands now rested perfectly in his lap.

"My my, Fuji. Why are you so worked up?"

"I'm going downstairs for water now." Fuji said hastily as he immediately turned back around and left the room, quickly walking down the stairs.

What was that all about? What has gotten into Saeki? With his head spinning dizzily from all this, Fuji quickly reached the kitchen and swung the cabinet door open, stretching his arm out to grab a mug.

He froze.

He stared in surprise at his hand trembling right before his very eyes. Pulling his hand back, he looked at the empty palm, watching it continue to shake before him.

_Why does Tezuka dislike your touch so much?_

Fuji clenched his eyes shut and shook his head side to side.

_Why has he never said he loves you?_

Suddenly, he felt two arms slowly wrap tightly around him from behind.

"Fuji," Saeki whispered against his hair, resting his chin on top of Fuji's head. "I…can make you happy."

Fuji froze, feeling his heart pounding hard against his chest as the tall boy pressed his body closer against his back.

"I…loved you…ever since before you moved away." Saeki closed his eyes. "I've always, loved you."

Fuji's eyes widened.

Is this…for real?

"Shuusuke!"

Hearing his sister's voice, Fuji immediately pulled away from Saeki's hold once he felt those long arms relax.

"Oh! Both of you are down here!" Yumiko gasped, surprised as she entered the kitchen. "Shuusuke, can you go take out the trash upstairs? I've been asking you ever since last night to do it, and you still haven't done it yet!" She put both hands on her hips, annoyed.

"Ah, gomen, Neesan," Fuji smiled, glad for the interruption. He quickly turned away, forgetting about the mug he was going to grab or the water he was about to drink. He heard footsteps behind him against the carpet, knowing full well that Saeki was following close behind him as he left the kitchen and went up the stairs.

Fuji stopped in the middle of the hallway right before his room, his back still against the tall, Rokkaku boy standing a few feet away from him.

"Gomen, Saeki, but I cannot return your feelings," he calmly said. "There is only Tezuka for me."

"Ah, I'm not surprised with your answer."

Fuji blinked, unprepared for such a response. He turned around, suspicious, and found the silvery-white haired boy smiling strangely at him with steady, dark green eyes.

"But, remember this because," he gave an indiscernible smile, "I'll be waiting for you."

Fuji gulped, uncomfortable with the look in those eyes, and turned back around. "Ah, I should start taking out the trash before Neesan gets mad, heh," he chuckled uneasily, changing the subject. He marched to the trashcan next to the bathroom and leaned down to pick it up before suddenly halting.

"Eh?" he blinked multiple times, staring down into the container.

"What is it, Fuji?" Saeki walked over and leaned over his shoulder, curious.

Fuji frowned. "I remembered specifically throwing it into the trashcan. Where'd it go?"

* * *

Tezuka felt extremely ridiculous right now. He was staring at the red and blue gundam toy sitting comfortably at the corner of his desk in his room. When Fuji had gone downstairs to grab some snacks from the kitchen yesterday afternoon, Tezuka found himself walking over to the trashcan in the hallway and picking up the toy from the bottom of the container. He quickly stuffed it into his bag just as the tensai came back into the room with a tray full of rice crackers and wasabi.

Letting out a small sigh, Tezuka pulled out his chair and sat down at his desk, taking out the textbooks and notebook from his school bag and starting on his homework. As he began solving the math problems and writing the answers down on a sheet of paper, his eyes glanced back to the corner of the desk where the figurine sat. It stared back at him silently, motionlessly, with no expression whatsoever. Well, that makes sense, since it is a toy after all.

Tezuka tapped the back of his pencil impatiently against the surface of the desk as he continued reading the assignment for the day. And then, he stopped himself.

He never taps his pencil like that.

Sighing, he pushed himself away from the desk and stood up, walking around the room. For some reason, he felt rather restless. Perhaps he should go feed the fish out in the backyard. That usually calms his mind.

_You're just another toy._

Tezuka stopped in his footsteps. He then dropped his head into his hand, annoyed.

Seriously, that Rokkaku boy needs to stop showing up in front of him with that damn, annoying arrogant smile of his. Does he have nothing better to do? Isn't he supposed to be with his tennis team like a good, vice-captain everyone claims him to be?

Tezuka sighed and fell flat on his back as he landed on the bed. He stared up into the stainless, blank ceiling.

Fuji should be with his friend right now. He wondered how long they would be talking for, or how long will the Rokkaku boy stay there. Sighing again, he tossed onto his side. Why was he feeling agitated right now? For some reason, the idea of the so-called handsome mysterious third-year sitting in Fuji's room annoyed him at that moment.

Tezuka took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. What is wrong with him? Why is he getting so worked up over nothing? He is supposed to be the cool, collected, clear-headed tennis captain and student council president that everyone can depend on to deal with any situation calmly.

Putting the glasses back on, he looked at the gundam toy still sitting in the same spot on his desk.

_Wasn't this your favorite toy? _

Its arms laid perfectly by its side as its face continued to remain expressionless.

_Hm, it was. But, I got tired of it._

Tezuka tossed onto his other side, facing the blank wall.

What is he doing? He's acting childish. Why did he dig out the toy from the trashcan like that? He doesn't even like toys.

Tezuka yawned, deciding to take a short nap before he resumed his homework. There were no student council meetings tomorrow or exams to take, so Friday should be a relaxing day, he thought tiredly to himself. He closed his eyes.

And then, he saw those dark green eyes grinning disturbingly at him once more before he fell into a restless sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**The final Nationals OVA is out! It's on youtube (someone did a rough sub to it).**

**And, sorry for the late update! Hopefully this chapter makes up for it.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 16

Fuji stared straight at the chalkboard during break, completely oblivious to the various questioning glances surrounding him in the classroom at that moment.

"Fuji…" Kikumaru frowned, watching his friend worriedly as the tensai continued to stare with an odd, intense concentration at the blank chalkboard.

Fuji did not have his usual smile on his face. Nor did he look tired. Rather, his eyebrows were furrowed in deep thought, completely blocking out everything else around. For the first half of break, the curious students chattered quietly amongst themselves, wondering what in the world was the tensai doing. It was such a rare spectacle that it was even drawing attention from students passing by the classroom out in the hallway.

Kikumaru continued to observe his friend, wondering what could leave the tensai in such a quiet and serious reverie, considering the boy was hardly ever serious at all.

"Gah! It's not use!" Fuji suddenly cried out, making the students around him and Kikumaru jump in surprise. "I can't figure it out!" He rustled his hair in frustration.

"Ne, Fujiko! What's wrong?" the redhead asked.

Fuji sighed. It was finally Friday, and he knew that it was now or never. If he does not figure out how to win this challenge today, then he will definitely lose. He banged his forehead hard against the desk, making more students jump up in surprise.

"Fuji…" Kikumaru said softly in a concerned tone.

Fuji groaned against the cold surface, face muffled. He can't stand it anymore. He has to have Tezuka _now_. Masturbating three times last night was not enough at all, and if anything, made him even more angsty for the boy.

_What if…I love you?_

Fuji shook and shot straight up in his seat, his eyes wide open.

"F-Fuji!" Kikumaru cried out in surprise as he nearly fell off his desk from the tensai's sudden movement.

Fuji continued to stare ahead. What was that about last night? What was up with Saeki? He had forgotten about it until now, hearing an echo of his childhood friend's voice.

_What…would you do?_

What kind of a joke was Saeki pulling? Fuji frowned. Was it a joke? He shivered as he remembered the Rokkaku boy's arms wrapped around him. Saeki had clearly stated that he was serious, yet, Fuji found it hard to believe. It just seemed to come out of nowhere, but considering this is his childhood friend, he had tried to reject the boy's feelings as gently as possible…assuming he was serious.

He sighed. Yesterday was certainly awkward and uncomfortable, and had left him feeling quite off for the rest of the evening. That is, until he went to bed and fantasized about making love to Tezuka.

Tezuka…

Fuji threw his hands up in the air, full frustration displayed on his face as he felt like pulling out his own hair. He needs to win this challenge, and he needs to win this fast.

"Go away, Inui! Fssssh!"

Fuji blinked and turned to look out the door at the same time Kikumaru did.

"But Kaidoh, the next version of this drink should be improved the next time-"

"There will NOT be a next time or a time after that! I can't believe you made me drink that! Did you see what it did to me?"

Fuji saw the two third years arguing as they past their door and continued down the hall.

"But Kaidoh, I didn't know that it would produce such interesting results-"

"I'M NOT DRINKING ANYMORE OF YOUR SHITTY CONCOCTIONS!"

The students in the classroom jumped at the sound of the angry viper boy's voice ricocheting off the walls throughout the hallway.

"Hm, I wonder what Inui tested on Kaidoh this time," Kikumaru chuckled amusingly to himself. "Isn't that right, Fuji-" Kikumaru blinked. "Fuji?!" He gaped as he saw the tensai already standing at the door, peaking out into the hall. A strange look appeared on Fuji's face before he ran out the door in the direction of his teammates.

* * *

Tezuka yawned tiredly in class.

"Did you not sleep well?" Oishi smiled kindly.

The bespectacled boy paused and lowered his eyes. "I don't know." He really didn't know. He technically did sleep, and yet, he technically did not. Rather, he fell into a restless sleep that left him feeling even more tired when he woke up this morning, and he had no idea why. Perhaps tennis practice this week plus student council duties were keeping him from sleeping peacefully.

No. That wouldn't make sense, for he is used to his many responsibilities long before then.

"Kya! It's Fuji-senpai!"

Tezuka blinked at the sound of squealing female classmates as he and Oishi turned their heads to find the boy standing at the doorway, a sunny smile on his face, and two bottles of purple Pontas in his hands.

"Fuji-senpai, what are you doing here?" a girl swooned with love struck eyes.

"Fuji-sama, have you come to talk to us?" another girl asked hopefully.

"We haven't seen you drop by for a while," a girl standing across from him nearly fainted.

For some reason, the giggles and swooning were getting on Tezuka's nerves.

"Gomen, ladies, but I'm here to pay a visit to my captain and vice-captain," Fuji winked.

"Kya!" the girls all squealed loudly, causing the boys in the classroom to cover their ears in pain.

"Huh? I wonder what Fuji wants to talk to us about," Oishi remarked.

Tezuka watched as the tensai entered the classroom towards them and suddenly threw a bottle at him. With his good reflexes, Tezuka caught the bottle easily in his hand, followed by Oishi who caught the second bottle thrown at him.

"Aren't these usually in cans?" Oishi looked at the drink closely. "And doesn't Echizen usually drink this?"

"Ah, I got some extras from a friend in another classroom, so I brought them to you guys," Fuji smiled, reaching their desks.

"I don't drink Pontas," Tezuka said simply in an indifferent tone, staring at the bottle of purple liquid.

"Ne, but these are good," Fuji smiled brightly again. "At least try them, I came all the way just to give you guys these," he pointed out.

"You're right, we shouldn't be ungrateful," Oishi smiled as he unscrewed the bottle and took a couple sips.

Tezuka said nothing and proceeded to open the bottle, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to give the drink a try. After all, he always wondered why the first year was so attached to the drink. Tilting his head upwards, he took a couple gulps, realizing how thirsty he actually was at the moment, and drank nearly the whole bottle.

"Is it good?" Fuji asked hopefully.

Tezuka screwed the cap back on the empty bottle. "Aa. Apparently, I was thirsty. Thank you."

"But of course," Fuji beamed, causing Tezuka to blink, puzzled.

"Hey, this stuff is good. No matter Echizen likes drinking it," Oishi commented, drinking the rest of his own.

Tezuka set the empty bottle down on the desk and glanced up. "Anything else, Fuji?" he asked.

"Nope!" Fuji chuckled. "See you at lunch." And with that, he swiftly turned around and walked out of the classroom, a satisfied smile plastered on his face.

"Thanks, Fuji!" Oishi called out as the tensai left. "Ne, Tezuka, that was nice of Fuji," Oishi smiled warmly.

"Aa," Tezuka nodded, just as the teacher came back in to indicate that break time was over. Both boys quickly stuffed the bottles into their bags, knowing full well that their teacher does not like the idea of snacks and soft drinks during class time.

* * *

Today, Tezuka found the lecture completely boring. Always an honor student, Tezuka made sure that he consistently paid attention in class and did the best he can to remain the top student. He would never disrespect the teacher by diddle dawdling and drawing pictures in his notebook like some of the other students in his class. He was a well disciplined, model student who is well-behaved and well liked by the teachers.

But right now, Tezuka felt like making an exception. Today's lecture really was boring. Incredibly boring.

"Now, if you take this solution and…"

The teacher's voice droned on in Tezuka's ear, but Tezuka did not show any indication that he was bored. His face remained as stoic as ever, and it was evident to everyone that he planned on giving the teacher his fullest, undivided attention, boring or not.

"Turn to page 37 in your textbook and…"

Tezuka followed the instructions and glanced at the page, jotting down formulas in his notebook as the teacher continued reviewing the topic. His hand quickly wrote down the lecture material he needed to be prepared for for next Friday's exam. He stared straight ahead at the green chalkboard and continued to write, wondering which question would be the bonus question for next week's…

_Thadump_.

Tezuka froze. What was that?

"And so, when you take x and add y…"

_Thadump._

Tezuka's hand stopped writing as his eyes continued to focus on the teacher explaining the math problem on the board.

_Thadump._

His eyes widened. What is going on? He felt something caught in his chest.

_Thadump. Thadump._

He gulped and concentrated even more on the chalkboard and the teacher's droning voice. He took his free hand and pinched the caller of his white-buttoned shirt, moving it around. For some reason, his neck felt constricted, and is it getting hot in here?

_Thadump. Thadump. Thadump._

Tezuka took a deep breath and tried to continue writing, but he found himself losing focus on what he was hearing in front of him.

"Ne, Tezuka, are you ok?" Oishi whispered from the right side of his desk, concerned.

The model student lowered his face. "Aa," he replied without looking at the boy. He moved his collar around once more, trying to loosen it. For some reason, he was starting to sweat, and his breathing was becoming uneven. He began shifting around in his seat, feeling slightly agitated. His legs were having trouble keeping still, and he felt like he really needed to move around.

"Tezuka?" Oishi whispered again.

"Is there a problem, Oishi?"

Oishi jumped and felt his face turn red as the teacher glared at him warningly. "N-Nothing, Sensei," he stammered with a nervous smile.

Meanwhile, Tezuka ignored the teacher as he now released the pencil on his desk and dropped his head into his hand, leaning on his elbow. What is going on? His breath grew ragged, and he felt really, really warm. At the same time, his heart was starting to beat at an unusual fast pace. Is he sick? Does he have a fever? But, fevers usually don't act this intense.

Panting quietly, he frowned and subtly unbuttoned the first button on his shirt collar. Unfortunately, it didn't help much. He was still breathing heavily and his body only got hotter.

_Thadump. Thadump. Thadump. _

At the same time, he felt his heart rate continue to speed up. Is he sick? No, he couldn't be. He didn't see how he would get sick all of a sudden.

"If you take this equation…"

The teacher's voice continued to drone in the background as Tezuka's eyes began to daze. He tried to focus on the chalkboard before him, but his body was acting up. He took the pencil and tried to jot down more notes, only to find out that he couldn't write straight. Beads of sweat began to appear on his forehead as his body got even hotter.

And hotter.

"Tezuka," Oishi whispered again, eyeing the teacher carefully as the middle-aged man began writing on the chalkboard, back facing the class. "Your cheeks are really flushed. Are you sure you're okay?"

Tezuka swallowed as he felt his mouth run dry. Unable to respond properly at the moment, he only nodded.

"Tezuka-"

"Oishi!"

Oishi jumped in his seat along with the bespectacled boy as the teacher shot him a disapproving look.

"One last warning before I send you to detention!"

"H-hai! Gomen!" Oishi quickly apologized, bowing in his seat multiple times and eyeing his friend from the corner of his eye. He frowned. Tezuka was now burying his forehead in the palm of his hand, his breathing growing even more erratic.

"I'm fine," Tezuka managed to whisper, clearly knowing his best friend's eyes upon him as he tried to remain calm. By now, his legs were starting to fidget uncomfortably, and the blood seem to be rushing to his…

_Thadump._

Tezuka gulped. He felt something in-between his legs.

This can't be good.

He began moving around in his seat, trying to get comfortable, but his body was becoming unusually restless.

The next thirty minutes was the longest thirty minutes ever for Tezuka. He spent the whole time trying to remain calm and steady his breathing while the temperature in his body began to rise. By five minutes before lunch, the sensation became unbearable. His chest felt like it was on fire, and he was subtly tugging at the cloth covering his chest, trying to loosen the material that seemed to be constricting his lungs. His head seemed to be feverish. No, his whole body was feverish, and he wished he had gone to the infirmary earlier. Unfortunately, he was too stubborn to leave class early unless for emergencies.

His eyes glued onto the clock towards the door.

_11:58._

Just two minutes. Only two minutes more until lunch!

Tezuka shifted in his seat and suddenly gasped, drawing attention from a few curious eyes around him. He leaned forward slightly, clutching the bottom part of his shirt. He really needed to get out of here, but oh, those two minutes seemed so damn long!

The blood was pumping through his veins, and his heart was pounding hard and fast against his chest. He had long forgotten about taking notes and paying attention in class, his eyes only on the minute hand of the clock moving ever so slowly towards the twelve.

"All right, you are all dismissed. Be good during lunch," the teacher finally said. As students bustled about in their seats, excited for the long awaited lunch, Oishi turned towards his best friend.

"Tezuka, are you all right?" Oishi blinked in surprise as he saw the feverish boy immediately shoot up from his seat and scramble towards the door, nearly tumbling forward as he entered the hallway.

Tezuka walked as quickly as he could towards the infirmary, ignoring the greetings from classmates and student council members passing by him and the giggles of female students meeting up with friends for lunch. His mind was starting to swirl, and he could feel the beads of sweat falling down the sides of his neck. He tugged on his collar, trying to loosen it more as he finally caught sight of the door to the infirmary.

Swinging the door open, he quickly stepped in to find the clean, white room completely empty. Blinking, he browsed around more clearly for any notes or signs possibly left by the nurse. It was odd to find the woman gone, for she usually doesn't take lunch until after the student's lunchtime is over.

Tezuka took a step until he stumbled and fell onto the ground onto his knees and hands. He began trembling, feeling an odd sensation overtaking him. What was going on? His knees began wobbling, and he tugged on his shirt more, trying to let cool air in.

_Click_.

Blinking, Tezuka scrambled onto his feet as quickly as possible and whirled around, only to find a hazelnut-haired boy with his hand reached behind him on the doorknob, his face smiling much too pleasantly at him.

"Ne, Tezuka, I thought you'd be here."

"Fuji, what are you doing here?" Tezuka panted, starting to get a little anxious as he noticed the lock on the door had turned to a different angle.

"Why, I came to check up on you."

Tezuka narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "Where's the nurse?" he demanded.

"Oh, she won't be back for awhile. She's currently out on a little…errand," Fuji grinned.

Tezuka glared, but it was difficult to focus his eyes because his head was getting extremely feverish. At the same time, his instinct and radar was going off right now, especially with a smile like _that_ in front of him. "What do you want?" Tezuka nearly panted, his hand clutching his shirt-clad stomach.

Fuji opened his eyes to reveal piercing, clear blue orbs. "Ne, Tezuka, are you feeling okay? You look quite flushed."

"You-!" Before Tezuka could finish his sentence, he felt another thump in his chest and he fell onto his knees, his whole body burning with a strange, hot sensation.

Fuji walked over to the kneeling boy and held out his hand to trace the side of Tezuka's neck with his finger.

"Ah…" Tezuka moaned out loudly before quickly covering his mouth in complete shock. Wh-what kind of a noise was that?!

Fuji smiled at such a reaction as the bespectacled boy tried to avoid his gaze. "Ne, Tezuka, what was that?" He ran his finger across the back of the boy's neck.

Tezuka let out another moan, shivering against his will at the touch.

_Thadump._

He froze. He felt something aching in-between his legs.

Fuji graced the back of his hand against those flushed cheeks.

"Stop…!" Tezuka gasped, twitching his face away from those soft, pale fingers, his own fingers tightening over the white shirt.

Fuji smiled as he watched the bespectacled boy begin to rock back and forth on the ground, sitting on his legs. "Ne, Tezuka, you seem a little sensitive." His fingers began to slide towards those now, wet lips.

"Don't!" Tezuka gasped as he quickly scrambled back onto his feet and pushed the hand away. But the tensai was persistent, his hand continuing to reach out to allow two fingers to fall on those lips.

Tezuka gasped at the touch and shivered some more, his whole body shaking agitatedly as he tried to steady himself.

_Thadump._

He fell back on his knees, unable to take those touches anymore without losing his composure. Every touch and scrape was sending his mind whirling and his whole body ricocheting with an unusual sensation as he began to lose control.

Fuji leaned down towards that smooth neck and blew gently, sending the boy trembling and moaning again in a highly erotic sound. He watched those deep, brown eyes nervously look around, completely puzzled.

Tezuka gasped for more air as he wrapped his arms around his body and began clawing at the white material. He wanted to rip the annoying cloth off as his body was now on fire.

"What…is happening to me?" he frowned. "My body…"

He paused for a moment. The aching below was starting to become unbearable. Tezuka leaned forward, shaking as he felt his pants become tighter.

"I can make it stop."

Tezuka blinked and looked up, finding the tensai's face at level with his. "I can make it stop, Tezuka," Fuji said. "But…" he grinned. "You have to say the magic words."

The bespectacled boy gaped before narrowing his eyes. "Fuji, what are you talking about…hai!" Tezuka yelped in a high-pitched voice as Fuji cupped his hand underneath his crotch and pressed upwards. Face turning scarlet red, he pushed Fuji's hand away with one hand and began wheezing, completely taken aback at how much his body reacted by that one touch. He squeezed his thighs closely together, completely embarrassed and confused as he tried to hide what was no doubt a huge bulge below.

"You know what I'm talking about," Fuji tilted Tezuka's chin up towards him, looking into those deep, brown eyes completely glazed over. "Such an indecent expression," he grinned at the boy's half-closed lids. "I'll make it stop. But, you have to say the magic words." He leaned in closer towards that extremely flushed, sexy face, stopping only an inch away. "Or, do you prefer me to leave you here to deal with this on your own?"

Tezuka's eyes slowly widened in disbelief as a realization began to dawn on him. "W-What did you do to me-" He suddenly crouched forward some more at Fuji's fingernails running across the back of his neck. The slightest touch was driving him crazy. He squeezed his legs together even tighter as he hunched over, arms wrapped tightly around himself in a hug.

Fuji leaned in further and brushed his lips up against the bespectacled boy's ear and whispered, "Ne, say it."

Tezuka contorted his face, his body in complete turmoil as he tried to resist Fuji's breath and lips brushing against his earlobe, but the blood continued to pump quickly through his veins as his heart beat faster and harder and brought to the surface various unknown urges throughout his body.

"Tezuka…say the magic words." Fuji grinned again and pulled back to watch the boy panting and struggling with himself.

Finally unable to contain himself any longer, Tezuka reached out with his hand and grabbed onto Fuji's shirt collar, pulling him towards him roughly and catching the tensai off guard. He closed his eyes, ashamed, and then opened them again as he pulled the shorter boy closer to his face, his hand shaking, until their lips nearly met. "Do it," Tezuka gasped, his eyes in a pleading frown. "Please."

Fuji's eyes widened completely before his lips curved into a smile.

"It will be my pleasure."

He grabbed Tezuka by the arm, pulling the boy up and dragging him towards one of the empty beds. There, he immediately pushed Tezuka onto one of the clean, white ones.

"Fuji!" Tezuka cried out in surprise, his eyes wide open once he fell onto his back against the bedsheets. He watched wearily as the tensai drew the bed curtains around them to block out some of the room light and returned his attention back to his prey, a desirous, lecherous look in his eyes. Body still hot, the distraught bespectacled boy swallowed the lump in his throat.

Fuji's eyes wondered all over the boy's body, admiring the sight of a disheveled, white-buttoned shirt, legs slightly spread apart before him, and a very, very aroused look on that handsome, flushed face.

Fuji gulped. That's it. That was his limit. He immediately moved forward, hands already upon the belt on the boy's black pants.

"F-Fuji! Wait!" Tezuka shifted around wide-eyed to avoid the tensai.

Fuji quickly struggled to unbuckle the belt, not wanting to lose anymore time. Of all days, Tezuka had to decide to wear a belt today. Finally getting the annoying thing off, Fuji threw the accessory to the side and proceeded to unbutton the pants, pulling down the zipper. Tezuka tried to push him away, but Fuji tugged on the waistband and pulled it down swiftly to his knees along with the boxers. He then grabbed the throbbing length before him and engulfed the flesh completely within his mouth.

Tezuka immediately flung his head back and let out a loud cry at the incredible pleasure gripping his body. He shook and swayed his head, feeling the warm mouth sucking him aggressively. His chest heaved up and down at the sensation, mind completely lost at that moment. He dropped himself back against the bed, his hands clawing at his shirt. It was too much. This feeling. He needed to come. He needed to come now!

Fuji bobbed his head up and down, tasting greedily the tender, throbbing flesh. How long has he waited to devour this boy? How long has he held himself back from ravishing his prey mercilessly? Suddenly, he felt the member thrust into his mouth against the back of his throat. Gagging, Fuji pulled back and coughed, watching in surprise the boy before him continue to tug at his own shirt. Did Tezuka just thrust into his mouth?! Grinning in amusement, Fuji ran his tongue against the under skin.

Tezuka's eyes shot wide open and he opened his mouth to let out a loud cry at the feel of the wet tongue licking at an extremely sensitive part of his manhood. His hips buckled as he tried to resist the urge to thrust forward. His body was out of control. He wanted desperately to rip the cloth off his body as his body seemed to cry for release from this torture.

Fuji smiled and gave long licks against the length, watching in satisfaction the bespectacled boy twitch and jerk in spasms.

Meanwhile, Tezuka tried to cover his mouth with his hand, wanting to suppress the embarrassing and strange incoherent noises coming out of his mouth. The blowjob Fuji was giving him made him want to melt into the bed. Every touch and lick and kiss was multiplied tenfold. He squirmed and shifted around at the amount of attention Fuji was giving him, and he struggled to breathe through his clenched teeth. Fuji licked the inner side of his right thigh, causing him to twitch and buckle up some more as every part of his body was burning with a tingling sensation at the slightest touch.

"My my, don't you look promiscuous," Fuji smirked. He blew on the large throbbing hard-on, watching the boy thrust into the air.

"Hah…" Tezuka cried out some more, nearly whimpering at the lack of a warm cavern covering his length just moments before.

Fuji licked and licked the hard length, running his tongue playfully across the slit. He then lowered his head further down and took a sac into his mouth.

Tezuka gasped at the immense pleasure of his balls being sucked on. He clawed at his shirt some more, completely ignoring the possibility that he may be ripping his own shirt. His fingers clenched tightly over the material as Fuji now sucked harder and harder.

Finally, the tensai pulled back, seeing the aroused boy before him nearly whimper at the sudden lack of attention. Smiling, he pressed the palm of his hand against the hard-on, watching Tezuka raise his hips and rub against his hand to create more friction.

Tezuka's hands flew to either corners of the bed and pulled on the sheets as he felt his body, as though with a mind of its own, begin to sway against the tensai's hand, wanting to feel more of that smooth skin rubbing against the middle of his crotch. He groaned and quickly bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut, completely perplexed as to what is happening as he found himself disoriented.

Fuji licked his lips, the anticipation unbearable. He wanted to make the boy before him cry out in immense pleasure, and he was clearly losing his patience. He immediately lowered his head and took the member into his mouth once more, hearing Tezuka cry out.

Tezuka wringed the bed sheets and shifted around as Fuji's wonderful mouth sucked him more and more. He felt teeth gently and teasingly scrape against the tender skin. He released the bed sheets and drew back his hands to cover his face, ashamed of the sounds coming out of his mouth. The feeling of a hot tongue wrapping around part of his crotch and saliva dripping down the foreskin was pushing him over the edge until, finally, he arched his back and felt himself come hard, his whole body shivering in full delight at the immense orgasm shooting across every part of his body.

Collapsing back on the bed and panting heavily as he heard Fuji drink the white, sticky cum, he dropped one hand back down on the bed, the other still covering half of his face when…

_Thadump._

Tezuka froze. He withdrew his hand partially away from his face and glanced down, only to have his eyes widen in complete shock.

"W-why-" he gaped. Why was he still hard?!

Peering through his hand in disbelief, fingers half raked through his hair, he continued to stare at the throbbing hard-on before him.

Fuji wiped away part of the dripping cum on his lips with the back of his hand and grinned in amusement at the sight before him.

"Ne, guess we'll have to make you come even harder," he smiled coyly.

Tezuka watched as Fuji suddenly grabbed his shoes and took them off, throwing each one to different sides of the room, with one landing past the curtain and the other hitting a chair. The hazelnut-haired boy then tugged on the pants further down, pulling it completely off of one leg and leaving the other hanging down at the ankles.

Fuji came in-between the bespectacled boy's legs and hovered over him, a hungry look in his eyes.

Tezuka's heart beat nervously as he watched those clear, blue orbs ready to violate every part of his body.

The hazelnut-haired boy took a hand and sprawled it across Tezuka's neck, slowly running down the smooth surface.

Tezuka moaned loudly, the warm palm sending his body flying higher and higher as his insides continued to burn with a strange sensation. Why was he reacting like this?

"You're very sensitive right now," Fuji grinned. He lowered his hand and pressed a finger against the cloth covering a nipple.

"Nn!" Tezuka felt his breath cut short, one eye closing in surprise at the contact.

"You seem a little swollen here. Let me help you with that."

Fuji lowered his hand and sucked on the nipple through the cloth.

"Ah!" Tezuka cried out again as his right hand tugged on the free part of his white shirt and his left raked through his own hair at the immense feeling overtaking him. His body was still burning, and his lungs were on fire. "W-What did you do to me?"

Fuji blinked and pulled back at the nearly pleading tone in that raspy voice. "Ne, I said I'll make you feel better. Isn't that what you want?"

"Wha-….Ngh!" Tezuka's hand flew up and grasped locks of his own hair, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip as Fuji licked the cloth some more, pressing up against the nipple. "Stop!" Tezuka weakly pushed the tensai away, only to have the boy move in closer.

"Don't avoid me, Tezuka," Fuji gave a teasing sad pout. "I'll make you feel really good."

"Haa…!" Tezuka let out in a high voice, tilting his head back at the warm tongue running straight up the front of his neck. "I-I can't. I can't-" Tezuka lost his voice for a second as Fuji sucked right beneath his chin.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Fuji's hands flew to the white shirt and quickly yet sloppily began unbuttoning it. Once the shirt was completely open, he let his hands roam freely across the bare chest.

Tezuka arched his back at the feel of two intimate hands against his bare skin. The touch felt unusual today. It was as though his senses have been enhanced to feel every touch even more deeply.

Fuji licked his lips, enjoying the delightful sounds coming out of the boy. He leaned in and drew his tongue across the salty skin, savoring the aroused voice filling the room. He then leaned up, took a deep breath, and bit down hard on the collarbone of the bespectacled boy.

Tezuka yelped in complete surprise at the feel of teeth sinking in and mouth aggressively sucking the skin around it. He gasped and whined as Fuji began pinching one of his swollen nipples with a finger.

Meanwhile, the tensai felt his own pants get extremely tight, and he pressed his body forward to grind himself against Tezuka's own hard-on, hearing in complete satisfaction the other boy respond with more erotic groans. Finally, Fuji took the boy's lips in his own and sucked on them until they were red and swollen, his tongue shooting in to lick the corners of the cavern. Much to his surprise, Tezuka suddenly broke the kiss and sat straight up, pushing him away barely with one hand.

"Enough, Fuji-"

_Thadump._

Tezuka found his hand suddenly clasp onto Fuji's sleeve, tugging as he felt his body burning with a strange desire. He blinked multiple times and looked down, completely perplexed by his reflexes.

Fuji smiled and leaned in towards the boy. "Do you understand now?" He slowly said, watching Tezuka's eyes fly wide open. He pushed the tall boy down again and began sucking on the bottom part of the neck, hearing Tezuka gasp out loud and stretch against the sheets. Finally releasing that part of the sore skin, he raised his head and buried it in Tezuka's locks of wet hair now stuck to his forehead. He took in a large whiff of that wonderful shampoo and sweat smell before trailing his lips down again and showering multiple kisses on that flushed face. He felt so good to be able to taste the boy again, to be able to hold him again, and to be able to see such a humiliating side of him.

Tezuka panted and moaned as Fuji's hand trailed up and down his chest, leaving something aching below unattended.

Reading Tezuka's mind, Fuji smiled and playfully nibbled on his ear before whispering, "Want me to take care of that for you?"

The flustered boy shook at the seductive voice.

"Ne, Tezuka, you're making such indecent noises with that lewd face of yours." Fuji continued, pulling his head back. "It's turning me on."

Tezuka swallowed and looked away, face completely blushing red as his hand shook against the sleeve of Fuji's white shirt, fingers still clinging onto the cloth.

Fuji smiled and leaned forward again. "Do you know what I want to do to you?"

Tezuka snapped his head back to the front.

"I want to make you go crazy for me."

Tezuka blinked.

"I want to make you beg."

Tezuka felt his throat go dry.

"I want to make you cry out my name again and again."

Tezuka's eyes slowly widened.

"And…" Fuji gently tilted that chin up towards him. "I want to make you depend only on me so that you wouldn't even be able to do it yourself."

Tezuka suddenly flung his head back at the feel of a finger immediately breaking into his entrance. Gasping and whimpering in shock as he tried to catch his breath, he felt the finger slide in and out before a second finger went in and began stretching him. Much to his surprise, he found his own body thrusting against the fingers, and he moaned some more, completely ashamed of himself for making such inappropriate noises.

"Ne, Tezuka, you're already this wet?" Fuji grinned teasingly at the fluids lubricating his fingers. "Your hole is so moist already and is sucking my fingers in so tightly. It's practically begging for me, isn't it?"

Tezuka squeezed his eyes shut, but he could still feel those clear, blue eyes bearing upon him and touching every part of his body, as though those eyes have hands of their own. Suddenly, the fingers withdrew from him, and he opened his eyes in anticipation, knowing all too well what comes next.

But much to his surprise, there was a slight quiet pause. Panting, he slowly sat half up to see what was going on when he suddenly found the tensai push him back down and latch his mouth onto his nipple. Tezuka gasped in complete surprise as Fuji lapped his tongue against the bud, his hand grabbing the other flat, toned breast and squeezing tightly. Hands wringing the bed sheets beneath once more, the bespectacled boy squirmed helplessly at the intimate touches and intense sensation. Every touch and lick was multiplied, and he felt his unbelievably still aching hard-on grinding itself against Fuji's stomach.

Fuji's left hand continued to grab onto that chest, squeezing the muscles tightly again and again.

"Fuji, w-what are you doing?" Tezuka gasped as he felt the tensai's hand continue to grab hold of that area. "I'm a guy, why are you-haa…!" Tezuka's voice cut short as Fuji took his mouth and continued to fondle his flat breast, squeezing intermittently.

Fuji released the swollen lips and grasped Tezuka's head towards him with the other hand as he showered multiple kisses all over that handsome face, watching the boy turn his face to the side shyly. Fuji kissed the brows, the nose, the flushed cheeks, the chin, before claiming those lips once more.

And then, he pulled back to admire the scene of a very feverish Tezuka panting heavily with a trail of saliva dripping down the corner of his mouth. His eyes wondered downward and he smiled at the sight of pre-cum already leaking out of the tip of that beautiful manhood. No longer able to hold back, Fuji began frantically unbuttoning and unzipping his own pants to pull out his now painful hard-on. He stared excitedly at the boy before him breathing heavily, chest heaving up and down and deep brown eyes completely glazed over.

Fuji immediately took those long, toned legs and threw them over his shoulder.

Tezuka's eyes widened, his legs up in the air with pants still hanging loosely on one ankle, as Fuji grabbed hold of his length and pressed forward against the wet entrance. He immediately thrust in with one swift movement, making the bespectacled boy throw his head back in complete shock at the feel of such intense pleasure spreading across his body with lightening speed.

And then, Fuji pulled nearly completely out before thrusting in again, hitting Tezuka's prostrate. Tezuka let out a sharp cry and arched his back, shaking, before falling back down and panting hard. He felt like he was seeing stars as his eyes became dizzy from the incredible amounts of pleasure overflowing his body.

Fuji began thrusting steadily, smiling in complete ecstasy at the feel of Tezuka's rings of muscles contracting all around his length. Having been denied this for so long, all the pent-up frustration and raging hormones were thrown at the bespectacled boy at that moment, and Fuji ravished the body before him. He pressed against those legs on his shoulders and leaned forward to gain even better access as he swayed his hips in and out of that warm entrance, immersed in the wonderful, heavenly feeling.

Tezuka gritted his teeth and twitched and jerked, feeling currents of pleasure and more pleasure unleashed all the way to his very toes. He felt his knees pushed closer towards his chest as Fuji thrust into him deeply again and again. The pleasure was too much, and he felt like he was going to explode at the hot sensation erupting through every part of his body as his body went into fits of spasm intermittently. He moaned with embarrassment and humiliation as he found his own hands now clinging and tugging and pulling on the arm sleeves of the tensai's white shirt.

Fuji smiled at the feel of Tezuka's fingers clawing him, fingernails scraping his arms and digging into him through the white cloth. Yes, he wanted more marks. He wanted more marks that proved this bespectacled boy's desire for him. He wanted the red marks to prove to everyone that he belonged to Tezuka and Tezuka belonged to him. Fuji leaned in and licked the swollen bud one last time before moving up to capture those lips, kissing passionately.

Tezuka began swinging his hips in sync with Fuji's thrusts, his body craving more and more for Fuji inside him. He moaned and let out erotic cries through the gaps of Fuji's warm mouth encasing his lips. He found himself wanting more of the pleasure engulfing him, and he clenched his eyes shut as he tried to look away, completely ashamed of himself for feeling that way. He flicked his head back occasionally at the hot burning sensation driving him mad. It felt so good. Oh, it felt so very good, and his body cried out for more, to fill him whole and make this heavenly torture end.

Fuji felt his mouth run dry as he pushed Tezuka's legs closer up against his body. Not only from the sounds of the bed creaking, but also the delightful sounds Tezuka was making was music to Fuji's ears, and each cry and moan was so loud and embarrassing and lovely that it was sending Fuji over the edge. He relished in the beautiful sounds coming from the boy, and thrust deeper and deeper, indulging in the incredible feeling of being inside the one he loves. He rocked forward excitedly, his half-closed lids revealing his own complete drunken state. He wanted more Tezuka.

Tezuka arched his back and rolled his hips in tune with Fuji's thrusts, his rationality now out the window. His mind was completely intoxicated by every part of his senses being amplified by Fuji's sight, touch, thrust, and breath. His hands clung to the arm sleeves of the boy as his head spun and his body arched higher and higher. He felt like he was about to tear those sleeves apart at the intimate and sensual kisses, the tongue running across his chest that sent him shivering, and the other boy's manhood in his warm cavern consistently hitting his sweet spots.

Fuji picked up the pace and began thrusting madly, desperately, moaning and panting hard himself as he pushed forward more, with Tezuka's knees now just about to touch his own chest.

Tezuka felt his thighs stretch, and he was glad for his flexibility, thanks to all his hard training in tennis, although, he never thought about his flexibility being used for this. He saw the tensai look at him in-between his legs, the hazelnut-haired boy's eyes completely glazed over themselves. There was a raw burning passion in those blue orbs, and a sweet smile that appeared on those soft, pink lips.

Fuji was clearly enjoying every moment of this, completely high on his addiction to Tezuka's beautiful body. He rocked his hips more and thrust in deeper, ready to make the bespectacled boy cry out shamelessly and reach his own climax.

Tezuka opened his mouth, his mind completely lost, as he felt something within him stir higher and higher. Suddenly, he arched his back as a burst of explosive, mind-blowing orgasm sent him crying out loud in sheer ecstasy, the sensation completely overloading his senses. The feeling was so intense that it swept him away, leaving him shaking and jerking uncontrollably as cum shot out onto his abdomen.

At the same time, Fuji gritted his teeth, his eyes wide open at Tezuka's rings of muscles contracting over his throbbing length. He came hard and let out a loud cry, completely unleashing his cum into the warm cavern and filling the bespectacled boy whole. Fuji shivered and gave a few more thrusts, clinging onto this moment as he and Tezuka became one. He tilted his head back and let his length continue to unload as much of him inside the other boy as possible before finally collapsing against the broad chest, panting tiredly and allowing Tezuka's legs to slowly slide off the sides of his shoulders.

Tezuka fell back on the bed himself and gasped for air, breathing hard as he felt his body finally slowly begin to calm down, a wonderful sense of relief now washing over him. He panted and stared up at the ceiling, his vision focusing again as he felt his heart rate steady. His hands loosened their grip, out of energy, and fell from Fuji's sleeves back onto the bed as the echoes of the orgasm still tingled in Tezuka's body. The cool air helped bring the temperature inside him back to normal as every part of his muscles finally relaxed. He felt Fuji's soft, warm breath brushing up comfortably against his wet chest, and he closed his eyes and breathed out in deep, utter relief.

* * *

"Ne, I said I was sorry."

"I'm not talking to you, Fuji," Tezuka replied angrily, stomping through the school hallways towards the end of lunch.

"But Tezuka," Fuji sped up his steps to try to catch up with the bespectacled boy who was walking quickly in long strides.

"I said, I'm not talking to you!" Tezuka answered curtly.

"Ne, I said I was sorry!" Fuji panted as he tried to match his pace with the taller boy's.

The students in the hallway jumped out of the third year tennis players' way as they watched the two boys seem to be in an argument. They chattered quietly amongst themselves in surprise, wondering why the student council president's white shirt was wrinkled with small wet stains and why the popular tensai was wearing an extra T-shirt from the infirmary while holding his drenched, rolled-up white uniform top in his hand.

"Tezuka!"

"You cheated, Fuji!" Tezuka stopped to face the tensai. He was furious. Really furious. He could not believe that Fuji would pull something like that. It was unbelievable.

Fuji glanced down, slightly guilty. Okay, so he felt bad. Perhaps he did not do this one week challenge fairly. "I said I'm sorry."

"I can't believe you would pull something like that!" Tezuka scolded, ignoring the questioning glances from students around him. "We had agreed on the rules, and you cheated!"

"Well, technically, we never talked about that part of the rules-"

"Fuji!" Shaking in fury, Tezuka turned around and continued to stomp hard throughout the hallways, not caring how he was clearly making it known to the whole school that he was in a very foul mood.

Fuji ran to catch up. He glanced up at the taller boy's profile and secretly giggled to himself. Despite Tezuka's irritated face, his cheeks were clearly flushed and basking in a warm afterglow, which contrasted with the expression he was trying to convey.

"Tezuka-"

"Enough! I'm not talking to you." Tezuka stated firmly, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

Suddenly, both boys' eyes lit up as they saw two of their teammates, the data collector and the viper boy, round a corner towards their direction.

Inui and Kaidoh looked up and noticed Tezuka and Fuji now a couple feet away from them.

"Ah," Inui greeted. "Tezuka. Fuji."

"50 laps today, Inui."

The data collector's mouth dropped wide open in utter shock, his kohai doing the same, as the tennis team captain and tensai walked right past them.

"Ne, Tezuka, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Fuji joked, glancing back at his two team mates still blinking blankly at them from behind. He noticed that Tezuka didn't respond, and quickly turned his head back around. "Tezuka." The taller boy continued to stride on ahead. "Tezuka!" Fuji grabbed the taller boy's arm.

And then, he felt Tezuka swing his arm away from him.

"I said, enough!" Tezuka yelled, clearly angry, as he now faced the tensai. He did not care that he was making a scene, nor did he care that students around them began hushing into silence at the sight before them. "What you did was unbelievable and low."

Fuji lowered his gaze, slightly ashamed. And then, he shyly looked up and said, "Sorry."

For a second, Tezuka watched that face pout at him, seemingly guilty. However, he maintained his resolve, and turned around and began walking away.

"Tezuka!" Fuji cried out, catching up to him.

"I said, I'm not talking to you," Tezuka repeated. He was still angry. And he had the right to be angry. He was beyond humiliated, and now he was going to have to attend class with soar thighs and a wrinkled shirt that had leftover water stains from earlier when he tried to clean off the cum stains at the infirmary sink. At the same time, he knew it must look incredibly ridiculous right now with the state he was in and the way Fuji looked suspicious wearing one of the extra shirts from the infirmary, his hand holding the wet white top he dirtied when he fell onto the cum stains on Tezuka's body.

By now, both were walking out the door to the open air outside as they headed to the other building where their classrooms were.

"But Tezuka, I love-"

"Don't!"

Fuji froze as he now found those deep, brown eyes upon him and bearing down furiously. Both boys stood still, neither looking away as students around them quietly scurried away to avoid the line of fire.

Fuji stared, at a loss for words, as Tezuka glared at him with a strong, piercing gaze. And then, the bespectacled boy turned around and walked on ahead into the other building, leaving the tensai standing alone on the sidewalk.

"My, my, what a scene you two are creating."

Fuji jumped, startled by the voice. He immediately turned to his left and found a tall, smirking silvery-white haired boy standing a few feet away from him.

"S-Saeki!"

"Aa, Fuji," Saeki grinned, walking towards him before stopping. He glanced to his left. "Your buchou seems quite upset today." He watched as the Seigaku captain now disappeared into the building.

"Ah, well, that's kinda' my fault," Fuji chuckled nervously, glancing down guiltily.

"He didn't seem keen on hearing you tell him you love him."

Fuji snapped his head back up, finding those steady, dark green eyes upon him. "You… how much did you hear?"

"Well, let's just say I was there from the beginning," he snickered as his eyes glanced down amusingly at the T-shirt Fuji was wearing and the wet uniform shirt in his hand.

Fuji tightened his hand over the material, a little embarrassed. "Oi, shouldn't you be in school? Why are you here?"

"Oh, I decided to pay you a little visit."

"Are you really that bored?"

"Perhaps," Saeki smiled steadily. "Contrary to your buchou's behavior."

Fuji paused and looked down. "Well, he has the right to be angry."

"Oh?" Saeki raised an eyebrow. "Or, maybe he just doesn't want you to tell him you love him at all."

Fuji furrowed his eyebrows. "That's not what I mean!" he snapped. And then, surprised by his tone, he quickly muttered, "I mean, he just needs to cool off."

"But Fuji," Saeki gave a dim smile as he took a step forward, his shadow casting over the shorter boy before him. "Have you ever considered the fact that Tezuka _doesn't_ want you to love him?"

Fuji flinched. "W-what are you talking about?" he cried out, annoyed.

"Well, he seemed quite upset with you today."

"That's because it was technically my fault!" Okay, so maybe 'technically' was an understatement.

"But, doesn't he always act that way?"

Fuji tensed, at a loss for words.

"Doesn't he always seem angry?" Saeki took another step forward. "Upset?" Another step. "Unhappy?" He lowered his face until he was at face level with the tensai's. "It seems to me that Tezuka is unhappy being with you."

Fuji's eyes widened completely. "Then Tezuka would've said so!" he retorted.

Saeki's lips curved in amusement at the tensai's resolve weakening. "Ah, but perhaps he doesn't know it himself." His dark green eyes observed the other boy carefully. "Perhaps he is confused because of something that…happened."

The color in Fuji's face drained from his cheeks, leaving the skin paler than ever.

"Fuji," Saeki softened his gaze, his hand lifting up to brush those fair cheeks. "Why don't you come to me?"

Fuji's eyes enlarged and he immediately took a step back, avoiding the hand. "I'm with Tezuka."

"Ah, that may be so." He lowered his gaze. "For now."

Fuji shook, a little taken back by the ambiguous words.

"Well, I must go back now." Saeki turned around and began walking away before glancing over his shoulder. "Soon, you will come to me."

Fuji blinked, gaping, as he stood rooted to the spot.

The Rokkaku boy smiled and continued walking away from the school, his hand waving in a good-bye gesture as he added a final few words for the day.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

The sky was scattered with soft, marshmallow-like clouds as the sun blared down warmly and showered everyone below with its open arms. It was a good day to be outside, as the weather was perfect. It wasn't too hot, and it wasn't too cold. There was no wind, but the air felt fresh and clean. In other words, it was just right.

Saeki walked past the Seigaku school gates, ignoring the giggles and glances from admiring female students wondering who the mysterious student is traversing their school's territory. Suddenly, his right pocket started vibrating in his pants. He stopped in his footsteps and took the cell phone out, answering.

"Saeki!" the voice rang angrily through the phone.

"Aa, Bane," Saeki smiled cheerfully into the receiver.

"What are you doing?! Get back here! I can't keep covering for you like this!" His teammate huffed excitedly. "And do you know the amount of work you left for me to attend to for your damn student council duties?"

"Gomen, Bane," Saeki chuckled, amused at his friend who was clearly irritated with him. Although, with good reason too. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

There was a loud sigh over the phone, as though defeated. "Whatever," Bane replied tiredly. "So, what's the status? How's everything going?"

"Aa, that," Saeki grinned, lowering his gaze as a dark shadow cast over his face. "It has begun."


	17. Chapter 17

Second Match 17

"Ne, why is Inui running so many laps?" Kikumaru frowned as he watched the data collector finally reach the last five rounds of laps.

"Beats me," Momoshiro shrugged from the side of the courts, dangling his racket over his shoulder.

"Fssssh! He deserves it!" the bandana-clad boy hissed, hands in his pockets.

"Oi, Viper, did something happen to you? You look quite flushed."

"FSSSSSHHHHH!" Kaidoh hissed even louder, sending a scowling death glare at the laughing second year.

"All of you, get back to practice or 50 laps!"

All three players jumped at the sound of the deep, commanding, and clearly irritated voice of their captain. As the regulars quickly ran back to their respective courts, Tezuka took over where the boys were previously standing and began inspecting the area.

Everything was in order. The first years were practicing their swings or picking up balls. The regulars were immediately back doing their training regimen. Fuji was standing right next to him, smiling his usual smile as usual.

Wait.

"Fuji," Tezuka turned to look at the tensai staring up at him with those alluring closed eyes. "Why aren't you practicing?"

"Ne, Tezuka, I want to talk to you."

Tezuka narrowed his eyes and turned away, walking off the court and not noticing the sad look now replacing Fuji's face.

"Oi, did something happen between Fuji-senpai and Buchou?" Momoshiro remarked as he hit a ball to the acrobatic boy, the corner of his eyes watching his other senpais near the gates.

"Hm, I'm not sure. Fuji has been acting weird ever since after lunch," Kikumaru thought roughly.

The regulars were not the only ones who noticed the odd atmosphere. Everyone else felt the tension in the air, and it all seemed to be coming from the tensai and the buchou. The non-regulars even noticed how the captain was not only in a bad mood, but also ignoring Seigaku's number two who seemed to spend whatever chance he got trying to get a word in with the captain, only to be brushed off and ignored. At one point, the tension became so heavy that it was starting to suffocate everyone, and Oishi had to take action and find out what's going on.

"Tezuka."

Tezuka looked up and saw his best friend approach him. "Aa, Oishi," he nodded, his arms crossed in his strict captain stance as usual.

"Is there…something wrong?" Oishi asked carefully.

Tezuka blinked. "Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?" Oishi inquired again, eyes displaying the usual kindness. "You seemed to be in a…not-so-good mood. Is it Fuji?"

Tezuka felt the corner of his eye twitch. "I'm fine."

Oishi paused, his eyes watching the stoic boy subtly, yet knowing full well that Tezuka was not going to say anything more on the subject. Sighing and giving up, Oishi was ready to walk away when he suddenly heard his best friend call out his name.

"Oishi."

"Yes, Tezuka?" the vice-captain asked hopefully, expecting the tall boy to finally tell him what's on his mind.

"Did something…happen after you drank that Ponta?"

"Eh?" Oishi blinked in surprise, not expecting such a seemingly random question.

"I mean…did you feel…all right, after you drank the Ponta?"

The vice-captain stared back, wondering if his best friend was joking, but then, this is Tezuka he's talking about, and Tezuka never jokes. "I felt fine. The grape taste had a strange tingling taste though."

Tezuka watched his friend closely, looking for any signs of…reaction. However, Oishi only stared back with a completely puzzled and oblivious look on his face. The bespectacled boy sighed.

"Never mind, Oishi. I won't take up anymore of your time."

"Oi, Tezuk-" Before Oishi could say anything further, he found the tall, brown-haired boy walking away towards the back of the clubhouse.

* * *

Tezuka turned on the faucet and began splashing water on his face. The cool, refreshing liquid immediately calmed down his still reddish cheeks, and he sighed in satisfaction. The weather was quite nice today, and the trees cast just the right amount of shade over the fountain he was leaning over. At the same time, the area was isolated away from the nuisances of everyone's questioning glances and probing minds during practice today.

Closing the faucet, Tezuka reached his hand out for the towel and his glasses, only to feel the warm surface of the hard cement. Opening his eyes immediately, he looked up to find a yellow towel held up to his face and two familiar blue orbs staring up at him. Tezuka took the towel from the hand and wiped his face dry before grabbing the glasses held out to him as well. He put his spectacles on and now saw the clear face of the hazelnut-haired tensai.

"Tezuka, we need to talk," Fuji said rather seriously.

Tezuka narrowed his eyes. He put the towel back down on the cement top of the faucet and proceeded to walk past the shorter boy.

"Tezuka!" Fuji immediately drew out his hand and clasped tightly onto the bespectacled boy's right wrist. "Are you not happy?"

"Of course I'm not happy!"

Fuji's limbs froze, completely stunned.

_Whenever I see him, he looks so…unhappy._

The tensai swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched those deep brown eyes glare at him, clearly upset. He could even feel the muscles around the wrist his hand clasped over tighten inch by inch. Lowering his eyes reluctantly, he slowly released the hand and watched the bespectacled boy give him a last irritated glance before continuing to walk away.

Fuji stared at the ground and shuffled his feet, feeling dejected. The sounds of the trees swinging against the wind ruffled above him.

_He looks so…unhappy._

Saeki's words echoed eerily in his ears.

"I would prefer that you ask me for permission next time before stealing my concoctions like that."

Fuji looked up and saw the data collector slowly approach him.

"Ah, Inui," Fuji's lips curved into an apologetic smile. "Gomen. I didn't mean for you to get assigned laps."

"It's okay," Inui adjusted his glasses. "I probably deserved them anyway for something…else."

Fuji chuckled quietly to himself, remembering the look on Kaidoh's face as he stomped through the halls angrily during break earlier today. He then frowned. "Ne, perhaps I should be the one running laps."

"Fuji." Inui watched the tensai's eyes sadden. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it as the tensai began dragging himself sluggishly away from the fountain and back to practice.

"Ne, Inui, what's wrong with Fuji?" Inui turned around and saw the redhead approach him, eyes looking worriedly at the tensai now walking around the building and back to the courts. "He still looks so down. I wonder if he and Tezuka-" Kikumaru blinked. "Inui?" He watched the data collector glance down, fingers on his chin as though the tall boy was thinking deeply over something.

"That's odd." Inui mumbled to himself, forgetting the presence of the redhead for a second. "My concoction today shouldn't have caused such an unusual reaction in Kaidoh. Had I made a miscalculation?" Suddenly, his glasses flashed, and he immediately snapped his head to the right towards the bushes.

"What is it, Inui?" Kikumaru cried out, looking in the same direction expectantly, his hand still holding the racket resting over his right shoulder.

Inui's sharp eyes continued to stare at the bushes underneath the trees, watching the small branches swaying peacefully against the slight breeze blowing by. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he turned his head back around and stared straight ahead, adjusting his glasses. "Nothing."

* * *

The Saturday morning match the next day proved to be unusually unchallenging and disappointing. Half of the team Seigaku was up against got the yips and were barely able to perform up to their fullest ability. The captain of the other team had it the worst, faced with stepping onto the court for singles one, only to be completely slaughtered by the famous stoic boy in the final round and losing 6-0.

As the Seigaku regulars began packing up their belongings after the match, chattering excitedly amongst themselves and looking forward to enjoying the rest of their weekend, Fuji quickly ran up to Tezuka.

"Ne, Tezuka, want to go grab something to eat today?"

Tezuka looked at the shorter boy smiling expectantly at him. "I have homework to do." And with that, he threw his tennis bag over his shoulder and brushed past him, his face the usual stoic, indifferent expression.

Fuji dropped his gaze, mouth curving into a frown, as he stared disappointedly at the back of the tall, cold captain now walking away on his way home.

"It looks like he's still upset."

Fuji whirled around at the all too familiar voice. "Saeki!"

"Yo," the silvery-white haired boy smiled, holding up his hand in a greeting. He was wearing his normal clothes today, with his old tattered jeans and stylish striped shirt. "Quite a boring game today, wasn't it? Apparently, your team's prowess was enough to scare half of the team out of their wits within moments of your regulars stepping onto the court." He glanced to his side at the tall, cold captain now far away from them. "Too bad the results of the game couldn't cheer your captain up."

Fuji knitted his eyebrows together. "Ne, Tezuka's always like that."

"You think so?" Saeki gave him a steady, doubtful look. "He seems awfully upset still. Quite unhappy."

Fuji stiffened.

_Of course I'm not happy!_

Tezuka's words from yesterday echoed angrily in his ears.

"Fuji," Saeki began, taking a couple steps forward. "Since your match is done now, want to go grab lunch?"

Fuji's eyes lit up in surprise. "Is that why you came to watch the game today?"

"Hm," Saeki smiled cheerfully. "We agreed to hang out more, so I was hoping that you'd have the free time today."

Fuji blinked and looked down, thinking. He was planning on going to Tezuka's house today and bringing his homework with him, therefore having the excuse to be there so that Tezuka wouldn't be able to protest against the idea. But considering that Tezuka seemed to still be angry with him, he figured that it would probably be a good idea to give the bespectacled boy a day more to cool off before he starts pestering him again.

Fuji glanced back up and nodded. "Hm, let's go."

* * *

"Kaidoh, do you want to come to my house today? We can go over the new training regimen I came up with," Inui grinned, holding up his data book.

"Fsssshhh. Just don't make me drink anymore of your stupid drinks," Kaidoh glared warningly, kneeling down and quickly stuffing his tennis bag into the bag.

"What kind of a drink was it?" Takashi asked curiously, only to receive a death glare himself from the viper boy.

"FSSSSHHH!"

"Oi, don't bite poor Takashi's head off, Viper," Momoshiro chuckled.

"Ne, Fuji's going off with Saeki today? I thought he was going to Tezuka's house," Kikumaru observed, his arms draped over the racket hanging against his neck. He swung his upper body side to side as he watched his best friend walking further away with the tall, Rokkaku boy.

"I think Buchou is still angry," Echizen commented, drinking a newly opened can of Ponta. His tennis racket bag laid by his knee on the ground, already packed up.

"Oi, do you know something?" Momoshiro eyed the first year curiously as he began zipping up his own tennis racket bag.

The arrogant freshman took another sip. "Oh I know is that Fuji dropped by my class yesterday during break and asked if he could have the six-pack bottles of Ponta from my bag. I only gave him two. I figured he didn't need that many."

"Che," Momoshiro remarked at the way the first year talked nonchalantly. "You and your Pontas."

"Ano, Ryoma-kun."

Echizen looked up and saw the pig-tailed first year glancing up at him shyly. The girl immediately closed her eyes and bowled, holding up a pink wrapped bento in her hands. "Please eat this! I made lunch for you!"

Echizen blinked in surprise at the young girl holding up the lunch determinedly and full-heartedly. And then, nodding, he took it from her hands. "Thank you."

Sakuno immediately stood straight up again and blushed, completely happy. And then, as though remembering something, she looked around curiously. "Ano, where's Fuji-senpai?"

Echizen blinked blankly. "Fuji-senpai?"

Sakuno nodded. "I wanted to lend him a CD he asked to borrow from me. I have it here in my purse." She reached into her mini purse and pulled out the disk. "See?"

"Fuji-senpai went off with Saeki."

Both first years glanced up at the response and saw the second year now standing before them, his tennis bag swung over his right shoulder and his posture clearly showing he was all ready to go. "He was going to lunch with that friend of his," Momoshiro grinned before his eyes darted to the pink lunchbox hanging in Echizen's hand.

"Friend?" Sakuno blinked before turning her head to the side and noticing far off in the distance the hazelnut-haired regular walking beside a tall, handsome, silvery-white haired boy. "Oh, the boy from yesterday."

Momoshiro and Echizen looked at her in surprise.

"Sakuno."

The young girl turned back around and saw the tallest Seigaku regular approach her.

"Did you say he was here yesterday?" Inui asked, adjusting his glasses.

"You mean Fuji-senpai's friend?" she blushed. "Hm, he was at our school. I ran into him outside right before break time when I was bringing some books for my teacher to the library.

"Sakuno, did he tell you what he was there for?"

She thought for a moment, recalling from her memory. "He only said he was there visiting Fuji-senpai. That was it."

"Oi, Echizen, didn't you say you were coming with me to grab some burgers after the game?" Momoshiro continued to eye the pink wrapped bento in the first year's hand, his tone slightly edgy and not the least pleased.

Echizen blinked. "Did I say that?"

"Echizen! You!" Momoshiro cried out angrily, arms out ready to strangle the arrogant boy.

As the first year tried to dodge his senpai, Inui glanced down in deep thought at Sakuno's words.

"Hm."

* * *

Fuji laid back on the bench and squinted his eyes at the bright sky, his hand laying on his forehand to block out some of the sunlight. It was warmer today, but the weather was at least still nice. Anyone would be glad to not have school on such a wonderful day. Unfortunately, Fuji's mood didn't quite match the weather.

"A lot of people are at the park today," Saeki remarked, drinking the last few sips of the coke from the carton in his hand.

The two boys were sitting on a bench in the middle of the park as parents and children around them strolled by towards the playground. Both had just finished eating their food from the local western fast food restaurant they had stopped by.

"A lot of families are out too," Saeki smiled. He turned to look at the tensai. "Don't you think it's nice out today?"

Fuji continued to stare up into the sky as though in a deep reverie.

"Fuji?"

The tensai blinked and glanced back down at his friend. "Ah, gomen, Saeki," he smiled. "Was I daydreaming?"

Saeki frowned. "You were thinking about Tezuka, weren't you?"

Fuji gaped in surprised before looking down, slightly embarrassed. "Hm." He really would rather be with Tezuka right now, but considering that the boy was still in a I'm-not-talking-to-you mood, he figured he shouldn't push it for the day. Suddenly, he felt a hand gently ruffle with his hair. Blinking, he looked up and saw Saeki smiling warmly at him.

"It's all right, Fuji." He twirled those soft, hazelnut bangs. "I'm here."

Fuji frowned and glanced back down again, still depressed.

"You deserve better."

Fuji shook and looked up questioningly at his friend.

"Why don't you…" Saeki's dark green eyes gazed steadily at the boy. "…come to me?" He brushed his fingers intimately against those soft cheeks. "And let me hold you?"

Fuji's eyes enlarged and he immediately backed his face away, watching his friend wearily. There was something strange in those eyes before him. "What are you doing, Saeki?"

The Rokkaku boy grinned. "What do you mean, Fuji?" He pulled his hand back casually and watched the tensai amusingly. "I'm just comforting you."

"Well, don't, because it's making me uncomfortable," Fuji responded firmly before returning his attention back to the front.

Saeki smirked, his sharp eyes clearly seeing through the delicate mask before him. "You should understand, Fuji, that a man like Tezuka could never get close to anyone." He watched with satisfaction the tensai shake slightly at his words. "Such a cold, icy man," he stared ahead at the young children playing on the playground. "A man full of pride and strict discipline," his eyes darkened. "Such a man…would never allow himself to love another," he closed his eyes. "Nevertheless, another man."

Fuji felt something drop in his chest. He quickly stood up.

Saeki lifted his eyes. "Hm? Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. I have homework to do," Fuji said rather emptily, an odd, unsteady tone in his voice. "Thanks for buying me lunch today." He grabbed his bag and began walking away, quite stiffly, and quickly headed in the direction of the train station.

Saeki pulled his arms over the bench, lips curving into an endearing grin as he watched the tensai reach the end of the park.

"Are you done?"

The Rokkaku boy blinked and glanced up, finding a tall, large-haired brunette bearing down on him, his height blocking out the sun. The rays shone vibrantly around the boy's silhouette, clearly tracing the large, lean outline. "Ah, Bane."

Bane took a couple steps and sat down right next to his teammate. "Dragging me from my house early in the morning to watch Seigaku play, and then leaving me in the benches while you go off to find your little crush, is not cool," Bane folded his arms, irritated. "Not to mention I had to wonder around aimlessly around the park out of sight from you two."

Saeki laughed. "Gomen, Bane. But thank you for coming with me today." He smiled cheerfully.

Bane furrowed his eyebrows annoyingly at those vague, mysterious eyes and looked away. "I don't like meddling in other people's business."

"Ah, I know," Saeki grinned. "But, the Seigaku captain seemed rather upset today, doesn't he?"

Bane blinked and turned back around. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What do you mean? He always looks like that."

A dark shadow cast over Saeki's smile. "That haughty man…he looks completely immovable and indifferent on the outside. However," his eyes flashed. "Even the smallest, miniscule movement in that seemingly stoic face can not escape my sharp eyesight." He intertwined his fingers together, laying his hands perfectly in his lap as he leaned forward. "My skills in reading the opponent's movements in tennis are impeccable." He closed his eyes. "I can even apply those skills outside of tennis when reading people's faces." He opened his eyes again, a steady look in his dark green orbs. "Those skills become…quite useful in the complicated world that does not involve tennis."

Bane raised both eyebrows and sighed, scratching the back of his hand as he sat lazily against the bench, completely laid-back. "So what are you saying? That the Seigaku captain is mad at your little friend?"

Saeki gave an ambiguous grin. "Let's just say that there's something else more pertinent on his mind." He leaned forward some more against his arms. "Doubt is such an interesting thing. It's like a poison that spreads like wildfire when properly lit. Even the best of people are not immune to it." He raked his hand through his perfect, silvery-white hair. "Whether it's the friendly, smiling, cheerful mask of one, or the stoic, cold, icy exterior of another…" he leaned back against the bench, draping his arms over the edge as he glanced up at the sky. "All are just a fragile mask that one wears but doesn't realize how easy it is to crack." He watched as a small sparrow flew by swiftly across the blue sky as it tried to escape a larger bird trailing its tail. "Humans…are such delicate creatures."

The air was unusually calm that day, with the occasional warm breeze passing by unnoticed. And then, Saeki blinked at the non-response and turned to his side, finding his friend's eyes watching him carefully.

"What is it, Bane?"

Bane continued to observe his friend closely. Without a word, he got onto his feet.

"Oi, where are you going?" Saeki asked.

"Home. I'm going back to sleep. You woke me up too early today."

And just like that, the tall Rokkaku regular turned away and headed towards the street across the park, hands stuffed in his beige short pockets as his vice-captain watched him from behind with a curious, puzzled expression, and continued to sit at the now lonely bench.

* * *

Tezuka tapped the back of his pencil impatiently against the surface of his desk in his room, sending tiny sounds quietly ricocheting off the walls. Finally, he dropped the writing utensil and leaned back in his chair, throwing his head back to let out a loud sigh. It was nearing dinner time, and he barely got through just two classes of homework. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes hurting.

Perhaps he should have invited Fuji over. The weekends were one of the few times they got a chance to spend more than just a couple hours together. And he always enjoyed the company of the tensai in his room whenever they studied together, despite the boy's sometimes inappropriate advances.

He let out another loud sigh. He had learned early on that it was difficult for him to stay angry at the tensai for long, and this was no exception. As much as he was still annoyed with what Fuji did yesterday, most of his anger had subsided by now (thanks to him taking it out on his opponent during the match today). He put his glasses back on and stared up at the ceiling.

Should he give the tensai a call? No. He should still be angry at the boy. He had the right to be angry, and Fuji needed to realize how angry he is. Or rather, was. He was completely outraged yesterday by the incident, although he would not admit to himself how their lovemaking in the infirmary (why do they always do it at such inappropriate places!) was definitely mind-blowing, the warm feeling still lingering within his body throughout the rest of the day.

And those tender touches and kisses.

Tezuka shook his head and smacked his face. What was he doing? He should be angry. Fuji needed to learn from his mistakes, and thus, he will not let himself be fooled by those guilty blue eyes. He will not talk to the tensai for a little while longer until he felt the boy deserved it.

Straightening his posture, Tezuka picked up his pencil and proceeded to continue his homework when his eyes glanced up at the red and blue gundam model still sitting at the corner of his desk, its face completely still and expressionless.

_The infatuation is only temporary._

He flinched as those words suddenly whispered into his ear. For a second, Tezuka felt something unsettling at the pit of his stomach. And then, shaking his head and scolding himself for not concentrating properly on his homework, he quickly finished the assignment in front of him before his mother called him to come eat dinner out in the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The weekend flew by fast before it was suddenly Monday again. The regulars treaded into the locker room sleepily for early morning practice, with Fuji, Oishi, and Tezuka the only ones not minding the time of the day when it came to tennis.

Momoshiro yawned out loud as he changed out of his school uniform. "Why do we have to get up extra morning on a Monday of all days?" he complained.

"I'm so tired," Kikumaru whined with droopy eyes as he clunk his head against his locker door. He felt a gentle hand land on his shoulder and he turned to see who the owner was.

"Hang in there. Once we start running laps, you'll be wide awake again," Oishi smiled warmly.

Kikumaru blinked, as though not believing the scene before him.

The vice-captain frowned. "What is it, Eiji?"

The redhead blinked some more before glancing down, thinking, and then looking up again, his eyes slightly shy and unsure. "Ne, Oishi, do you…want to eat lunch together today?"

Oishi blinked and paused for a second.

Kikumaru fidgeted with his fingers, slightly nervous at the non response. And then, he saw the black-haired boy smile a kind smile.

"Sure, Eiji."

Kikumaru's eyes lit up in disbelief. "Really?" He chuckled, his cheeks rosy red. His lips curved into a grin. Oishi was talking to him again.

Meanwhile, Fuji watched his teammates, slightly envious. He turned his head to the other side and saw Tezuka now buttoning up his tennis top.

"Ne, Tezuka," he began, putting on his usual pleasant smile. "Want to eat lunch together today?"

Tezuka paused for a moment, his fingers stopping on the last button at the top. And then, "Gomen, Fuji. I have student council duties today." He shut his locker door and proceeded to exit the clubroom.

Fuji's smile dampened, his eyes disheartened as he watched the stoic, indifferent captain exit the clubhouse.

For the rest of the day, Tezuka didn't say much to him. Whenever Fuji found him in the hallways, the bespectacled boy would sometimes glance at him slightly sternly before turning away. During tennis practice, Tezuka treated him like everyone else, leading him strictly as he does the rest of the team, which was the norm. But Fuji knew during this whole time that Tezuka must still be mad at him. By the end of the day, however, Fuji started to get fed up with all the silent treatment (even though Tezuka was pretty silent to begin with). He already apologized many times, and now it was getting on his nerve that Tezuka still refused to talk to him.

"Tezuka!" Fuji called out in the locker room after afternoon practice. The rest of his teammates had already left, and Fuji had purposely stalled when practice finished so that he would have some alone time with Tezuka, who was usually the last to leave.

Fuji furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the stoic boy continue to button his white-buttoned shirt silently. Annoyed now, he marched up to him, his face determined.

Sensing something change in the air, Tezuka calmly turned his head to look at the tensai, only to find in surprise those piercing blue eyes now on him.

Fuji reached out his hand and turned Tezuka's whole body towards him, throwing off the other boy. He then tugged on the front of the shirt and pulled the boy forward roughly before feeling those rough lips crash into his.

Tezuka's eyes flew wide open, disoriented, as he found those pink lips kissing his ferociously. He pulled back. "Fuji!" But he suddenly found himself pinned with his back against the locker as the tensai clung onto his shirt even more and shoved his tongue into the warm cavern, hearing with satisfaction the other boy gasp in surprise.

Finally, Fuji pulled back, seeing Tezuka try to cover his flushed face with his arm, nearly out of breath.

"Now will you talk to me?" Fuji asked seriously.

Tezuka continued to pant, looking to the side, before turning his face back towards Fuji. "What is it, Fuji?" he asked, rather annoyed and embarrassed, but still feeling the soft tingling from that last kiss.

"Come to my place tomorrow. We have a day off from practice, right? So come over and study with me."

Tezuka paused as he looked at the tensai carefully, noticing how Fuji said those words as a statement rather than as a question. He sighed. "Fine."

Fuji then smiled brightly, his eyes beaming cheerfully and with satisfaction as Tezuka only groaned and turned back around to close his locker door, ready to leave. And then, he felt those arms wrap around his waist as a head rested gently against the middle of his back.

"I love you, Tezuka," Fuji said with a smile as he placed his face against the white cloth.

Tezuka immediately blushed scarlet red and he pulled the tensai's arms apart and away from him. "I'm going now, Fuji," he nearly stuttered, grabbing his school and tennis bag rather hastily before heading out. "See you tomorrow."

Meanwhile, Fuji stood there, slightly taken aback, as the bespectacled boy rushed to leave. And then, there was the sound of the clubhouse door closing, leaving the tensai alone in the quiet room. He frowned.

Suddenly, he heard something vibrating from his school bag on the bench. Realizing it was his cell phone, he immediately searched for the object before pulling it out and answering it.

"Yo, Fuji."

"Ah, Saeki," Fuji nodded.

"How was practice today after such a quick and boring match this weekend?" he joked.

Fuji chuckled. "Ne, it's quite refreshing today. I think playing against my teammates is much more exciting."

"Ah, I would agree. Seigaku is full of foxes and hounds."

Fuji giggled, suddenly having an odd image of Kaidoh with snake-like eyes and a body of a fox hissing at everyone. "Hm, yes we are."

"By the way, how is that Seigaku captain of yours?"

Fuji paused, not sure at first how to respond. And then, "Hm, he's fine."

"Is he still mad?"

"Probably not," Fuji chuckled, remembering Tezuka's flushed face as he kissed him. "I made sure of it."

"Ah, you're good at that, aren't you?" Saeki smiled steadily into the phone. "Getting people to bend to your whims."

Fuji gaped slightly, puzzled by such an unexpected response.

"Such is the famous, mysterious tensai," Saeki chuckled in amusement. "Then, where is the captain now? I'm assuming he's next to you."

Fuji glanced down before reluctantly replying, "Oh, he went home."

"Oh?" Saeki raised an eyebrow on the other side of the phone. "So he is still angry with you after all."

"Ne, he's already talking to me again, so it's fine now!" Fuji defended, and then quickly lowering his tone as he realized how loud he's speaking.

Saeki gave an intriguing grin. "But of course." He closed his eyes. "Who can resist the charms of the famous tensai?"

Fuji shook, not sure how to interpret such ambiguous words. He tried to figure out what else to say, but only found his own pair of eyes wondering across the quiet locker room. The clubhouse always seemed so loud and vibrant, but without anyone else there, it seemed so…empty.

"Fuji?"

Fuji shook awake. "Ah, gomen. I was spacing out," he smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I'm guessing Tezuka wasn't as welcoming to those embarrassing words you must've said."

Fuji flinched, remembering how Tezuka suddenly rushed out like that. "Ah, heh," he laughed rather uneasily.

Saeki smirked, well aware of the expression Fuji was hiding on the other side of the phone. "My my, I was only joking. Don't tell me he still hasn't returned his feelings."

Fuji tensed.

"Still the usual grumpy man. I'm not surprised. Even with someone as interesting as you he still seems unhappy."

"I-I have to go now. I need to rush home. See ya', Saeki." And with that, Fuji immediately hung up the phone. As he gathered up his belongings, he looked up to browse the room once more. He realized how some of the unreachable corners looked dusty, and made a note to let Ryuzaki Sensei know that the clubroom needed cleaning soon. He glanced back down at the orangey yellow cell phone sitting on the palm of his hand.

_Even with someone as interesting as you he still seems unhappy._

Is Tezuka really that unhappy with him?

He frowned.

Why does everything feel so lonely all of a sudden.

* * *

Tezuka was right. He knew he couldn't stay mad at the tensai for long. He sighed as he entered the school gates towards the building. It was Tuesday morning, and he had a long list of things to do for the day. It was one of the few times he was glad there was no tennis practice, given the amount of things he had to accomplish for the day. First, there was the interschool festival coming up, and the student council really needed to pick up the pace in planning for the popular event. Second, he had to deal with a complaint filed by the computer club president about being threatened by someone-he-cannot-name-for-he-fears-for-his-life sometime last month. Third, he had to help the head of the English department select some of the new reading material for next year, which he had thought he was done with a month ago when he carried all those books with Fuji to the teacher's lounge.

Tezuka paused.

He remembered that time between him and Fuji. Everything was rocky and confusing, yet, Fuji was always there with a smile at him. But, the tensai was also unpredictable and volatile, with his sudden outbursts and his intense passion in…

_Once he loses interest in the object of his infatuation…_

Tezuka stopped at the door to his class.

_Without any forewarning…_

Something bothered him annoyingly at the back of his mind.

_He leaves._

Not one to dwell over things, Tezuka pushed up his glasses, entered his classroom, and prepared himself for the morning lesson.

* * *

Fuji sighed towards the end of lunch, resting his chin grumpily on his hand. He was disappointed with how the day turned out so far. He had thought Tezuka was over with what happened last week, but the bespectacled boy still barely talked to him (not that he was talkative to begin with). He either had student council duties or classroom responsibilities, and Fuji was wondering if Tezuka was actually avoiding him.

_Even with someone as interesting as you he still seems unhappy._

Fuji frowned.

"Ne, is everything all right, Fujiko?" Kikumaru asked as he hung upside down by his legs from the branch of a tree, dangling in mid-air in front of the tensai. The two boys were eating lunch together, and both had decided to sit outside in the shade, with Fuji sitting right at the base of the tree and Kikumaru unable to sit still due to his acrobatic urges. "Do you want to talk about what's on your mind?" the redhead asked, watching the tensai upside down.

Fuji glanced at his friend with his lock of hair hanging down, and sighed again. "I'm fine, Eiji." He quickly put on his smile. "Ne, you and Oishi seem to be doing fine now."

Kikumaru grinned like a cat. "Oishi's talking to me again. But, sometimes it's funny. He would look away as though thinking about something. And other times he'd seem flustered over something. I wonder if Oishi has a crush on someone and is not telling anyone."

Fuji gaped, blinking, before bursting into laughter.

"Oi, Fujiko!" Kikumaru cried out, swinging off the tree branch and landing perfectly on his feet right in front of the tensai. "What's so funny."

Fuji wiped away a tear. "Gomen, Eiji. It's unbelievable how dense you are. You're almost as bad as Tezuka!"

Kikumaru blinked before staring back angrily like a child. "Oi, I'm not dense! I'm not dense!"

Fuji giggled some more before finally calming himself down. "Well, it looks like Oishi's done with his classroom duties. He's waving at you."

Kikumaru turned around and saw the black-haired boy calling out to him from the school building. He glanced back at Fuji again. "Ne, I'll see you later, Fuji." And with that, the redhead quickly gathered his things and ran towards his friend.

Fuji watched as Kikumaru jumped in the air and hugged Oishi, and Oishi blushing bright red before quickly pulling the redhead off. He gave a sad smile. He envied those two at that moment, and wished Tezuka was here eating lunch with him. But, the stoic boy still barely said a word to him. Fuji glanced down and played with the grass beneath him, tugging on fresh, green strands.

_Don't tell me he still hasn't returned his feelings._

He frowned.

It's already been this long. Why hasn't Tezuka said it to him? Is it true that Tezuka doesn't…

_Such a man…would never allow himself to love another. _

He blinked.

_Nevertheless, another man._

Fuji shoved the idea out of his mind. No, who is he to doubt Tezuka? Tezuka wouldn't be with him if he didn't…

_Perhaps he is confused because of something that…happened_

Fuji shook. He quickly got onto his feet, deciding to take a walk.

Perhaps he shouldn't dwell on it too much.

* * *

"Gomen, Tezuka, but can you go on ahead to my house first?"

Tezuka blinked as he watched the tensai bow apologetically with his palms pressed up together.

"My teacher said that she needed my help with something, and it may take awhile, but I had promised Yumiko that I'd help bring her things to her car since she's going away for the week to visit our parents in the states. No one's home right now, so can you go on ahead and help her first?"

Tezuka watched the tensai continue to look up at him apologetically. "Aa. That is not a problem. I'll go on ahead," he nodded.

"Thank you, Tezuka!" Fuji beamed, clasping Tezuka's hands in his own.

Tezuka blushed slightly at those smiling blue eyes and looked away. "You don't need to thank me."

Fuji blinked before grinning. It was now after school, and both were going to walk home together until Fuji got the notice from his teacher that something came up that required his immediate assistance. Thus, Tezuka went on ahead and left for Fuji's house, hearing Fuji tell him one last time to wait for him in his room once he's done helping Yumiko pack up everything.

Fuji quickly ran to his classroom, eager to help his teacher finish whatever it is as soon as possible so that he can get on home and spend time with Tezuka. The prospect of having the house completely to themselves was already awakening his teenage hormones, and he knew he had to be a little more patient before he can get home and hold the shy, bespectacled boy.

Finally, Fuji reached his classroom and found the teacher packing up her things. "Sensei, did you need help with something?"

"Oh, Fuji-kun," the young teacher looked up in surprise. "I no longer need your help. The assistant to the chairman had called me to inform you that he no longer required your help."

"Eh? Assistant to the chairman?" Fuji blinked, confused and surprised.

"Hm, he had called an hour before saying that he needed something urgent, but asked me to bring you along. But just a few minutes before you got here, he called me again in the teacher's lounge and informed me that he no longer required your assistance."

Fuji was now perplexed. "Did he say what specifically he needed me for? I find it odd that the chairman's assistant needed my help with whatever it was."

The teacher nodded. "I found it odd too. His voice sounded off also today, as though he had a cold. Well, he did say he wasn't feeling well, so that's why he needed your help originally."

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Fuji quickly said, "Then, I can go now?"

The teacher smiled. "Hm, you're dismissed."

Fuji ran back out towards the school gates gleefully, his school bag hanging over his shoulder. He can finally go home to where Tezuka would be waiting for him up in his room. After they finish their homework, surely they can…

Fuji ran past the school gates and across the street when he turned a corner and halted right in his tracks. Gaping, he saw the silvery-white haired boy leaning with his back against the wall, an indiscernible smile on his face.

"Yo, Fuji," he held up his hand in a greeting.

Closing his mouth, Fuji immediately asked, "What are you doing here, Saeki?"

"Why, I came to see you."

"Gomen, Saeki, but I have plans today. We can talk next time, ne?" Fuji strolled forward, ready to pass by him when Saeki suddenly said, "I've been thinking about you and Tezuka."

Fuji stopped walking and turned to the side to glance at his friend. "What do you mean?"

Saeki smirked. "About why he hasn't said he loves you."

Fuji tried to keep himself composed. "I told you, he doesn't need to say it yet."

"He doesn't need to?" A shadow cast over Saeki's dark green eyes. "Or doesn't want to?"

The tensai felt something caught in his chest as he stared back at Saeki.

"Tezuka has never said he loved you." The taller boy stepped away from the wall. "And he avoids your advances." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, noticing the tensai now watching him carefully. "And yet, you still want to be with him."

Fuji furrowed his eyebrows, annoyed. "Ne, there is nothing wrong with Tezuka!"

"Oh? Since when did I say there was something wrong with Tezuka?" Saeki asked, raising his eyebrows. "Rather, isn't there something wrong with you?"

Fuji blinked multiple times, confused. He didn't like the way this conversation was going. There was something strange in Saeki's tone, and it was making him uneasy. He watched the Rokkaku boy look at him steadily, inquiringly, unwaveringly. And then, getting irritated over these unnecessary probing questions, he replied, "I'm going now," and shifted his feet towards another direction as he was about to walk away.

"You forced yourself on Tezuka the first time, didn't you."

The words pierced into Fuji's chest like a sharp blade, and the tensai froze on the spot, stunned.

Saeki grinned at the vast change in those now wide, blue eyes as the shorter boy stood rooted to the ground. "Ah, how did I know? It's easy. How else would you have made Tezuka yours?"

He took a step forward.

"Tezuka is not one to pursue anyone, nevertheless give himself away so easily. The man's practically an ice block. But, if you forced yourself on him…" A dark smile appeared on Saeki's lips. "For you to do such a thing..." He lowered his gaze. "Do you really think he has forgiven you?"

Fuji winced.

"What makes you think that Tezuka loves you, after what you did to him the first time?"

Fuji's mouth fell slightly ajar, his throat dry.

"How many times did you rape him, Fuji?"

He shook, the words cutting him like a knife.

"What was his first time like? Was it painful?"

He swallowed, feeling those words sink slowly into his chest as the blade dug deeper.

"Did he cry?"

The color drained from every part of his face as echoes of a deep, raspy voice cried out somewhere in the distance.

Saeki took another step closer, his dark green eyes bearing down accusingly on the troubled boy as a smirk appeared on his lips. "Did he beg for you to stop?"

Fuji's eyes widened.

"Or…did he enjoy it?"

_BAM!_

Saeki suddenly found himself pinned against the wall as he felt Fuji's hand on his shirt collar, clenching and shaking furiously. Large, clear, blue _angry _eyes eyed him ferociously and pierced through his very soul.

Saeki felt his breath nearly taken away. He smiled, intrigued. "Ne, what's wrong? I was only telling the truth." He lowered his gaze with sharp, dark green eyes. "Or, am I mistaken?"

Fuji flinched.

"Fuji, aren't you just hurting Tezuka?" Saeki watched those eyes enlarge as those cheeks became ghostly pale. "This so-called relationship…isn't it just hurting Tezuka more and more?"

Fuji felt those words struck him like lightening as his heart sank and every inch of his skin stun at the ice, cold water of reality pouring over him.

"A love resulting from a forced relationship," Saeki raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Does that really make it love?" His lips curved into a snide smile as he watched that fragile mask before him begin to crack. "Do you actually think he's forgiven you? Such a selfish thing you did. Such a cruel thing." Every piece of resolve seemed to chip away in the shorter boy with each inflicted blow. "Do you not see how hard it is on him? Do you not see how unhappy he is? Do you not see how _miserable _he is?"

_Are you unhappy? _

_Of course I'm not happy right now!_

Fuji began trembling, visibly distraught.

Saeki gave him a steady gaze as that hand on his shirt began to weaken. "He never wanted this to begin with. You forced him into it." He leaned his face in closer. "So, wouldn't it be better…to let him go?"

_Go…_

Fuji felt every ounce of strength leave him, and he began to frown helplessly.

Saeki continued to watch those now confused, desperate blue eyes as he struck the final blow. "If you truly love him, shouldn't you let him go?"

There was a sound of a mask splintering across in various directions. Fuji suddenly felt everything around him disappear against the dark, empty backdrop as those steady, dark green eyes stared straight through his very soul. The air became eerily silent, and only Saeki's voice echoed before him.

_Shouldn't you let him go?_

* * *

Fuji was already a street away from his house as the sun began to set. He walked quickly, ignoring the bicyclist passing by who almost hit him, ignoring the friendly neighbor who was waving at him, ignoring the Siamese looking Karupin cat meowing at him near the bushes. He finally reached the front door of his house and swung it open, realizing that his sister had forgotten to lock the door. He walked in, took off his shoes and threw them to the side, shut the door and locked it, and proceeded up the stairs at an unusually fast pace, his mind focusing only on the open door to his own room.

He immediately entered the brightly lit haven, finding the serious, bespectacled boy sitting on the ground at the small coffee table, reading a book.

The boy looked up. "Fuji."

Fuji stared at him for a second, watching the bespectacled boy blinking at him blankly, before immediately walking towards him. He reached out with his hand and clasped onto the right arm of the studious boy, pulling him up halfway and throwing him hard onto the bed.

"Fuji!" Tezuka cried out in surprise, his eyes wide open as he landed on his back.

Fuji immediately jumped on top of the bed and threw himself on the boy, latching his lips onto those rough ones beneath him. He kissed and licked aggressively, ferociously, desirously, as his hand grabbed onto the bespectacled boy's handsome face before trailing up to grasp the locks of brown hair.

Tezuka struggled to breathe at this unexpected movement from the tensai, trying to sit up against the pillow when he felt Fuji reach his hand down and grope him at his crotch.

"Fuji!" Tezuka pushed him away, face flushed.

Fuji only looked at him steadily before throwing himself against the boy again, effectively pushing him down, and consistently groping and rubbing down there as he kissed the boy's cheek and neck and chin sloppily.

Tezuka felt the tensai press himself harder against his body. "Fuji, wait! H-hold on! We need to study!" His remarks and protests vanished into thin air as he suddenly froze at Fuji giving another hard grope on his sensitive area. Feeling his breath get caught, he clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, his heart pounding fast as he felt himself get really hard. "S-Stop, Fuji-"

Fuji shut that mouth once more as he immediately closed in on those lips and stuck his tongue in, licking the inside cavern aggressively. His mind ignored everything else around him as his eyes only focused on the boy squirming and gasping erotically beneath him.

"Fuji!" Tezuka finally managed to push the boy away with all his might, his hand held up firmly against the tensai's chest, as he opened his eyes and froze. Those blue eyes before him stared back at him strangely, desperately, emptily. Tezuka's eyes widened. "Fuji, what's wrong?"

Fuji only gazed back silently for a moment. And then, he threw himself onto the boy once more, cupping that face roughly and showering him with sloppy, wet kisses. He pulled back temporarily and, with both of his hands now tugging on the boy's white uniform shirt, instantly tore the cloth apart with all his might, watching tiny clear buttons pop up into the air at the sound of a loud rip.

"My shirt!" Tezuka cried out in shock as he watched his school shirt tear right before his very eyes. But before he could think any further on the matter, Fuji had latched his mouth onto his nipple and began biting and licking and sucking.

"Fuj-" Tezuka bit down as he winced at the slightly painful yet pleasurable bites on his naked bud. His hand immediately flew up to his mouth to cover up the embarrassing gasps as Fuji kissed all over his broad chest, hands wrapping themselves around his neck and shoulders and roaming around his upper back sensually, intensely, possessively. Tezuka closed his eyes and tilted his head back to let out a loud moan.

And then, he felt Fuji pull back, only to immediately open his eyes and find the tensai already tugging on his waistband, his pants long ago unbuttoned and unzipped. "Fuji," Tezuka frowned, before watching with surprise the boy slide his pants and boxers off swiftly and tossing them halfway across the room. Fuji's hand then reached out and grasped his throbbing naked hard-on, sending him yelping in surprise before drowning in moans at the tensai immediately jerking him off.

Tezuka squirmed and tensed as he felt Fuji tighten his grip and stroke him faster and faster. He tried to focus his eyes on the shorter boy. Something was strange with Fuji today. He was moving extremely fast, and he was more aggressive than usual. But what bothered him the most were those eyes. There was something off with those usually clear, blue eyes, and the boy was eerily silent than usual. He opened his mouth to say something when he suddenly felt the hand disappear from his groin. Confused, Tezuka slowly looked up towards the boy before suddenly arching his back in surprise, feeling a finger thrust into his entrance quickly. He gasped, trying to get used to the unexpected penetration, as he felt the wind knocked out of him.

"Fuji, not now!...Let's do this after we study…" But Fuji ignored his cries and protests and immediately leaned forward, opening his mouth to chomp down hard on the bottom collarbone.

Tezuka squirmed and withered away as Fuji began sucking him, marking him sharply. He felt those teeth bite down into his skin, sinking in deeply before chewing the bruised and swollen area.

"Fuji…!" Tezuka gasped.

Fuji marked him. He marked him deeply. He wanted to mark every part of his body. His hand immediately stuck in a second finger, sending the bespectacled boy jerking and shaking, as he hastily unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants and tugged down the waistband. And then, without a moment's notice, he pulled his fingers out.

It was only a few seconds of stretching before Tezuka felt his entrance empty again. Blinking in puzzlement, Tezuka looked up nervously and said in a raspy voice, "Fuji…"

_You forced yourself on Tezuka the first time, didn't you._

Panting, Fuji pulled back and glanced down at the flushed boy breathing heavily beneath him. It was here, wasn't it? It was here where he took Tezuka for the first time.

_What was his first time like? Was it painful?_

He had imprisoned the boy and took him over and over again despite his pleas.

_Did he cry? _

Those deep, brown eyes had stared back at him fearfully, sadly, and painfully.

_Did he beg for you to stop?_

Isn't he doing the same thing right now? Forcing Tezuka to obey his will?

Shouldn't Tezuka…hate him?

"Fuji."

Fuji looked up at the sound of the hoarse voice and saw a frown and worried look on that flushed face beneath him.

"Fuji…what's wrong?"

Fuji stared absent-mindedly at him, completely silent.

_Or…did he enjoy it?_

Gritting his teeth, Fuji cupped those legs up and thrust with all his might into the boy, sending Tezuka flinging his head back in complete surprise.

"…Hurts!" Tezuka struggled to breathe as the tensai continued to thrust in and out of him. "Fuji, not so rough! Slow down…Haa…!"

Fuji leaned in and bit and sucked the corner of Tezuka's neck and kissed him everywhere, his lips, his face, his ears, his chest. His hand rummaged wildly through those soft, brown, sweaty locks as he slathered his tongue over every inch of that trembling body.

He desired that body. He hungered for that body. He wanted that body to belong to him and to him only.

And he wanted that man's heart more than anything in this world.

He made love to Tezuka rough and hard, desperately clinging onto him and eyes constantly watching the boy withering beneath him. But all throughout, the bespectacled boy asked him over and over again in the echoes of his ears...

_Fuji, what's wrong?_

* * *

Fuji sat in bed, watching the moonlight dance silently in his room like sugarplum fairies as he listened to the soft, peaceful breathing next to him. He glanced to his right and watched Tezuka sleeping soundly, chin tucked in beneath the covers and cheeks still slightly flushed, basking in a pinkish afterglow against the glowish, moonlight rays. Fuji lifted his hand to gently touch the strands of hair on that boy's head, lifting the locks and letting them slide between the tips of his fingers.

_What makes you think that Tezuka loves you, after what you did to him the first time?_

He continued to watch that loving face sleep so peacefully without a single worry beneath those covers. He lowered his hand and touched those closed lids slumbering.

_He never wanted this to begin with. You forced him into it_

He traced his finger lightly across those rough, swollen lips.

_Fuji, aren't you just hurting Tezuka?_

His hand gently graced over the bed sheet hiding the hickeys covering the base of the boy's neck.

_This so-called relationship…isn't it just hurting Tezuka more and more?_

Fuji caressed those soft, still cheeks intimately.

_Do you not see how miserable he is?_

He ran the back of his hand gently against the now cool forehead.

_Do you actually think he's forgiven you?_

"Ne, you love me, right, Tezuka?" Fuji said with a sad smile as the boy next to him continued to sleep soundly, quiet as the night.

_If you truly love him, shouldn't you let him go? _

* * *

Kikumaru skipped delightfully across the lawn outside the school building, humming an unknown song as he enjoyed the warm sun shining brightly above him during that Wednesday lunch. Oishi had been pretty attentive lately, and it made him extremely happy that his friend was talking to him a lot more now. He grinned openly as he skipped around a corner before stopping in his tracks.

He saw the tensai sitting on the grass in the shade beneath a tree, leaning forward against his knees with hands clasped together beneath his chin as though in deep thought.

Kikumaru blinked and strolled towards his best friend, noticing how concentrated the boy's blue eyes looked. "Ne, Fuji."

Fuji blinked and looked up to find the redhead gazing questioningly at him. "Ah, Eiji," he gave a modest smile.

Kikumaru blinked some more. "Is everything okay?"

Fuji got up onto his feet. "But of course." He started to walk past the redhead.

"Fujiko," Kikumaru quickly called out towards the tensai's back, watching the hazelnut-haired boy pause in his steps. "Are sure you're okay?" he frowned.

"Heh, I'm fine, Eiji," Fuji threw another smile over his shoulder. "Gomen, but I have to go now. I have class duties." And with that, he walked towards the building, leaving his best friend staring curiously at him from the grassy lawn.

* * *

Afternoon practice was filled with the same raucous and chattering in the locker room as all the regulars changed into their sportswear.

"Kya, classes were stressful today!" Momoshiro complained as he threw his shirt over his head. "I'm barely catching up in class!"

"You better be careful not to get any red marks," Takashi warned. "Otherwise, you won't be able to stay on the team."

"Hai hai, I know," the second year waved it off. "I got it covered."

"Yeah right," Kaidoh remarked sarcastically.

"Oi, you got a problem!" Momoshiro glared at him.

"Of course I got a problem! Especially concerning you!"

As the two boys went head to head in their argument, Kikumaru glanced over to see the tensai changing into his tennis clothes, the same smile from before on his face.

"Ne, Fuji, Inui said that he wants to use his new penalty drink sometime during practice. But that doesn't worry you since you like those stuff, right?"

"Hm, of course," Fuji nodded, continuing to smile.

Kikumaru paused, blinking a couple times.

"See you on the court," Fuji added as he shut his locker and walked out of the locker room.

Kikumaru paused in the middle of changing as he watched the tensai leave the clubhouse. He glanced down, not sure what to think.

Once the rest of the regulars finished changing, everyone lined up outside to learn that the first half of practice would involve a light rally with their assigned partners, while the second half would deal with a new training regimen involving Inui's new penalty drink.

As everyone groaned upon hearing the last part, they all went on the courts with their respective partners.

"Don't get crazy on me, Taka-san," Momoshiro winked at the shy power player, knowing full well how his fellow teammate gets when a racket is put in his hand.

"Ne, Oichibi, I won't go easy on you today," Kikumaru patted the first year.

Echizen tipped his hat down and followed his senpai onto the courts.

"Ready, Fuji?" Tezuka glanced to the side at the tensai with his usual serious expression.

"Hm," Fuji smiled, nodding.

The captain and tensai began their light rally along with everyone else once they reached the courts. Fuji served first, hitting the ball across the net like normal, and watching Tezuka return the serve. Both boys swung their rackets in perfect sync, warming up their muscles as they prepare for what would be no doubt a strict and difficult training regimen conjured up by Inui.

"I wonder what Inui has for us today," Fuji smiled, hitting the ball.

"Aa," Tezuka responded, sending the ball flying back.

"Practice would definitely be interesting today."

"Aa."

The ball continued to bounce back and forth, the sounds of the round green object echoing across the various courts. For a while, the sound became so comforting and normal that most playing on the courts had probably forgotten how complementary the rackets have become with the ball.

Fuji swung his racket and hit the ball across the net.

"Tezuka."

"What is it, Fuji?"

"Let's break up."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Tezuka stood there as the tennis ball dropped on his side of the net and bounced away, the sound echoing in the air.

The tensai stared back with his usual smile, eyes closed and soft, hazelnut bangs gracing over his fair face.

"What…do you mean?" Tezuka asked, slowly and calmly.

"I want to break up."

Tezuka's eyes widened shortly and he walked up to the net as did Fuji.

"Fuji, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded, serious.

"Ne, it's better this way. So," Fuji held up his trademark smile, "Let's break up."

There was a long pause as the two boys stood face to face over the net, their rackets hanging by their sides as the sound of tennis balls flying in the air disappeared in the distance.

"So…am I just another whim?"

Fuji opened his eyes, surprised.

"Just another toy for you to play with?" Tezuka slowly began. "So you just come in whenever you want and leave whenever you want." He tightened his hand over his racket as various emotions began to surface. "You say such words carelessly and suddenly leave without a thought. As long as it's according to your whim, you can do whatever you want regardless of other people's feelings."

Fuji gaped, completely flabbergasted by what he's hearing. He opened his mouth to speak, but Tezuka continued.

"Is this all fun to you?" He could feel his fingers digging hard against the handle of the racket, shaking, as his voice began rising. "You put me through all of that just to toss me away like a..like a damn toy? Because of a temporary infatuation?" For some reason, his voice suddenly felt strained. "You do whatever you want for your own enjoyment, no matter how the other person feels. You're just a coward that hides behind a fake smile. You're…the worst."

_BAM!_

Tezuka felt the wind knocked out of him as Fuji's fist flew right into his left cheek. Completely stunned, he turned his face back to the front, his glasses slightly skewed, and found a shaking tensai with angry blue eyes and various emotions displayed on his face. Despite Fuji being smaller than him, the tensai was still surprisingly strong.

"Ne, _I'm_ a coward? HA! Buchou, if you're such a great captain, then why won't you admit your real feelings, huh?! Are you really that afraid?! Some captain you are!" Fuji laughed mockingly. "You may be captain, but without that stupid status, you're nothing but a damn COWARD!"

_BAM!_

Fuji felt the breath knocked out of him as he is completely surprised by Tezuka's fist that had just slammed across his face. There was an explosion of pain for a split second across his cheek. Given Tezuka's size, it was obvious that Tezuka's strength was much greater than his. Momentarily stunned, Fuji turned his head back towards the front and saw a look of intense fury in those deep brown eyes.

"You're just a damn liar! You don't care for anyone at all but yourself because it's all just a game to you!" Tezuka glared furiously. "As long as you have a toy to play with. As long as it keeps you entertained. As long as it keeps you infatuated. And once you're bored and done with it, you just throw it away. You disgust me!"

Fuji's eyes flickered at those last few words, and he suddenly found himself jumping over the net as he pounced on Tezuka.

Fists were flying everywhere as the two boys grabbed each other and shoved and punched in various directions, smacking one another.

"Fight! Fight!" A first year ran from the court calling out.

"What are you guys doing?!" Oishi cried out, panicking as he ran to the court frantically and tried to separate the two boys in vain.

Within seconds, most of the regulars had ran to the court as well.

"Buchou! What are you-" Momoshiro voiced in shock as he grabbed Tezuka's arm. Kaidoh caught up and did the same, grabbing the other flinging arm. "Calm down, Buchou!" the bandana clad boy struggled.

"Fuji! Fuji, stop!" Kikumaru pleaded as he grabbed onto Fuji's waist and tried to pull him away.

The two boys continued to punch each other wildly while Oishi tried to stand in between them and push them away from each other.

"Tezuka, calm down!" Takashi called out, finally reaching them and wrapping his strong arms around Tezuka's waist, successfully pulling him away with his incredible strength while Kaidoh and Momoshiro still clung onto the bespectacled boy's arms. Meanwhile, Oishi jumped in completely and pushed Fuji back with his doubles partner still holding onto the tensai.

"You think you're really that strong? HA! Don't make me laugh!" Fuji laughed mockingly, provoking the other boy as he continued to swing his fists around.

Tezuka's eyes blared with fire, and he attempted to punch that mouth shut by moving forward, only to have the three regulars on him restrain him from doing so.

"What on earth is going on?!" Ryuzaki cried out as she ran over to the regulars, following the first year who had called for her hurriedly. "Tezuka! Fuji!" She froze, shocked and in utter disbelief, as the two boys before her glared at each other, bruised and sweaty and panting heavily. "You two?! What is going on?" She looked from one boy to another and put her hands on her hips. "Tezuka. Fuji. Come with me. You guys can release them now," Ryuzaki indicated to the regulars, who only eyed each other uncertainly before following her orders.

The two stood there still, glaring at one another with a piercing and frightening gaze.

"Come with me, NOW!" Ryuzaki ordered.

Both boys shot each other one last dirty look before obeying their coach and following her out of the court.

As the rest of the regulars remained behind and stood on the court in shock at what just happened, they didn't notice one more bystander watching from outside the gate.

A smile appeared on the silvery-white haired boy's face.

* * *

Ryuzaki stood there with her arms crossed, a disapproving look on her face as she eyed the two boys before her covered in bruises.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Why don't you ask the so-called _Buchou_ about it," Fuji sneered at the taller boy.

"I'm not obligated to answer to someone as immature as you," Tezuka stated plainly, not bothering eye contact with the tensai. Fuji winced before scowling at him even more.

"Enough." Ryuzaki bellowed, throwing her hands hard against the table. "This is seriously a disgrace and an embarrassment. You two! Of all people! If it was Kaido and Momoshiro, I wouldn't have been surprised, but my two top best players at Seigaku?!" Ryuzaki scolded in disbelief. "What on earth is going on between you two?" She smacked her hands on the table in front of her once more. "Of all people, you two should know better!"

Neither responded. Fuji looked away while Tezuka lowered his head, both slightly ashamed.

Ryuzaki sighed. "I don't know what is going on between you two, but just fix it! I don't care what it is. Just fix it!" The coach ordered. "And for disrupting practice like that, I'm assigning the _both_ of you cleaning duty in the clubroom of our team _and_ the girl's for two weeks."

The two suddenly looked at Ryuzaki in shock and opened their mouths to protest.

"And that is FINAL!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the regulars convened near the bulletin board to discuss what just happened.

"Ne, why would Fuji and Tezuka Buchou fight like that?" Kikumaru expressed anxiously.

"It's so unlike them," Momoshiro remarked.

"This is not good," Takashi frowned worriedly.

"Something's wrong," Oishi pondered, crossing his arms in deep thought. And then, he noticed the three first years along with some of the other younger players listening from a distance. "Oi, first years and second years! Get back to practice or 30 laps!" The eavesdroppers immediately jumped up at the disapproving tone in the voice of the mother hen of Seigaku, and scattered back to swinging their rackets or picking up balls.

"I agree, something's definitely fishy," Echizen added, tapping his racket on the top of his shoulder.

"Fsssh. Why didn't you help us, freshman?" Kaidoh eyed the first year.

"It looked like you guys had it under control," Echizen responded nonchalantly, shrugging.

"Inui," Oishi turned to look at the data collector.

"Aa, I agree. Something's definitely going on." Inui adjusted his glasses. "I will investigate."

* * *

Fuji threw open the door of the office, stomping out ahead into the empty school hallway. Ryuzaki had just dismissed the two of them for the rest of practice, stating that she will notify the team that the two of them were sent home for the day. As he marched back towards the locker rooms to pick up his things, Tezuka's words repeated over and over again in his head.

_You're...the worst._

The words had stung and left Fuji in disbelief. Why would Tezuka say such accusations, nevertheless say such hurtful words?

He lowered his head.

He had thought over everything carefully during the night, as well as part of early today, finally coming to the conclusion that if he truly loves the boy, he should not put him through anymore suffering and let him go.

Fuji gazed down at the ground. He was willing to sacrifice his own happiness for the bespectacled boy.

If anything, he did it for him.

But part of him had hoped that if he did let him go, the serious boy would ask him to stay with him, just as he did in the locker room during the match that one fateful day…

And maybe finally tell him…

_You disgust me!_

Fuji gritted his teeth and threw the clubroom door open, ignoring the curious eyes of his teammates out on the courts. He was definitely not in the mood to talk to anyone, and if anyone knew any better, they would know to stay out of his way, lest they want to lose an arm or a leg.

Grabbing his stuff hastily from his locker, he threw everything in his bag, his tennis racket and uniform clothes, and slammed the locker door shut. He immediately rushed out of the clubroom, not wanting to run into the bespectacled boy who should've caught up by now.

Or at least he hoped.

But out of the corner of his eyes, as he walked away from the clubhouse, the bespectacled boy was nowhere to be seen. And for a second, Fuji felt extremely disappointed.

"Oi, what's with the long face? You look like you're going to kill someone."

Fuji looked up to see his childhood friend smiling at him a couple feet away from him. The Rokkaku boy was leaning against the entrance to the school gates, his arms crossed over his chest and an amused look on his face.

"Or rather, what's wrong with your face? Those are some interesting bruises on your cheeks," he smirked.

"What do you want, Saeki?" Fuji growled, extremely annoyed and irritated at the moment.

"I heard about the fight today."

"And what of it?"

"He gave quite a few good punches. But, his words…must've hurt the worst."

Fuji flinched. "I don't have time for this. I'm going home." He walked off as Saeki ignored his words and followed closely behind him.

"But ne, the truth came out, didn't it?"

Fuji stopped.

Saeki smiled as he watched Fuji's back from a foot away.

"What…did he say, Fuji?"

Fuji winced.

"Or rather, what _didn't_ he say?"

Fuji lowered his head and stayed silent.

"He didn't tell you he loved you." Saeki's dark green eyes watched the shorter boy closely. "He never loved you, did he…"

Silence.

"Fuji…"

Saeki walked around the tensai until he stood in front of him. He kneeled slightly down until his face was leveled with Fuji's and he looked up into that face.

"My, isn't this a rare sight."

He smiled.

"Why are you crying?"

Saeki watched as tears flowed from those clear, blue eyes he so very loves.

Fuji stood there absent-mindedly, his eyes blank.

Saeki continued to stare, awed by such a beautiful sight as pearl-like tears dripped from those clear, blue orbs gazing at nothing–like eyes of an empty porcelain doll.

"You poor thing," he smiled as he gently held that broken mask in his own two hands. "I'll make you feel better." He pulled the tensai's frozen tear-strung face closer towards him. "I'll take care of you." He pressed his lips right below Fuji's right eye as those tears continued to trickle down from those lifeless eyes. "Let me be the one to love you."

* * *

Tezuka stormed towards his room upon entering his house. He threw the door open and slammed his school bag hard against the floor, hearing pencils splintering in half upon impact. Panting heavily, he saw an image of Fuji standing on the other side of the net, the same annoying smile displayed on his face.

_Let's break up._

He didn't understand. He didn't understand what happened at all. Is this some kind of a joke?

His hands flew to the sides of his head.

Is he dreaming? Or is he stuck in some warped nightmare?

Still breathing heavily, he shook his head and tried to focus his mind, only to have the same scene replay over and over again in his head.

_Let's break up._

That haunting smile stared back at him.

_Let's break up._

It was a torturous reel that refused to end, continuously rewinding itself and playing again.

_Let's break up._

And again.

_Let's break up._

And again.

Tezuka fell on the edge of the bed and dropped his face into his hand, suddenly feeling tired.

* * *

Saeki sat at the side of the bed and stared ahead at the blank wall. He glanced to his right and watched the tensai sleep peacefully beside him. Reaching out his hand, he stroked the silky hazelnut locks and twirled those threads with his fingers, letting the strands unravel themselves and fall back down onto those closed lids. The early morning sun began to seep through the blinds of the window as the light danced on that beautiful boy curled up quietly beneath the blue blanket. The barely audible soft, steady breathing was the only sound filling the calm, second-floor bedroom. Inhaling the fresh morning air into his lungs and exhaling slowly, Saeki continued to watch the tensai slumbering deeply next to him.

Such a fragile doll.

Such an empty doll.

Such a broken doll.

What a pity.

But, it was the most beautiful doll ever.

That delicate fair face was tainted with a few bruises, but they were nothing compared to the hurt and pain lodged deeply beneath the now shattered mask.

And to have been able to see such wonderful, clear beads of tears streaming down like a crying, forbidden river.

How lucky he was, Saeki thought.

The silvery-white haired boy lifted up those smooth, hazelnut strands by the tips of his fingers and watched them slowly slide off.

A smile appeared on his lips.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next day at school, the rumor of the fight had spread like wildfire. Students whispered throughout the hallways of the unusual encounter between the serious student council president and the ever-so-friendly tensai.

"Eh?! A fight?"

"Hm, Tezuka Kaichou and Fuji-senpai."

"But Tezuka-san is such a calm and quiet person. Are you sure?"

"I heard that it was a fist fight."

"Fuji-sama got into a fight? But he's such a nice third year. And he's so cute…"

"No way! I don't believe it. The captain of the tennis team in a fight? But that's so unlike him. Are you sure we're talking about the same person?"

"Fuji-senpai would never hurt anyone!"

"Tezuka is such a stern, well disciplined student. I can't imagine him throwing a punch at anyone."

Oishi sighed out loudly in his desk. It was only Thursday morning, and already, the talk of the infamous fight the day before had gone around the school two-folds. The whole school seemed to be in total shock and disbelief at such an unlikely news.

"Ne, I heard that Fuji came to school today with bruises on his face."

"Eh?! Oh no! But his face is so pretty!"

"My friend saw him and asked what happened, but he only greeted her with a smile and nodded before walking away like nothing happened."

Oishi gave another sigh as the two girls standing at the corner of the classroom continued to gossip, along with the various other students out in the hallways.

Suddenly, there was a wave of hush hush and silence, and Oishi looked up towards the door, curious of this sudden change in atmosphere. And then, his question was answered, as he saw his best friend enter the classroom, schoolbag swung over his shoulder and striding into the room with a strong presence.

The serious, bespectacled boy headed towards the middle of the room, ignoring the curious eyes of the students around him, and sat down in his desk. He set his school bag on the floor, unbuckled the top slap, and began pulling out his notebook and books for the morning session. For a while, there were only sounds of shuffling papers and pencils as no one in the classroom dared to move.

Not liking the unbearable silence, Oishi said out loud to no one in particular, "Class is starting soon, we should wrap it up before our teacher comes." And then, as though taking the hint, everyone began quickly chatting away with their friends and peers, getting in whatever conversation they can within the next five minutes before class began. However, a few of the students continued to steal secret glances at the student council president, unable to ignore the purple blemishes on his face.

Oishi turned to his left towards the serious, bespectacled boy. "Tezuka, are you okay?"

"Aa," Tezuka responded indifferently, double checking his homework, a pencil in his hand.

Oishi frowned. "Tezuka, did you get much sleep?"

The stern captain had heavy dark circles under his eyes, which didn't help the matter at all with the already few bruises on his cheek.

"Aa," he responded in the same tone, still staring at his paper.

The black-haired boy looked worriedly at his friend. There was no change in the boy's expression whatsoever; however, he noticed that there was something off with Tezuka. Despite the boy's usual calm demeanor, there was something Oishi couldn't quite grasp, as if something's…not right.

He asked slowly and carefully, "Tezuka, are you okay?"

"Aa."

The same response.

Oishi frowned some more.

* * *

The truth was, Tezuka did not sleep at all. The whole night, he stared blankly at the ceiling, seeing the same image replay over and over again before his very eyes. He felt like he was being suspended in some odd dream as he lay there in his bed, eyes wide open in the quiet room. But no matter what, he would still see the tensai smiling at him with that smile of his.

_Let's break up._

Tezuka walked through the hallways, ignoring the secretive glances and whisperings among the students he was passing by during break. There was no doubt on the topic of their discussions, but Tezuka didn't bother listening to any of the conversations. He felt like he was walking through some odd dream that he couldn't wake up from. It was as though his body was there but his mind was not. Perhaps he was just extremely drowsy and tired, and he debated whether he should just make up an excuse to go to the infirmary and sleep there for the rest of the day.

But then, the thought of going to the infirmary made him shiver.

It would only remind him of _him_.

There was still ten minutes left before break ended, so Tezuka decided to take a stroll outside the building underneath the overhang in the grassy area where trees were scattered along the cement path. He only walked a couple of feet out the door towards an empty area when he looked up and stopped in his steps.

The Rokkaku boy stood a few feet in front of him, dressed in his school uniform.

"Yo," he greeted.

Tezuka narrowed his eyes, extremely annoyed. He was seriously not in the mood right now, and if anything, he was tempted to punch that smug smile off that boy's face.

"What are you doing here?"

"How rude, you're not going to greet me kindly first?" Saeki pretended to feel hurt.

Tezuka was not the least amused. He turned around, ready to leave.

"Fuji stayed over at my place last night."

The words hit the tall, bespectacled boy hard as they stunned him frozen in his steps.

Saeki smiled. "I never knew how warm his body is. The poor thing is so…fragile." He smirked. "And so soft. He cried the whole night," he grinned, "as I held him in my arms."

Tezuka flinched, startled, as his eyes widened behind his glasses.

"Tezuka-san," Saeki continued, watching the color vastly change in the other boy's face. "Do you know what kind of noises Fuji makes?" His gaze darkened with a sinister, teasing tone. "Did you know he could make such expressions?"

Tezuka's heart began pounding as he clenched his hands into tight fists until his knuckles turned super white.

"Well, I should get back to school now. But don't worry," a shadow flashed across his face as he made to turn. "I made sure to drop Fuji off at school on time this morning. Didn't want him to oversleep and miss his morning class." And just like that, the Rokkaku boy left, leaving his cryptic words up to Tezuka's imagination.

But as Saeki walked away, he secretly turned around and watched the Seigaku captain, completely unsettled by this revelation, quickly walk back into the school building. Gazing with a smug smile, he stood there and stared at the windows as the serious boy picked up the pace and disappeared around the corner. And then, the smile disappeared from Saeki's lips.

"_No…Saeki," Fuji pushed Saeki away, choking on tears. _

_The two boys were sitting on Saeki's bed as the sound of Fuji's sobs filled the room._

_Saeki moved in to press his lips up against Fuji's. _

_Fuji shook and pushed him away weakly. "No…!" His hands trembled against the other boy's chest. "Only…Tezuka."_

_Saeki dropped his smile at the sound of that name. That very name he hated. Slowly, he leaned in and said, "But he doesn't love you."_

_Fuji's eyes shot wide open as he stopped shaking for a moment, frozen in his current state. _

_Saeki smiled and kissed Fuji once more on the lips. _

"_No…!" Fuji held his hands out, hiccupping on tears as he prevented the boy from getting closer once more. _

_Not amused by this resistance, Saeki's gaze darkened. _

"_Ne, Fuji, I wonder if this is what Tezuka felt the first time you took him."_

_The words had their intended effect, for Fuji winced, his eyes still as something shot through his heart. _

"_But don't worry, I won't do that to you." Saeki smiled kindly, watching those clear blue orbs shimmering from tears. "I wouldn't do something unforgivable like that."_

_Every ounce of strength left the shaky boy's arms as he seemed to fall limply in place, his body losing its resistance. _

_Saeki grinned and gently pulled Fuji's head against his chest. "I told you. I won't do anything to you tonight. After all, I am your good friend. You just cry and get some rest." _

_Fuji began trembling again and he continued to sob uncontrollably once more as tears streamed down his face. _

Saeki's eyes flickered as he continued to stand there on the Seigaku school grounds. He was eager to take the boy last night, hold him in his arms and thrust into that lithe body. He wanted to hear the sounds of pleasing moans and cries of his name as he entered that warm cavern and kissed every part of the beautiful tensai. However, Fuji was in no condition to be satisfied in such a way, especially since he had just had his heart broken. Moreover, given Fuji's current state, Saeki figured he better not push it any further, not because he was thoughtful, but because there's always a slight chance that the volatile tensai would switch to serious mode and seriously hurt him, so he decided to play it safe. After all, Fuji is an unpredictable tennis player, and Saeki thought to be careful for now lest he wanted to risk getting his head bitten off.

Patience, he told himself. Patience. Tezuka is already out of the picture, so he has plenty of time and chances to ravage that beautiful, fair body and savor the forbidden taste of the tensai. He let Fuji off the hook for now, but surely next time, he would have an opportunity to finally make love to the boy.

And plus…

Saeki smiled amusingly to himself.

_Fuji continued to sleep peacefully beneath the covers, breathing steadily with his back now facing him. _

_Watching the perfect outline of that lithe body, Saeki restrained himself from wanting to take advantage of the boy while he was asleep. And then, his dark green eyes flickered at that smooth, white neck. Smiling mischievously, he leaned down and nibbled the very bottom of the back of the neck before pulling himself back up in satisfaction at the purple blemish. _

Saeki smiled.

He shouldn't be rude as to not be considerate enough to leave a final farewell gift for the Seigaku captain.

Saeki's eyes flashed as he saw through the school windows that very captain dragging a shorter boy rather roughly through the halls.

His lips curved into a large grin.

"I win."

* * *

Tezuka, now shaking in disbelief, suddenly found himself storming through the school hallways once more, turning a corner towards a certain classroom he is all too familiar with. As he neared the door, his eyes caught sight of the smiling tensai standing next to the redhead, who had a worried look on his face.

The two classmates were talking about something when they suddenly stopped and noticed in surprise the tall, bespectacled boy who was now in front of them.

"Tezuka Buchou!" Kikumaru cried out.

Tezuka looked at the tensai instead, who only returned a smile. And then, gritting his teeth, Tezuka grabbed the hazelnut-haired boy by the arm and dragged him away from the redhead calling out to him.

"T-Tezuka!" Fuji opened his eyes in shock as the taller boy tightened his hold on his arm and pulled him down the hallway. The tensai had no idea where they were going until Tezuka swung open the door to the student council office, pulled him in rather roughly, slammed the door shut, and threw him against the wall. Fuji felt his breath cut off the moment his back hit the hard surface. "Hey, what gives?" he cried out, annoyed as he rubbed his head in slight pain.

"Did you sleep with Saeki?"

"W-What?"

"Did you sleep with Saeki!"

Fuji gaped as he stared at the angry, stern boy bearing down on him, his hands clenched together in tight fists.

"What are you talking about, Tezuka?" Fuji asked, completely confused.

"Don't play innocent with me! I have enough of your games!" Tezuka bellowed, furious as his eyes brimmed accusingly. "You were at Saeki's house last night."

Fuji shook, surprised, before a look of defiance displayed on his face. "And what of it?"

Tezuka flinched, not expecting such a response. And then, narrowing his eyes, he slowly said rather hoarsely, "So, it's anyone?"

Fuji blinked.

"As long as you're entertained, you'll do it with anyone?"

Fuji dropped his mouth, staring in disbelief at such a comment. How could Tezuka think of him like that?

"What are you talking about-"

"You'll do it with anyone, isn't that right? It doesn't matter who's your toy?!" Tezuka shook, his nostrils flaring up.

Extremely infuriated by such a comment, Fuji felt himself boiling with anger. "Tezuka, I don't know what you're talking about, but you have no right to make such accusations!"

"I have every right to!" Tezuka cried out, completely losing his composure.

"Why?! Because you're the so-called _Buchou_? The perfect model student who everyone looks up to?! Give me a break!" Fuji spat.

"And you're nothing more than someone who sleeps with whomever he wants as long as you have a toy to play with!"

Fuji gaped at such an insult and yelled back, "You have no right to say that about me!"

"You slept at Saeki's house last night!"

Outraged, Fuji cried out at the top of his lungs, "AND WHY DO YOU CARE?! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU LOVE ME ANYWAYS!"

And suddenly, Fuji regretted what he said, for at that moment, he saw a look of extreme pain and hurt flash across those deep brown eyes. Heart beating fast, Fuji swallowed and stood there wide-eyed, completely confounded by the what he's seeing before him as the tall boy only stared back at him, speechless.

There was a long silence in the room save for the loud panting between the two boys.

Neither moved from his spot.

And then, the voices of teachers calling for their students to return to class echoed outside in the hallway.

Tezuka felt his anger subside as an indiscernible frown displayed on his face, causing the tensai to blink multiple times in complete bewilderment. And then, feeling his resolve leave him completely, Tezuka suddenly felt oh so very tired. He brushed past the tensai, opened the door, and left.

Fuji continued to breathe hard from all the arguing. What was that about? Why was Tezuka saying such bizarre things?

And...why did Tezuka give him such a look?

As the sound of bustling students rushing back to class filled the hallway, Fuji lowered his gaze and closed his eyes, feeling something painful in his chest begin to well up to the surface.

Saeki had held his head against him while he cried that night. He tried to pretend that it was Tezuka's arms around him, that it was Tezuka's chest his face was resting against.

_You disgust me._

But it wasn't Tezuka, and Fuji let the tears flow out of his eyes again and again until the sweet relief of sleep overtook him.

Fuji opened his eyes.

He had fallen into a deep slumber, completely drained, yet, he felt like he hadn't slept at all.

Instead, his mind filled with empty dreams that night that even he couldn't remember.

* * *

"Missing classes during the week, leaving me to run your stupid student council meetings, and having me come up with lame excuses of 'personal family matters' that are making you miss tennis practice," Bane huffed as he counted up the tasks, exacerbated, "and now coming to school late?!"

Saeki smiled rather sheepishly and bowed, clasping his hands above his head for forgiveness. "Gomen, Bane."

"Argh!" Bane threw his hands up in the air. "I can't believe you!"

It was already lunch time, and Bane had just come out of their classroom after explaining to the teacher (or rather, lying through his teeth) how the Rokkaku vice-president was called away on an errand by the tennis coach early this morning and would get the assignments for the day later after lunch.

"Gomen," Saeki continued to smile embarrassingly.

Bane crossed his arms disapprovingly, an irritated look on his face.

"Really, you are too much. I don't know what to do with you," he sighed, finally calming down.

"Aa, I'll buy you lunch to make it up to you," Saeki offered in his usual polite demeanor.

"Don't bother," Bane brushed it off, looking away.

The two boys began walking together through the grassy area outside their school as they found an empty bench and sat down.

"But, you no longer need to cover for me anymore," Saeki said as he leaned back on the bench, throwing his hands back casually behind his head and crossing his legs.

Bane blinked and looked at his friend, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"Tezuka's out of the picture. Fuji's mine now. So…" he smiled as he looked up at the sky. "The plan has completed."

Bane paused, no expression or reaction on his face whatsoever. He watched his vice-captain continue to gaze up at the clouds that were slowly passing by, a look of content on the boy's face as his silvery-white hair swayed to the side with the gentle breeze. And then, Bane got up on his feet.

Saeki looked at his friend. "Hm? Where you going now?"

Bane smiled as he glanced at him. "Looks like you don't need me anymore."

There was a sound of a group of students laughing and chattering away excitedly in the middle of the grassy field a few feet away, talking amongst themselves about their weekend plans and the interschool festival that was coming up.

Saeki blinked, noticing the small smile on the tall, bushy-haired brunette's face. He paused for a moment, feeling as though there was something sad in those eyes staring back at him kindly.

Bane turned around and began walking away.

Saeki immediately sat straight up and called out, "Oi, Bane! What is that supposed to mean?"

Bane glanced over his shoulder. "Come back to us when you're ready, Saeki." And just like that, with his hands stuffed in his pant pockets, he walked away, leaving the silvery-white haired boy blinking to himself in puzzlement by the vague, unusual words.

* * *

"Ne, did you see the bruises on his face?!"

"I know! I can't believe it! There really was a fight!"

"I heard that they were fighting over a girl!"

"A GIRL?!"

"Hm. It was a love triangle."

"What a lucky girl! To be pinned for by two of the hottest guys at our school…"

"QUIET DOWN!"

The three girls immediately hushed into silence as they found the viper-like second year glaring at them from the table diagonally across from them, an annoyed and frightening look on his face. They looked down at their lunches and avoided his eyes, slightly embarrassed.

Oishi sighed from across the table.

"I can't believe it spread that quickly," Takashi commented sadly next to him.

"Not to mention the story got so warped with each pass to a student," Momoshiro remarked. "I even heard someone say in class that Buchou threw Fuji-senpai across the room and Fuji-senpai picked up a bookshelf and tossed it at Buchou."

"That's the problem with rumors," Oishi added, sighing again. The regulars were all eating together that day at lunch in the cafeteria, sitting at a single table near the windows.

"Give it up, Viper," Momoshiro leaned on his hand against the table as he watched his rival continue to glare at the three girls. "It's already gotten around the school. No use in stopping them."

"Yea, give it up," Echizen mumbled through mouthfuls of food. "Like those girls would really be scared of you."

Kaidoh immediately shot a dirty look at the first year sitting diagonally across from him.

"This is so bad," Kikumaru said rather bleakly. "Fuji came in to class smiling like nothing happened, but I can tell that he looked depressed."

"There is a 80 percent chance that Fuji and Tezuka broke up."

"EH?!" All the regulars gasped in shock as Inui jotted down notes in his book.

"W-Wait, what do you mean, Inui?" Kikumaru demanded, not believing this.

"That is the conclusion based on the data I had collected from my observations. And," Inui adjusted his glasses, "I kind of overheard their conversation yesterday."

"Inui-senpai, that's not observing. That's eavesdropping!" Momoshiro accused.

"True."

And then, all the regulars scooted in closer towards the data collector.

"So, what happened?" Kikumaru whispered. "Fuji wouldn't tell me this morning."

"I'm not too sure. But after getting home and reviewing the data I had gathered, it looks like Fuji dumped Tezuka."

There was a momentary pause at the table. And then, all at once, "WHAT?!"

"B-But why?" Kikumaru gasped, flabbergasted by such an unexpected news.

"Are you sure about this?" Takashi asked eagerly.

"I thought those two were hitting it off!" Momoshiro cried out, completely ignoring the fact that they were now drawing curious glances to their table.

"Did you know about this, Oishi?" Kikumaru looked at his doubles partner before blinking.

Oishi was staring off into the distance, his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

Everyone stared at him, waiting for a response.

"You knew about it too, right?" Inui remarked, adjusting his glasses.

"I've known Tezuka the longest," he replied. "It wasn't that hard to figure out." He sighed. "I don't know the details of course, but, this morning," he frowned, "Tezuka didn't seem like…himself."

"I don't understand!" Kikumaru's hands flew to the sides of his head in bewilderment. "Why didn't Fuji tell me anything!? I'm going to go find him right now." Kikumaru was about to get up from his seat.

"Eiji! Don't! Now's not a good time," Oishi warned, tugging on the redhead's arm to sit back down. "The two of them need some time alone without us bothering them like that-"

Oishi blinked, suddenly hearing complete silence travel across the cafeteria. Wondering what's up, he looked up and noticed that all eyes were on the entrance to the cafeteria.

There standing on that spot was the Seigaku captain, a tray of lunch in his hand, as all attention fell on him. Students eyed one another wearily as no one knew how to react. There was an awkward air in the still atmosphere.

Tezuka, with his usual calm and serious manner, took a step forward towards the table where his team was sitting, hearing everyone around him hold their breaths all at once. The only other sound was his own footsteps echoing across the cafeteria as his glasses flashed upon seeing one regular noticeably absent in the cafeteria.

As the taller boy neared, Oishi immediately nudged Kikumaru next to him to scoot over and give some space to their captain. The rest of the regulars shuffled in their seats, creating more room, as the silent captain placed his tray on the table between Kikumaru and Momoshiro, and sat down. There was a sound of relieved breathing around the room as everyone began chatting freely in the cafeteria once more.

"Um, T-Tezuka, you didn't bring your lunch today?" Takashi was the first to speak, slightly nervous.

"Aa, I forgot," Tezuka simply replied, beginning to eat from the tray.

"Oh, I can't wait for our next match in a week!" Momoshiro braved the conversation. "We're going to crush that other team, hehe," he hit the palm of his hand with a fist, starting to sweat uncomfortably.

"Hm," Tezuka only nodded in the usual monotonous tone.

There was more awkward silence at the table.

"I saw Fuji!"

The name caught Tezuka's ear, and he and everyone else at his table turned their heads towards the table next to them where a first year girl just sat down with her friends.

"Ne, it's a shame about those bruises."

"I know! He's such a beautiful man!"

"But Tezuka has bruises on his face too. I think he looks even hotter now! So manly…"

"Shh! I think they heard you!"

The girls at the table quickly lowered their heads upon noticing the tennis team's attention on them.

"Um…" Kikumaru began, trying to change the subject now that a strange mood had set in at the table once again.

Suddenly, Tezuka stood up from his seat, nearly causing everyone around him to jump. "I just remembered, I have student council duties," he said rather absently. He glanced down. "Momoshiro, you can have my lunch." And just like that, he excused himself from the table and marched right out of the cafeteria, leaving the regulars blinking in disbelief.

"All right, more food!" Momoshiro cried out excitedly, pulling the tray towards him and digging in immediately.

All the regulars shot the second year a dirty look.

"W-What?" Momoshiro mumbled through mouthfuls, blinking at the accusing eyes around him.

Echizen sighed as he took another bite out of his sandwich. "Mada mada dane."

* * *

Tezuka suddenly didn't feel very hungry. He wondered through the halls aimlessly, passing by students glancing curiously at him. But he didn't bother noticing his surroundings, as an image of Fuji moaning beneath the Rokkaku boy filled his mind. He automatically clutched his stomach, feeling sick. As he rounded a corner, he caught sight of a group of students whispering in the corners. Once they noticed the tall, bespectacled boy a few feet away from them, they immediately fell into silence and looked away, as though embarrassed.

Tezuka sighed. Perhaps he should just go take a nap in the infirmary.

* * *

Fuji had enough of the constant glances and attention he was receiving throughout the day. Unfortunately, everyone noticed the bruises on his face due to his rather already pale skin. Given the way he looked, it was quite evident what happened yesterday. Now, he was sitting on the grassy ground beneath a tree, hiding from the nuisances of his nosy classmates and peers.

He rubbed the side of the area that was swollen last night. Tezuka had hit him pretty hard, but then, he should've saw that coming, considering he gave Tezuka a pretty good punch himself first.

He frowned.

Or maybe he deserved it to begin with after what he did to Tezuka the first time.

The first time he took Tezuka against his will...

He dropped his head against his knees underneath the shade.

He should've seen this coming all along.

"Fuji."

The tensai looked up at the sound of the gentle voice and saw the acrobatic boy giving him a warm, concerned smile.

"Do you want to talk?"

Fuji smiled and closed his eyes. "Hm."

Kikumaru sat down next to the shorter boy and gave him his undivided attention.

"I…broke it off with Tezuka."

Kikumaru gaped. "Wait, _you_ broke it off with Tezuka?" he feigned surprise.

"Hm," Fuji nodded, smiling melancholically at the ground. "It's unhealthy, isn't it?"

Kikumaru blinked, confused.

"This relationship. It's unhealthy," Fuji opened his eyes, a look of irony in his smiling lips. "Maybe I've always known it wouldn't last long." He clutched his legs closer towards him as he leaned forward against his knees. "How could anything that was forced like that last long?"

Kikumaru frowned. "Fuji…"

"Tezuka is a respectable man. To be in such a trivial relationship, especially with a _man._"

Kikumaru turned his whole body towards his friend, eyes wide. "Fuji, what are you talking about?! Tezuka cares about you!"

"Tezuka doesn't love me."

Kikumaru gaped slightly before closing his mouth, not expecting such a statement.

"How could a man like that love anyone?" Fuji's eyes grew dim. "It would be selfish of me to keep him to myself like that. I…don't want to put him through anymore hardships." Fuji rested the side of his face against his knee as he looked at his best friend. "Ne, Eiji, even though I think like that, my heart still hurts." He smiled sorrowfully. "It hurts so much."

Kikumaru felt distressed by the distraught look on his friend's face. There was a strange emptiness in those now dull, blue eyes, and it made his heart sink. "Fuji…" he reached out his hand and patted the tensai gently on the head. "Are you sure about Tezuka's feelings?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Fuji closed his eyes. "I'm more sure than Tezuka himself." Fuji nudged his nose in-between his knees. "Tezuka doesn't love me."

"B-But, Tezuka came to you on his own! Remember what you told me? That day in the locker room at that match when he came to you?"

Fuji turned his head back towards the boy. "Eiji, he was just confused." He opened his eyes, revealing sad, blue orbs. "He was just confused with his feelings. And it's all because of me." He closed his eyes again. "I manipulated him, Eiji. I'm a manipulative bastard."

"Fuji…" Kikumaru said softly, feeling helpless as he watched the tensai bury his head deeper into his knees.

* * *

No one dared say a word about the fight during practice that very afternoon. As much as everyone was curious about the reason for the fight, they all knew it would be extremely foolish to question the bruises that were evident on their fellow teammate's faces. At the same time, Ryuzaki's presence seem to give off the do-not-ask vibe as she stood on the side and eyed everyone strictly.

Thus, practice went on like any other, with Fuji smiling his usual friendly smile at everyone and Tezuka barking out orders sternly with his arms crossed in his captain stance. However, this time, there was a strong tension in the air, and there were times that the awkwardness was making everyone really uncomfortable. Thus, practice _didn't_ went on like normal.

It felt like a ticking bomb ready to go off.

When practice was finally over, everyone was eager to escape the suffocating atmosphere and ran to change in the locker rooms before heading home for the day.

The regulars were the last ones to change.

"Let's grab something to eat afterwards," Momoshiro grinned at the first year.

"Gomen. I promised I would help Sakuno pick up something at a store."

"EH?! What do you mean?" Momoshiro demanded angrily.

As the conversation continued out in the locker room, Tezuka began buttoning up his white uniform shirt in the bathroom. As he stared in the mirror, he saw the other purple marks littered around his neck and chest. Except, those weren't the marks from the punches yesterday. They were the love marks from two nights before…

When Fuji made love to him.

Tezuka thought how ironic it looked to see his body covered with bruises from both punches _and_ kisses. He narrowed his eyes. If Fuji had planned on breaking off with him like that, then why had he made love to him so intensely just the night before the fight? Did he just want to play with his toy one last time before throwing it away?

Tezuka paused, his fingers clutching the cloth surrounding the last two buttons.

Was he really…just a toy all along?

Shaking his head, he finished buttoning up, adjusted his glasses, and grabbed his tennis clothes before heading back out into the locker room.

He reached his locker and opened the small door, setting his clothes neatly inside when he unconsciously turned around and caught sight of the scene in front of him. His eyes enlarged. There standing before him was Fuji shirtless, his back facing him, and a noticeable purple mark near the bottom of that smooth neck.

Tezuka swallowed. He doesn't remember throwing a punch in that area. Actually, that bruise doesn't look like it came from a punch at all.

He tensed.

It looked like the ones on his own body.

_Fuji stayed over at my place last night._

The Rokkaku boy's words came back to haunt him.

_I never knew how warm his body is._

Those dark green eyes gazed smugly at him.

_He cried the whole night..._

That annoying, mocking smile appeared before him.

_...as I held him in my arms._

Tezuka clenched his teeth.

Did Fuji really…?

There was a loud ring tone, and everyone jumped at the sound blaring through the locker room.

Fuji immediately shuffled through his bag and pulled out the source of the noise. "Hello?" he answered.

"Fuji, how are you doing?"

"Saeki!"

The name seemed to be taboo, for all the regulars flinched as they saw their captain tense up, deep brown eyes staring intensely at the culprit.

"Are you busy today? Let's grab some dinner. I think you need to be cheered up."

"Ne, I'll be fine. I have a lot of homework today," Fuji chuckled.

"Then, I'll come over."

"Well…um, I guess I can ask Nee-san if that's all right."

_BAM!_

Fuji nearly dropped his cell phone, startled along with everyone else by the sound of a locker door slamming shut. When he turned around, he saw the bespectacled boy already nearly out the door of the club room, school and tennis bags swung over his shoulder.

"Fuji? Fuji?"

The voice was barely audible as it repeatedly called out from the cell phone dangling in Fuji's hand beside him. The tensai continued to stare at the door as his captain finally walked out. Frowning sadly, he slowly finished getting dressed as he held the phone back to his ear. "Ne, Saeki, I'll call you back later." He hung up and bumped his head gently against his locker door, closing his eyes as something ached in his chest and made it hard for him to swallow.

Meanwhile, the regulars silently exchanged worried glances as they continued to watch the tensai, depressed, lean against the lockers.

* * *

Tezuka stomped into his room and threw his bag onto the floor, furious.

_Fuji stayed over at my place last night._

It's only been a day, no, not even a day, and Fuji already slept with Saeki?! And that damn love mark, the nerve of Fuji to flaunt it like that to his face!

Tezuka's hand subconsciously flew to the base of his neck, brushing across the white uniform collar. The love marks were still there. The love marks that Fuji had left only two nights before.

And yet, last night, he already…

Tezuka turned around and caught sight of the red and blue gundam model sitting quietly at the corner of his desk. He reached out his hand and picked it up, looking at it.

_You're just another toy._

The same blank, emotionless, silent expression stared back at him.

_You're just another toy._

The same unresponsive, dull, plastic face.

_I love you.  
_

The same dumb, ignorant, foolish empty look that reflected back.

Like a damn stupid toy.

Tezuka gritted his teeth and he growled as he threw the toy across the room with all his might, hearing a loud crash as the toy hit the wall and broke apart into pieces, flying in various directions across the carpet.

Panting hard, Tezuka stared at the different red and blue parts scattered out around the ground.

The pieces all broken. Unfixable.

And abandoned.

And then, he fell back onto his bed and dropped his head into his hands, exhausted.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Friday was no better than Thursday.

Oishi looked at his best friend worriedly before class started that morning as the bespectacled boy, seemingly even more tired and now with even darker circles under his eyes, stared at his homework before him at his desk.

"Tezuka, did you sleep at all last night?"

"Aa," the stoic boy responded concisely.

Oishi frowned. He looked around to make sure the students around them were immersed in their own conversations before leaning over to whisper, "Hey, do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Tezuka responded indifferently.

Oishi sighed and, with gentle eyes, said, "Tezuka, if you ever need someone to talk to, you know you can always talk to me." And with that, the vice-captain turned his attention to his school bag to pull out some books before the teacher arrived.

Tezuka, attention still focused on the finished homework in front of him, however, merely continued to stare at nothing.

* * *

There seemed to be a noticeable change in the weather that day. The air seemed much cooler, and small clouts of dark clouds could be seen in the horizon faraway. Kikumaru leaned out the window of his classroom, breathing in the fresh breeze, as he stared off into the distance and grinned. He hadn't planned anything for the weekend, and was wondering if he should invite Oishi along to go hang out with him in the shopping district. He was looking into buying a new pair of tennis shoes since his were starting to get worn out, and considering that there was no match tomorrow or any major assignments that required much attention (at least, according to his standards), this weekend would be perfect for heading out to enjoy the sun.

However, as Kikumaru sniffed the air, he smelled the familiar musky, humid scent.

"Ne, Fuji, do you think the weather will be good tomorrow?" he leaned back in from the window and turned around to see his friend staring off into the distance, chin resting lazily in his hand.

"Perhaps," the tensai responded dully.

Kikumaru frowned. "Fujiko, are you still sad?"

"Hm," Fuji replied lazily.

The redhead immediately sat down at the empty desk in front, causing the tensai to blink in surprise.

"I know! You can come shopping with me and Oishi tomorrow!" Kikumaru suggested, an excited look on his face. "Let's go eat at the new crepes place too! You can get the special super spicy, wasabi stuffed, jalapeño crepe." He winked.

Fuji paused and then let out a sigh.

"W-What's wrong, Fuji?"

"Gomen, Eiji, but I have a date tomorrow."

"D-D-DATE?!" Kikumaru cried out, drawing a few curious glances towards them before quickly ducking his head and covering his mouth. "I mean, um, did you say date?" he whispered quietly.

"Hm," Fuji responded, uninterested.

"Who is it with?"

"Saeki."

"W-WHY?!" the redhead cried out once more, again drawing more attention to them before quickly brushing it off as though it was nothing and leaning in to whisper, "I mean, why?"

"He called me last night when I got home. Said I needed to go out to be cheered up. I told him I wasn't ready, but he said it would be good at least for me to get out of the house instead of staying home alone."

"But, isn't this fast? I mean, you and Tezuka just…" Kikumaru trailed off, noticing the tensai wince at that name, as though in pain. "I mean, don't you think it's too soon?"

"That's what I said. But," Fuji sighed, "Saeki said it'll be just a small date, nothing too much, just to help get my mind off of things." Although, if anything, Fuji wasn't sure if he would ever be able to _not_ think about that one thing, which isn't a thing but rather a particular person. "He also said it wouldn't be good for me to spend the weekend moping. I mind as well be on my way of getting over this. I should just move forward." Fuji closed his eyes, not even sure if what he's saying is true at all.

Kikumaru frowned.

* * *

"Tezuka Kaichou, here are more proposals from the clubs at our school regarding the interschool festival coming up."

"Thank you," Tezuka took the stacks of paper from his secretary's hands and began to peruse through them at the table they were all sitting at. And then, noticing something, he looked up, only to see the secretary quickly look away, slightly blushing in embarrassment. He sighed quietly to himself. He was well aware of what his fellow student council member was staring at. The bruises were now starting to fade, but they were still quite apparent on his skin.

He wondered if the other bruises hiding beneath his collar were about gone too.

He twitched. What is he doing? Why is he thinking about that at a time like this?

"Can you sort through these and let us know next week which proposals we should reject and which ones we should consider?" the vice-president asked.

"Aa, I will do that," Tezuka responded in his usual manner.

"I'm sorry for throwing this onto you," the vice-president scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Unfortunately, I have other obligations to attend to this weekend and next week. Otherwise, I would help you look through these instead of letting you do them alone."

"No, it's okay. This is no trouble," Tezuka reassured him.

"Thank you," the boy smiled from across the table, bowing in his chair in appreciation.

Suddenly, Tezuka felt something odd, and his eyes wondered to the edge of the table where another student council member quickly looked away, slightly uncomfortable. In fact, it wasn't just him. It was nearly the rest of the student council. All eyes were secretly glancing at him every so often with curiosity. No doubt they had also heard the news of him and Fuji's fight…

Fuji...

He had trouble swallowing as something got caught in his chest.

A student council member from across the table turned in her seat and talked excitedly to her friend.

"Ne, I can't wait for the interschool festival!"

That haunting smile...

"I know! I heard that our rival Hyoutei is going to be one of the schools!"

Those elusive eyes...

"And Rikkaidai too!"

Those clear blue orbs...

"Is Rokkaku participating as well?"

_Let's break up._

"Tezuka?"

Tezuka shook, and quickly looked towards the direction of the vice-president.

"Tezuka, is there something wrong? You don't look so well."

Tezuka blinked and noticed that everyone around the table were now staring at him, giving him a worried frown.

"Aa, I'm fine," he merely responded.

For some reason, he felt like he was lying.

* * *

Lunch was filled with the usual bustling and loud chattering as students sat down and ate their food, enjoying the break from class.

A few of the regulars were at their usual table, eating lunch together and discussing tennis practice and school assignments.

"I can't believe it's Friday!" Momoshiro stretched his arms up high before sighing in content. "This week was so long!"

"Hm," Echizen mumbled threw a mouthful of his sandwich.

Momshiro eyed the first year next to him and then leaned over slyly. "Hey, Echizen, let's go check out that new burgers place tomorrow. I heard it's really good, and they're having a two-for-one sale!" The second year nearly drooled saying that last sentence.

Echizen took another bite out of his sandwich. "Gomen, but I promised Sakuno I'd help pick out a new tennis racket for her."

Momoshiro's face immediately changed as he clenched his teeth secretly before calming down and responding in a strained voice, "Oh, really? You've been hanging out a lot with that girl lately."

"Really?" the first year responded nonchalantly, taking another bite.

Momoshiro glared at the oblivious boy, clearly annoyed with being ignored now.

Kaidoh sighed at having to deal with such nuisances across from him and turned to look at Oishi next to him. "Oishi-senpai, what are you looking at?"

The vice-captain turned his attention away from the window and smiled rather embarrassingly. "Gomen, were you asking me a question just now?"

Kaidoh paused at this.

"Ne, Oishi, is something wrong?" Takashi asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," the vice-captain gave a small smile. "It's just that…I'm worried about Tezuka. He looked worst than before this morning."

"Oi, where's Eiji-senpai?" Momoshiro asked, noticing that the redhead had not joined them at their table.

"He has cleanup duties today," Oishi chuckled amusingly. "But, when I ran into him today, he seemed quite restless. It's like he had something urgent to tell me, but he said he'll talk to me later at the next break."

"Hm, Eiji despises cleanup duties. This is interesting data," Inui mumbled to himself as he jotted down the information in his data book, causing the regulars around him to sigh.

"Ah, does anyone know where Tezuka is?" Takashi asked.

"Probably student council duties," Momoshiro chimed in.

"He should be done by now," the power player pointed at his chin, looking up in thought.

"Oi, he has his business, why does it matter?" Kaidoh glared.

"You got a problem with me?" Momoshiro fumed, leaning across the table.

"Are you too stupid to figure that out?" Kaidoh shot back, getting heated up as he leaned over too and prepared to go head on head.

Suddenly, there was a loud clunk, and all the regulars jumped as they snapped their heads to the side and saw Tezuka sit down at the edge of the table right next to Echizen, his tray dumped onto the table right before him. There was a momentary silence as the regulars carefully watched their captain pull out the chair and sit down.

"Cafeteria food again?" Momoshiro asked with a nervous chuckle, slowly backing down into his seat.

"Aa," Tezuka replied monotonously, picking up bits of food off the tray.

The regulars eyed each other silently. It was evident that their captain had not been sleeping at all, if only for a few hours the last two nights. His eyes seemed so tired, and his skin tone on his cheeks even looked slightly off against the faint bruises. Despite his usual stern, disciplined manner, the bespectacled boy could not hide from his regulars that this breakup had had a severe effect on him, no matter how unresponsive and strict he looked.

Takashi watched his captain now begin to push the food around in his tray. Slowly, he asked, "Tezuka, do you not like your food? I can switch with you. I made some sushi from the restaurant this morning. I'm sure you'll like it."

"Thank you, but I'm fine," Tezuka merely responded emptily.

Another awkward silence fell over the table.

And then, sighing, Tezuka suddenly got up from his seat and slid his tray across past Echizen to Momoshiro sitting on the other side.

"You can have my lunch, Momoshiro."

And with that, he turned around and left.

"More free food!" Momoshiro gleamed in delight as he stared at the barely eaten food.

Everyone around the table once again shot him a dirty look, causing the second year to curl up sheepishly in his seat.

"Um, heh, did I say something wrong again?"

* * *

"What? A date?" Oishi blinked, surprised.

"I know! I can't believe it too!" Kikumaru said anxiously.

"Eiji, are you sure you heard that right?" the black-haired boy asked seriously.

"Yes, Oishi! Of course I heard it right! Fuji said that Saeki believes he should get out more and not spend the weekend all gloomy and stuff. Fuji told me in his own words!"

"Okay okay, calm down, Eiji," Oishi quickly motioned the boy to quiet down as he noticed rather embarrassingly a few students throwing questioning glances towards their way. It was break time after lunch, and Oishi couldn't help but think how inappropriate it was to discuss such a private matter out in the hallways within earshot of a handful of their peers.

Speaking of which…

"Eiji, are you sure that what you heard is accurate?" Inui said, adjusting his glasses as he walked up to his teammates.

"Yes, it's true! Fuji's going on a date with Saeki, even though he and Tezuka Buchou broke up just two days before!" Kikumaru cried out, throwing his hands up in the air.

Inui glanced down and rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Hm, this is certainly interesting."

"What's so interesting about that? Mo," Kikumaru crossed his arms and gave a disapproving childish look, "I'm liking Fuji's friend less and less."

"Hey, can you guys keep it down? People are staring," Oishi hinted, eyes darting around uneasily at the various glances.

"This Saeki guy sure is interesting."

All three regulars looked up to find the spiky-haired, second year walking up to them with hands thrown behind his head. "So is it true about Fuji? That he's going on a date tomorrow?"

Oishi sighed. "Would you guys please keep it down? This is really personal. We shouldn't be talking about this out in the hallway-"

"Ne, did you hear? Fuij's going on a date tomorrow!"

"Gasp. Really?! Who's the lucky girl?"

Oishi shot a dirty look to his teammates as the two third year girls walked past them and continued to gossip.

"Gomen, Oishi," Kikumaru glanced down rather sheepishly.

"Now look what you guys did," Oishi scolded.

"By the way, Oishi-senpai, how's Buchou doing since lunch?" Momoshiro asked.

Oishi gave a sad look. "Not so well still. Actually, he just looks even worse than yesterday. I don't think he got any sleep at all."

"That's not good," Kikumaru pouted before suddenly standing up straight and throwing his hands clasped in fists forward. "Ne, we need to do something! We can't let Fuji go on that date!"

"Eiji, what are you talking about?" Oishi cried out in disbelief. "This is their business. We shouldn't get in the way."

"But Oishi! Don't you think it's weird that Saeki's making Fuji go on a date with him so soon?" Kikumaru voiced anxiously. "This is not right. Fuji belongs with Tezuka! Fuji still loves Tezuka!"

"If that's the case, then why did Fuji dump Tezuka?" Oishi argued.

Kikumaru felt a hiccup at the response before slowly saying, "Fuji thinks that Tezuka doesn't love him."

Oishi blinked along with Momoshiro. "What? But I'm sure Tezuka returns Fuji's feelings."

"That's what I said! But Fuji said something about Tezuka being confused or something." Kikumaru explained before throwing his fists out once more and stating adamantly, "That's why we must do something! We have to help them! We need to prevent Fuji from going on that date!"

"Eiji, this is there personal business! We can't get involved!" Oishi argued, rather irritated now.

"But Oishi!" Kikumaru whined.

"Hey, Oishi-senpai, I agree with Eiji-senpai. I think we need to stop this date from happening," Momoshiro expressed.

Oishi paused before eyes widening. "Oi, what are you guys thinking?! This is between Fuji and Tezuka. We can only be there for them to lend a ear, not meddle with their personal lives! And besides, do you really think Fuji will listen to us if we tell him not to go on that date?"

"Oishi's right."

Everyone turned their attention to the data collector adjusting his glasses. "We can't prevent Fuji from going on this date."

"But Inui!" Kikumaru cried out helplessly.

"However."

Everyone paused at the word, blinking in anticipation.

"I never said we can't prevent the date from going _smoothly_," Inui grinned mischievously as he held a finger to his lips. "I got a plan."

"Oh, tell us, tell us!" Kikumaru jumped up and down excitedly as Momoshiro, hands in his pockets, leaned in closer to hear as well.

"Oi, Are you guys listening? I said we should not get involved like that!" Oishi scolded disapprovingly.

"But Oishi…" Kikumaru faced his doubles partner and pouted, displaying large, teary puppy eyes.

Oishi felt his eyebrow twitch at the unbearable sight of the cute redhead before him. And then, sighing in defeat, he responded, "Fine fine. What do you have planned, Inui?"

"Yeah!" Kikumaru jumped up excitedly.

"We will need all the regulars help on this one," Inui began. "But, we need to keep it a secret from Tezuka and Fuji."

"Ne, not even Buchou will know?" Momoshiro blinked.

"Tezuka doesn't seem to know about Fuji's date yet, and considering his current state, it'd be best not to tell him." Inui leaned in closer as they all huddled together. "Let's just take care of the 'nuisance' tomorrow so that our two blockheads here can start working things out again."

"Sounds like a plan," Momoshiro grinned with scheming purple eyes. "Is this going to be fun?"

Inui's glasses flashed as his lips curved into a cunning smile. "Oh, it will be very fun."


	22. Chapter 22

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update! I've been incredibly busy lately. **

**This chapter is longer than most, so I hope this makes up for it!**

**And, I hope everyone has seen the new Prince of Tennis Sequel that had recently come out! Tezuka and Fuji look so awesome!  
**

* * *

Chapter 22

Fuji sighed as he lazily stared out the glass window. It was raining outside, and shoppers were scrambling about with their umbrellas and bags beneath the cloudy and gloomy sky.

"Fuji, are you all right?"

Chin resting melancholically on his hand, Fuji turned his head towards the front to see Saeki giving him a worried look. And then, straightening himself up, Fuji put on his trademark smile.

"Hm, I'm fine."

"That's good," Saeki smiled.

The two boys were sitting across from each other at a booth in Apple Café that Saturday before noon. The restaurant was starting to crowd, with seats being filled by the minute as the day approached lunch time.

Saeki continued to admire the beautiful tensai. He was beyond overjoyed that he was finally on a date with Fuji, not to mention without the interference of that _man_. Despite the weekend weather unexpectedly taking a turn for the worse, Saeki felt that nothing can dampen his mood at the moment.

"Oi! Fujiko!"

Or perhaps he thought too soon. At the sound of the voice, Saeki blinked and turned his head, along with the tensai, to his left. There in front of him stood the acrobatic redhead in a bright yellow T-shirt with some sports logo, his hands on his hips confidently. Next to the Seigaku boy was the vice-captain in his black buttoned shirt and red runner jacket. Both boys gave a friendly smile, with the cat-like boy bearing his teeth gleefully.

"Eiji!" Fuji blinked, surprised by the visit.

"Oh, you guys. How are you two doing? This is unexpected," Saeki greeted, a slight edge to his smile.

"Mo, I forgot you were coming here! What a coincidence!" Kikumaru grinned innocently.

Saeki raised an eyebrow and turned to the tensai with a questioning look.

"Gomen, Saeki," Fuji said rather sheepishly. "Yesterday, Eiji was persistent on knowing where I was going over the weekend. He's quite interested when it comes to gossip pertaining to me," he chuckled.

"Not to mention the boy can't keep a secret," Saeki mumbled quietly to himself.

"Hm, what was that?" Kikumaru blinked.

"Nothing. Anyways, what brings you and your vice-captain to this place?" Saeki put on his usual pleasant smile.

Oishi began. "Well-"

"Oishi and I are on a date!"

Oishi felt his throat get caught as he dropped his mouth and turned to look at his partner in shock. "E-Eiji!"

Both Fuji and Saeki blinked in surprise.

"Date?" Fuji asked.

"That's right! A date!" Kikumaru declared proudly as he latched onto Oishi's arm.

The black-haired boy blushed a bright shade of red. "E-Eiji, what are you-"

"Ne, don't worry," Kikumaru whispered secretly. "This is just pretend, remember?"

"Oh, right," Oishi laughed uneasily, looking away. "Yea, only pretend." There was a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Excuse me you two, but would you like to be seated?" A young waitress approached the two Seigaku boys. "There's a table near the counter that I can seat you at-"

"I want to sit by the window!"

The waitress was taken by surprise, not expecting such a hasty response from the young red-haired boy. "Oh, but the table over there is much better in-"

"No, I want the window seat! I want the window seat!" Kikumaru began whining childishly in front of the whole restaurant.

"Eiji, calm down!" Oishi attempted to control the boy.

"Ne, Oishiiiii! Do something! I want to sit by the window!" The redhead began jumping up and down impatiently. "Do something, Oishi! Do something! Waaaaaahhhhh!"

Saeki gaped at the fiasco before him while Fuji sat there smiling amusingly.

The waitress quickly held out her hands to calm the crying boy. "Ne, it's okay. Gomen! You can sit at this booth over here right behind your friends."

Kikumaru suddenly stopped crying and looked up. And then, he jumped into the air, cheering. "Yippeee!"

Both the waitress and Oishi sighed in relief as Fuji began cracking up in his seat, completely entertained.

Saeki, on the other hand, eyed the two boys curiously as the Golden Pair finally sat down at the booth behind him, leaving him and Fuji alone. Pushing the odd encounter out of his mind, he leaned across the table and stared affectionately at the hazelnut-haired boy before him. "Ne, Fuji."

"Yes?"

"You look quite good today," he grinned charmingly.

Fuji felt his throat get caught, slightly taken aback by the comment. He returned another smile. "Thanks. You do too."

Saeki felt completely entranced. The tensai was dressed in a white, buttoned shirt and blue jeans. It was rather simple, but it helped enhance the already very attractive features of his friend.

No, not friend. Soon-to-be lover.

Saeki, on the other hand, wore a white sweater that helped keep him warm from the lousy weather outside. If anything, he wouldn't need such a clothing to keep him warm, for just having Fuji with him was enough to make him feel very…hot, deep down inside.

Not to mention elsewhere.

_Bam!_

Saeki felt a sharp jab of pain at the back of his head as he nearly fell forward against the table. He immediately turned around with a questioning look when he saw a pair of large, cat-like eyes staring back at him.

"Mo, gomen, did I accidentally bump into you?" Kikumaru asked, his arms high up in the air with his back leaned back casually. "I was stretching."

"No, it's okay," Saeki chuckled with slight annoyance as he turned his head back around, rubbing the sore area. Okay, so now the hyperactive boy was sitting back-to-back with him, but no worries. The childish boy was on a date himself with the Seigaku vice-captain, so if anything, the two should be preoccupied with one another. Ignoring the disturbance behind him, Saeki leaned forward and smiled at the tensai once again.

"Heh, are you okay?" Fuji chuckled. "I apologize about Eiji. He can get too excited at times."

"It's okay," Saeki replied. "As long as you're here with me, nothing else matters."

Fuji opened his eyes in surprise as he felt the weight of those sharp, dark green eyes gazing at him rather steadily.

"Fuji, after lunch today," Saeki began, "Let's go over to my place. My parents aren't home, so if you want to hang out until late, feel free to-"

"May I take your order?"

Both boys blinked.

"Ah, yes, we're ready," Saeki gave a strained smile at the interruption as he glanced up to his left and suddenly dropped his mouth in disbelief.

Standing there with a writing pad in his hand was the very tall yet shy power player of Seigaku.

In a waiter's apron.

"T-Taka-san!" Fuji voiced in surprise.

"Heh, Fuji," the boy smiled rather shyly, scratching the back of his head.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you working at your father's restaurant today?"

"Oh, the owner of this café knows my dad. He said he was short-staffed this Saturday, and had asked him if he can borrow me for the day," Takashi explained.

"Ne, it's a good thing they know the owner," Kikumaru whispered across the table to Oishi as he watched Fuji and Saeki from the corner of his eye.

"Hm," the black-haired boy nodded. "It was nice of the owner to let Taka-san work here for the day, but that's because Taka-san offered to take no pay."

"Mo, really?" Kikumaru's eyes widened.

"Shh," Oishi motioned with his hand as he noticed the silvery-white haired boy starting to look at them carefully out of the corner of his eye.

"So, what would you two like today?" Takashi asked, pen already on the surface of the pad, ready to write.

"Fuji, you first," Saeki motioned politely.

"I would like the fried eel on rice," Fuji smiled, his eyes closed.

Takashi paused for a split second before his pen began moving again. He then glanced at the Rokkaku boy. "And you?"

"I would like the chicken salad with the dressing on the side. And, can you also add a cup of coffee? No sugar, just pure black."

"Got it," Takashi jotted down before glancing at the customers again. "I'll come back with your order soon."

Once the power player left, Saeki furrowed his eyebrows. He was rather suspicious with the appearance of not two, but _three_ additional Seigaku regulars. Not wanting anything or anyone to ruin the day, Saeki leaned over the table once more and reached out his hand towards the smiling tensai.

Fuji opened his eyes in surprise and watched as those long fingers lightly played with the bangs hovering over his face.

"I always admired your hair, Fuji," Saeki commented, enthralled by the feel of silky threads sliding in-between his fingers. "It's so…beautiful."

"Hehe, um, thanks, Saeki," Fuji responded rather uneasily as his eyes wondered elsewhere, not exactly sure how else to respond.

"Maybe I should wash your hair for you tomorrow morning."

Fuji felt his eyes widen.

"NE, FUJI! LOOK! IT'S DORAEMON!"

Saeki nearly collapsed onto the table at the sudden loud, jarring voice blaring annoyingly behind his ears in surround sound. He turned around and saw the redhead pointing out the window rather excitedly.

"LOOK! FUJI, LOOK! IT'S DORAEMON!"

Fuji blinked and turned to the window before chuckling. "My my, it is Doraemon."

Saeki gritted his teeth in extreme irritation and looked out the window as well. Sure enough, there was a large Doraemon, or rather, someone dressed as a Doraemon, walking back and forth across the street in front of a shopping mall.

"It must be some promotional sale they're having," Fuji commented.

"Ah, must be," Saeki nodded in agreement.

"DORAEMON! DORAEMON! OISHI, I WANT TO GO THERE TO MEET DORAEMON!" Kikumaru began bouncing up and down in his seat on his feet.

"Eiji, get down!" Oishi scolded, starting to get embarrassed as everyone around him began staring at them to see what the commotion was about.

"Sir, please do not jump on the seat!" A waitress ran over frantically.

"Ah, poo," Kikumaru bounced back down and landed perfectly on his butt, arms crossed and lips pouting.

Saeki gave a strained smile, feeling a nerve pulsating on the side of his forehead as he was on the verge of strangling the extremely loud and annoying hyperactive redhead.

"Here's your coffee."

Saeki looked up to find the kind, Seigaku power player back at their table. "Thanks," he nodded as the coffee is placed on the table before him. He bent down to take a whiff of the fresh aroma and sighed in relaxation. Coffee always had a calming effect on him, and especially at a time like this, Saeki was glad for it.

"You really enjoy drinking it that bitter," Fuji chuckled.

"True," Saeki gazed back warmly, savoring the sight of the beautiful tensai sitting ever so elegantly before him.

Fuji swallowed, not knowing what to make of those dark, green eyes staring right at him.

"But," the silvery-white haired boy leaned forward again. "It tastes even better with something sweet." Saeki gave a steady gaze, noticing Fuji shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Do you want to try?"

"N-no thank you," Fuji politely refused, starting to feel unsettled by this.

"Then maybe later," Saeki smiled to himself as he closed his eyes and began sipping the coffee in quiet content.

"That's a really girly sweater."

Saeki spluttered into his coffee, nearly choking as he glanced to his left, eyes wide open.

"But then, I guess fashion doesn't matter to ordinary tennis players," the Seigaku first year said with a rather indifferent expression before smirking.

Saeki stared in disbelief, mouth completely open, at the person before him. The young arrogant boy was dressed in a red shirt with a black jacket, his hands in his jean pockets, and gazed back with a pair of large, observant, sharp green eyes.

"Oi, Echizen!" the second year rascal appeared all of a sudden. "They're clearing the table over there. It should be ready in a minute for us to sit down," Momoshiro grinned widely. "And we arrived just in time before the place fills up!"

"Momo, Echizen, what are you two doing here?" Fuji asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Oh, what a coincidence! You two are here!" Momoshiro stood there proudly, raking his hand through his spiky hair with a confident air. "Echizen and I are on a date today."

Fuji and Saeki blinked. "Date?"

Echizen gave a nonchalant glance at his senpai. "What are you talking about? I was supposed to help Sakuno shop until you dragged me into this-" Suddenly, the first year felt a long arm warp around him and a hand land perfectly on his mouth to muffle any sounds. "Hmph..mm, mmh!"

"Echizen is such a jokster, hehe. Isn't that right, Echizen?" Momoshiro quickly grinned as he pulled the boy closer against his body with his right arm.

As Saeki watched the first year struggle to breathe within the taller boy's arm, he began to eye the two boys cautiously. "My my, it looks like your table's ready," he said with an uninviting smile.

"Oh really?" Momoshiro turned around, feeling nervous sweat, his arm still holding onto the muffled boy. He saw the table directly across clear up. "Perfect! You must be hungry, Echizen. Let's order some burgers!" And thus, the two walked to their table.

Saeki sighed. Even though the two new Seigaku players were sitting at a table across from them, it was still only a couple feet away, and if anything, Saeki was starting to get really irked by all of this.

"Your teammates seem to have a lot of inter-dating going around," he noted with a hint of sarcasm.

"Heh, I'm quite surprised too," Fuji chuckled heartily.

Saeki blinked at the tensai laughing rather joyfully, and then, softening his gaze, he said rather fondly, "It seems you're in a better mood now."

Fuji paused and looked across the table at his childhood friend. And then, rather embarrassingly, he replied, "Hm, I guess so."

Saeki swooned over that elegant smile. "By the way," he leaned forward on his arms. "Why did you pick this place?"

Fuji blinked. And then, glancing down for a second, he looked back up. "It's a rather popular place, and the food is good."

At that moment, the bell at the door ringed again as more people entered the café, avoiding the cold and ready to enjoy their lunch time.

"Seems like it, based on the number of customers coming in," Saeki noticed. "But, it's still just an ordinary café. You could've picked anyplace. Why this one in particular?"

Fuji slightly paused for a second. And then, giving a sad smile, he looked out the window and said, "This place seems ordinary. But," he opened his eyes, revealing clear, blue nostalgic orbs. "It's a very special place."

Saeki blinked, confused by the sudden change in atmosphere. There was a strange, melancholy look in that delicate, fair face.

_Pluck._

Saeki tilted his head at the impact of some type of light object that had just flicked against the side of his head. He whirled his head around, confused, before seeing the second year laughing at the table on his left.

"Ne, I bet you I can hit the 'window' more times than you can," Momoshiro whispered over the table with a snicker.

"Hai…" Echizen said rather uninterestedly. "But we need more spitballs."

"Spitball?" Saeki furrowed his eyebrows upon overhearing this before his eyes caught sight of a tiny, crumpled up, straw paper sitting on the table before him.

"We can tear the napkins into smaller pieces," Momoshiro suggested quietly.

"Fine, but if you want to continue doing this, you're going to be the one owing me money."

"Oi, don't get so cocky, Echizen! You think you can beat me?" Momoshiro challenged.

What childish play, Saeki thought to himself. Ignoring them, he proceeded to look at the tensai. Fuji was still gazing out the window with a strange glaze in his expression, and for a second, Saeki wondered if the boy's mind was really there at the moment when he felt another small object fly into his head.

Saeki gave a quick sideways glance at the two boys who were now looking in the other direction, quite oblivious to the stare. Raising an eyebrow suspiciously, he decided to leave the issue alone and returned his attention back to the tensai again. He was quite suspicious of the constant interruptions today, not to mention the sudden _coincidental _appearances of nearly all the regulars save for…

"You're causing a raucous, idiot!"

Saeki's eyes shot to the front door at the raging voice and ringing bell of the door, where the other second year wearing a leopard imprinted bandana marched towards their way, only to stop right next to the table where the boy's rival and the first year sat.

"What are you doing here, Viper?" Momoshiro smirked.

"I came here to have a good lunch, and I don't need the likes of you ruining it for me!" the boy gave a menacing glare.

"Oi, what is that supposed to me?" Momoshiro argued back.

"Anyways," Saeki quickly turned to the tensai, who was also now staring in surprise at his teammates. "As I was saying earlier, if you want to come over today-"

"Do you want a sock in the face?"

"Oh, I'm so scared! Viper boy is going to throw a sock at my face."

"-feel free to stay as long as you want-"

"I'm going to smack your face, you fucker!"

"-since, you know, it's raining outside-"

"Ha! You don't scare me!"

"-and my parents aren't home, so-"

"You want to take this outside? Or is the rain too cold for you, coward!"

"-it wouldn't be a problem at all. In fact-"

"Why, the rain's perfect for me. But I'm not so sure if that ugly bandana of yours will hold up in such a rain, heh!"

"-you can stay overnight if you want, I don't mind-"

"I'll shove this ugly bandana of mine up your ass-"

"SHUT-UP ALREADY!" Saeki yelled angrily, now on his feet.

The whole restaurant fell into an eerie silence as all attention now directed to the silvery-white haired boy huffing and puffing in the aisle rather flustered, face completely red with frustration.

Saeki attempted to catch his breath, surprised by his outburst, as he now felt the weight of everyone's eyes on him. He didn't dare look at the tensai at that moment, for he was quite sure of the shocking expression that must be displayed on Fuji's face.

Kaidoh and Momoshiro blinked blankly at the silvery-white haired boy, their hands on each other's shirts, before the spiky-haired boy said, "What's wrong, Saeki? We were just enjoying a pleasant conversation." He released his hold on his rival as his rival did the same.

"Yeah, what's _your_ problem?" Kaidoh glared accusingly at the Rokkaku boy.

Saeki blinked multiple times in disbelief, his jaw dropping.

"Gomen, Saeki, but please refrain from yelling at our customers," Takashi walked over with a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head.

The corner of Saeki's mouth twitched as he felt his hands tighten into fists and begin to shake. And then, taking a deep breath, he immediately flashed his charming smile and said rather robotically, "No, I should be apologizing for my rude behavior. I didn't mean to be disrespectful." And with that, he slowly sat back down in his seat.

"Ne, what's wrong, Saeki?" Fuji asked, concerned. "You seem stressed."

"I'm fine," Saeki slowly said. Suddenly, he felt a hand smack him against the side of his head. Growing frustrated by the second, he whirled around with clenched teeth, only to meet those large, innocent-like eyes before him once more.

Kikumaru blinked, hand still out. "Gomen, Saeki. I was trying to point out to Oishi the Doraemon that's now walking down the sidewalk with a really cute umbrella." He pointed just at the object he described out the window. "Ne, Oishi, can we buy one later? I want that umbrella!"

"Sure, Eiji," Oishi sighed, defeated.

Saeki tried to restrain himself from wanting to smack the redhead against the booth before putting on a rather tense smile. "Please try not to do that again," he said through gritted teeth, his smile distorted.

Rubbing the side of his head from the annoying impact, Saeki faced Fuji once more.

"Gomen, Saeki. I'll tell him to be more careful the next time he does that," Fuji apologized with a slight chuckle.

The next time? Saeki began twitching. There should not be a next time. He was on a what's supposed to be a peaceful date today, so what happened to his plan? At least, things shouldn't grow worse from here.

"There you are, Kaidoh."

The deep voice drew attention from the Seigaku regulars and the Rokkaku boy as the data collector approached Momoshiro's table. "I didn't know you had arrived this early," he said to the viper boy still hovering over Momoshiro and Echizen.

"Kaidoh, Inui, what are you guys doing here?" Fuji smiled.

Kaidoh turned around and faced Fuji's table, his eyes bulging out and veins pulsating through the thick veins in his flexed muscular arms. He contorted his face, cheeks puffed up in a strange distortion as though struggling before he took a large, deep breath.

"WE'RE ON A DATE!" Kaidoh shouted out loud with menacing eyes, hands clenched into fists as his face flushed a bright shade of red in complete humiliation. And then, with that said, he marched right to the empty booth behind Fuji, sitting down with his arms crossed as Inui joined him across the table.

Both Fuji and Saeki blinked, flabbergasted.

However, Saeki also felt a cautious warning at the bottom of his stomach. He was not amused with this setup at all. Kikumaru and the Seigaku vice-captain sat at the booth directly behind him. The strange data collector and the rather frightening second year sat at the booth directly behind Fuji. Meanwhile, Momoshiro and the arrogant first year sat at the other table next to him on the left. And to top it off, the shy power player happened to be their waiter.

Just what is going on?

_Pluck!_

Saeki felt another spitball fly to the side of his head. He immediately turned his head to glare at the culprits, who were now snickering amongst themselves at the table.

"Fuji, don't you think you're teammates are acting a little…odd, today?" Saeki slowly suggested.

Fuji gave a blank stare. "Mo, I don't see anything out of the ordinary."

"Oishi! Why is it taking so long for our food to arrive?" Kikumaru whined loudly. "I'm hungry! I want my food! I want my food!"

"What the hell did you just shoot at me?" Kaidoh yelled angrily, rubbing the side of his bandana clad head as he glared at his rival sitting at the other table.

"What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about." Momoshiro feigned innocence as he hid his straw behind the napkins dispenser.

Saeki wrapped his hand around his mug, his fingers tightening, as he felt his tolerance level begin to reach its max at the various loud interruptions. "Ne, Fuji, your teammates are rather animated people. I didn't know that they all happened to like the same café."

"Me neither," Fuji shrugged.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Saeki forced a smile and quickly said, "Hey Fuji, as I was saying, why don't you stay over tonig-"

"Do you want more coffee?"

Saeki nearly flung his mug at the waiter's head as he whirled around with an unpleasant "now what" expression displayed across his face.

"Let me pour you some more," Takashi smiled kindly as he poured the drink into the mug before walking away.

"Anyways, Fuji, so tonight-"

_Pluck._

Saeki felt a vein pop as he shot a cross look at the table on his left, only to see the first year looking up at the ceiling with an indifferent expression.

"Ne, what's wrong?" Fuji asked obliviously.

"Fuji, you're teammates are attacking me!" Saeki carefully whispered loudly across the table.

Fuji stared blankly before laughing. "Mo, what are you talking about?"

"I'm serious! Weird things have been happening ever since they came in!"

Fuji giggled and replied, "Ne, just relax. I think you're being paranoid."

"Hey Fuji, I want to ask you something," Kaidoh said over the booth, draping his arm over the ledge.

"Oh? What is it?" Fuji turned around in his seat.

_Pluck. Pluck. Pluck._

Upon answering Kaidoh's question, Fuji turned back around, just in time to see Saeki now on his feet, arms flinging in the air towards the table where Echizen and Momoshiro sat.

"Saeki, what are you doing?" Fuji asked, wide-eyed.

"They shot spitballs at me!" Saeki panted, pointing accusingly at the two boys who only gave innocent stares back.

Fuji blinked and looked at his teammates, who only shrugged blankly. "Ne, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! I'm sure! They've been doing it for the past 15 minutes!"

Fuji looked at his teammates once more, who only smiled and waved back. And then, facing Saeki again, "I think you're just stressed. Don't worry. My teammates wouldn't do something like that."

Saeki was on the verge of exploding. The pressure was building up, and he could feel the blood rushing through his veins. Sitting back down, he gritted his teeth and forced another smile.

A rather twisted smile.

"Maybe…I. Am. Stressed." He bit each word. "But, anyways, tonight, come stay ove-"

"Oishi! They have a super banana split!" Kikumaru cried out as he looked at the desserts menu sitting on a mini-stand on their table.

"-it will be good for you to relax-"

"Do that again and I'll smash your face, fucker!" Kaidoh swung his fist in the air at his rival across the room.

Inui adjusted his glasses. "The probability of a spitball hitting Kaidoh straight into the ear: 80 percent."

Saeki felt his patience deteriorate as his hands shook against the mug while Fuji blinked blankly at him. Completely frustrated, he quickly continued before anymore interruptions, "Fuji, tonight, let's-"

"Do you want more coffee?"

Saeki wanted to lift up the table and throw the darn thing at the server. Instead, he shot an irritated look at the intrusion. "Weren't you just here-"

"Here's some more coffee," Takashi smiled kindly as he poured a tiny amount into the nearly already full mug.

As the power player walked away, Saeki struggled to say rather determinedly as he held the mug up to his lips, "About tonight-"

_Smack!_

Saeki's face fell forward into the mug as the hot liquid burned his lips. Quickly flinging his head back in pain, he whirled around and shot a deadly look at the redhead who continued to look back at him innocently.

"Gomen, I was showing Oishi my new tennis move."

"In a café?!" he cried out in disbelief, dark green eyes bulging furiously.

"Are you okay?"

Saeki blinked at the gentle voice and turned around to find, much to his surprise, Fuji now leaning over the table with a wet napkin held out towards his face.

"I asked Taka-san to quickly give me ice water. Here." Fuji began dabbing Saeki's lips gently. "You don't want to get blisters from this."

At that moment, Saeki forgot everything around him. He held his breath at the close proximity of the tensai as Fuji slowly and softly pressed the cold napkin against his hot lips. Fuji's own plump lips were so close to his own that Saeki was tempted to steal a kiss at that moment.

Kikumaru immediately turned back around in his seat and looked desperately at Oishi. "Oishi! This is not good!" he whispered frantically. "They're getting along!"

Oishi began to sweat at the scene before him.

"Here's your food," Takashi quickly interrupted, holding the tray of a plate and a bowl in his hand. But unfortunately for him, the silvery-white haired boy continued to stare dreamily into his teammate's eyes, completely mesmerized by those blue eyes. Meanwhile, Fuji continued to gently dab the Rokkaku boy's lips rather closely.

Kikumaru shot Takashi a helpless look, and the power player quickly shoved the tray in-between the two boys.

"Here's your chicken salad with dressing on the side, and here's your eel rice," he smiled anxiously as he hastily placed the food respectively in front of Saeki and Fuji, separating the two of them.

"Thank you, Taka-san," Fuji smiled.

"Thanks," Saeki said, now in a light hearted mood.

"Oh no! It looks like Fuji's falling for Saeki!" Kikumaru voiced to his partner, completely distressed. "Oishi, do something!"

"Um, well, er," Oishi only shifted around nervously, not knowing what to do next when he noticed the redhead suddenly freeze in his seat. "Eiji, what is it?" he asked anxiously.

Kikumaru thought deeply and said, more to himself than to his friend, "Eel rice?" He quickly turned back around in his seat and peaked over the booth when his large eyes widened.

"Ikadakimasu!" Fuji clasped his hands together and began eating the food, a large grin on his face.

The redhead immediately turned back around and faced the black-haired boy with an excited smile. "Oishi!" he whispered loudly over the table. "Fuji really does still love Tezuka!"

Oishi blinked and slightly sat up in his seat when his own eyes also enlarged. Over at that table was the tensai eating a meal the vice-captain was all too familiar with. "Tezuka's favorite food," he noted with a gasp.

"Hm," Kikumaru nodded cheerfully. "He's making it seem like Tezuka's by his side!" He giggled. "Ne, it's so cute. Fuji ordered Tezuka's favorite food and is treating this date as though he's with Tezu-"

"Why'd you order eel rice?"

Kikumaru blinked at the voice behind him and turned around, eavesdropping as he watched the Rokkaku boy ask the tensai.

"Heh, it's good," Fuji smiled.

Saeki chuckled. "You cease to surprise me. I would expect you to order one of your odd foods, such as some weird spicy omelet with wasabi stuffing and chili powder on top."

Fuji laughed. "Ne, but eel rice is good, no?"

"But it seems so plain compared to you," Saeki mumbled through a mouthful of his chicken salad as he poured more dressing over it.

The light seemed to have disappeared as a dark cloud cast over Fuji's face. "Ne, it's not plain at all. In fact," he looked at the bowl before him and gave a nostalgic smile. "It's rather special, actually." A strange sadness filled his beautiful blue orbs.

"Fuji…" Kikumaru frowned, having trouble watching this heart-wrenching scene.

Oishi lowered his eyebrows in concern. "You must be really suffering, Fuji," he thought to himself rather sullenly.

Saeki continued to chew, still on cloud nine as he ate away without noticing the change in mood. Meanwhile, the sound of the bell at the door ringed again as more customers came in.

Kikumaru straightened himself up, his chest rising. Now even more determined to help his friend, he got halfway up in his seat and pointed at the window behind, crying out, "Fuji! Look!"

Still chewing, Fuji turned around and looked out the window at what his friend was pointing at.

Eyes brimming with mischief, Kikumaru took this opportunity to swing his hand back and smack the Rokkaku boy's head straight into his plate of food.

Saeki immediately bounced back up, now with salad dressing and pieces of greens stuck all over his face. He turned around with firey eyes, ready to seriously hurt the redhead as his hand tightened into a fist.

_Pluck. Pluck._

Squinting his eyes at the feel of wet spitballs flying into his forehead, he immediately shot a threatening glare at the two Seigaku boys snickering at the other table.

And then, he saw someone hold out a napkin towards his face.

"Here," Fuji offered. "Please excuse Eiji for being so inconsiderate." He shot his best friend a warning look.

Kikumaru sank back down into his seat rather sheepishly.

"Thank you," Saeki said, wiping his face clean with the napkin.

"Do you want more coffee?"

Saeki blinked and looked up to find the same power player server back at their table. "No, I'm fine-"

"Here's some more," Takashi smiled, pouring some more of the dark liquid before walking away.

Saeki sighed and held the mug up to his face when two more spit balls flew right into his mug, creating a small splash against his chin. Saeki swirled in his seat towards the younger Seigaku players when he found himself staring at the chest of another second year, a rather scary second year, standing right before him. Looking up, he saw the viper like eyes glaring menacingly at him. Ignoring him, Saeki calmly and disinterestedly began sipping his coffee.

"Ah, Kaidoh, do you need something?" Fuji smiled.

Kaidoh stood there shaking oddly, as though slightly agitated about something. He contorted his face and looked at Fuji. His hands tightening into large fists, he took a deep breath and yelled out loud, "I LIKE YOU FUJI-SENPAI!"

Saeki spit into his coffee mug as Fuji gaped in shock.

The second year, huffing with an extremely red face, turned to Saeki and said, "So, if you dare lay a finger on him, I will break both of your arms!" And with that, he stiffly walked back to his booth and sat down, fuming and face completely embarrassed.

What the heck was that? Saeki thought to himself in complete bewilderment.

"Kaidoh must have lost a bet," Fuji brushed the strange encounter off. "Probably because of Inui."

"Sure," Saeki responded doubtfully, seeing the data collector comfort the second year in the other booth. "But, don't you find it strange that your team is-"

"Here's some more coffee."

Saeki looked up. "I said I was fi-"

"There you go," Takashi smiled and poured more liquid to his already overfilling mug before walking away.

"Anyways, Fuji, I-"

"There's a 95 percent chance that Fuji's shoelaces are untied."

Saeki was about to burst. Is there a reason why he couldn't get any privacy today?

Fuji turned around in his seat at the comment from the data collector, ignoring the second year directly behind who was still shaking as though boiling in anger. "Really, Inui?" And then, glancing down at his feet, Fuji responded, "You're right! One of my shoes is untied!" And with that, he leaned into the table and reached out underneath to tie his shoelace.

As Saeki watched this, another hand flew to the back of his head. He grabbed his head in pain and turned around, ready to smack the redhead when two more spitballs flew right into his mouth just as he was turning.

Eyes widening in shock, he chocked and began coughing severely before spitting out the spitballs in disgust.

"Saeki, are you okay?" Fuji quickly asked, worried as he looked up from just finishing tying his shoe.

"Cough. I'm fi-"

"Would you like more coffee?"

Saeki felt something ready to snap. Eyes brimming furiously, he stood half way up and shouted, "I told you, I'm-"

"Here you go," Takashi smiled, pouring it into his cup which was now completely overflowing.

Fuji blinked. "Um, Taka-san, I think that's too much coffee-"

"I AM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU FOR MAKING ME SAY THAT!" Kaidoh yelled out loud.

Both Saeki and Fuji turned to look at the other booth.

"I was timing when you would finally say that." Inui jotted more notes into his data book. "But, it was good data. Although, I'm quite jealous that you have feelings for Fuj-"

"THAT WAS YOUR IDEA! I'M DAMN STRAIGHT! STRAIGHT, YOU HEAR ME?! I DON'T LIKE MEN!"

_Pluck. Pluck. Pluck._

Saeki felt a wave of spitballs shoot right past his face. He glared at the two snickering culprits once more.

Fuji turned his attention away from Kaidoh and Inui and noticed that Saeki now had the napkin dispenser in his hand, ready to fling it across the room.

"Saeki, what are you doing!?" Fuji cried out, eyes wide open as he reached out with his hand to stop him.

"They're throwing spitballs at me! Don't you see?!" Saeki shouted angrily.

Fuji turned to look at his younger teammates, who were now reading their menus with full concentration. "They look fine to me."

"They were throwing spitballs! Spitballs! They have straws with them!"

Fuji looked at the two boys again, whose straws were floating normally in their cups of soda. "Yes, but their straws are in their cups. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Saeki felt like he was going to burst. "There's spitballs all over our table! Look-"

"Here's some more coffee."

Now already at his limit, Saeki slammed the napkin dispenser down hard against the table and stood up, surprising everyone as he cried out at the server, "Quit it, already! I said I don't need anymore coffee! You got it?!" He grabbed his mug and swung it around the power player's face. "SEE?! It's FULL! Do you understand?! Wait until I actually finish it!" And in anger, Saeki took a gulp of his mug, swallowing the warm liquid.

There was long silence around him as everyone held their breaths and watched.

Finishing the mug and sighing in content, he felt the liquid smoothly flow down his throat and into his stomach.

And then, suddenly, he froze in his spot. There was an odd chilling feeling rushing up his body when he slowly felt his face turn green and he found himself running to the restroom at the other end of the restaurant.

* * *

By the time Saeki got back, everyone looked like they were minding their own business while Fuji sat there with his usual smile.

"Ne, are you okay?" Fuji asked kindly.

"I'm fine," Saeki nearly burped, small traces of water dripping from his face as he slumped back into his seat, tired. The drink had done something weird to him, and just the thought of what was in the drink made him grimace. In fact, he doesn't even want to know how much of his lunch was now gone from his stomach. Not to mention the many refills of coffee. Taking a glass of water and slowly drinking it, he wondered if he was actually imagining everything today or just plain stressed.

"Hm, good data."

Saeki's eyes shot wide open, and he saw the data collector jotting down more notes in his little book.

He glared. He had his suspicions on the person responsible for the contents in that coffee.

Pushing off the thought, he quickly said to Fuji before anymore interruptions could occur, "Fuji, come to my house tonight. Spend the night and-"

"Here's some more coffee. I apologize for the last one."

Saeki wanted to bang his head against the table.

Why? _Why?_

He looked up and saw the clumsy power player approaching him with the same pot of the dark liquid. Eyes widening in fear at what just happened, he held out his hand and said, "No more coffee! No more!"

"Fuji, I have another question," Kaidoh said over the booth.

"Oh, what is it?" Fuji turned around to ask.

As the tensai was preoccupied with his kohai, Inui looked up from his data book and subtlety nodded towards the other table. Momoshiro and Echizen, taking the signal, simultaneously shot a full round of spitballs right at the Rokkaku boy.

Saeki felt a wave of wet, saliva drenched paper wads stick one by one onto his cheeks. Sliding the nasty pieces off and turning towards them in annoyance, he had forgotten about the power player approaching him. And, unfortunately for him, he didn't notice how Kaidoh's foot was sticking out from the booth just as the server walked by.

Upon feeling the impact on his foot, Kaidoh gave a quick sideways glance to see what was going on when he suddenly realized what had just happened. His hand reaching out too late to catch the power player, the bandana-clad boy watched in disbelief as Kikumaru's and Oishi's eyes widened in utter shock at the scene before them. As though in slow motion, the corner of Saeki's eyes watched in horror the clumsy server falling forward with complete surprise, the pot of coffee flying out of his hand, making one full circular rotation in midair before landing straight onto the silvery-white haired boy's lap.

Everyone gasped.

Saeki sat there in his seat, feeling every inch of his limbs freeze as he gulped. There was sudden silence from everyone, including Fuji, as they all watched in complete shock. And then, feeling the hot, scalding liquid burn into his sensitive area, Saeki let out a loud shrilling cry that echoed across the restaurant.

And thus, he rushed to the restroom.

Again.

* * *

By the time he had returned, slightly wobbly, Saeki noticed that the rest of the regulars had their heads hanging down as though in deep shame. Blinking in puzzlement, he gave Fuji a questioning look as he sat down.

"It's okay, I scolded them," Fuji said, eyes opening up with those frightening, clear blue orbs. "Whatever they did just now, I'm pretty sure they didn't do it on purpose," he eyed the regulars around him warningly, who only hung their heads lower in shame (and partial fear). "Are you all right?" Fuji asked his friend.

"I'm fine," Saeki sighed. And then, hearing a slight giggle coming from behind, he turned around with an annoyed look and saw the redhead immediately hide behind the booth seat again. It was obvious what the acrobatic boy was staring at, considering that there was now a noticeably giant wet spot in the middle of Saeki's pants. A rather very embarrassing wet spot.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Fuji asked in concern again.

"It's fine. I used wet paper towels to cool off," Saeki said through a rather twisted smile. The pain was searing, and he was lucky that there wasn't any permanent damage. However, he wasn't so sure that given his current condition, he would be able to…perform tonight.

He furrowed his eyebrows, frustrated. How unlucky.

"Oi, Fuji-senpai, I have one more question to ask you," Kaidoh said, draping his arm over the booth.

"Oh, what is it?" Fuji smiled again, turning around.

_Pluck. Pluck._ _Pluck._

Saeki, completely exasperated, was ready to grab the napkin dispenser and throw it at the younger tennis couple when he suddenly felt another jolt to his head. In utter disbelief, he turned around, fist out about to throw a punch at those large, annoying cat-like eyes when another spitball flew straight into his ear.

Digging the darn thing out of his ear, Saeki suddenly saw Fuji already facing him once more, finished with his conversation with his kohai.

"What's wrong?" Fuji blinked.

"A rather annoying bug. Or two," Saeki eyed the snickering culprits once more.

"Fuji-senpai, I actually have another question."

"Oh? What is it, Kaidoh?" Fuji turned back around in his seat.

_Pluck. Pluck._ _Pluck. Pluck._ _Pluck. Pluck._ _Pluck. Pluck._

There was another long wave of consistent spitballs flying towards Saeki like a battle cry. Saeki felt like he was in a war zone, and if it hadn't been for the fact that he was the target, he would have wondered how in the world did those two Seigaku players manage to stick that man spitballs in a single straw and shoot in perfect unison.

_Pluck._ _Pluck. Pluck._

Saeki picked up the napkin dispenser once more, ready to fling it for sure this time. If it was a war they want, then it was a war they'll get!

_Smack._

Saeki clenched his fist at the familiar feel of the hand flying into the back of his head as he nearly fell forward against the table. Now ready to burst, he was about to turn around and fling the dispenser at the redhead instead when he saw the tensai now staring at him, gaping.

Realizing how bad this must look right now, Saeki immediately responded rather defensively, "Fuji, you're teammates are trying to ruin our date!"

"Ne, what are you talking about?"

"It's true! They're-" Realizing it was a lost cause as he noticed Fuji only giving him a blank stare in return, not to mention the many glances from other customers eyeing disapprovingly at the dispenser still in his hand, Saeki quickly chuckled it off, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, and set the dispenser back down carefully. He must've looked like a raging maniac at the moment, and he figured it'd be better to maintain his cool. Although, he wasn't sure how much longer he would last.

Kikumaru peaked over the edge of the booth, grinning mischievously and ready to cause more havoc when his eyes suddenly widened in complete shock.

"Eek!" He gasped and immediately ducked into the booth.

"Eiji, what are you-?" Before Oishi could even finish his question, his eyes had also widened in complete horror. He immediately slipped down swiftly out of sight.

Kaidoh, still in a bad mood at what just happened and sitting stubbornly with his arms crossed, looked ahead and felt his eyes grow bug-eyed.

"Kaidoh?" Inui, still jotting down notes, looked up questioningly when he noticed the seat across from him was now empty.

"Get down you idiot!"

Before he noticed, Inui felt the second year pull him down from underneath the table.

Momoshiro and Echizen, completely startled in their seats, quickly and anxiously grabbed large menus and held them up over their faces.

"Fuji?"

Fuji blinked at the voice and looked up before his eyes widened in complete shock.

Saeki also looked up curiously.

There standing before them was Tezuka in his violet purple dress shirt and jeans, and a navy blue umbrella in his hand.

"Fuji, what are you doing here?" Tezuka asked, blinking blankly at this unexpected meeting.

Fuji gaped, his voice gone.

An awkward silence settled between them as the two boys stared at each other in surprise. Finally, Tezuka's eyes wondered to the boy sitting across from the tensai, and his eyes narrowed as he saw that same annoying smirk displayed in the silvery-white haired boy's face.

"Why, Tezuka-san, it's so unexpected to see you here," Saeki snickered.

"Why are you here?" Tezuka asked directly, not amused at all.

There was obvious tension in the air as the war zone took a turn for the worse, and both boys held their gaze unwaveringly.

Saeki smiled and casually said, "Why, can't you see? We're on a date."

The words seemed to have struck Tezuka as the bespectacled boy flinched. Eyes narrowing even more, Tezuka immediately looked at Fuji questioningly, who only continued to stare back at him, unable to respond. And then, eyebrows lowering with strange disappointment, without a word, Tezuka swiftly turned around and walked out of the restaurant.

"Wait, Tezuka!" Fuji, finally finding his voice, got half way up from his seat and reached out his hand desperately, ready to call the bespectacled boy back when he felt another hand land on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Saeki smiling steadily at him.

"Let him go, Fuji," he said, subtly applying pressure to the fair shoulder.

Fuji, eyes frowning in confusion, felt his hand go weak as he slowly sat back down helplessly. But then, suddenly, a redheaded boy rushed right past him in a single flash.

"Eiji!" Oishi called out across the restaurant.

Blinking in surprise, Fuji looked up to see just in the nick of time Kikumaru run right out the door, the sound of the bell ringing incessantly and echoing throughout the whole restaurant before the door closed shut.

The icy rain was coming down hard outside, but that didn't stop the redhead who ran down the sidewalk anxiously after the tall figure in front of him.

"Buchou!" Kikumaru cried out desperately. "Tezuka Buchou!" The rain would have no doubt slowed any normal person down, but for Kikumaru with his acrobatic prowess, no weather condition could hold the boy back. "Tezuka Buchou!" He could see the tall boy within arm's reach, noticing the unused umbrella still in the boy's hand. He launched his hand out and grabbed a hold of the left arm and tugged hard, swinging the whole body towards him. "Tezuka-"

Kikumaru's eyes immediately enlarged, completely speechless as his throat got caught. Staring back at him was a look of extreme sadness in those usually serious deep brown eyes. Kikumaru had never seen anything like it in the stoic captain, and for a moment, he felt every inch of his limbs freeze as the look on Tezuka's face struck Kikumaru's heart. Beads of water dripped down those wet brown strands, sliding slowly down and leaving wet trails against the tired silhouette before him. There was nothing said or spoken from that immovable, silent face, but even Kikumaru could see something deep down inside silently crying out in pain behind that cold, broken mask. Not having the strength and willpower to hold the taller boy in his spot any longer, Kikumaru felt his hand drape down in defeat. At the release, Tezuka, without a word, slowly turned around and began walking away into the impending rain.

Kikumaru stood there, quietly watching the bespectacled boy head further into the icy downpour. His clothes and hair drenched as the cold air began to tickle his skin, Kikumaru couldn't help but feel his eyes droop downwards with a helpless gaze. Everything suddenly felt very heavy as the image of those painful deep brown eyes echoed before him. And then, Kikumaru closed his eyes and cried out at the top of his lungs,

"Why can't you two be together?! Why?! You and Fuji belong to each other!"

But his voice lost its way into the pouring rain as the tall, bespectacled boy disappeared into the cold, lonely mist.

* * *

There was loud chattering amongst the regulars as they gathered at a corner near the counter next to the restaurant's kitchen.

"I had no idea that Tezuka would come here!" Takashi expressed anxiously.

"Of all days!" Momoshiro crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"Well, it shouldn't be a surprise. This is Tezuka's favorite café," Oishi reflected. And then, with a sad frown, "He must've come here to reminisce."

"Ne, Buchou would do something like that?" Kaidoh questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"He's not _that_ emotionless," Oishi glared at him, irritated.

"Gah! What do we do now?" Momoshiro's hands flew to the sides of his head as he panicked. "This feels so hopeless!"

"There's a 95 percent chance that this plan failed," Inui noted.

Everyone glared at the data collector.

"Did I say something wrong?" Inui stared back blankly.

"Anyways, something like this couldn't have been predicted," Oishi sighed as he stared across the room at Fuji with his head sunken downward, completely depressed, and Saeki sitting across with a smirk.

"What bad timing," Takashi added, not pleased with Saeki occasionally flaunting a victorious smile towards their direction.

"I told you I didn't want to be a part of this," Echizen commented with his arms crossed, not wanting to admit feeling the same way about the situation. Suddenly, a fist came down hard onto his head. "Itai!"

"Shut-up, Echizen!" Momoshiro scolded.

Suddenly, Inui caught sight of something further away. As the regulars continued discussing amongst themselves what to do next, Inui quietly excused himself and slipped away unnoticed towards the tables at the back of the restaurant.

Passing by sounds of loud customers and clanking silverware, he finally reached the last table in the corner. He pulled out a chair, sat down, and stared at the tall boy in a red and white beanie before him.

"Why, it's unexpected to see you here too," Inui said as he adjusted his glasses.

The boy in the beanie took a sip of his coffee and smiled. "My my, isn't your whole team causing quite a raucous today," he commented amusingly as he looked up with sharp, observant eyes.

Inui readjusted his glasses. "So, tell me. What brings you here, Bane?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The boy in the red and white beanie that partially covered his bushy brown hair, which was sprouting out from the sides, took another sip of his coffee, calmly enjoying the fresh taste and aroma.

"You're asking me why I'm here," he said. "But, shouldn't I be asking why practically your whole team is here?" he raised an eyebrow in amusement as he set down his mug on the table.

Inui adjusted his glasses. "But, you don't seem that surprised to find us here," he noted.

Bane's sharp, observant eyes gazed up at the data collector. "On point, as expected," he smiled.

Inui stayed silent.

"It's quite interesting, isn't it?" Bane began as his fingers entwined together before him while he leaned forward on his elbows. "I would say that your whole team is trying to ruin my vice-captain's date."

"That is quite obvious," Inui responded. "But, that doesn't explain why you're here."

The bushy-haired boy, whose height matches the data collector's, raised an eyebrow once more. "Oh, shouldn't that analytical brain of yours know the answer to that? Or," he grinned teasingly, "have I underestimated the famous data collector's prowess?"

Inui readjusted his glasses. "There's a 75 percent chance that you came here to speak with me specifically." Inui leaned forward as well. "And, there's an 80 percent chance that your vice-captain does not know you're here."

Bane leaned back in his chair and gave an amusing smile. "Not too bad."

"Although, I do believe that there are other reasons you are here," Inui added. "I doubt you placed a 100 percent bet that we'd be here today."

"True," Bane gestured with his hand in mid-air to indicate the correct answer. And then, glancing to his right over his shoulder, where the silvery-white haired boy was now comforting the Seigaku tensai with soothing words, he stated, "I also came to check up on my friend. Keep an eye on him so that he doesn't get into anymore trouble."

Inui paused at this.

"But, of course," Bane faced the Seigaku data player once more, "just as expected, the famous Seigaku team in Japan is as loyal to their captain as ever." Bane leaned forward with amusing, steady eyes. "It's unfortunate that he showed up too."

Inui pushed up his glasses. "Aa. I never included in my calculation the possibility that Tezuka would come to this café as well. That is an error on my part."

Bane leaned back again and placed his hands behind his head in a relaxing position as he watched the data collector carefully. "Your team really cares about that cold captain of yours." He smiled. "But, I can understand that. It's just as we care about Aoi-kun on our team, despite his inability to be tactful when talking with others." He sighed. "The weather is quite gloomy today, isn't it?" he glanced at the window on the far side of the restaurant. "What an unexpected turn of events."

Inui observed the boy in front of him. He noted that the majority of the Rokkaku players had similar mannerisms. They were incredibly sharp, observant, and not to be underestimated. "What are you here to tell me?"

Bane faced Inui once more and gave an indiscernible smile with those strong, watchful eyes. And then, digging into his pocket, he pulled out an unknown object and tossed it at the Seigaku boy.

Inui elegantly caught it in his hand and looked at it. It was a very small, tiny bottle that looked like medication someone would pick up from the pharmacy.

He looked up. "What is this?"

"What do you think?" Bane watched in amusement as he crossed his legs and draped his arm over the edge of his chair. "That highly intelligent mind of yours should be able to figure it out."

Inui adjusted his glasses as he looked closely at the label less bottle. He lifted his head back up. "I don't understand."

Bane grinned. "Why, you may not. But that scary kohai of yours will." He raised an eyebrow. "Although, I'm not sure he would be fond to try that again after the last little…incident."

Inui's glasses immediately flashed. "That day, at the school." Inui placed the bottle on the table. "He was there, wasn't he?"

Bane smiled, not responding.

"This here," Inui held up the small bottle up before his face. "This was what was secretly put into my concoction that day." He remembered the strange reactions and side effects Kaidoh had displayed upon drinking it.

And then Fuji had followed them and taken his concoction to use on Tezuka.

Inui placed the bottle back down. "You have quite a master planner there."

Bane smiled. "Ah, isn't Rokkaku known for that?"

Inui looked down briefly before looking back up. "Why are you telling me this?"

Bane raised an eyebrow. "Who said I told you anything?" He took out some cash out of his pocket and placed it on the table next to the mug before getting up from his chair.

"Then, why are you helping us?" Inui asked, looking up at the tall boy.

Bane straightened his jacket and merely responded without looking, "I don't like to meddle in other people's business." And with that, he gestured a good-bye with a cryptic smile and walked towards the door of the restaurant.

* * *

Oishi was getting worried that his doubles partner had not returned to the restaurant as of yet as the regulars continued to discuss amongst themselves about the unexpected encounter with Tezuka, worrying how their captain will react on Monday to all of this.

"Hey, I'm going to go find Eiji," he told his team. Grabbing an umbrella, he headed towards the door just as a tall boy with a red and white beanie walked out before him. Noting that the boy looked familiar just as he reached the door himself, the stranger had already turned left and headed down the sidewalk into the pouring rain. Oishi, deciding not to dwell on his curiosity any longer, turned right, heading in the direction Kikumaru had been running towards just minutes before.

As he passed by pedestrians scrambling for shelter from the harsh, pouring rain, he finally caught sight of the redhead standing by himself, back against him, and completely soaked without any cover from the dark, stormy sky above.

"Eiji," Oishi gasped as he quickly ran up to the boy.

Kikumaru, upon hearing the familiar voice, slowly turned around, his locks of red hair completely drenched and his large eyes welling up with various emotions. "Oishi," he nearly choked.

Oishi frowned, able to guess what must've transpired. "Eiji, let's go home." He held the umbrella over the redhead.

Suddenly, Kikumaru clung onto him, burying his head against his chest as tears streamed out of his eyes. Oishi immediately blushed as he felt the soaked boy up against his body, almost feeling the wet skin beneath the thin cloth. And then, he heard soft sobs amidst the rain. Frowning once more, he gently wrapped one arm around his friend and quietly said in a comforting voice, "It's okay, Eiji. Come, let's get back now."

* * *

The Monday morning dew was the only evidence left of the rain from over the weekend. The clouds were clearing up in the sky, and the air was fresh, crisp and slightly chilly. There was no practice that morning at the school, but for Oishi, the first to unlock the door to the clubroom, it was already a new week for more intense tennis training and strenuous workout for the match that was coming up next Saturday. However, as he opened the door and entered the musky locker room, he was very surprised to find the he was not, as he originally thought, the first to arrive in the clubhouse.

"Tezuka!" he nearly gasped, taking a step back as he found the tall, bespectacled boy standing before him, having just stood up from the bench next to the wall.

"Aa, Oishi," the serious captain nodded in a greeting. "Gomen, I needed to grab some things from my locker."

Oishi chuckled. "Tezuka, you don't need to apologize. You're just as much entitled to enter the clubhouse whenever you want. After all, you're our captain." Oishi suddenly dropped his smile.

Tezuka had noticeably gotten skinnier. His cheeks were slightly sunken in, and the dark bags underneath his eyes were starting to show more. But his manner and tone of voice had not changed, and he continued to speak in the same serious, stern, slightly emotionless manner.

"I see," the tall, bespectacled boy responded. "I'll go now. I need to drop by the student council office to pick up something as well." Tezuka began to walk pass his best friend when the black-haired boy suddenly said,

"Are you okay, Tezuka?"

With his back now facing the other boy's, Tezuka paused for a second. At first, there was no response. And then, in short, he replied, "It's going to be a busy day. Don't worry about me." And just like that, he left the clubroom.

Oishi briefly turned around to watch his friend disappear around the corner. "You mean, don't let your guard down," he quietly said to himself with a sad frown. He turned back around.

Now, finding himself alone in the empty room, a thought occurred to him. If Tezuka had arrived first, then why had he not left the door unlocked? He was the only other regular who had the key, so did he come early so that no one else would bother him? But then, what would he be doing that would require him to keep the front door locked? As Oishi scratched his head in confusion, he decided to drop his things down and walk towards the other end of the room to grab some items for his coach. Even though there was no practice that morning, Ryuzaki had requested the vice-captain to take some things from the clubroom and bring them to her before class started.

As Oishi walked by the quiet rows of lockers, his eyes suddenly caught sight of a locker door that was open. Walking over, he noted that the locker belonged to Fuji. Thinking it strange that the door was left slightly ajar, he figured that his teammate had forgotten to close it properly before the weekend. Thus, he pushed the locker door shut and continued on his way towards the back to finish his duties.

* * *

The news of the infamous fight between the friendly tensai and serious kaichou had died down over the weekend, and the majority of the students had found new gossip to chatter about.

However, as Oishi sat there in his seat in class and secretly observed his best friend, who was concentrating on reading his textbook, he recalled Kikumaru's account of what he saw when he had ran out after Tezuka. Frowning, Oishi was quite rattled by his doubles partner's emotional state, seeing that the redhead was clearly distraught. However, after treating the boy to some banana split at a local ice cream shop before heading home, Kikumaru was back in high spirits again.

Oishi chuckled quietly to himself.

The redhead was always so quick when it came to his emotional behavior. He also couldn't help notice how cute Kikumaru looked in his jacket, which he had lent to the boy to prevent him from catching a cold after being soaked.

Not to mention his doubles partner's wet shirt was clinging onto his body much too much for his own good, and clearly revealed the outline of his lean, fit body…

Oishi quickly shook his head awake and furrowed his eyebrows, quietly scolding himself. What is he doing, thinking of Kikumaru like that at the moment? His best friend was clearly suffering in front of him right now, and he's spending time daydreaming about…

"Oishi."

Startled, Oishi looked up to find the bespectacled boy now looking at him with that serious gaze of his.

"Is there something the matter?"

Oishi quickly chuckled and said, "No, everything's fine."

Tezuka gave him a silent stare before returning to his book.

Sighing in relief, Oishi continued to secretly observe his friend. It was of no doubt that the incident on Saturday had clearly affected Tezuka, and he wondered just how his captain had spent the rest of his weekend after finding such an unpleasant surprise at the café. Still, he found it unusual that Tezuka was unusually…calm about it. Even though it was his friend's nature to be calm about things, he thought that such an incident like that would have at least rallied up the temper of his captain. But before he could dwell on the matter any longer, the teacher had come back to class, clearly indicating that the first lesson of the day was now about to begin.

* * *

Tezuka wondered through the hallways by himself during break. The rest of his weekend had been horrible. He was completely distraught, and could barely stomach any food down, not to mention he had some restless nights in his bed as well. The encounter with Fuji and Saeki sitting across from each other at _his _favorite restaurant was so unexpected and upsetting that Tezuka was still recovering from his shock. To think that after just recently breaking up with him, the tensai was already on a date with that annoying prick was infuriating.

Tezuka narrowed his eyebrows, completely annoyed. He had found himself subconsciously walking to the café that Saturday noon. He was merely going to grab something to-go. No, he was just going to sit down briefly to drink coffee and leave.

Actually, perhaps he had planned on sitting at the café for a while. Just to avoid the rain since the weather was clearly not friendly outside. That's right, it was only for those reasons.

But he had never expected to run into the both of them so soon.

Thus, upon reaching his home after that unexpected encounter, Tezuka had decided that he will move on from all of this. Before Fuji had even chased after him, everything was normal (or rather, as normal as it could be). He was a hardworking student who was clearly passionate about tennis, whose dedication to his team and his student council members took up the majority of his time, and whose full focus throughout the day was to be a model student, a good captain, and a responsible student council president. There was nothing else more important in his life. Thus, in conclusion, Fuji was just someone who ended up throwing his whole daily routine out of whack. If anything, Fuji had done him a favor and given him a chance to go back to the way things were.

That was what Tezuka had reflected on while standing in the middle of his room that Saturday afternoon as he watched the rain pour outside of his window.

Tezuka took a deep breath. That's right, he is a clear headed individual. He will not let such miscellaneous matters threaten to ruin his life. He is calm, collected, and cool. Everything is now back to normal, and he can go back to dedicating all of his time to the responsibilities of tennis, school, and the student council.

Nothing has changed.

"Ne, I can't believe it rained over the weekend!" A second year girl whined as the bespectacled boy past by in the halls of the school.

"I know! It totally ruined my weekend!" Another girl responded with a sigh.

Tezuka ignored the conversations going around him in the school halls as he continued to stroll down alone. This week is a new week, and he will go back to the way things were.

If anything, he should be glad that he will not have to worry about anymore harassment or molestation from the tensai.

Or the soft touches.

Or the warm kisses.

_I love you._

Tezuka's eyes widened and he immediately halted in his steps as something caught in his chest. For a minute, he had trouble breathing as he heard the faint echoes of the familiar, sweet voice that left him nearly breathless. And then, shaking himself to his senses, he took another step and continued walking forward.

* * *

Kikumaru may be in better spirits after Oishi had cheered him up over the weekend, but unfortunately, his best friend was clearly experiencing the opposite.

Fuji was slumped over in his desk, his head lying against the cold surface with an extremely depressed look displayed across his face.

Kikumaru frowned and leaned to the side at nearly a 90 degree angle as his face now was leveled with the tensai's. "Ne, Fuji, are you okay?"

Fuji stared emptily at nothing, completely not seeing his best friend's questioning stare. Instead, the disappointed look in Tezuka's face replayed itself over and over again before his very eyes. Of all days, why did Tezuka have to catch him and Saeki together? Why had Tezuka chosen to go to the café? But then, what confused Fuji even more is, why was he worrying so much over this? Tezuka does not love him, and Fuji had vowed to not forcefully bind the boy to him anymore.

So why was he worried that Tezuka may have been hurt?

"Fuji?" Kikumaru called out to him again, but Fuji's ears were completely deaf to his surroundings.

His mind continued to go over the incident on Saturday again and again. He was so distressed by the encounter with Tezuka that after lunch, he went straight home, apologizing to Saeki for leaving so soon in the day.

"Fuji?"

This time hearing the redhead's voice, Fuji blinked a couple times and slowly sat up in his seat. And then, putting on a rather forced smile, he closed his eyes and asked, "Ne, do you need something, Eiji?"

Kikumaru blinked before slowly saying, "Are you okay? You don't look so happy right now." But of course, he knew why the tensai wouldn't look happy. It was clear that Fuji was still in love with Tezuka, and thus, the unexpected encounter with the tall, serious boy had clearly shaken the tensai up.

He leaned against the table. "Didn't you enjoy your date with Saeki?" If anything, Kikumaru thought how he could at least relish in the successes he and his teammates did have in annoying the heck out of the Rokkaku boy. It was just unfortunate that the end result did not go as planned.

"Hm, it was good," Fuji nodded.

Kikumaru noticed the lackluster tone in his friend's reply. "Ne, we still have some time before break ends. Do you want to visit Oishi?" he asked carefully, hiding his intention of taking Fuji to see Tezuka, who they all knew was in the same class as Oishi.

Fuji, upon hearing this suggestion, opened his eyes and immediately dropped his smile as a melancholy look overtook his face. And then, putting on a rather bleak smile, he answered, "It's okay. I'm kind of tired. I'll rest here." And thus, he put his head down to close his eyes.

Kikumaru watched his friend rather worriedly. At the same time, his heart ached as he remembered the look in his captain's face that rainy day. Not daring to say Tezuka's name in front of Fuji at the moment, Kikumaru slowly asked, "Are you sure you don't want to visit Oishi? We should walk around before class begins again. I'm so booorrreeed with the lesson today."

But Fuji didn't respond, and continued to pretend to sleep within the confines of his arm as his head rested on the cold surface of the desk.

* * *

The afternoon was the time all the regulars dreaded the most that day. After what had transpired over the weekend, there was no telling what would ensue in practice that day. And they were justified in their fears. Tennis match that afternoon was rather tense from the very beginning when the regulars changed in the locker room. The captain was noticeably more silent than usual, and the tensai gave a strange, eerie smile while changing in front of his locker.

Out on the courts, it was even worse. Despite training going as planned, the invisible tension in the atmosphere was so suffocating that everyone unconsciously avoided going near either the tensai or the captain when the two were notably only a few feet from one another. It was as though a ticking bomb was about to go off. The regulars even occasionally gave secret glances to each other, carefully observing how Tezuka and Fuji would react towards one another after the unfortunate encounter on Saturday. However, much to their dismay or relief, both boys still went on their own business as usual, with Tezuka assigning laps to those who disobeyed the rules, and Fuji smiling and playing without being serious.

Sometime in the middle of practice, Fuji carefully approached Tezuka, who was standing on the side with his arms crossed in the usual stern manner.

"Tezuka."

"What is it, Fuji?" Tezuka turned around.

Fuji froze. He blinked multiple times at the serious face before him. Tezuka was looking at him all right, and yet, he _wasn't _looking at him. There was something strange in the bespectacled boy's face.

"Um, for today's practice, Eiji wanted to know if we'll be doing any penalty drinks," he put on his trademark smile.

"Aa. Inui had not told me his intentions of doing so," Tezuka responded in short.

Fuji continued to look up at those deep brown eyes before feeling a lump in his throat.

He swallowed. He recognized this look. This was the look that Tezuka had on once before when he was trying to avoid him.

It was right before Fuji raped him the second time…

Fuji shuttered at the remembrance.

"Um, okay. I'll go let Eiji know," he forced a chuckle. And then, returning to the courts, Fuji quickly ran off, not believing he has the right to stand in front of the captain anymore than he wanted.

* * *

The locker room was filled with more excited chattering as the strenuous training and exercises had left everyone rather fired up for the upcoming match.

"We're going to totally smash those guys," Momoshiro declared excitedly.

"I wonder if their doubles teams are going to be good," Takashi contemplated to himself.

"I heard there's a speedy player we should be careful of," Oishi noted.

"Speedy?" Momoshiro blinked.

"Apparently, he's extremely fast in his tennis, and I heard that his opponents often can not read his movements in time since he is quick to react before anyone else would notice."

"I can take him," Echizen yawned disinterestedly as he threw on his school clothes.

But as everyone talked out loud about the upcoming match, they were all quietly aware of the tension still hovering over them as the tensai and the captain changed in front of their respective lockers. In fact, there were times the regulars felt like they were unconsciously holding their breaths, bracing themselves for whatever would erupt at any moment.

Suddenly, the door opened with a slam, and there were loud protests and others scrambling about into corners as the sounds of large, heavy footsteps echoed throughout the room.

Much to the regulars' surprise, their coach showed up right before them, a broom, a mop, and a bucket in her hands.

"Baa-san! What are you doing here?" Momoshiro gasped in shock, covering his bare chest with his arms. "I'm half naked here!"

"Cut the crap," Ryuzaki said, not amused at all by the joke. She turned to look at the tall bespectacled boy and the smiling tensai. "You two. Clubhouse cleaning." She dropped the bucket of water onto the floor with a clank, and threw the broom and mop against the locker walls. "Don't forget." And with that, she walked out of the clubroom, passing by more young tennis players quickly throwing their clothes on to cover their partially naked bodies.

"Hmph! She didn't have to walk in like that!" Momoshiro stuck his nose up in the air. "Has it not occurred to her that this is the boy's locker room?"

Kikumaru laughed at Momoshiro's clear exaggeration. "Ne, Momo, were you afraid that you were going to be harassed by an old lady?"

"What do you think? My body happens to be very private." Momoshiro joked again as he raked his hand through his hair.

And then, everyone fell silent once more as they noted the cleaning supplies near them, a clear reminder of the fight that had occurred last week and the punishment Ryuzaki had given to their teammate and captain.

Minutes later, the rest of the non-regulars had cleared the clubhouse after finishing changing, eager to get away from the strange suffocating air in the room.

"Hey, um, I'm going to head out now," Momoshiro stated, eyeing the silent captain and tensai carefully as he grabbed his bag to leave and escape the line of fire. He tugged on the first year by the back of his shirt collar and pulled him out of the locker room.

"Let's go, Inui," Kaidoh said, picking up his belongings and walking out with the data collector by his side.

"Ne, Oishi, can I come over today?" Kikumaru asked rather loudly as he carefully eyed Fuji and Tezuka, who were still buttoning up their shirts, out of the corner of his eye.

"That's fine," Oishi said, also observing his teammates from afar before leaving with his doubles partner.

Upon the door shutting, silence immediately set in amongst the two players now the only ones left in the locker room.

Sighing, Tezuka closed his locker and walked towards the cleaning supplies to pick up a broom, deciding that the clubhouse needed to be dusted first.

"I'll wipe the floor with the mop," Fuji smiled, following as well.

As the sun began to slowly set towards the horizon, the two boys proceeded to clean the locker room, with Tezuka sweeping everything on the floor onto a dustbin that was already in the clubhouse, and Fuji slowly mopping the dust free ground. For a while, neither spoke to each other.

"Ne, Tezuka, how was your weekend?" Fuji casually asked, back facing the bespectacled boy as he mopped the floor.

"It was all right. How was your date?"

Fuji immediately halted in his movements, his heart now beginning to race at such a direct question. And then, quickly responding as he tightened his hands and picked up the pace with the mop, "Ne, it wasn't really a date. Saeki just wanted me to come out for the weekend." For some reason, he felt he was acting slightly defensive.

Tezuka merely continued sweeping. "Aa," he responded, not bothering to look at the tensai.

Fuji paused and secretly glanced over his shoulder, watching the tall, silent boy swing the broom back and forth against the ground. He frowned in disappointment, not expecting such a cool, indifferent response after what had happened. He opened his mouth for a second to say something before closing it again. Realizing that he was not going to get anymore words out of the well-disciplined boy, not to mention even a glance, he continued to mop the floor, secretly sulking.

By the time the boys had finished, the sun was just about setting over the horizon, creating an orange hue over the vast sky. Tezuka and Fuji placed the cleaning items back in the storage room and grabbed their bags, ready to leave and head on home. As they both stepped out the door, Fuji turned around, preparing himself to ask something as he watched the bespectacled boy lock the clubroom door.

"Ne, Tezuka?"

"What is it, Fuji?" Tezuka responded, back still against him as he turned the lock.

Fuji fidgeted with his fingers rather nervously. "Um, well…" he didn't know how to begin. Or rather, if he should even ask. He wondered if they would be walking home together. Even though they're not together anymore as a couple, he and Tezuka are still friends, right? So, therefore, it wouldn't be a problem if they continue to walk home together, right?

"Fuji."

Fuji looked up in surprise to find the bespectacled boy already a few feet away from him, bags swung over his shoulder.

"I'm going now," Tezuka stated simply, the same, serious, stoic expression on his face. And with that, he turned around and walked ahead in the direction of his house, leaving the tensai gaping and blinking rather speechlessly to himself.

As Tezuka walked farther away from the school, Fuji sighed and slumped over his stomach towards the ground, completely depressed.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The next day, Oishi watched his best friend carefully in class before lessons began that morning. Tezuka was reading his textbook as usual, but his eyes, despite the same, stern expression, looked albeit more tired than usual.

"Hey, Tezuka, is everything okay?" Oishi asked.

"Aa," Tezuka responded.

Oishi frowned. Even though Tezuka's mannerisms haven't changed, there was still something strange about the serious boy. Yet, Oishi couldn't quite pinpoint what. If anything, Tezuka was acting really normal.

Surprisingly normal.

"Tezuka, are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" Oishi probed again, just to make sure.

This time, Tezuka looked up and faced his friend. "Hm, I'm fine."

Oishi observed him carefully, eyes closing in. But, he didn't find anything noticeably different in that seemingly immovable face. "I know that we have our exam tomorrow, but it's good to take a break from studying once in a while," he suggested kindly.

"Aa," Tezuka responded.

Oishi sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get anymore of a response than that for now.

Thus, he watched as Tezuka returned his attention to his textbook and continued reading.

* * *

During break, Fuji wondered through the halls by himself. While the redhead was preoccupied with the teacher, Fuji had secretly slipped away from Kikumaru before his friend would notice that he had disappeared. As he walked past by a group of female students shooting him coy glances, his eyes browsed subconsciously around his surroundings. He was looking for the bespectacled boy, and was hoping he would run into him. He wanted another chance to explain himself properly, to make sure Tezuka doesn't get the wrong idea.

Fuji paused at this notion. What does he mean, wrong idea? Tezuka does not love him, so if anything, he shouldn't feel obligated to explain himself. In fact, he had the right to go on that date, if he did consider it a date. And besides, why does he still bother trying to defend himself? He and Tezuka are just friends now.

Fuji stopped in his steps. They are…still friends, right?

Just then, his eyes caught sight of the serious captain walking in his direction. Quickly gathering his wits, Fuji walked as calmly as possible towards the bespectacled boy and put on his trademark smile.

"Tezuka," he greeted upon arriving a few feet away from the boy.

Tezuka stopped in his steps. "Aa, Fuji."

There was an awkward silence between them, and students around them began whispering quietly amongst themselves, the scene refueling the rumor of what had transpired just days before.

"How…are you doing today?" Fuji began, thinking to himself how awkward the question sounded.

"I'm going to the student council office," Tezuka responded in the same, serious tone.

Fuji blinked. He searched for any reactions, but the taller boy only stared back quietly with the same cool and collected manner. "About what happened Saturday…" he carefully began. "You're not...upset?"

There was a momentary pause.

"No."

Fuji didn't expect such a cool response, despite knowing already the bespectacled boy was short in words. However, what was bothering Fuji even more were those eyes. Those deep brown eyes, although facing him, were _still _not looking at him. As a matter of fact, Tezuka seemed to be looking at everything but him.

Fuji realized he was in no line of sight of the bespectacled boy. Does that mean Tezuka…doesn't care? Feeling upset by this, he struggled to uphold his smile and said, "Then, I won't hold you too long." He shakily walked by Tezuka as the taller boy continued on in the direction he was headed.

Fuji felt his face go pale as a lump caught in his throat. Tezuka was acting like nothing had happened. There was no angry reaction or scolding or lectures about the date on Saturday.

Does Tezuka really…feel nothing for him?

Fuji felt his heart ache in disappointment. And then, shaking his head, he reminded himself, what was he worried about? Isn't it good that Tezuka isn't upset? That means Tezuka's all right. So, why should he even expect Tezuka to be upset or angry with him?

As Fuji continued wondering aimlessly through the halls, he dropped his eyes rather sorrowfully at a realization.

Perhaps Tezuka really had moved on.

* * *

"Hey, Tezuka, you're not eating your food?" Oishi noted from across the bespectacled boy.

"Aa, I'm full," Tezuka answered plainly.

The regulars eyed each other wearily. Everyone except Fuji and Inui were sitting at the same table in the cafeteria during lunch. Their captain, who was sitting sternly in his usual strict posture, had been staring for a long time at his untouched bento.

"Ne, how's everything going, Tezuka Buchou? Do you have a lot of student council duties this week?" Kikumaru attempted a conversation, trying to lift the mood.

"Aa," Tezuka replied in short.

Everyone watched their captain closely. Although the serious boy had gotten skinnier, they all noted that Tezuka was strangely…calmer than expected. Perhaps he had emitted steam over the weekend and recovered by the end of Monday, and is now already back to himself. However, the regulars thought to themselves how strange it was to not find the tall, bespectacled boy irritated, or even angry, upon finding not only Fuji and Saeki together on Saturday, but also the whole team in the café. In fact, Tezuka seemed to be acting normal, save for…his staring blankly at his food for a minute or two.

"Then, do you want to save the food for later?" Momoshiro asked rather unnaturally, carefully eyeing the delicious well-made lunch next to him.

Tezuka slid his lunch in front of the second year and got up from his seat. "You can have it. I have another in my locker."

"Oi, Tezuka, where are you going?" Oishi asked rather apprehensively.

"I just realized I have something important to attend to."

Once the bespectacled boy disappeared, everyone gave each other confused looks. The whole Tezuka being calm and silent like usual was starting to be a little…eerie. No one seemed to know what to make of it, and thus, they all continued eating, with Momoshiro enjoying a second serving of lunch.

* * *

Inui stepped out of his lab and stretched out his arms with a sigh. He had spent the first half of lunch analyzing the bottle the tall Rokkaku player had given him last Saturday. Still discerning the contents, he decided to take a break and grab a bite to eat while his tests settled in the glass tubes to reveal the results later. Sticking his hands into his lab coat pockets, Inui began heading in the direction of the cafeteria when he noticed Tezuka turning a corner towards his way.

"Tezuka," he greeted upon seeing the bespectacled boy up close.

"Aa. Inui," Tezuka nodded, stopping in front of his teammate.

"Have you eaten lunch already?"

"Aa," Tezuka responded.

Inui paused, watching that stoic face before him.

"Tezuka?"

"Yes, Inui?"

Inui thought for a second. "Never mind."

"Then I'll go now."

Thus, Tezuka continued walking down the hall, not noticing the data collector watching him curiously from behind.

* * *

"Today, you will be running 30 laps, followed by an intense, extensive workout Inui had prepared for us. And yes, there will be a penalty drink today," Tezuka announced during practice that afternoon in his usual captain stance.

Everyone groaned, not looking forward to the thought of learning what penalty drink Inui had in store for them this time.

"The upcoming match this week will be tough, as there is a particular player we need to be careful of," Tezuka continued. "Inui is still gathering data on our opponent, but it is important that we do not let our guard down. Is everything clear?"

"Hai!" Everyone responded.

"Let's not get careless. Now, go stretch and run."

As the regulars began stretching on the ground, Kikumaru secretly turned to Momoshiro and whispered, "Ne, does Tezuka Buchou seem to be acting too normal?"

"Ya, I noticed," Momoshiro responded as he got into a V stance and stretched out his leg. "He seem to be handling this whole thing particularly well."

Kikumaru frowned. Tezuka's behavior these past two days seem to be odd. In fact, it contrasted largely with what he had seen in his captain's face that rainy Saturday afternoon.

What happened?

Kikumaru glanced at the tensai stretching his ankles on the floor, the same smile displayed on Fuji's face. He then turned his face towards his captain again, finding the tall boy cool and collected.

Kikumaru frowned doubtfully some more. What is going on?

* * *

"Tezuka."

Tezuka turned around and glanced down. "What is it, Fuji?"

"Do you know who is the mysterious opponent we should be worried about this Saturday?" Fuji smiled. He was taking his 15 minute break from practice, and had decided to come talk to his captain like usual.

Or rather, like usual in the past.

"We will announce that later," Tezuka responded, returning his attention back to the tennis court before him where Kaidoh and Momoshiro were on the verge of arguing over the net.

Fuji continued to look up at the bespectacled boy expectantly. "Then, do you think we will win?"

"As long as we work hard and don't let our guard down," Tezuka responded coolly, not looking at the tensai anymore.

Fuji continued to wait. "Tezuka."

"Yes, Fuji?"

_Look at me._ Fuji felt like it was déjà vu all over again. "Are you really…not angry?" Fuji couldn't help but wonder if he _wanted_ Tezuka to be angry.

"About what? Did something happen during practice?"

"No, I mean, regarding…" Fuji braced himself to say it. "Saturday."

There was a slight pause. Tezuka turned around and faced him.

This time, Tezuka really was looking at him, and Fuji held his breath, bracing himself for a lecture this time. For surely…

"There's nothing to be angry about."

Fuji shook at those icy words. What…was that? He blinked perplexedly at those deep brown eyes. They were looking at him definitely, but they looked so…cold.

Fuji forced a chuckle. "Oh? That's good." He struggled to put on his trademark smile. "Then, I'll go back to practice." He swiftly turned around and, legs shaking, marched back towards the court where Takashi was waiting for him. As he walked, he secretly glanced over his shoulder at the captain who continued to stand there as serious, cool, and collected as ever.

Fuji gave an ironic smile. He got what he wanted, didn't he? He got Tezuka to look at him. But, Tezuka didn't display any of the emotions that he had expected.

Or rather, what he had hoped.

In fact, that icy, emotionless gaze seemed to have shot through the tensai's heart. Fuji couldn't help but feel that he got what he deserved. Thus, frowning in disappointment, Fuji hunched his back and met up with his practicing partner waiting for him on the court.

* * *

Wednesday came and went, and by Thursday morning, Fuji was starting to get agitated. Everything in school was going as usual, and practice ran as normal, but Fuji was extremely bothered. Yesterday morning, when he greeted the bespectacled boy, Tezuka merely nodded and continued walking ahead like any other day. During lunch, he decided to join the regulars in the cafeteria, realizing he had been absent much too much these past few days. However, the whole time, Tezuka had ignored him at the table. In fact, Tezuka seemed to pretend he wasn't even there. And during practice that afternoon, the captain had barked orders as usual, encouraging his teams to work harder and focusing completely on tennis…and still, he showed no more indication of what had occurred over the weekend.

If anything, it seemed as though everything was back to what it was before.

Fuji dropped his head onto his desk with a sigh. Fact was, he felt hurt, not because Tezuka barely spoke with him or wasn't angry at all about the date, but because Tezuka decided not to notice anything at all. The bespectacled boy went about his business as usual, attending to his duties as captain, overseeing the tennis team, and working hard in class like the model student he is. But the worst was that Tezuka treated the whole matter as though nothing happened at all.

It was like everything between him and Tezuka never…existed.

Fuji groaned exasperatedly to himself. He felt like he was back to square one. For a moment, he wondered if the last month had been for real.

Perhaps he had imagined everything. Perhaps he and Tezuka were never really together. Perhaps he and Tezuka never even went out.

Never kissed. Never touched. Never made love.

He blinked against the cold surface.

Perhaps it was all just a sweet dream.

And now, he was awake to his cold, harsh reality.

Fuji sat up and leaned on his hand, staring melancholically out the window. He hadn't been responsive to Saeki's calls these past few days, and if anything, he wasn't exactly in the mood to chat.

Instead, Fuji thought about Tezuka's indifferent behavior towards him lately.

It was like Fuji…was just another teammate of his, and nothing more.

That depressed Fuji to no end. But, hadn't he initiated the breakup? Wasn't he the one who wanted to release Tezuka and let the boy go on with his life like normal?

Isn't Tezuka doing exactly what he had wanted him to do?

Fuji dropped his head onto the desk again, completely conflicted. He let the boy go, yet, he still desperately wanted Tezuka to look at him. To notice him. To at least acknowledge that they did have something during that brief time together.

Fuji wanted proof that there really was a him and Tezuka, that even though he couldn't keep the serious boy, at least he had something in his hand that proved what they had was real.

That all the things that happened did happen.

That Tezuka was once his.

But whenever Fuji looked at Tezuka, there was no indication of any of that. In fact, the past didn't seem to have existed to begin with. Those deep brown eyes only stared back emptily whenever they did gaze at the tensai.

Fuji closed his eyes, feeling his heart ache painfully.

Why doesn't he appear in the reflection of those deep brown eyes anymore?

* * *

"So, what's with this secret meeting?" Momoshiro asked curiously, digging out some wax out of his ear with his pinky as he stood in the school yard beneath the trees with his teammates.

"I have gathered all the necessary data and analyzed everything," Inui announced, adjusting his glasses.

"What did you learn, Inui?" Takashi asked rather earnestly.

All the regulars, save for Tezuka and Fuji, were gathered under a tree during lunch. Inui had found each one individually throughout their second break, informing them that there was something important he needed to tell them during lunch, and that they were to all meet out in the grassy field near a building where the students barely go to during noon time.

"This better be good," Kaidoh warned, folding his arms over his chest.

"Ne, Inui, hurry up and tell us!" Kikumaru expressed excitedly, not liking the suspense.

Inui adjusted his glasses. "I believe that Saeki had orchestrated this whole breakup between Tezuka and Fuji."

There was a brief silence before everyone's eyes lit up. "EH?"

"Wait, are you saying that he planned this whole thing?" Oishi asked in disbelief.

"Aa," Inui replied as he turned the pages in his data book. "I don't have enough solid evidence to prove my theory, but I have gotten new information from a valid source that definitely supports my suspicions."

"Oi, so you're saying the vice-captain of Rokkaku actually set everything up?" Momoshiro asked in shock before pounding his fist into his hand. "I don't believe this! Why would he do something like that?"

"Are you an idiot?" Kaidoh scolded his rival with annoyance and impatience. "Isn't it clear that he likes Fuji?"

Momoshiro, not appreciating being called an idiot, glared at the viper-like boy. "Oi, of course I know he likes Fuji! Who are you calling an idiot, Mr. 'I-like-you-Fuji-Senpai?'"

"I'm going to kill you!" Kaidoh flared up.

Echizen sighed. "Mada mada dane."

"Anyway," Oishi quickly changed the subject, giving an exasperated glance at his kohais, "Are you sure about this, Inui?"

"There's a 95 percent chance that my theory is correct."

"That high, huh?" Momoshiro noted.

"But, if Saeki had planned this out to begin with, then for how long?" Takashi asked.

"Based on my data, I would say, no later then since our training camp with the Rokkaku team up in the mountains that weekend."

"EH?!" Everyone voiced once more at this revelation.

"You mean, the bastard was planning this from the very moment the Rokkaku team showed up?" Momoshiro asked, wide-eyed.

"Perhaps," Inui adjusted his glasses.

"The training camp-that was over two weeks ago!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

Takashi rubbed his chin in thought. "But, how did Saeki know about Tezuka and Fuji's relationship with one another to begin with?"

Everyone turned their heads to look at the red-haired boy.

Kikumaru blinked. "Ne, I didn't say anything! Honest! I only said that they have an…um…special relationship with one another…" his voice trailed off as he looked down in shame.

Everyone sighed.

"Still, what makes you say that this all started from the training camp?" Momoshiro inquired.

"Actually, upon reflecting over this some more, to be more accurate, I would conclude that all started the moment Saeki showed up that day in practice." His glasses flashed. "He had intentions from the very beginning. Plus, Aoi, the Rokkaku captain, had told me that it was Saeki who came up with the idea of inviting us to the training in the mountains. In fact, he had been quite persistent on it, according to Aoi." Inui flipped through the pages in his notebook. "There have been a lot of strange things happening ever since. Based on my observations, Saeki was behind everything from the very beginning."

"I can't believe this," Takashi expressed.

"Well, anyways, what should we do now?" Momoshiro asked. "Should we tell Fuji that his so-called friend had been pulling the strings this whole time?"

"I don't think that would work, because we don't have any proof," Oishi added.

"Well, we do have one proof, but it's not enough," Inui explained.

Everyone turned to look at the data collector expectantly.

"Well, spit it out!" Kaidoh ordered rather impatiently.

Inui adjusted his glasses. "Unfortunately, I can't, because it involves a certain…incident, from last week."

At the hint, Kaidoh's face immediately blushed a bright crimson red, and he looked away, trying to maintain his composure. "Oh, that? What do you mean?"

Inui, secretly smiling in amusement at the boy's fake ignorance, continued, "My concoction. Someone had spiked it with a certain ingredient. I had finally confirmed it in the lab yesterday when I checked the leftover liquid from last week with the liquid in the bottle that was provided to me. It took a while, but the results have finally appeared."

Everyone else save for Kaidoh blinked blankly at this strange explanation.

"Ne, Inui, what are you talking about?" Kikumaru asked, completely oblivious. "What does that got to do with this?"

Kaidoh faced the data collector and glared. "Are you saying that that boy was the reason I had to go through _that_ last time?"

"Precisely."

Kaidoh clenched his fists together and cracked his knuckles, his anger stirring up. "I'm going to pound that mother fucker!"

"Hey, Inui, what is going on?" Oishi asked, confused as well.

Inui adjusted his glasses. "Let's just say that the Rokkaku vice-captain had planned everything out all too well. He clearly understands Tezuka's and Fuji's behavior, and had predicted everything quite accurately. He knew Fuji would do what he did, and took advantage of that. But," He dropped his hand from his glasses. "his predictions are only accurate...up to a point."

Everyone blinked at such vague words.

"What do you mean, Inui?" Takashi asked.

Inui continued. "I don't know what he did _exactly_ throughout the last two weeks, but I am sure that he is the reason for the misunderstanding between our teammates. However," his glasses flashed, "he also clearly underestimated our captain."

Everyone blinked and looked at each other with perplexed expressions.

"So, you're saying that Tezuka's going to fight for Fuji back?" Takashi asked.

"At least, I believe so," Inui responded.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Momoshiro voiced angrily, shaking his fist. "Of course Buchou's going to get Fuji back. Right, Eiji-senpai?"

Upon turning towards the redhead, Momoshiro was surprised to see the acrobatic boy rather quiet. "Oi, Eiji-senpai, what's wrong?"

Kikumaru felt his eyes nearly brimming with tears as he remembered the look in the serious captain's eyes that Saturday, and then Tezuka's behavior during practice yesterday. "I thought Tezuka was rather broken, but…" he sniffed. "Lately, he seems like he doesn't care at all!"

Momoshiro felt his throat caught at such a strange reply. "Oi, what do you mean by that? Oishi-senpai!" he turned to his vice-captain. "How was Buchou on Monday morning? He was completely angry and fired up, right?"

Oishi replied rather hesitantly at the question, "Well, um, heh, I think he was rather calm about it. At first, I was worried, because the weekend's event definitely had an effect on him. But, so far, other then looking rather tired, he's been behaving rather normal."

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it, Buchou has been unusually calm," Kaidoh commented.

"He seems to be busy with school and most likely his student council duties as well, and he's running practice like any other normal day," Takashi added.

"Hm, it's just as I expected," Inui commented.

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"There is an 85 percent chance that Tezuka is in a state of denial."

"Eh?!" Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Note his behavior lately," Inui explained. "It's too much like his…usual behavior. Even more so."

"You mean, Tezuka is denying everything? What is that supposed to mean?" Kikumaru asked apprehensively.

"It means, he's treating this as though he's fine with everything," Inui explained. "But in fact, he's not."

"So he's hiding it," Kaidoh noted.

"Or suppressing it," Momoshiro corrected.

"Or pretending nothing ever happened," Echizen added.

"And he doesn't even know he's doing all of that?!" Takashi cried out.

Kikumaru frowned sadly. "It must've been too much of a shock for him to handle."

Oishi sighed. "Inui, if what you say is true, then that's really not good at all."

"I agree," Takashi added. "In fact, it isn't healthy. If he goes on like that, it's going to all blow up in his face one way or another."

"Ne, what do we do, Inui?" Kikumaru whined helplessly, completely frustrated. "It's eating Tezuka away, and he doesn't even know it! Can't we just tell him that Saeki did all of this? That Fuji really does love him? That…" he trailed off hopelessly at Inui's expression.

"Unfortunately, doing so would not help the matter. There is a 98 percent chance that neither Tezuka nor Fuji would believe what we tell them."

"That's right, Saeki is still Fuji's childhood friend," Oishi noted. "He trusts Saeki."

"And Fuji's actions so far seemed to prove to Tezuka that Fuji doesn't want him anymore," Momoshiro pointed out.

"So, we're screwed," Echizen added in his usual, nonchalant manner, throwing his hands behind his head.

"But there must be _something_ we can do to help them," Kikumaru tried again. "Isn't there, Inui?"

"Unfortunately, this is where I am forced to accept the fact that no data can help us here," Inui adjusted his glasses. "The only way for this to work out again is for Tezuka to get Fuji back himself."

"You mean…"

"Tezuka must realize this on his own." Inui closed his data book. "At the end, this is still up to Tezuka and Fuji. We can only do so much." He pushed up his glasses. "If they want their relationship with each other to sustain, then they must learn to work through this on their own."

"Inui's right," Oishi added. "We can only do so much. But at the end, it's up to those two on how they're going to overcome this obstacle."

"Ne, but isn't there _something_ we can do?" Kikumaru persisted. "I know we don't have enough proof to show to both of them that Saeki is doing all of this, but maybe we can…you now…pay a little visit to the vice-captain of Rokkaku?" The redhead's eyes brimmed with mischief.

"No, Fuji will never forgive us," Oishi scolded the redhead disapprovingly, leaving Kikumaru pouting in disappointment.

"That's right, hurting Saeki or stuffing him into a locker won't get us anywhere other than fulfill our own entertainment," Momoshiro stated, grinning as he imagined the different ways of torturing the Rokkaku boy.

"Enough, you guys. We need to concentrate on our upcoming match," Oishi reminded his team. "If we want to help Tezuka, then the best we can do for now is to make sure we work hard and do well on Saturday to win the match."

"Hai!" Everyone responded at once.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

After Thursday's afternoon practice, the Seigaku buchou and tensai grabbed their respective broom and mop and headed for the girl's locker room for their weekly cleaning. Throughout the whole time, as Fuji mopped the cold hard floor, he occasionally glanced at the bespectacled boy discreetly. But Tezuka continued to ignore him, focusing his attention solely on sweeping the ground beneath him. Thus, the only sounds throughout the locker room were those of wet, slick noises against the floor and the soothing swish of the broom's bristles.

Not able to bear the silence any longer, Fuji attempted a conversation. "Ne, how was your test yesterday? Oishi said you two had a difficult exam."

"Aa, it was fine."

More silence.

Fuji paused at his mop. "Do you think you did well?"

"Aa."

Another silence.

Fuji stared at the cold back of the tall, bespectacled boy, his clear blue eyes looking for any signs of the boy paying attention. He twisted the wooden handle of the mop in his hands, slightly tense. "Do you think we'll be fine for this Saturday's match?"

"Aa."

Fuji felt his confidence begin to recede. "Regarding that speedy player, I can handle him."

"Echizen will be playing him."

Fuji shook, not expecting such cold, direct words. He looked down with a somber smile. "Oh, okay." And he continued mopping, letting the cleaning tool soak in the bucket of murky water and slide against the cement floor with its grayish threads.

For the rest of the time, there were no more words spoken.

* * *

"Shuusuke, why aren't you eating?"

"Uh?" Fuji looked up from his plate to see his older sister's questioning face.

"You're not hungry? Is my cooking that bad?" she eyed him warningly. "I worked hard on it."

Fuji chuckled uneasily. "Nee-san, your cooking is good. It definitely improved."

Yumiko laughed happily, squealing at such a nice comment. "Oh, Shuusuke!"

"I agree with your brother. Your cooking is definitely good."

Both siblings directed their attention to the silvery-white haired boy at their table, his dark green eyes smiling with the usual charming, pleasant gaze.

"Oh, Saeki-kun! You're too kind!" Yumiko blushed.

Fuji laughed. "Nee-san. I think you're too old for Saeki."

The beautiful, red-haired woman immediately shot Fuji an evil death glare, sending the younger boy subtly trembling in fear. After all, such a frightening aura does run in the family, and Fuji himself is all too familiar with that.

"Anyway, are you ready for your match this Saturday?" Saeki asked, biting onto the piece of meat on his fork.

"Yea, of course I'm ready," Fuji smiled.

"Oh, by the way, Shuusuke, how's Tezuka-kun? I haven't seen him this whole week."

Fuji nearly choked on his food as he stiffened in his seat, face going pale. He coughed heavily, causing his two companions to lean over to pat him on the back before he finally swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Gomen! Cough." Fuji patted his chest and took a deep breath. "I'm fine now."

"Are you sure, Fuji?" Saeki asked, concerned as he reached out his hand and brushed against the side of Fuji's cheek.

Fuji closed his eyes and immediately shivered at the touch. He subconsciously turned his face away.

Saeki's eyes widened for a brief moment at the reaction before smiling and slowly sitting back down. "I'm glad you're okay now."

Throughout this whole time, Yumiko blinked blankly at the awkward scene before her. And then, smiling again, she turned to her younger brother. "So, you should invite Tezuka-kun over for dinner again next time. It'd be nice to have some company over more often since Mom and Dad are in the U.S. for two weeks. And, you know I like it when your friend comes over. He looks so mature but so cute for a third year jr. high schooler!"

Fuji paused his hands on his plate, about to cut another piece of meat with his fork and knife. For a few seconds, he remained in that position, staring ahead at nothing in particular as something solemn cast over his now opened eyes.

"Sh-Shuusuke! Is there something wrong?" Yumiko dropped her fork and knife and leaned over, completely worried.

Fuji turned his face towards his sister and smiled brightly. "Ne, I'm fine. It's just that I suddenly remembered I have to call Eiji later regarding a math problem he had."

"Oh, okay," Yumiko sighed. "Well, quickly you two, finish up! I need to do the dishes soon so that I can start on my interior design class homework!"

As the siblings continued to eat off their plates, they didn't notice the silvery-white haired boy carefully watching the whole interaction with sharp, observant eyes.

Saeki noticed Fuji had trouble swallowing his food for the rest of dinner.

* * *

In Fuji's room, the two boys sat side-by-side on the tensai's bed, relaxing from the day's stressful routine.

Fuji stretched his arms up high, breathing out in relief. "Practice was hard today! They're serious about preparing us well for this Saturday's match!"

"Well, they do have that so-called speedy player everyone's been talking about." Saeki grinned. "Hey, are you going to be the one playing him?"

Fuji's face changed, remembering Tezuka's words earlier today. "Oh, no. Echizen is," he chuckled.

"Echizen? That first year?" Saeki blinked, surprised.

"Hm," Fuji nodded, pulling his knees up close to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. "Tezuka said so."

Saeki paused at this revelation before grinning to himself. "Oh, you're captain?" he raised an eyebrow. "Why not you? Aren't you Seigaku's number 2? I hear the speedy player is going to play Singles 2." He leaned in slowly and said into the tensai's ear. "Or, does Tezuka Buchou not have enough confidence in you?"

Fuji's eyes immediately widened and he snapped his head towards Saeki, a rather unsettled look on his face.

"But don't worry. Everyone knows you're just as good." Saeki gave a steady smile. "At least, I do."

Slightly distraught, Fuji turned his face back towards his knees again, trying to maintain his calm. Suddenly, he felt a hand pull on his chin to the right before a pair of lips landed on his. For a moment, Fuji froze on the spot, not knowing what to do. And then, upon feeling a tongue beginning to probe his mouth, Fuji immediately pulled back.

"Saeki," he cried out, a confused and surprised expression on his face.

Saeki leaned in even more. "It's okay, Fuji." He placed both hands on the sides of the tensai's face and kissed him again.

Fuji pushed his hands out. "Gomen, Saeki, but, I'm actually really tired right now." He avoided those sharp eyes looking back at him steadily.

Saeki dropped his smile for a second before giving a strange grin and leaning in to say in almost a whisper, "Just let me love you."

Fuji blinked, caught off guard.

Saeki moved in closer until his forehead was literally up against the other boy's. "After all, for once, don't you want to be the one who's loved too?"

The cryptic words immediately had a noticeable impact on the tensai, and Fuji glanced down, slightly shaking as he avoided those dark green eyes up against his own unsure blue ones.

Saeki smiled at this, knowing full well what the boy was thinking. Or rather, who.

And now he's going to erase it. He's going to erase _him._

Saeki went forward and took those pink, plump lips again, surprising the tensai.

As Fuji felt Saeki kiss him hard, he frowned with half-closed lids.

The kiss was soft, and it wasn't too bad.

Maybe he should just give in. Maybe he should learn to love someone else and move on. Just maybe…

He closed his eyes, dropping his resistance.

Maybe…he should love Saeki.

But, the kiss felt lackluster.

Noticing the lack of response, Saeki opened his eyes and pulled away, watching the boy gazing melancholically away. There was a strange, dull look in those blue orbs that seem to stare emptily ahead.

Saeki paused, an unsettled look on his face.

Those ocean blue eyes were still not looking at him.

And then, sighing, Saeki reached out his hand and gently pushed those hazelnut bangs away from that soft forehead. "It's okay, Fuji. Go rest now." He got up from the bed. "I'll walk myself out. See you at Saturday's game. I'll be attending the match with Yuuta."

He left the room.

Fuji heard the footsteps going down the staircase, his sister's voice bidding goodbye to his friend, and the front door opening and shutting. Hunched over on his bed with the same sullen look, Fuji slowly lifted up his fingers to gently touch his lips.

He remembered those rough lips. Those hot, rough lips and deep brown eyes staring back at him through those clear lens with that intense yet flustered look. He took those lips possessively and licked the warmth inside, hearing the gasps and heavy breathing that were music to his ears.

Fuji fell back on his bed, his hand partially covering his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling, dazed.

How could he ever move on from Tezuka?

* * *

Friday finally came, and the majority of the students in school were already looking forward to the weekend. In fact, many didn't even bother paying attention in class, their minds already filled with plans and thoughts of activities to do for the next two days. But for one third year class in particular, the students were preoccupied with getting their Wednesday's exams back and seeing the grade they received.

Oishi was one of those students. Slightly agitated in his seat, he looked around the room occasionally to keep himself occupied with other things. He had studied hard, but not hard enough, and he was worried that he would have too many red marks on his exam. Although knowing full well that his status on the tennis team was also effected by his grades (for those with too many red marks would not be able to stay on the team until they brought up their grades, which nearly happened to Kikumaru once), Oishi still had to back him up his average grade in class, which was high enough to keep him in the safe zone, even if he was to fail last Wednesday's exam.

While trying to keep himself distracted from these thoughts, Oishi turned to his right to stare at his best friend reading the same textbook in class, his mind completely focused on the material before him. He grinned in amusement to himself. If anything, his captain was always the top in his class and consistently received high marks.

"Hey, Tezuka, you never have to worry about your exam scores, huh?"

"I do study a lot," Tezuka responded monotonously as he turned a page. "One should always work hard and stay focused no matter what, especially if they want to achieve their goals."

"Oh, really," Oishi chuckled uneasily at the response, thinking to himself how much of an old man Tezuka sounded.

And then, class began. Students quickly scrambled to their respective seats as the teacher entered the classroom, bringing with him a stack of papers that were clearly the class's exams.

Completely graded.

As students began shifting around nervously in their seat, anxious to get their exams back, which counted for a huge percentage of their grade this time, the teacher took his time unpacking his belongings before finally beginning.

"I can see that you all are very eager to have your exams back. As you know, this exam was particularly difficult, and the majority of you did not do well."

Everyone groaned in the classroom.

"However, I will be offering extra credit next week to give you all an opportunity to bring up your grades." The older male picked up the stack of papers and began walking around the room, passing back the exams to the students.

As he called out each student's name and handed the papers back, Oishi leaned on his hand and sighed. He has been thinking about Kikumaru a lot, and he wondered if he should invite the boy to come shopping with him again this weekend. Last Saturday was obviously difficult for the two of them to enjoy the day, so hopefully this time would be better.

"Oishi Shuichiro."

Oishi looked up as he saw his exam dropped on his desk. He immediately picked it up with his two hands and glanced at the score before sighing. He had received an 85 percent score, which was not bad and more than enough to maintain his grade in class. Smiling in relief to himself, he glanced over at his best friend as the teacher handed the exam back to the bespectacled boy.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Oishi watched as Tezuka took the exam out of the teacher's hand and looked at the score before his brown eyes widened.

Oishi leaned over his seat to glance at the score, curious. "Oi, Tezuka, what's wrong-" he suddenly stopped.

Written on the exam in Tezuka's large hands was a red 73 percent.

A more than unusually low score for the top model student.

Tezuka gaped and blinked multiple times, not believing his eyes. 73 percent? Since when did he ever receive anything lower than a B, nevertheless an A?

How could this be possible?

"T-Tezuka! Maybe it's some kind of a mistake!" Oishi quickly reassured him, eyes bulging in shock at the score he's seeing on his friend's paper. "That can't be your score-" There was suddenly a shadow that hovered over him, and Oishi looked up to see the teacher looking down rather disapprovingly at him.

"G-Gomen, was I being too loud?" Oishi stammered sheepishly.

The teacher didn't respond and, instead, turned to look at Tezuka, who was still holding the paper in his hands in disbelief.

"Tezuka-kun, please stay in class after break. I would like to speak to you." Although in a stern voice, the teacher spoke in a rather softer and concerned tone as well. He then continued walking down the aisle, passing out the rest of the papers.

Meanwhile, Tezuka still gaped in utter shock at the score before him, completely oblivious to his best friend's frantic glances.

* * *

The teacher was rather nice to him. More so than necessary, Tezuka thought to himself. During break, his teacher had called him up to his desk while students immediately ran out into the halls to enjoy their free time. He asked Tezuka if he was having too much on his plate, knowing full well of the bespectacled boy's multiple responsibilities as student council president and tennis captain. However, Tezuka merely responded that he perhaps had let his guard down, got a little careless, and thus, he ended up with a bad grade on his exam. Frowning at this response, the teacher advised his student to take a break occasionally, suggesting that perhaps he's under a lot of stress which, therefore, affected his performance in class. But Tezuka insisted that his responsibilities are not getting in the way, for he's used to this by now. And if anything, Tezuka stated that he handles stress very well.

Thus, sighing at the response and unable to say anything more to the serious student, the teacher excused Tezuka and told the boy to remember to take occasional breaks and enjoy some free time. For after all, he is young and only a jr. high boy, and does not need to act like an adult all the time.

Upon being dismissed and leaving the classroom, Tezuka quickly walked through the hallways rather agitated, his mind in a mass whirl.

How could he have gotten so careless? Perhaps he hadn't studied enough. But, that doesn't make sense. He spent hours studying for the exam, even utilizing his free time in the mornings to review the material. If anything, he would have at least gotten in the 80 percentile, if not the _high_ 80 percentile.

So what went wrong?

Upset by this, Tezuka walked out of the school building and into the open grassy area, taking in the fresh air. But he could barely enjoy the great weather outside. His mind was still on the exam, and the annoying red score continued to pop up before him.

He scolded himself. How irresponsible of him to receive such a low mark. He is a model student, a responsible student council president, and a disciplined tennis team captain. He has a reputation to uphold. For him to let himself slip up like that is unacceptable. Thus, he promised himself that on his next exam, he will study three times as hard to make up for his carelessness this week.

* * *

Lunch time finally came, and Tezuka sighed as he shuffled the new stack of papers before him. It was time for their student council meeting, and Tezuka decided that he should not focus on his exam from this morning for now and, instead, give his full undivided attention to the meeting at the moment.

"Is everyone present?" he began.

"Hai," everyone around the table responded enthusiastically.

The council first went over the issue regarding the computer club president, who had recently submitted a new complaint about the literature club president stealing their newly created CD games.

After determining how to deal with the issue, the next topic on the agenda, the upcoming interschool festival, was brought up.

"Let's begin discussing how the attending schools will be working on this together," Tezuka began.

"Oh, Tezuka," the vice-president immediately interrupted with an apologetic smile.

"Before we go into that, can you let us know which activities proposals are we tossing out?"

Tezuka blinked blankly at the boy. "What do you mean?"

The vice-president opened his eyes in surprise. "Tezuka, the proposals that were submitted by the clubs in the school. You…didn't forget, did you?"

Tezuka blinked a couple more times before suddenly dropping his mouth.

The proposals from last week! He had said he would go through each and every one of them to determine which ones to throw out and which ones to keep for further review in the next meeting.

And those papers were still sitting at home in his room, somewhere on the corner of his desk.

Completely untouched.

"G-Gomen!" Tezuka immediately apologized, shocked. "I completely forgot about it."

Everyone seemed to watch him in surprise, not expecting their president to actually forget anything if ever. And then, the serious, bespectacled boy became flustered and dropped his head into his hand, chagrined.

"I-It's okay, Tezuka," the vice-president quickly reassured him as Tezuka's face looked distraught and ashamed. "We can go over them on Monday. Why don't you take this weekend to review them then? I know you're extremely busy with everything else."

"Yea, I agree," another student council member chimed in. "Especially since you had a lot to deal with, like last week's figh-"

There was suddenly a loud hush sound from the secretary, who eyed her peer warningly, making the second year boy stop in regret at what he just said.

The room fell into an awkward silence, well aware of what incident their fellow member was referring to.

Tezuka, however, continued to frown at the table, disbelieved that he actually somehow neglected his student council duties. How could he have forgotten to review those proposals, especially since the festival was coming up soon and he had promised to go over the papers? Since when did he become this careless?

"Ne, Tezuka-kaichou, let's go over other things on the agenda first then," a girl quickly suggested kindly.

"Aa, gomen again," Tezuka said, not seeing the girl as his eyes filled with the occurances from today. First he did poorly on his exam, and now he had failed to do his student council duties.

He gritted his teeth and frowned in frustration. How could this have happened?

"Ne, Tezuka, don't worry about it, really. We still have time," the vice-president reassured him once more. But his words fell on deaf ears, for the student council president continued to press his face against the palm of his hand, looking down only at the table.

* * *

Tezuka walked fast through the rather empty halls during the rest of lunch, hurrying to nowhere in particular. What's going on? What's happening to him? First his exam score dropped tremendously, and now he completely forgot about his student council duty from last week?

Mind completely unfocused on his surroundings, Tezuka turned a corner and continued walking quickly through the hall as he went over everything in his head.

He had studied constantly after school. He had reviewed the material over and over again in class and during breaks. He had did what he usually did to study for any exam, no matter how difficult.

So why did he still score so low?

And he had placed those proposals on his desk so that he would review them when he sat down in his chair.

So why did he not notice those papers all week whenever he was at his desk?

_We're on a date._

Tezuka froze in his steps.

Fuji looked up at him with those clear, blue eyes.

Tezuka placed his hand on the wall to steady himself.

Those ocean blue orbs continue to stare up at him. Those clear effervescent eyes. That entrancing, elusive smile.

Tezuka dropped his head into his hand. He was never like this. He was never like this before. He was always calm no matter what situation he was placed in. He was always able to think clearly no matter the amount of stress and responsibilities on his plate. He was always able to fulfill all his duties and meet the expectations of everyone no matter how challenging the tasks.

Tezuka dug his head deeper into his hand, confused and distressed.

When did he change?

* * *

Saturday's morning match finally arrived, and the regulars were all pumped up and ready to fight their opponents.

And win the game.

Kikumaru jumped around impatiently as Tezuka and their coach signed the team in at the registration table.

"Moh! When are we going to play them? I can't wait anymore!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Calm down, Eiji," Oishi placed his hand on the overly excited boy's shoulder. "We'll be able to play doubles soon. If you be good now, I'll take you out to some ice cream after the game."

Kikumaru's eyes became all bubbly as he threw up his hands in delight. "Yay! More ice cream!"

"You're so loud, Eiji-senpai," Echizen commented, pulling his cap further down over his head to block out the noise.

"Moh, who are you to talk? You better beat that speedy player today!" Kikumaru declared, placing his hands on his hip demandingly.

"Hai hai," the first year responded nonchalantly, walking away.

"Oi, Fuji," Oishi turned to the tensai. "You said your brother's coming today?"

"Hm," Fuji smiled. "Yuuta should be here any minute now. He's coming with Saeki."

"Saeki?" Oishi repeated in surprise, drawing the attention of the rest of the regulars, save for their captain who was still at the registration table.

"Ne, Fujiko, Saeki's coming too?" Kikumaru blinked.

"Hm," Fuji nodded. "We're going to go hang out after the game."

"Oh," Kikumaru responded in short, not too pleased with this revelation.

"All right you all, stop being so lazy!" their coach suddenly appeared before them along with their captain. "We have a rather tough match today, so to make sure everything goes smoothly, don't slack off and get all cocky! Give it your all!"

"Also, remember what we learned from this week's training," Tezuka stated sternly, folding his arms in his usual serious stance. "Do your best, and don't let your guard down!"

"Hai!" They all responded loudly.

"All right Seigaku, let's go!" Momoshiro cheered excitedly, followed by his teammates as they all headed towards the court.

* * *

Fuji wiped the sweat from his forehead with a towel as he leaned over the rails, exhausted.

They weren't kidding when they said their opponent would be tough this week. The Doubles Two match had left him and Takashi rather tired as their opponents fought to the bitter end until one of the players, the one in the cap, finally couldn't go on anymore and hit the ball against the net. And now watching the Singles 2 game, Fuji was very surprised by the strength of the other school's secret weapon.

The boy definitely earned his reputation as the speedy player.

Fuji watched as Echizen begin to struggle in the match, unable to read his opponent's moves.

"Oi, Echizen, what are you doing?!" Momoshiro called out angrily.

"Ochibi! Don't give up!" Kikumaru encouraged.

Still wiping the sweat off his face with the white towel around his neck, Fuji turned to look at the tall bespectacled boy standing next to him, arms cross and eyes completely engrossed in the game.

"Ne, Tezuka, do you think Echizen will win this?"

"Aa, as long as he doesn't get careless," Tezuka responded, eyes still focusing on the court.

Fuji chuckled. "You have that much confidence in him, huh?"

"Of course."

Fuji continued to smile. He opened his eyes. "Do you have that much confidence in me, too?"

"Only when you play seriously."

Fuji flinched. Mouth slightly faltering, he gave a sad smile. "Ne, so you have more confidence in Echizen than me? I'm kinda' jealous." He noticed Tezuka slightly react to his comment. However, the serious boy still continued to maintain his composure.

"Let's not get careless."

And that ended the conversation.

Fuji returned his attention to the game. Echizen had caught up, and the score was evening out. Fuji smiled. Perhaps they will win the game. He turned to look at his captain again before frowning.

Tezuka was still not looking at him. But that's to be expected. He barely ever looks elsewhere when there's a match going on.

Disappointed, Fuji draped his arms over the rail and sighed.

* * *

The game was now tight. Seigaku had lost Singles 3 and Doubles 1, and now, it was up to the Seigaku captain to finish the match.

"Oi, Echizen! It took you longer than usual to beat that opponent this time!" Momoshiro teased, giving the first year a knuckle sandwich on top of his head once he joined them at the rails.

"Oi, Aniki!"

Fuji turned around at the sound of his brother calling to him. Smiling in joy whenever his brother used "aniki" in public, Fuji looked up at the railing slightly above behind them. "Yuuta. Shouldn't you be in your seat?"

"I wanted to check up on you guys. It looks like the game's tough today," his brother noted.

"Hm, but that makes it all the more exciting," Fuji nodded. "By the way, where's Saeki? Wasn't he with you?"

"He's still sitting at our seat over there," Yuuta pointed to his left at the crowd.

Fuji turned his head and saw the silvery-white haired boy smile and wave at him, not too far from where they're at. However, he did not notice his teammates giving each other questioning glances around him. Fuji waved back at his friend.

"Next match. Tezuka Kunimitsu versus…"

The Seigaku team all returned their attention to the courts at the sound of the announcer saying their captain's name. Looking down, they saw the tall, serious, stern boy step out from underneath the overhang, completely warmed up and ready to go. There was a strong, commanding aura in his presence the moment he appeared in front of the crowd with that confident stride.

"So the legendary Seigaku captain plays," Yuuta commented to himself.

The match began.

* * *

The Seigaku team was well aware of the mysterious speedy player who would be a tough match for them today. What they were not aware of was how talented and on par the other team's captain was. The Seigaku regulars all watched in worry as their captain slightly struggle in his battle.

"Tezuka Buchou's opponent is strong," Echizen noted, opening a can of Ponta and taking a sip.

"This mysterious captain of theirs…I wasn't able to obtain any data on him," Inui opened up his notebook. "Now, I can."

Echizen held the can back up to his lips before pausing for a moment, as though observing something as his large green eyes quietly watched the match taking place on the court before him. And then, sipping the Ponta in his hand, he turned around and began walking away.

"Oi, where are you going?" Momoshiro asked. "The game's still going!"

"I'm taking a walk," Echizen replied indifferently. "I don't like this match."

Momoshiro frowned at this odd, unusual comment before placing a hand on his hip. "Che, what's up with him?"

"Ah, I can't believe we lost!" Kikumaru whined in frustration, still recovering from their doubles match.

"It's okay, Eiji. At least we had fun," Oishi smiled warmly at him.

Kikumaru blinked before giggling himself and throwing his arms around his partner. "Nya!"

Fuji ignored his friends and watched rather anxiously. The other captain was definitely strong, and he himself was holding up well against their own captain.

Concerned, Fuji glued his eyes to the scoreboard above. The score was 4-3, and Tezuka has not caught up in the game as of yet. However, the Seigaku captain was not one to give up.

He didn't become Seigaku's captain for nothing.

Suddenly, there was loud cheering. Glancing up from his reverie, Fuji saw that the score was even. Tezuka was battling on the front line, putting in all his effort as he fought aggressively with that confident look.

Fuji held his breath, his heart racing at the sight of a sweaty Tezuka. Whenever his captain played, especially against a particularly strong opponent, Tezuka would fight passionately in the game, his deep brown eyes consistently focused on the opponent with that intense, strong gaze. That was what always awed not just Fuji but all those who watch the famous Seigaku captain play a match.

"Ne, Tezuka is definitely strong," Yuuta commented.

"Hm," Fuji nodded over his shoulder, watching Tezuka unleash the Tezuka Zone, effortlessly returning the balls to the other player.

"Why, of course our captain is strong! He's the best!" Momoshiro declared proudly to the other Fuji sibling.

"I agree," Yuuta replied, continuing to watch the game. "But, he seems a little…different today."

Fuji, along with the regulars, all look up at the railing where the second year stood.

"His serves seem weaker than the last time I saw him play, and his movements are…strange."

"Yuuta, what are you talking about?" Fuji chuckled. "Tezuka is as strong as ever."

"Oh, I'm not saying he's not strong," Yuuta responded. "It's just that he seems…off."

"Oi, keep your mouth shut! Tezuka is not weak!" Momoshiro defended.

"I never said he was weak!" Yuuta yelled back over the railing, putting on a tough expression. "But, just look."

Everyone turned their heads toward the game.

"Tezuka's hits seem to lack the usual power. Even though he's now doing well in the game, I can't help but feel like I'm watching…an empty shell play on that court. It's like his mind is elsewhere."

Everyone paused at such a strange comment before watching the game closely. Sure enough, Tezuka's movements seem oddly different as Yuuta mentioned. Although still really strong, Tezuka's hits seemed to lack the same passion and power as before, and his mind at second intervals seemed to not always be present in the game. In fact, there were times he seemed to be more tired than usual, panting more so than ever.

Everyone blinked at this, surprised.

"Hey," Yuuta continued. "Is that really your captain playing out there?"

"Oi! All of you back there!"

Everyone stiffened at the sound of their angry coach bellowing out at them from the bench below.

"Quit talking back there and watch the game, less you want to all run extra laps on Monday's practice!"

"Hai!" They all quickly replied, avoiding the wrath of their coach who, with her arms crossed, returned her attention to the court.

* * *

"Yay! We won! We Won!" Kikumaru cheered excitedly, jumping up into the air as they all walk off the court after shaking hands with the other team's players over the net.

"I knew there was nothing to worry about!" Momoshiro stated proudly. "Of course Buchou was going to win the match." He eyed the first year walking next to him. "Echizen, you almost slipped up in your match. Have you gotten weaker?"

"Oi oi!" Echizen gave a dirty look to his senpai.

"Good job all of you," Ryuzaki smiled, arms still crossed, as they all gathered outside the bleachers. "Now, everyone go and enjoy your weekend!"

"Yay! Ice cream! Ice cream!" Kikumaru cheered some more, grabbing Oishi's arm and causing the other boy to blush.

As the regulars chatter about what they were all going to do next, Ryuzaki noticed the tall, serious captain standing alone, still panting quietly from the match. She walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. The boy stirred and turned to her with a questioning look.

"That was quite a game," she smiled.

Tezuka paused briefly. He looked down. "Aa."

Ryuzaki smiled again and gave him a reassuring pat. "Just get some rest this weekend."

During this whole time, Fuji secretly watched the bespectacled boy with extreme worry and concern. After Yuuta's comments, it became evident that Tezuka really was not playing at his best. His play style seemed off, and he even slipped up a few mistakes that he would normally have never made. In fact, even though this particular opponent was tough, Fuji was fully aware of Tezuka's full potential. If anything, Tezuka should have won the match much sooner than predicted.

Fuji frowned. Is Tezuka all right? He took a step forward, deciding to see if the serious boy was feeling all right.

"Fuji!"

Fuji blinked and turned around to see Saeki approach him, followed by Yuuta.

"That was a good game there," Saeki said, subtly eyeing the Seigaku captain further away. "Their doubles team gave you and your partner quite a challenge."

"Hm," Fuji nodded with his usual smile.

Meanwhile, the rest of the regulars watched the scene wearily, looking from the tensai, to their captain who was still with their coach, and back to the tensai. They all held their breaths, expecting a ticking time bomb to go off any moment now.

"Let's go grab something to eat. I'll treat," Saeki offered, pointing in the direction behind him. "It's been a while since the three of us hung out together."

"You guys go ahead," Yuuta stated, his hands in his pocket. "I need to go meet with Mizuki. He said he had some plans he wanted to go over with me."

At the mention of the St. Rudolph manager's name, Fuji's eyes flashed unpleasantly. "Ne, Yuuta, he's not making you do that move with your wrist again, is he?" he smiled warningly.

Yuuta immediately gulped and said defensively, "I told you! I stopped using that move in tennis! Don't get all crazy on Mizuki now!"

"Heh, okay. But if he makes you do anymore unsafe moves in the future," Fuji's eyes flickered with a strange, frightening, cold aura. "I'll make him pee blood."

The regulars all around shook at the suddenly cold atmosphere, shivering uncontrollably while the Rokkaku boy merely smiled, unaffected, and the younger Fuji sibling simply grew more irritated.

Meanwhile, Tezuka glanced subtly at the Fuji siblings and Saeki. He saw Yuuta going off on his brother, yelling at him while Fuji merely smiled back in amusement. He then picked up his belongings from the floor and threw them over his shoulder.

Noticing this, Oishi quickly said, "Oi, Tezuka. Do you want to come with us to grab something to eat?"

"We're all going together," Takashi added.

"I have homework," Tezuka said quite plainly as he strolled past them, not looking at anyone, and left the area.

Fuji watched from afar and frowned in disappointment as the Seigaku captain walked away.

* * *

"Man, I wanted to pound that fucker!" Momoshiro expressed angrily as he and the rest of the regulars, save for Fuji and Tezuka, walked down the sidewalk in the shopping district, heading to a fast food chain for lunch.

"That Saeki! I hate him! I hate him!" Kikumaru added, frustrated.

"Inui, is there nothing we can do?" Takashi asked the data collector desperately.

A couple of young girls giggled as they glanced at the boys still in full tennis gear.

"For now, we're quite limited," Inui mumbled, still looking at the open data book in his hand. "Hm, that speedy player had some really interesting moves. I got some good data today."

"Inui!" Takashi scolded.

Inui closed his data book and turned his face towards the power player. "The best we can do is to be supportive to our teammate and captain. If anything, we can try to help Tezuka see the truth."

"And how do we do that?" Momoshiro asked.

Meanwhile, more girls giggled at the jr. high tennis team with their tennis bags over their shoulders, clearly showing the school they came from.

"So annoying," Echizen sighed, ignoring the girls they passed by on the sidewalk.

"Echizen."

The first year looked up at his senpai's serious look.

"Earlier at the game, why…did you leave from Buchou's match?" Momoshiro asked.

Echizen gave him a blank look before staring straight ahead again, indifferent and expressionless. "I felt like taking a walk."

The second year paused at this.

"Ne, Inui, you got a plan?" the redhead asked hopefully. "You do have a plan already, right?"

Inui adjusted his glasses. "No."

"Boo," Kikumaru pouted in disappointment.

"We'll worry about it on Monday," Oishi sighed, wondering how in the world did his alone time with Kikumaru turn into practically the whole team joining them. "For now, there's nothing much we can do. Fuji's with Saeki for lunch, and Tezuka went home."

By stating the obvious, Oishi unintentionally caused the whole team to stop in their footsteps and let out a loud sigh.

* * *

There was the sound of the door opening abruptly. Once in his room, Tezuka slammed his bag onto the floor, not caring if he damaged any items inside. He was furious with himself. How could he have played so poorly today? He saw the sympathetic look in his coach, and knew that the old woman was kind enough to not comment on his play style out loud. But, he was fully aware of what his coach was thinking.

He did not play his best today.

Shaking in frustration, he kicked his bag. Despite the other opponent being quite strong himself, Tezuka knew that he should have won that game much sooner. But instead, he ended up making a lot of careless mistakes.

He fell onto his bed and buried his head into his hands. What happened to him? He was never like this before. He always put 100 percent of his mind into the game. But for the first time ever, he found himself struggling to stay focused.

Did he let his guard down? He practiced hard this week. He even spent time in the evenings playing on the neighborhood courts. So why did his skills seem not on par as usual today?

Suddenly, Fuji's elusive smile and entrancing blue eyes popped up before him. He saw the tensai laughing freely before the Rokkaku boy. And then, Tezuka dropped his hand and watched as those enticing blue orbs turned towards him.

_Do you have that much confidence in me, too?_

Tezuka sank even deeper, shaking at that soft, faint voice that he could no ignore.

What has happened to him?


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Monday finally arrived, and students bustled into their respective classrooms, all in a grumpy mood at the reality that their weekend was already over and a new week had begun, filled with more homework, exams, and after school activities.

To the tennis boy's team though, it was the beginning of the week when the regulars watched helplessly as their captain slowly began to crumple right before their very eyes. After Inui's conclusion and Yuuta's comment, it became clear to all except Fuji the changes in the serious, bespectacled boy. To Oishi that morning in class, Tezuka looked extremely tired as he slowly sat down at his desk, with clear dark circles beneath his eyes and cheekbones sunken in. To Momoshiro who ran into his senpai during break, Tezuka had noticeably gotten skinnier, and the second year gulped in guilt for eating the boy's lunches nearly every single time the previous week. To Kikumaru who had dropped by the class during break to talk to Oishi, Tezuka looked lifeless, his head lying on its side on the cold, hard surface of his desk as his half-closed lids stared at nothing. And to Kaidoh who was casually looking out the windows of the school building during lunch, Tezuka walked through the outside schoolyard like an empty shell.

There was no doubt.

Tezuka was slowly withering away.

By afternoon practice, the regulars have grown considerably concerned.

"Ne, this is really bad. Tezuka looks even worse than last week!" Kikumaru whispered frantically to Momoshiro.

"I know, and he looks like he lost weight," Momoshiro frowned worriedly.

"Shh, he's coming," Takashi quickly hushed them into silence.

Just then, there was the sound of the door opening as the serious captain marched into the locker room to change.

"What did Ryuzaki want to talk to you about?" Oishi asked, tying his shoelaces on the bench.

"She didn't get a chance to. When I went to her office, she was already called away by the head of the recreational office," Tezuka spoke plainly, opening his locker.

Meanwhile, the rest of the regulars quickly eyed the tensai, who was also tying his shoelaces. Despite the same smile the boy put on every day, Fuji had also seemed noticeably different. The usual liveliness was gone from his eyes, only to be replaced by some solemn gloomy look. He spoke less than before during conversations, and even his smile lacked the usual brightness. It was as though the boy's lively energy suddenly disappeared.

And then, much to everyone's surprise, Fuji looked up at the bespectacled boy and spoke.

"Ne, Tezuka, can I borrow your English dictionary? I lost mine, and need it for homework this week."

"Aa," Tezuka responded shortly, taking off his white buttoned shirt and setting it neatly in his locker.

Fuji paused and watched that beautiful, broad back before him. "Should I get it after practice?"

"I don't have it with me right now. I'll give it to you tomorrow." He pulled his tennis uniform over his head.

"Oh, okay," Fuji said rather quietly.

_Ne, turn around._ Fuji continued to watch the serious boy's back. _Turn around._

The sound of the locker door shutting shook Fuji back to his senses, and he watched as Tezuka walked out of the clubhouse, followed by a few of the regulars who were already finished changing. For a minute Fuji stood there, continuing to stare at that closed locker in front of him. He clenched his fingers into his palm, biting his lip with a frustrated look on his face.

"Fujiko?"

Fuji felt the redhead's hand land on his shoulder. "Are you ready? We don't want to be late."

"Oh," Fuji forced a smile. "Let's go."

* * *

The regulars all waited in front of the bulletin board, panting and sweating, after running tiring laps around the courts. They patiently watched as Inui pulled out the training menu and adjusted his glasses.

"Today's exercise will include my newest penalty drink, banana cola."

Everyone groaned at the mention of another penalty drink.

"Banana cola? That doesn't sound too bad," Echizen noted.

"At least I can relatively guess what's in it," Momoshiro chuckled. "In fact, that sounds delicious compared to the other drinks in the past."

"Shhh!" Kaidoh glared at his rival, receiving a similar annoyed glare back in return.

"The exercise for today will be simple," Inui continued. "Rather, you all will be paired up with one another and play against each other in a match."

"That's it? Just play a match?" Kikumaru blinked.

"Oi, that sounds easy enough!" Momoshiro grinned excitedly. "I'm assuming the loser has to drink the banana cola drink?"

"That is correct," Inui stated.

"That's not too bad. It looks rather tasty," Takashi smiled, looking at the pitcher of the brownish drink on the bench.

"Well, it is different than usual. Allow me to demonstrate," Inui grinned mischievously. "I need a volunteer." He looked up and saw a first year resting on the ground from all the laps. "Horio. Please come over here."

The young boy looked up, blinking in surprise, and then, smiling, stood up proudly and walked over to where the regulars stood.

"Yes, Inui-senpai!" he stood up straight with a confident smile, hands laid perfectly by his side.

"I have a new drink today that's called banana cola. Would you like to try it?"

"Banana cola? Hm…" he thought for a moment. "That sounds pretty good! Is it like cherry cola?"

Inui poured the first year a small cup of the drink, and the boy immediately drank it rather excitedly, sighing in satisfaction after swallowing the cool liquid. And then, suddenly, his mouth grimaced as his eyes bulged out in a strange distortion. He grabbed his neck, coughing and gagging before letting out a shrilling scream that made all the regulars jump. And then, the unfortunate boy ran across the sidewalk towards the back of the building where the outside sinks lay.

The regulars all gaped at this frightening reaction.

"Ne! I'm not drinking that!" Kikumaru shook in fear, his face completely gone pale.

"Just what the heck is in that thing?!" Momoshiro cried out, taking a step back.

Inui gave an unsettling smile, his glasses glinting as he held up the clear pitcher filled with the mysterious liquid. "This here, banana cola, is made out of bananas and pig blood."

"PIG BLOOD?!" Everyone exclaimed wide-eyed at the same time.

"No way I'm drinking that!" Momoshiro threw his hand over his face, avoiding the pitcher before him.

"I feel sick already," Takashi grimaced, holding his stomach.

"That…is nasty," Echizen commented, giving an unpleasant look at the pitcher.

"So, today's matches should be interesting," Inui grinned, holding up his training menu again. "It's a time to test out our skills on one another and see where we're at and if we've improved over the last few weeks. Kikumaru, you will be playing against Kaidoh."

"Oi, Kaidoh, you better be prepared to run to the bathroom after drinking that thing! Nya!" Kikumaru teased, receiving a snake-line glare from his kohai.

"Momoshiro, you will be playing against Takashi. Oishi, you'll be playing against Echizen. And finally, Tezuka, you'll be playing against Fuji."

Everyone fell into an awkward silence at this match-up.

"Ne, Tezuka against Fuji? What is Inui thinking?!" Kikumaru whispered out loud to Momoshiro. Meanwhile, a few of the regulars eyed the tensai and their captain carefully, looking for any signs of a reaction. However, the two boys remained unexpectedly calm, with Fuji still standing there with a smile, and Tezuka staring back at his team with the same stern, serious expression, arms crossed and all.

"No slacking off today! Play your best!" Ryuzaki commanded. "Now, get on the courts with your respective partners!"

As the team began strolling away, Kikumaru quickly ran up to Inui, finding Oishi already next to the data collector as well.

"Inui, what are you doing!?" Oishi asked impatiently.

"Ne, isn't this a bad idea? Why would you pair those two up for something like this?" Kikumaru demanded.

Inui adjusted his glasses, a serious expression on his face. "I didn't actively want to put them together. It was at Fuji's request."

"Fuji?!" Both Kikumaru and Oishi chimed.

"Hm," Inui nodded. "Fuji strongly insisted on playing against Tezuka before we ran laps a moment ago. He apparently found out about the training menu for today earlier at lunch. However, I wouldn't have fulfilled his request if it wasn't at the approval of Ryuzaki Sensei."

"Ne, Ryuzaki Sensei approved a request like that?" Kikumaru asked, wide-eyed.

"That is correct. She said it would be good to see where the top two Seigaku players stand now against each other in tennis. It's been a while since they played one another."

"But couldn't she have waited for the interschool rankings in two weeks?" Oishi frowned.

"Fuji was extremely persistent, and Ryuzaki Sensei thought, why wait?" Inui shrugged.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kikumaru spoke rather worriedly.

* * *

Fuji crinkled the strings on his racket with his fingers, his eyes gazing strongly at the object in his hand as he tightened his other hand on the grip, ready to play. He looked up and saw the tall, bespectacled boy, with his usual seriousness and stern expression, step onto the court.

Fuji secretly smiled.

Tezuka was looking at him.

"Ne, should I begin?" Fuji grinned, pulling out the tennis ball from his pocket.

"Aa," Tezuka responded, knees bent and both hands on his racket, ready.

Taking a deep breath, Fuji threw the ball up in the air and served.

* * *

The game continued as Fuji ran across the court, reaching the ball just in time to hit it over the net and score a point.

They were almost evenly matched.

Fuji bounced the ball before him, sweating profusely as he looked up at the other player across the court. Tezuka looked back at him with that same strong, competitive gaze that he usually reserved for his opponents. That confident, intense stare that often sends the other player curling up into a cowardly stance.

_Good._

Fuji threw the ball up into the air and smacked it, only to watch in surprise the boy already reach the ball hit it diagonally across, scoring a point. Panting, Fuji closed his mouth and held his gaze. He wanted more. He wanted more of those deep brown eyes on him. He wanted more of that drive, that passion, that intensity. He wanted all of that to be focused on him.

For he knew this was the only time Tezuka would look at him in that way.

Fuji felt his heart racing with anticipation as he continued to stare into those strong, tenacious, deep brown eyes that seem to burn into his very soul. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he took out another tennis ball from his pocket and threw it up into the air.

He'll drag this out. He'll drag this game out as long as he can. So that he can see more of those eyes. So that he can see more of that passion fully directed at him. For this is the time when Tezuka would devote 100 percent of his concentration and focus on the opponent at hand. And right now, Fuji is that opponent.

"Ne, are they still playing?" Kikumaru commented as he ran up to Inui and Oishi, who were standing outside the gate to the court.

"Yea, the game's pretty much evenly matched, with Tezuka leading slightly," Oishi responded.

Not noticing the regulars chattering on the side, Fuji smacked the ball, albeit with a little less power than usual. Tezuka caught up to the ball and hit it back. Fuji returned the ball with a slightly different angle, causing the boy to accidentally hit a lob.

"There it is!" Kikumaru cried out. "Fuji's going to use one of his triple counters!"

Fuji backed up a little to receive the lob and he hit it hard across the net.

"Ne, why'd he do that!?" Kikumaru exclaimed, bewildered.

"That's odd, that was a perfect opportunity for Fuji to score," Oishi noted out loud as the data collector scribbled in his data book rapidly.

Tezuka hit the ball back hard, and Fuji returned it equally. After a longer than necessary rally, the ball finally hit outside the court on Fuji's swing, earning Tezuka another point.

"Oi, what is going on?" Momoshiro asked, joining the three regulars.

"You're done already?" Kikumaru blinked.

The second year chuckled, rubbing the back of his head rather sheepishly. "Let's just say Taka-san may be out for a while for the rest of the day."

"Ne, I'm glad I didn't have to drink that," Kikumaru grinned widely like a Cheshire cat. "Poor Kaidoh though."

"Something's not right"

Both Kikumaru and Momoshiro turned at Oishi's comment.

"What do you mean, Oishi?" Inui asked, jotting down more notes.

"This match has been going on much longer than necessary. And I can't help but feel that Fuji is playing…oddly today."

"There's a 75 percent chance that Fuji is purposely drawing out this match."

"EH?!" the three regulars cried out at once.

"Inui-senpai, what do you mean?" Momoshiro asked, wide-eyed.

"Fuji has been depressed lately because Tezuka is ignoring him." Inui stopped writing for a moment and looked up. "This is the only way of getting Tezuka to look at him."

All three regulars pondered at this revelation before directing their attention to the court before them. They watched as Fuji slid across the court and sent the ball flying back.

"Fuji hasn't unleashed any of his triple counters yet," Oishi noted. "I guess he really must be that desperate."

"Fuji…" Kikumaru frowned sadly.

Fuji ran across the court, ignoring how his shirt is becoming drenched in sweat by now.

_More._

He panted as he smacked the ball back over the net.

_Show me more._

His clear blue eyes flickered with life as the ball returned and he swung his racket.

_Look at me. _

The ball flew up high in the air, another lob.

_Keep looking at me!_

This time, Fuji finally used one of his triple counters, only to watch in shock his ball whirl right back towards the bespectacled boy.

"Tezuka zone!" The regulars watching exclaimed.

Tezuka hit the ball back effortlessly, barely breaking a sweat, and Fuji quickly ran up to the net and hit the ball with a tilt to his racket, trying to change the angle of the ball. However, it wasn't enough, and the ball flew right back to Tezuka.

Fuji smiled in satisfaction. This should go on even longer.

"Are you going to play seriously?"

Fuji shook at the question, and looked up. His eyes widened as he found, much to his shock, the serious boy's eyes staring back unwavering. Tezuka smacked the ball, producing a loud crack in the air that sounded like a harsh whip, and before the tensai could even blink, the tennis ball bounced right past him in a single flash.

5-4.

"I said, are you going to play seriously?"

Fuji flinched again at that deep, strong, demanding voice.

Tezuka was looking at him with those resolute, unfaltering, commanding brown eyes. There was an assertive, demanding glare that flashed across his glasses and sent Fuji's heart racing.

"I know what you're doing," Tezuka stated directly.

Fuji felt his throat caught, not expecting such a comment.

"Don't play easy and drag this game out." Tezuka turned around and walked away from the net. "It's an insult to me."

Fuji dropped his mouth completely, frozen in his spot. Did Tezuka…know?!

Closing his mouth and becoming even more determined, Fuji gripped his racket tightly and got into an attack stance. He watched as Tezuka bounced the ball on the ground a couple times before throwing it up into the air and serving an ace serve. Fuji watched in complete surprise as the ball bounced right past him, not even giving him the chance to flinch. The second serve was the same. By the third serve, Fuji grew frustrated as a realization hit him.

Tezuka was going to end this quickly.

Not wanting to allow that to happen, Fuji was hell bent on drawing this game out. For this is the moment when Fuji would be the only one who existed in those deep brown eyes, his reflection the only one reflected in them.

Fuji gripped his racket, the blood pumping into his callous fingers. He will have to play seriously now if he wants to avoid losing much sooner than he would like. Thus, Fuji began unleashing more of his signature moves, fighting more on the offensive.

He will not let this game end. He will cling on to this moment and let it go on forever and forever if he can.

As long as he can continue to have those strong eyes continue to look at him.

Fuji hit the ball back and watched with satisfaction the ball get sucked in again into the Tezuka Zone. Knowing full well that this was his chance to prolong the game, he gladly returned the ball, quite aware that the ball would only go straight to Tezuka. And the same thing would happen after that. And after that. And after that. Except, this time, Fuji watched in horror as Tezuka immediately reached the front of the net, his left hand up in the air as his eyes brimmed with an iron-willed, unshakable, competitive determination.

Fuji's eyes widened.

It was going to be a smash.

There was a loud, sharp sound that echoed in the air, and the ball flew right past Fuji, sending the boy's silky, hazelnut bangs wisping up into the air.

"Out."

Fuji blinked blankly at the referee's voice. The regulars watching outside the gate gasped with their mouths wide open.

Tezuka had hit the ball out of the court.

However, the stern captain seemed indifferent to this, and walked back to his end of the court before taking out another ball from his pocket and bouncing it on the floor, ready to serve.

Fuji gripped both hands on the handle and spread his legs into a firm stance, ready to run left or right or whatever direction need be to reach the ball in time.

Tezuka threw the ball up into the air and smacked his racket downward.

"Fault."

Everyone's eyes enlarged as the ball hit the net and rolled back. This time, even Tezuka stiffened, seemingly surprised by this. Since when did he get a fault?

Taking out another ball, Tezuka served again. This time, the ball went over the net.

Fuji ran to his left and returned the ball perfectly, and found much to his surprise the bespectacled boy already close up at the front.

"Haa!" Tezuka cried out as he smacked the ball.

"Out."

Tezuka tensed, blinking multiple times, confused. Fuji blinked, gaping in surprise as well, not sure what just happened.

"Ne, something's wrong. Why is Tezuka hitting the ball out twice already?" Kikumaru asked.

"I…don't know," Oishi slowly responded, finding this turn of events mind boggling as well.

"Oi, is Buchou all right?" Momoshiro added with concern.

Tezuka threw another ball up into the air and flicked his racket down hard.

Fuji caught up to the ball and returned it.

Tezuka took a step back and hit the ball over the net, this time within the court.

Fuji side-stepped and stretched his hand to reach the ball, feeling the impact of the ball on his racket before his blue eyes shook. The ball felt slightly less powerful than usual. Swinging his racket, he watched as the ball flew to the other side of the court after bouncing off the top of the net and gently rolling away on the other side.

Fuji's point.

As the match continued, Momoshiro rubbed his chin suspiciously. "Oi, Tezuka's not already this tired early in the game, is he? This guy can go on for hours!"

"Something's definitely wrong," Oishi furrowed his eyebrows, not liking this at all. He watched as Tezuka began to struggle with his aims, with the ball not always landing where he wanted it to go. "He hasn't been eating properly, and I doubt he's been getting enough sleep. It's definitely affecting his performance."

"He doesn't seem to have the same amount of energy as usual," Kikumaru frowned. "Ne, this is bad! What do we do?"

Tezuka found himself having to catch his breath as he felt his muscles begin to not work the way he wanted them to. His aims were slightly off, and he was hitting the ball out of the courts more so than usual. What's wrong with him?

Eager to end this match, Tezuka unleashed his signature zero-shiki drop, only to have Fuji catch up to the ball just in time before it had the chance to hit the ground.

The ball gently rolled up over the net and landed on Tezuka's side.

5-5.

The next match will determine the bespectacled boy's victory, unless, a certain person dragged out the game even further.

Tezuka gripped his racket even tighter, preparing himself to return the ball now that it was Fuji's serve. His eyes sharpened with sheer determination. He's going to end this now.

As the ball flew right towards him, Tezuka ran up to it and hit it hard.

"Out."

He shook at the word. Out? Again? But, that can't be!

Tezuka held the racket with his right hand and stared at his left, opening and closing the calloused palm. His hand felt fine, and he doesn't even feel sore yet. So just what is going on?

Pulling the bottom of his shirt up to wipe the sweat off his face, Tezuka put the racket back in his left hand and walked to his respective end of the court. He's going to win this. He's going to win this now.

Fuji threw a hard serve, and Tezuka sent the ball rocketing back fiercely. This time, the ball flew right past Fuji's head and landed within the court.

Fuji immediately turned around at where the ball landed, his blue eyes large. He hit another difficult serve, watching Tezuka smack the ball back. This time, Fuji was prepared, and he took a couple steps back to hit the ball just in time. Tezuka then unleashed his zero-shiki drop, scoring another point.

Fuji smiled, amused, and threw a fast serve again. Tezuka returned the ball hard.

"Out."

Tezuka shook. Again?

Soon, the game varied between a tie and another tie and another tie. Tezuka felt like was falling into some nightmarish, endless whirl of "out's" and "fault's" as both boys panted hard, starting to feel exhausted.

The match was becoming a psychological battle.

And then, Tezuka tightened his grip and gritted his teeth. He is strong. He is determined. He never gives up. And, he is ready to end this game once and for all. He pulled his racket back to hit an ace serve.

"Fault."

The ball bounced back mockingly from that accursed net, not even touching the other side. Eyes blinking in disbelief, Tezuka struck another fast ball, this time making the ball reach the other side. As Fuji returned the serve, Tezuka pulled his arm back and aimed for another point.

"Out."

Growing more frustrated, Tezuka threw another fast serve.

Fuji, starting to feel his energy run low, ran up close to reach the ball at a close proximity. He returned it well, and then watched Tezuka send it flying back at twice the speed. Adrenaline pumping and piercing blue eyes flashing, Fuji ran towards the left and swung his racket, staring in surprise Tezuka already returning it straight at the net as well.

Tezuka scored another point

On the next serve however, Fuji returned the ball perfectly, only to find Tezuka hitting out of the court once again.

"Out."

Astounded by this, Tezuka clenched his fists, growing more furious by the second. He thew another serve, and as Fuji returned the ball back to his side, Tezuka hit the ball hard again. And again. And again.

Suddenly, Fuji felt himself being pushed back as he found himself struggling to catch up with the aggressive play. And then, panting, Fuji began to notice something unusual.

Tezuka's hits were becoming more erratic.

Completely flabbergasted by this, Fuji put all his effort into just being able to reach those balls.

Meanwhile, Tezuka grew more furious and angry. The ball wasn't hitting the spots he wanted them to, and he found this rally becoming never ending.

"Ne, what is going on? Something's off with this match!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

"What are those two doing?" Oishi exclaimed.

For Fuji, who's now puzzled by this and finding the hits overwhelming, the tensai found himself suddenly fighting on the defensive in this seemingly never ending battle of the fittest. He watched in surprise as Tezuka bashed the balls one after another sporadically. Fuji blinked and was left running around the court. He had never seen Tezuka act like this before. It's gotten up to a point that Tezuka was just randomly hitting the ball to the other side.

Meanwhile, Tezuka was panting and sweating more so than usual, and he felt his strength decreasing. He found himself making a lot of unnecessary movements, and his returns were becoming more and more reckless.

He was losing control of his hits.

"Oi, is Buchou all right?" Momoshiro voiced.

The balls were coming from various directions towards Fuji. And they were coming at him fast. Fuji started to feel pushed back by this unpredictable and inconsistent play style, and he swallowed the lump in his throat as his mouth became dry for being open for so long. The balls were becoming fierce. Intense. And dangerous.

Tezuka smacked the ball, and his eyes widened as he watched his ball land on a spot he didn't aim for.

_What is wrong with you, Tezuka Kunimitsu?_

Tezuka swung his racket at the return and watched as the tensai frantically ran to the left side of the court.

_Why are you playing so recklessly? _

Tezuka ignored the voice in his head that kept calling out to him as he pulled his arm back.

_Since when have you gotten so careless?_

Tezuka swung his racket hard and watched the ball fly towards his opponent with frightening speed. He gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the racket.

He was angry. Really angry.

He was angry at _him_ for changing him. He was angry at _him _for making him like this. He was angry at _him _for turning him into this.

Tezuka's eyes flickered bitterly at the sight of the tensai swinging his racket at the ball.

And most of all, he was angry at _him_ for leaving him.

Tezuka swung his left arm with all his might and smacked the ball hard with a loud cry.

Fuji found the ball flying towards him with incredibly powerful yet sloppy hits, and he felt himself begin to falter as he even tripped and missed the ball. By now, Tezuka was leading, and with another serve, Fuji watched in horror as he found himself trapped as the boy continued hitting another. And another. And another.

"Enough."

Everyone froze and fell into immediate silence at the sudden sound of the coach's commanding voice echoing across.

Ryuzaki was already on the court inside the gate, her hand placed steadily on Tezuka's shoulder. "Enough, Tezuka," she said gently yet firmly. "You two can stop now."

Tezuka blinked questioningly at his coach, racket in his hand and ball in the other ready to serve. He looked around the courts and noticed that, by now, it was surrounded by not just all the regulars but nearly the rest of the tennis team as well, with everyone staring rather shocked.

And then, Tezuka turned his head to look at Fuji. Fuji was completely soaked in sweat, and the hazelnut-haired boy gazed back through his wet bangs, mouth panting heavily and hands leaning on his flushed knees tiredly.

At the sight of this, Tezuka gaped slightly, and he lowered his head, ashamed. "Gomen."

Ryuzaki gave a small smile. She gave him a reassuring squeeze before turning around abruptly, causing the rest of the team to jump. "All right! Practice is done! You are all dismissed!"

And as though taking the hint, all the tennis club members scurried away towards the clubhouse, ready to change and go home to avoid any confrontation.

Meanwhile, the regulars stayed behind and watched the two boys still on the court in what was earlier viewed as a never ending game.

"You two, don't you have clean-up to do today?" Ryuzaki smirked.

Both Fuji and Tezuka blinked before softening their gaze and looking down, a little embarrassed.

* * *

There was the sound of the broom sweeping gently against the cold ground as the sloppy noises of the mop filled the background.

The Seigaku captain and smiling tensai were cleaning the locker room in their school uniforms, with the whole clubhouse empty as the regulars had filtered out by now and headed home. The atmosphere was rather quiet compared to a moment ago, and it was even a little bit unbelievable to find that just earlier, the air was filled with an overwhelming tension.

For everyone was secretly whispering about the strange, frightening match between Seigaku's no. 1 and 2.

Fuji continued to mop, feeling his muscles beginning to ache from practice. He stole a glance at the back of the bespectacled boy who was sweeping silently.

Fuji frowned defeatedly. His plan hadn't gone as he had hoped. If anything, it left both of them unnecessarily tired. Depressed by this, Fuji stuck the mop in the bucket in frustration and wringed the wet strings around the cement near the bench.

"Why did you play me?"

Fuji flinched at the sudden deep voice and looked up, stopping in his cleaning.

"Why…did you play me?" Tezuka repeated in the same, calm, steady voice, back still towards him but broom now still in his hands.

Fuji opened his mouth and blinked, not sure what to say. And then, putting on his smile, he responded cheerfully, "Ne, it's been a while, so I thought it'd be interesting to see before the inter-rankings who would-"

"I SAID WHY DID YOU PLAY ME?!"

Fuji nearly fell back against the bucket at that loud, demanding, angry voice that pierced through his body. Heart pounding rapidly, Fuji only swallowed the lump in his throat, astonished and not sure how to respond.

For a whole minute, neither boy moved.

And then, they continued sweeping and mopping.

This time, it was back to complete silence. And by the time the two were done cleaning, both boys put both supplies back into the storage room and grabbed their belongings, ready to head on home. But as Fuji checked his locker one last time, Tezuka swiftly threw his own bags over his shoulder and headed out, never turning around.

Soon, the door closed with a slow creak, and Fuji found himself alone.

* * *

That night, Fuji lay in bed feeling guilty. Tezuka looked like he was angry at him towards the end of the match.

Really angry.

Curling up within his blanket, Fuji hugged the extra pillow in his arms and buried half of his face into the soft surface. Perhaps he overdid it today. Perhaps he should've been more considerate.

Sighing, he frowned and stared at the soft fabric within his arms. When was the last time he and Tezuka made love? When was the last time he had gone on for this long without making love to the serious boy?

Fuji closed his eyes.

He wanted it so bad. He wanted to hold that boy so much. But no amount of masturbating could satiate Fuji's desire.

He opened his eyes with half-closed lids.

Sure, there was Saeki, but Fuji was not interested in having sex with anyone, for the only one he wanted to touch was Tezuka.

Fuji shivered as his heart filled with an unbearable ache.

But, he shouldn't do something so horrid like the first time. No, that would be unforgiveable.

Or has Tezuka never forgiven him to begin with?

Fuji groaned within his pillow.

The temptation to take advantage of the boy was rising again.

No. He will not. He will not do that anymore. He had already promised to leave the boy alone.

_Fuji..._

He trembled at the sound of that beautiful, deep voice.

Suddenly, his cell phone was flashing silently on his desk, and Fuji looked up in surprise, wondering who could be texting this late in the hour. Heart growing hopeful, he immediately reached out his hand and grasped the object to view the sender.

It was only Saeki.

Slightly disappointed, he sighed and read the text message.

_Let's meet up tomorrow. I'll drop by after your tennis practice._

Sighing again, Fuji texted back.

_Okay._

And then, placing the phone back over at his desk, Fuji tossed in his bed and closed his eyes, letting the sweet relief of sleep bring him back into good memories with that one and only person.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi Everyone!**

**I noticed that the angst is starting to become too much for some people, so to ease away some of the pain, I have released the new sequel, "Inui Juice Returns!" The story contains humor and lots and lots of...um...**

**Well, I have one word for you: **

**Tentacles.  
**

* * *

Chapter 27

Fuji let out a tired sigh at his desk during break that Tuesday morning, his hand half raked through his hair. Much against his expectations, he didn't sleep well last night. He was even unable to savor the dreams he had of Tezuka. And that was because they were sad dreams. Tezuka would appear right in front of him, and Fuji would reach out to embrace that handsome, serious face. But Tezuka would then turn around and walk away, his back towards him. And Fuji would continue to reach out his hand desperately towards that broad back. But no matter how far he reached, no matter how far he ran, Tezuka was still a distance away, disappearing into the mist.

"Fuji!"

Fuji nearly jumped up at Kikumaru popping up unexpectedly right before him, hands slammed against his desk.

"Tezuka's here to see you!"

Blinking multiple times at the words he just heard, Fuji looked at his friend carefully, mouth slightly gaping in mild confusion. And then, at the sound of female students near him chattering excitedly as quietly as possible, Fuji immediately turned his head towards the door to the classroom.

Sure enough, the tall, bespectacled boy was standing at the doorway, a small book in his hand.

Fuji immediately shot up from his seat, nearly knocking the redhead over, and reached the door in a flash.

"Yes?" he put on his usual friendly smile, eyes closed, as he stepped out into the hall.

"You needed to borrow my English dictionary?" Tezuka said with the usual serious gaze.

"Hm, thank you," Fuji nodded cheerfully, taking the book from those large hands. "And, um, about yesterday," Fuji bowed apologetically, "Gomen."

Tezuka blinked, surprised, and then, watching the tensai stand up straight again, he softened his gaze and said, "It's fine."

Fuji was surprised by the response, but nevertheless, smiled. "Hm."

And then, Tezuka blinked as he noticed a few wild strands standing on end on the right side of Fuji's head. Pausing for a second, he found himself lifting up his hand and reaching towards those tangled threads, fingers touching thin locks and smoothing them out slowly and gently.

Fuji immediately opened his eyes, surprised by this. He looked up into those deep brown eyes that looked down at him with a seemingly affectionate gaze. Hearting pounding rapidly, Fuji felt his chest get caught as those long fingers continue to gently pat down his hair.

For less than a minute, Tezuka continued doing that until he suddenly blinked, as though realizing what he was doing. And then, embarrassed, Tezuka immediately pulled back his hand, much to the tensai's disappointment.

"I'll go now," the bespectacled boy stated plainly. He swiftly turned around and marched back down the hall towards his classroom, leaving the tensai blinking in disbelief before blushing and feeling his own hair where that warm hand last touched.

As Tezuka continued down the hall, the image of what he just did repeated in his head. What is he doing? Is he not thinking clearly? He stopped briefly at a less crowded area, holding up his hand and looking at it curiously. And then, as though subconsciously, he lifted up his hand towards his face and gently sniffed the faint aroma from the tensai's hair.

"Tezuka."

Tezuka nearly jumped out of his skin as his limbs froze and he grimaced at who could be behind him. He immediately whirled around, slightly flustered and heart pounding rapidly, only to find the data collector adjusting his glasses before him.

"Aa, Inui. What is it?" he quickly gathered himself and maintained his composure.

"I need you to review the new training menu for today." Inui handed the captain a sheet of paper.

Tezuka quickly glanced over it before looking up. "We're not doing any penalty drinks today. Two days in a row, specifically after yesterday's drink, would be too much."

Inui pouted disappointedly at this.

"Anyway, everything else looks good." He handed the piece of paper back to Inui and turned on his feet, ready to head back to class.

"Tezuka."

Tezuka stopped in his steps and turned back around. "Yes, Inui?"

"Have you been eating properly?"

He blinked at such an unusual question. "Aa. Why?"

Inui adjusted his glasses. "I've noticed that you've gotten skinnier. Based on my data, you should be weighing more than your current weight right now if you were to maintain the same incredible stamina, strength, and speed you often show in your matches."

Tezuka paused at this comment. He stared back silently at the data collector for a brief moment.

"I'm fine right now." And with that, Tezuka turned around and left the data collector behind scratching his head at such a response.

* * *

Practice went on as usual, with nearly half of the team collapsing from Inui's infamous drink (despite Tezuka's orders earlier of no penalty drink, thereby leaving Inui running extra laps in the middle of practice). By late afternoon, the team was exhausted and eager to go home, excited that there would be no practice the next day to give everyone a short break.

"Ne, Fuji, that drink had no effect on you as usual," Kikumaru pouted.

"Heh, it was delicious, wasn't it?" Fuji smiled.

"Boo! It tasted bad. BAD!" Kikumaru pretended to gag.

"I'm so glad we have a break tomorrow," Takashi added. "But, I have to go help out at my dad's restaurant."

"I'm going out to stroll in the park after school tomorrow," Momoshiro grinned happily. "Echizen, you coming with me?"

Echizen paused in the middle of changing, his shirt half hanging over his head. "Sure," he answered indifferently.

"Tezuka," Fuji turned around to see the tall, bespectacled boy take off his Seigaku jacket. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Aa, I plan on dropping by the local recreation center to practice on the courts."

Fuji chuckled with a tear drop on his head. "You even practice when we don't have practice." And much to his surprise, Tezuka actually turned half around to look at him.

"What about you?"

Not wanting to waste this opportunity, Fuji quickly said, "I'm not sure yet. My parents are out of town for two weeks, and Yumiko's leaving this Thursday to Osaka for a couple days, so she may need me to help her shop tomorrow afternoon for her trip."

"Oh," Tezuka merely said, expressionless, before turning back around.

Fuji frowned. So much for a normal conversation.

And then, his cell phone started ringing, drawing attention from everyone around him. Quickly scrambling in his bag for the source of the noise, he frantically picked up the phone and answered the call.

"Fuji!"

"Ne, Saeki," Fuji smiled, causing the regulars to tense up at the name. Everyone carefully looked at Tezuka, who had paused for a few seconds before continuing to change.

There was some indiscernible mumbling on the other line before Fuji nodded over the phone and said, "Okay, I'll be out soon. At the front gates? Yea, give me a few more minutes?" And with that, he hung up, letting out a tiring sigh. He noticed the strange silence in the room, and as he turned around to look at everyone, the rest of the regulars had already continued chattering, pretending not to have eavesdropped.

"Tezuka Buchou!"

All regulars turned their heads towards the first year who ran over to the tall, serious boy.

"Ryuzaki Sensei said she had something she needed to talk to you about," the kid with the bowl cut hair said, panting.

"Aa, I'll be right there," Tezuka nodded. As the kid scurried off, Tezuka shut his locker and headed out the door, still in his Seigaku tennis uniform, and met up with his coach.

* * *

By the time Tezuka came back, it was already 20 minutes later. The coach had something important to go over with him regarding the next match in two weeks, particularly regarding a new player who they may need to be concerned about. After some discussions, they decide to worry about it in a week and have Inui offer his suggestions on the player who can best match that newbie. Tezuka was already going to be playing their captain, so Fuji and Echizen seem like the best choices for now.

That is, if Fuji wasn't so damn preoccupied with Saeki.

Tezuka stopped in his steps.

What is he thinking? He's being childish. Why is he letting this bother him?

As the tall, bespectacled boy continued walking into the now empty locker room, he noted how quiet and peaceful it was, save for the murky smell of sweat in the air. Not exactly the best of smell.

And then, his eyes noticed a locker door that was left slightly ajar. Wondering who could've forgotten to close their locker properly, Tezuka strolled on over to push the door closed before his hand stopped in mid air. Standing in front of the locker, he realized it belonged to the tensai's. He caught a faint sight of the blue and white Seigaku jacket. Opening the locker door completely, sure enough, he found the clothing folded neatly in its place inside the small surface.

For a minute, he paused, eyes gazing over the detailed threading of the collar line and the perfect artwork of the school's logo. He found himself slowly reaching out his hand to feel the soft fabric, his fingers trailing around the collar and tracing the Seigaku name. Calmly, his palm felt the smooth clothing as his hand slid down the jacket carefully. And then, as though naturally, he leaned down and gently smelled the leftover sweat still on the cloth. For a few seconds, he lingered there, staring straight at the folded fabric before him. And then, he leaned in closer until his face was up against the soft material. He breathed in deeply the fresh sweet aroma of the tensai, finding himself rubbing his face against the cloth, as he continued filling his lungs with more of that alluring scent. He closed his eyes and let out a silent gasp of relief as his face pressed up hard against the soft jacket.

_Thadump._

Tezuka immediately froze, eyes wide open as he swallowed.

His heart now pounding rapidly, he felt his right hand slowly reach downwards, shaking hesitantly in the process at where it was going. Long fingers gently sliding within the front of his blue sweat pants, his calloused palm brushed against his now unexpected hard on. Fingers wrapping around the length, Tezuka pulled out the throbbing member out of his pants. Biting his lips unsurely, he found his hand beginning to stroke at a slow, steady pace. Up and down. Up and down the shaft.

Tezuka felt his breathing begin to grow ragged at the sensation rising below, and with his other free hand, he clutched the folded Seigaku jacket in the locker.

The pleasure slowly built up around his sensitive area, and with a confused expression, he closed his eyes and tried to grit his teeth to suppress any noises threatening to come out.

He saw Fuji's blue eyes appear before him. Those beautiful, ocean blue orbs that mesmerize anyone in their path. He saw that tempting smile and those seductive lips as that hazelnut-haired boy looked up at him with a teasing gaze.

"Fuji..." he breathed in a whisper.

_Ne, Tezuka, you feel good here, no?_

He saw the tensai brush the back of his hand against his now flushed, sweaty face.

_You like it when I touch you here._

He could feel Fuji running his beautiful hand over his groin, stroking and fingering the right spots and making his mind churn in pleasure.

_Why are you hesitating, Tezuka?_

Those ever so fleeting eyes with that teasing smile lured him into a trap as the familiar whispers brushed the sides of his ear.

_I'll make you feel good._

He opened his mouth to pant out loudly as his hand stroked harder and harder.

_Tezuka…can you feel it?_

Tezuka gasped and leaned forward more until his face was pressed up against the jacket, his other free hand clinging onto the cloth and creating noticeable wrinkles in the fabric as he rubbed his face against it.

_My touches, don't ever forget them._

Tezuka's eyes began to fall into a dreamy daze as the pleasure was beginning to overwhelm him, and he breathed in more of that sweet smell of the tensai, his lips becoming moist over the feel of the soft jacket.

_You can never escape my touches. _

His groin was crying out for more as his body grew hotter and hotter.

_Your body belongs to me and only me._

He began trembling as he felt the sensation below becoming too much, and his hand stroked even faster.

_I'll make love to you until not even you can do it yourself._

His eyes shot wide open.

_Because I love you, Tezuka._

Tezuka let out a hoarse cry as he came in his hands, and he jerked uncontrollably at the hot, pleasure-filled sensation overtaking his mind while warm liquid gushed out into his hand. And then, shaking, he collapsed onto his knees, his other hand slowly sliding away from the now wrinkled jacket.

Panting and still quivering in the thighs, Tezuka slowly gazed downwards at his now dirtied hand.

Completely stained.

And then, he fell forward, his forehead gently hitting right below the tensai's locker.

When has he become like this? Why did it become like this? Nothing…was the way it was before. Nothing can ever go back to what it used to be. Before all of this. Before the fight. Before the breakup. Before the kisses. Before the love making. Before…

_Fuji…_

Tezuka gritted his teeth as his eyes filled with various emotions and his heart felt an indescribable ache.

He didn't realize how dependent he had become on the tensai. He's become addicted to him. Fuji was his companion. His friend. His partner. His…

_I love you._

Tezuka groaned as his head dropped into his other clean hand. Perhaps he deserved this. Perhaps this was his punishment for being such a coward. For not saying it sooner. But…would it have mattered? Would it have mattered if he had gathered up the courage to say it earlier?

_I love you._

Those haunting blue eyes continue to gaze at him.

_I love you._

That teasing smile whispering those sweet words continues to possess him.

_I love you._

The sound of that soft voice constantly pulled him in, like a lion luring its prey into its lair. And unlike tennis, in this match, Tezuka saw that he was the prey. The stupid, ignorant prey who was too prideful, too afraid, too scared. Only to be eaten alive at the end.

Tezuka frowned, and he could still smell Fuji's scent mixed in with the strange smell of his own semen now drying up in his hand.

He slumped down further onto the ground and leaned on his side against the locker, tired.

He realized he was not okay.

* * *

Saeki looked up at the sky upon closing his flip phone. The weather was getting warmer each day, and as he waited next to the pillars at the school gate, he couldn't help but feel excited about how it would soon be warm enough to go to the beach and relax.

Next to his soon-to-be-lover, of course.

Sticking his phone into his pocket, he closed his eyes and smelled the clean, spring air, before sighing in satisfaction.

"Has your practice ended already?"

Saeki opened his eyes and turned towards the source of the distraction.

The tall, data collector was standing a couple feet before him, bags hanging on his shoulder and a notebook in one of his hands.

"Ah, yes it has," Saeki smiled back with a steady grin. "We're ready for our next match."

"I see."

Saeki silently raised an eyebrow in amusement at the Seigaku regular. "But of course, you're not here to chat about tennis, are you?"

Inui paused for a moment. "That is correct."

Amused, Saeki took a couple steps forward, his right hand still in his pocket. "Please, tell me, what are you here for? Are you going to offer one of your wonderful and perfect analyses?" He smirked. "Or rather, what interrogation method will you use today? One of your infamous penalty drinks?"

Inui adjusted his glasses, ignoring the subtle, mocking tone. "I find it inappropriate that you created the rift between Tezuka and Fuji."

"So direct," Saeki chuckled. "But, what do you mean?" he looked at the other boy innocently. "Wasn't Fuji the one who broke up with your captain? Unless, you beg to differ?"

"I believer there were some misunderstandings created."

"Misunderstandings?" Saeki chuckled and held up his other hand, as though asking for further explanations. "It is what it is. Tezuka never said he loved Fuji, and Fuji made the decision to break up with him because he felt he was becoming a burden. What misunderstandings were there?" Saeki took another step forward. "And besides, weren't _you_ the one who meddled with other people's business?" he sneered. "Shouldn't you also share some of the responsibility? After all, I do wonder if Fuji really forced himself on Tezuka all by himself."

There was a momentary silence. Saeki eyed the Seigaku boy suspiciously. "Despite him being called a tensai, I doubt Fuji would plan everything on his own. So, I do wonder who else helped Fuji succeed in taking Tezuka at the beginning?"

Inui pushed up his glasses, still unresponsive.

Saeki raised his eyebrows at this quiet reaction, intrigued. "I'm not stupid, Inui. And it's not that hard to figure out. So, don't judge me so quickly if you yourself are not free of any wrong doing. And besides, Fuji can make his own decisions. He doesn't need other people to do it for him. He sees what he sees." Saeki gave a nonchalant grin.

"You are correct," Inui admitted, adjusting his glasses. "I am guilty of helping Fuji at the beginning. However, that is because I had faith in the both of them."

Saeki scoffed at the response. "Faith? Ha! Do you really believe that?" Saeki jeered. "You're an intelligent person, Inui. It should be quite obvious to you as well. That captain of yours is so cold that he's practically an ice block. Do you really think that a man like that can love another, especially another man?"

Inui glanced down for a moment, and for a second, Saeki thought with satisfaction that the conversation was now over. However, much to his surprise, Inui looked up again and opened his mouth.

"You are correct in some respect. At first glance, Tezuka seems like a man devoid of emotions. However, it is quite the opposite." Inui adjusted his glasses. "His feelings actually run deep."

Saeki paused at this, his steady, shrewd smile still holding.

"You say he's cold and lacks any feelings, but that is contradictory to what you really believe." Inui took a step forward. "You saw through his wall and what lied on the other side, something that not even Tezuka himself is always aware of in that respect. But you, you saw clearly the man's emotions. That is why," Inui narrowed his eyebrows, "You set out to separate the two."

Saeki closed his eyes, amused.

Inui pushed up his glasses. "You knew how devastated Tezuka would become. You saw through his insecurities, and you used them against him." Inui glared at the Rokkaku boy. "You say he is an ice block devoid of any feelings. But in reality, you knew all along that he has deep emotions that not even he himself was aware of." Inui gritted his teeth. "You used that to your advantage."

"Ah, everything you say is true," Saeki admitted freely, impressed. "Good observation. I was not blind to Tezuka's cold mask. I could see the emotions in that seemingly immovable face." Saeki opened his eyes. "A man who parades himself as a confident, prideful, powerful player who is deeply admired by all in the tennis world. He's really quite a haughty man."

"That's where you're wrong."

Saeki felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Tezuka is actually a humble man who doesn't like to be in the spotlight. He plays tennis purely because he likes it and is passionate about it. His dedication and hard work contributes to his success. He does not play to show off." Inui continued. "He always puts his teammates first before him, no matter what. Even at his own expense." Inui stared solidly back at the other boy. "It's not just that he is admired by all. It's also that he is well respected by all, something that is rarely earned by low caliber tennis players like yourself."

Saeki felt his smile turn sour before snickering. "So with your so-called wonderful analysis, what do you plan to do now? Am I supposed to be afraid that the whole regulars will come get me again, the low caliber tennis player, for hurting your so-called humble captain?" he shot back sarcastically.

"We don't need to."

Saeki shook and furrowed his eyebrows at this unexpected response.

"Underneath that cold, calm exterior is also a tiger waiting to be unleashed. Don't underestimate him, Saeki. For sooner or later," Inui adjusted his glasses. "Tezuka will come around and kick you in the ass."

Saeki's mouth grew twisted as his eyes widened at such an unexpected attack from the calm, intelligent, data collector.

Kick him in the ass? What unusual and childish choice of words from someone like him.

And with that, Inui turned around and left, leaving the Rokkaku boy unsure with how to feel about all of this.

"Saeki!"

Saeki turned around at that sweet, familiar sound of his name, and found Fuji running towards him.

"Gomen," Fuji panted, his bags swung over his shoulder. "Eiji was holding me up."

"No problem," Saeki chuckled, cheered up again and enjoying the site of the tensai with rosy cheeks from running. "Shall we go?"

* * *

After dinner at a local sushi restaurant, the boys traveled to Fuji's house, much to Saeki's joy.

For he knew that Fuji was going to be alone that night, given that his parents were in the U.S. and his sister was staying over at a friend's house.

Which means…

"Saeki."

"Yes, Fuji?" Saeki looked up, knocking himself awake from his dreamy trance.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Fuji asked, taking off his shoes at the front door and locking the entrance before heading towards the kitchen.

"Just some water is fine."

Up in Fuji's room, both boys sat on Fuji's bed, relaxing from the day's activities.

"So do you know how the team at your next match is going to be?" Saeki began.

"Not yet. Inui is still gathering data."

"Oh, I see," he smiled.

"Will you be playing doubles or singles this time?"

"Not sure yet."

"Hm." And then, Saeki paused, noticing that Fuji was not looking at him. Rather, the shorter boy was preoccupied with fingering the strands of hair hanging over his face, his eyes looking up as though thinking.

"Fuji, is everything okay?"

"Hm," Fuji responded strangely, still fingering his own hazelnut strands.

Saeki blinked, finding this reaction quite odd. And then, "Who are you thinking of?"

Fuji tensed, the question catching him off guard. His face suddenly began to blush a pinkish tint, and he stammered nervously as he half looked at his friend, "Oh, I was thinking how Eiji is so cute today! He kept rambling on about how Oishi bought him that new teddy bear on Sunday."

"Really," Saeki slowly responded, observing the tensai suspiciously.

Fuji started to get slightly uneasy under those steady, dark green eyes, and he quickly looked away and said, "By the way, how is your whole team doing? Ready for their next match?"

"They're ready," Saeki smiled steadily, leaning forward towards the tensai before saying more quietly, "They're always ready. As am I."

Fuji could feel the silvery-white haired boy's warm breath on his cheeks, and he trembled, slightly uncomfortable. Suddenly, Saeki's lips landed on his, and his eyes shot wide open in surprise.

Saeki pressed his mouth forward harder, kissing those pink, plump lips. At first, there was some resistance. But when he opened his eyes, he saw in satisfaction the tensai close his own eyes and begin to relax into the kiss. Fuji must finally be dropping his stubbornness, Saeki thought. He slowly kissed the surface of that mouth when, suddenly, he noticed the kiss from the receiver now become more assertive. Opening his eyes in surprise, he found Fuji kissing him back rather aggressively, pressing forward more and chewing and sucking his lips. The next thing he knew, Fuji's two hands had landed on both sides of his face, and he found himself being pressed back and struggling to breathe as the tensai leaned in closer and grabbed his face tighter. Enjoying this new assertive, initiative behavior towards him, Saeki closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss, his heart pounding with excitement and warmth and his ears filled with the sounds of lips smacking and the tensai's hot breath panting against his own.

Fuji ran his hand over that smooth face, the other running up the soft strands of hair as he intensified the kiss. He loved those rough, chapped lips. He loved those deep, brown eyes. He loved those shy, bashful cheeks. And he loved the hoarse panting of that sexy, deep voice…

"Tezuka…"

Saeki's eyes shot wide open and he pulled away, completely thrown off by the name that had just left the tensai's mouth.

"G-Gomen!" Fuji panted, his sorrowful eyes wide open while his hands still hung in midair. "Gomen, Saeki…"

Saeki only stared back, his heart still racing from all of this as his face displayed a mixture of shock and dismay.

Fuji frowned at his friend, a guilty and apologetic look washing over his face.

And then, Saeki softened his gaze and he gently stroked the tensai's flushed cheeks. "It's okay. It's getting late." He got up from the bed and began heading towards the door, raking his hand through his silvery-white hair. For a second, he stopped at the entrance and briefly turned around, watching the tensai sulk in his current state. Putting on a sad smile, Saeki said, "Get some rest. I'll call you later."

He walked out of the room and down the stairs, an unpleasant expression spread across his dark green eyes as annoyance and disappointment filled his heart.

To think that Fuji called out the name of that man. Him of all people!

Saeki ran both of his hands up over his head, sighing and trying to calm down before putting on his shoes.

What a way to ruin the mood, he thought.

And thus, he left the house and shut the front door behind him, leaving the tensai alone in his room.

* * *

Upon hearing the front door shut, Fuji fell back against the bed, his cheeks still blushing as he laid his hand over his forehead and stared up at the ceiling.

As Saeki kissed him, Fuji felt like he started to see the serious, bespectacled boy before him. Those deep brown eyes. Those large, rough lips. Those beautiful, soft brown strands. And the more the kiss went on, the more Fuji convinced himself that he was kissing Tezuka. Before he knew it, he _was_ kissing Tezuka, and he pressed forward to swallow that boy whole.

Fuji smacked his own face with both of his hands. Has he gone crazy? To actually pretend that Saeki was Tezuka? And worst of all, he actually called out Tezuka's name!

Fuji groaned within his hands.

He had hurt his friend, Saeki. He can only imagine how the Rokkaku boy must've felt being treated that way.

Fuji scolded himself. How can he be so selfish and inconsiderate?! It is unacceptable!

But the more Fuji thought about this, the more he touched his lips and felt that Tezuka was right in front of him just now. He closed his eyes, heart aching unbearably as everything grew dismal and he fell into a sweet dream, holding out his hands to embrace that handsome, stern boy.

* * *

On Wednesday, all the regulars noticed how Fuji had grown more mellow than before. There was a depressing gaze emitted from his eyes, and even his own classmates were beginning to feel it.

"Ne, Fuji, are you okay? Did something happen with Saeki?" Kikumaru carefully asked, secretly hoping that perhaps the two had gotten into a fight and Saeki would stay forever away from Seigaku.

"No, I'm fine. I just hope he accepts my apology," Fuji replied tiredly, letting out a sigh as he leaned on his hand, his right cheek smooshed.

"Eh? An apology? Why would you apologize to the likes of him?!"

Fuji blinked multiple times at this unexpected angry response, and he looked up at his friend questioningly, who only immediately calmed down as though ashamed of his outburst.

"I'm mean, um, well, what did you do that would require you to apologize to him?" Kikumaru quickly corrected.

Fuji sighed. "Let's not talk about it."

And with that, Fuji proceeded to hide his head within the confines of his arm as he avoided the world throughout that morning's break time.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another classroom, Oishi watched as his best friend quickly glanced over a stack of papers.

"What are you doing, Tezuka?" Oishi asked, curious.

"The interschool festival proposals. I want to get this out of the way before I forget," he said robotically, eyes scanning through pages of text. And then, after a few minutes, he stacked the papers up neatly together and put them away in his bag. "Done. Now I don't have to worry about them anymore."

"What are they exactly?" Oishi inquired.

"Proposals on activities and themes to use for this year's festival," Tezuka responded. "The student council is going to be narrowing down our top few choices."

"Sounds like fun," Oishi smiled warmly, happy that his best friend seemed to be back to normal, working hard as usual with that stoic expression of his. "Hey Tezuka, are you going to be eating lunch with us today? Eiji and I are joining Momoshiro and Echizen out in the field. If you didn't bring anything, feel free to bring the cafeteria tray outside."

"Aa, thank you, but I'll be eating alone. I have some more studying too do," Tezuka said rather plainly.

Oishi frowned, disappointed at this decline to his request. "Okay, school comes first, I understand."

Although, all the doubts Oishi had had previously suddenly came back as he was left feeling unsettled once more about his friend.

* * *

During lunch, Fuji secretly slipped away from Kikumaru's notice and walked through the hallways by himself, not hungry at all to eat his packed up bento, which was sitting quietly in his school bag back in the classroom. Sighing and wondering through the halls rather aimlessly, he subconsciously lifted up his fingers to touch the strands of his own hair, fingering the tips. Eyes in a dreamy daze, he remembered those long fingers from that large hand that kindly petted his head, the touch sending warm shivers down his spine. He quietly blushed. Tezuka's soft touches felt so warm, so gentle, and so affectionate, and Fuji's heart raced as yesterday morning's event replayed in his head. He craved for that warmth again.

He suddenly stopped in his footsteps, looking up in surprise. He found himself already up the stairs on a floor right before the staircase leading up to the rooftop. Deciding that the weather's good enough to hang around outside, he strolled up the stairs and reached the gray door. Turning the handle and pushing the door open, he walked out into the open, feeling the whiff of fresh air that breezed right by him into the building. And then his heart stopped.

Right in the middle of the rooftop underneath that warm breeze was the tall bespectacled boy lying on his right side on the ground, his back facing the door.

Gaping at this sight, Fuji quietly closed the door and tip-toed towards the captain. Upon reaching the boy, Fuji leaned over and saw the usually serious boy breathing peacefully with eyes closed, apparently in a deep slumber. Blue eyes softening at this, Fuji slowly dropped to his knees to get a better view.

He saw Tezuka's long, dark lashes hiding those deep, brown eyes that always leave the tensai's heart fluttering with excitement whenever those eyes fell on him. Smiling, Fuji moved in closer, with one hand leaning on the other side of Tezuka's body as he hovered over the boy. Fuji grinned, and he looked up and down the quiet, sleeping buchou as he admired those handsome features and beautiful body. The thin, white shirt outlined the perfect waistline, and Fuji could smell the nostalgic scent of the boy beneath him. Heart now starting to speed up, Fuji swallowed as he leaned in closer until his own face was two inches away from Tezuka's. Careful not to disturb the boy from his slumber, Fuji could almost taste him as Tezuka continued to lie on his side, arm draped over the other on the ground.

Just this once.

Fuji thought to himself, eager to eat up the boy.

Just this once.

Fuji licked his lips in anticipation.

He can take him here. He can take him here up on the rooftop and no one would know. And if Tezuka awakes, he knew the boy would wither under his touches, unable to resist the pleasure he gives him.

Just once more.

Fuji convinced himself, his heart aching for the boy.

He'll take him just once more.

Fuji shortened the distance between his lips and those soft, handsome cheeks, nearing the corners of those tempting, rough lips.

_You forced yourself on Tezuka the first time, didn't you._

Fuji stopped, his lips now only half an inch away from that slumbering face.

And yet, he doesn't have the right to do such a thing.

Solemn blue eyes gazing down at the bespectacled boy, Fuji gave a sad smile and moved towards his captain's ear. His lips nearly brushing up against the earlobe, he whispered, "I love you, Tezuka."

And in a moment, Fuji slowly got up and left the rooftop, quietly closing the door behind him as the bespectacled boy continued to slumber away in the land of dreams without a stir.

* * *

_When Tezuka opened his eyes, he saw clear blue orbs gazing down at him with that familiar, kind smile. Eyes blinking dazedly for a minute, Tezuka noticed that he was lying on Fuji's lap in a grassy lawn, and he looked up to see the beautiful tensai sitting in front of a cherry blossom tree, with pink petals slowly fluttering away with the breeze. _

"_Fuji…" Tezuka whispered, his half-closed lids entranced by the magic of the hazelnut-haired boy. _

"_Ne, Tezuka, what's wrong?" Fuji asked, smiling gently. _

"_Aa, I had a dream," Tezuka replied tiredly. _

"_Oh?" Fuji grinned curiously. "Was it a good dream or a bad dream?" _

"_Hm, it was just a dream," Tezuka slowly responded, still looking up at those beautiful crystalline orbs. He felt Fuji's gentle, warm hands caress his cheeks as he continued to rest his head on the tensai's lap. _

"_Fuji," Tezuka breathed, blinking slowly and sleepily, not wanting to fall back to sleep. _

"_Yes, Tezuka?" Fuji asked. _

_Tezuka felt those soft fingers brush his strands of hair, filling his insides with indescribable warmth. _

"_Fuji," he repeated, finding his words breathless. "You…would never leave me, right?"_

"_Of course not."_

_He watched as Fuji smiled and leaned down closely towards his face, and the tensai whispered against his lips, "I love you, Tezuka."_

"Tezuka?"

Tezuka blinked and saw the face of a familiar friend gazing down at him with a kind smile and gentle eyes against the blinding sun above.

"Tezuka, are you okay?"

Blinking sleepily again, Tezuka squinted his eyes and slowly sat up, causing the black-haired boy to back up a bit. Eyes half awake, Tezuka rubbed his right eye underneath his glasses. "Aa, Oishi."

Oishi smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. One of our classmates told me he saw you head for the rooftop, so I went to look for you."

For a moment, Oishi blinked questioningly as he saw the bespectacled boy slowly turn his head left and right, as though looking for someone.

"Aa, I see," Tezuka finally responded, leaning forward towards his knees.

Oishi sat down next to his friend. "Taking a nap?"

"Aa," Tezuka responded.

Oishi chuckled. "That's unusual. Especially coming here to sleep. What would everyone think when they find their strict, student council president doing such a thing?" he joked.

Tezuka only nodded. "Hm."

Oishi gave a gentle frown. "What were you dreaming about?"

Tezuka paused for a moment. "Sakura."

Oishi blinked. "Sakura?"

"Hm," Tezuka nodded, slowly getting up onto his feet and walking towards the edge of the building where the gated fence lay. "The season of the cherry blossoms have already past, hasn't it?"

"Why, yes, it's already past," Oishi replied, watching his friend continue to gaze out into the distance.

Tezuka watched the vast horizon. "All in the past," he whispered, drawing a questioning glance from his best friend. "All in the past…"

There was some silence, and a small breeze blew against the strands of the bespectacled boy's hair as he stared into the distance.

"Sometimes, I feel like I'm drifting, as though in a dream," Tezuka began, surprising Oishi. "And yet, I wonder if this is my reality." Tezuka placed his fingers on the gated fence. "Am I awake? Or am I still asleep? I wonder about this many times."

Oishi got up on his feet. ""What do you mean?" He took a step forward. "Tezuka, are you feeling all right?"

Tezuka paused for a moment, still staring out ahead. "I've only started thinking about this recently." He looked down at the houses and school grounds below. "It's like I'm floating, and yet, I feel as though I had crashed somewhere without knowing it." He looked back up at the beautiful sky. "Or, perhaps, I'm just waiting for someone to bring me back down to the ground onto my own two feet."

Oishi blinked, completely puzzled. "Tezuka, I'm afraid I don't understand what you're saying."

Tezuka stayed silent for a few seconds before responding, "Aa, perhaps I'm just rambling nonsense. Gomen."

He continued to gaze out into the distance as the air fell still, and no breeze or wind past by at that moment.

Suddenly, the sky felt lonely.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Once again, please check out the new sequel, "Inui Juice Returns!"**

**Summary:**

**Tezuka thought that he was done with anymore incidents of Inui's newest juice backfiring, but when Fuji brings a new plant to school, just what can go terribly wrong? Tentacles x Tezuka + Fuji!  
**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Thank you, Tezuka-san, for allowing me to drop by unannounced," Fuji bowed politely to the older woman.

"Why, of course, Fuji-kun!" The bespectacled boy's mother smiled, welcoming the young boy in through the front door of her home. "I see that there was no practice today."

"Hm," Fuji nodded, taking off his shoes. "They're giving us a break today. I actually just got back from shopping with my sister. She's leaving for Osaka tomorrow."

"Oh? That sounds like fun," the older woman chuckled. "Your sister is such a beautiful young lady. Well, I apologize that Kunimitsu isn't home right now. He had gone onto the nearby courts to practice. You know how my son is. Always thinking about tennis."

Fuji laughed. "Yes, that's typical of our buchou."

"I won't hold you up now. You can go to Kunimitsu's room. You know where it is."

"Thank you," Fuji bowed again, walking towards the hallway with the English dictionary he had had borrowed. He had forgotten to give the dictionary back to Tezuka before school ended, and by the time he had remembered, Tezuka had already headed on home. Hand clutched tightly onto the small book against his chest, Fuji's heart thumped, remembering the boy slumbering on his side earlier today. And how close he was to those lips.

He entered the all too familiar room, immediately smelling the sweet scent of the bespectacled boy. Oh, how he missed this smell. This room. That bed with _him_ in it.

Fuji shook. He scolded himself, reminding himself that he is here to drop off the dictionary and leave. Not to reminisce.

Setting the book gently down on the hard, wooden desk, Fuji sighed and reluctantly let go of the item, feeling as though not having that book would no longer provide him with the excuse of visiting this very room. Hand gently sliding over the edge of the table, Fuji made out to leave when his eyes flickered at the sight of something in the trash can. Frowning, he immediately dropped to his knees to get a closer look when his blue orbs widened.

There lying in the trashcan were the broken pieces of what seemed to be a red and blue gundam model.

_His_ red and blue gundam model.

Completely baffled by how in the world his toy, which he had thrown away, ended up in Tezuka's trashcan of all places, Fuji leaned his head into the bucket to get a closer look. And then, leaning back up, he glanced to his right, finding a small dent in the wall across the room.

His eyebrows creased into a frown.

He returned his attention to the trashcan and continued to look at those pieces lying broken at the bottom.

* * *

Later that evening, Tezuka dropped his tennis bag onto the floor in his room and collapsed on his bed, resting from the late intense practice. It was good playing outside in the cool air, especially after a stressful day of school and student council duties. Sighing in relief, Tezuka wiped the sweat off his forehead when his mother walked in.

"Kunimitsu, your friend Fuji-kun dropped off your dictionary today."

"Fuji?" Tezuka looked up, surprised. And then, he saw the English dictionary sitting neatly on top of his desk. "Oh, when did he drop by?"

"A moment after you left for the park," his mother smiled warmly. "It's nice seeing him again. I haven't seen him for so long. Why don't you invite him over for dinner more often?"

Tezuka paused at this. "Aa, perhaps next time."

"Hm," his mother nodded, smiling before leaving the room.

Tezuka scratched the side of his head and got up from his bed to reach his desk. He ran his fingers gently over the cover of the dictionary. It wasn't necessary for Fuji to be in such a rush to return his dictionary. Sighing, Tezuka made out to leave his room and head towards the kitchen for dinner when his eyes caught sight of the trashcan next to his desk. Frowning, he immediately dropped onto his knees and peered inside.

"Okasan!"

"Yes, Kunimitsu?" his mother answered back from the kitchen.

"Did you empty out the trashcan in my room?"

"Kunimitsu, I haven't taken out the trash in your room for weeks. That's your responsibility."

Frowning, Tezuka turned his head back to the container and blinked multiple times. Odd, there were still pieces of torn paper inside, which meant he hadn't emptied it out yet. Or had he? Tezuka scratched his head, quite confounded.

* * *

Fuji let out a loud sigh at his desk in school the next day.

"Ne, what are you looking at?"

"Huh?" The tensai looked up, startled, hastily stuffing something back within his textbook cover.

"Fuji, what's that?" The redhead blinked. He saw a thing sheet slide just in time beneath the cover. "Ne, you were looking at something! Nya!"

Fuji chuckled uneasily. "Eiji, I don't know what you're talking about." He subtly laid his arm over the closed textbook.

Kikumaru furrowed his eyebrows at this action and launched his arms out towards the tensai. "Ne, let me see! Let me see!"

Fuji's eyes flew wide open as he grabbed his textbook and held it away from the overly curious boy. "Eiji! There's nothing here!"

"You were looking at something! And you kept sighing! What is it? What are you hiding in that textbook?" Kikumaru demanded, hands wailing out wildly as Fuji held one hand up against his face, pushing him back.

"No-thing-Ei-ji." Fuji bit each word as he struggled to keep the redhead away. It was only Thursday morning break, and already, Fuji felt like the day was becoming exhausting thanks to his best friend.

"Kikumaru Senpai."

Both boys froze, blinking at the soft, shy voice, and turned their heads to see a young second year with a pony-tail and a small folded letter in her hands.

"Um, Kikumaru Senpai, can I talk to you?" the girl repeated, eyes looking away bashfully as she quickly hid the letter behind her back.

The redhead released Fuji and stood straight up on his feet. "Hm," he nodded, following the girl out of the classroom.

Now it was Fuji's turn to be curious, and he secretly followed his best friend and peaked his head out the door to spy on the two. Both were now standing in the middle of the hallway, with the girl's back facing the door. Since there were various students chattering about nearby, it was difficult to pick up on the conversation, but Fuji could very well guess what this was about since the girl was constantly stammering, blushing, giving a timid smile, and bowing many times before finally holding out the letter to the redhead. Fuji watched as Kikumaru smiled kindly, blushing as well, and took the letter from the young girl's hands before she ran off down the hall.

Upon seeing that everything was clear, Fuji walked up to his best friend.

"Ne, Fujiko! I got a love confession!" Kikumaru exclaimed, waving the letter in front of his friend. "You hear that? A-love-con-fes-sion." He mouthed each word clearly.

"Hehe, I know," Fuji chuckled. "She's cute too."

"Oh, I never knew I was this popular!" Kikumaru grinned excitedly. "Wait 'till I tell Oishi!"

"Speaking of Oishi," Fuji said, eyes glancing to the right.

Kikumaru blinked, following Fuji's gaze before seeing the vice-captain who was standing a couple feet away, his face slightly askew.

"Ne, Oishi!" Kikumaru cried out excitedly, throwing his hands up into the air. "I got a love confession!"

The black-haired boy blinked many times, averting his eyes with an unsure look on his face, and swiftly turning around to quickly walk back down the hall in the other direction.

"Oi, Oishi!" Kikumaru cried out again, surprised. "Oishi!"

By then, the black-haired boy had disappeared around a corner.

Kikumaru folded his arms. "Hmph. He didn't have to be upset that I got a love confession and he didn't."

Fuji chuckled. "Eiji, I don't think that's the case."

Kikumaru faced his friend. "What do you mean?"

Fuji pointed his finger at the boy's forehand and poked him. "You're. Too. Naïve." He said each word clearly.

Kikumaru furrowed his eyebrows and cried out childishly, "Ne! I'm not naïve! I'm not! I'm not!"

And thus, Fuji continued to laugh as his best friend continued throwing a fit in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

During that day at lunch, Tezuka ate with his best friend up on the rooftop. He noticed that there seemed to be a dark cloud cast over the vice-captain, as the black-haired boy's face completely expressed that he was in a bad mood.

"Oishi, is there something on your mind?" Tezuka asked directly, startling him.

"Oh, nothing," Oishi responded dully, giving a meek smile before returning his attention to playing with his food, a brooding look still on his face.

Tezuka sighed and set down his own pair of chopsticks down on the bento before fully facing his friend. "Oishi, I am your best friend too. You can tell me if something's on your mind."

Oishi, not used to hearing such kind gesture from the stoic boy, felt touched by this unusual display of kindness. He gave a quick sideways glance before staring down at his food. "Eiji was confessed to by a girl today."

Tezuka blinked, raising his eyebrows. "Oh? Kikumaru?"

"Hai," Oishi nodded. "I saw it in the hallways during break this morning."

"Aa, I see," Tezuka slowly said.

There was a small pause between the two boys.

"What…should I do, Tezuka?" Oishi slowly asked. "I feel so angry. I'm so angry at that girl. And yet, I'm also angry at Eiji, but I have no right to be." He sighed. "I even avoided him during lunch. He doesn't even know I'm up here with you right now." He draped an arm over his knee. "I'm so confused."

Tezuka thought about this and then replied, "What is there to be confused about? Don't you already know what you want?"

Oishi blinked, surprised, and looked up at his friend.

"Sometimes things are not as complicated as they seem," Tezuka began. "They are what they are. You just need to be able to realize what you want and act upon it."

Oishi gave a small smile of amusement. "My my, Tezuka, since when have you gone all philosophical?"

Tezuka chuckled, surprising his friend once more, and slowly said, "Aa, perhaps it's through experience."

Oishi laughed. "You surprise me sometimes." He gazed at his friend with a kind expression. "Then, doesn't the same go for you and Fuji?"

Oishi noticed a drastic change in his friend's face as Tezuka looked down at his feet, his eyes growing dim with a withdrawn gaze.

"What do you mean? There's nothing between us," he answered coolly.

Oishi dropped his mouth. "B-But, Tezuka!"

Tezuka looked up at the vast, blue sky. "It's odd. These past two weeks."

Oishi blinked. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Tezuka sighed. "For some reason, I feel like I'm falling behind." He gazed at the pure white, serene clouds slowly passing by in the sky. "I always strive to stay ahead of everything, to be at the top and do my best. Yet, for the first time," he frowned. "I feel like I'm left behind, unable to move forward."

Oishi gave his friend a worried glance. He said gently, "Tezuka, about Fuji-"

"This has nothing to do with Fuji."

Oishi shook at the sharp, cold words.

Tezuka wrapped a hand around the back of his head, rubbing his neck as he looked down at his knees. "Everything seems so unclear, Oishi. I feel as though I'm drifting somewhere in-between. I don't understand if I'm dreaming or awake." He sighed. "It's like everything feels so unfamiliar and cloudy. I can't see the road ahead of me for the very first time." He held up his hands and stared down at his empty palms. "I feel strangely lost."

Oishi gave a compassionate gaze. "Tezuka, I know that you and Fuji-"

"Why do you keep bringing up Fuji?" Tezuka cut him off, annoyed.

Oishi furrowed his eyebrows at this stubborn behavior. No longer able to contain himself, he suddenly bursted out, "Because you're a mess! Do you hear me? A mess! You've been a wreck these past two weeks and you don't even know it!"

Tezuka closed his eyes, and calmly said, "You need not be concerned about me. I've accepted things as they are."

"T-Tezuka!" Oishi felt his patience begin to teeter.

"Everything will go back to normal," Tezuka spoke plainly. "There is a match coming up next week, so we should put our full effort and concentration into it."

Oishi dropped his mouth at this behavior, and he cried out, "Oi, how long do you plan on going on like this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tezuka responded coolly, eyes straying away.

Now completely losing his composure, Oishi reached out and grabbed his best friend by the shirt collar, forcefully pulling the bespectacled boy up onto his feet with surprising strength. "Tezuka!"

"O-Oishi!" Tezuka cried out, his eyes flying wide open in surprise.

"Do you not see how far down you have allowed yourself to fall to?" Oishi cried out, shaking. "Do you not see what you've been pushed to?"

"What are you talking about!?" Tezuka argued back.

"Fuji-"

"Why do you keep bringing up Fuji?!"

Hands shaking furiously, Oishi shouted to his face, "Because you're not only an idiot, but a coward!!"

Tezuka blinked, his mouth half gaping rather speechlessly.

"You heard me right! A COWARD!" Oishi repeated, eyes flaring up with passion. "You spend your time moping around and pitying yourself, suppressing it all and letting it eat you away, while all throughout this time you refuse to face the truth!" Oishi began shaking with extreme agitation and frustration.

"O-Oishi!" Tezuka stuttered, stunned. "I don't know what you're saying-"

Oishi pulled Tezuka closer to his face. "You're supposed to be one of the bravest men I've ever known, and yet, here you are talking about such nonsense as though you've given up!" He gritted his teeth, and shouted, "What happened to you? This is not the Tezuka I know!"

"But, Oishi-"

"You really are worthless! To have allowed yourself to be brought down to this pathetic state!" Oishi cried out, growing more and more emotional as his fingers clenched tightly over Tezuka's shirt collar. "You say sometimes things are not as complicated as they seem."

"And they're not." Tezuka defended, starting to get irritated himself. "There's nothing else. I told you, I accept everything as they are-"

"AREN'T YOU JUST AVOIDING THE TRUTH?!"

Tezuka's eyes enlarged.

"You…you call yourself a captain, you call yourself responsible." Oishi's voice became shaky. "You say you never give up and will fight to the very end. But all I see right now is some pitiful man who is just hiding himself like a damn coward!" Oishi felt tears begin to stream in his eyes. "You two are just going in circles and you don't even know it! Why can't you guys just open your eyes and see for once what is in front of you?!! To just admit it to yourself?" Oishi gave him a hard shake by the collar. "Tezuka Kunimitsu, I ask you, what is it that you want?!"

Tezuka's deep brown orbs shook.

_What I want…_

He was speechless. He had never seen his best friend so angry and rattled up in all the years he's known him at Seigaku. He watched with mouth half gaping as Oishi stared at him with such intensity and such sadness that he swallowed, not sure how to respond. And then, Oishi released his shirt collar rather roughly and turned away, hastily gathering his unfinished lunch and heading for the door. Before exiting, the vice-captain stood on the spot and said with his back towards his friend, "You know, someone once told me to just be honest with myself."

Tezuka blinked.

Oishi turned around and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Isn't it about time you listened to your own advice?"

And with those words said, Oishi slammed the door shut, disappearing from the rooftop and leaving the bespectacled boy blinking at himself, slightly shaken and bewildered.

* * *

Practice went on as usual that afternoon, with routine laps and training exercises. However, it was as normal as could be, save for the tension among not only two but four tennis players now. In the locker room before practice began, Tezuka and Fuji were still acting awkwardly towards each other, and when the topic of Saeki dropping by to pick up Fuji two days ago came up (thanks to a certain loudmouth redhead), an uncomfortable silence ensued, followed by Tezuka slamming his locker door shut in annoyance and storming out onto the courts, and Fuji struggling to maintain his rather bleak smile. At the same time, the regulars noticed the strange silence between Oishi and Kikumaru. Whenever the redhead tried to talk to the vice-captain, the black-haired boy would simply mutter something short before brushing him off and walking away, leaving his doubles partner stunned and confused. And thus, the rest of the regulars sighed at the unexpected tense atmosphere.

"Man, what's wrong with our team these days?" Momoshiro remarked, tapping his racket impatiently against his shoulder as they all waited outside, prepared for their afternoon practice. "This whole tension is suffocating me."

"I heard Eiji got a love letter from a second year," Takashi smiled.

"Eh? Eiji-senpai did?"

"Hm, that's good data," Inui noted, scribbling in his data book.

"And Tezuka and Fuji are still on not-so-good terms of course," Momoshiro added.

"I feel like there's something up between Buchou and Oishi senpai as well," Echizen sleepily added, yawning.

"And what would that be?" Kaidoh asked, secretly curious himself.

"Hm. I know it seems unusual, but," the first year looked at the bulletin board where his captain and vice-captain were conversing with their coach. "I get the feeling that something happened between those too. In fact, it seems like Oishi senpai is avoiding both Eiji senpai _and_ Buchou."

"Ne, what's this about Oishi avoiding Tezuka?"

The regulars nearly jumped out of their skin at the tensai suddenly appearing right behind them.

"N-nothing, Fuji senpai," Momoshiro stammered uneasily, chuckling it off.

Fuji opened his eyes to reveal scrutinizing, piercing blue orbs. "Oh, are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

Momoshiro, Echizen, Kaidoh, and Takashi all shook, their hearts unsettled as a strange aura hovered around Fuji.

"Oi, what are you guys all doing there just daydreaming?" Ryuzaki bellowed. "Get over here now or 30 extra laps!"

* * *

When practice finally finished, there was an announcement made that tomorrow's training will only be held in the morning, and that there will be none in the afternoon since the school needed to spend that time repainting the courts _again_ (apparently, certain sections were carelessly missed from the previous job).

"Ne, I'm so happy that we don't have practice tomorrow afternoon!" Kikumaru stretched his arms up in relief back in the locker room. "It will be Friday, so going home right after school is going to feel so nice!" He turned to Oishi. "Ne, Oishi, do you want to come with me to watch a movie?"

"Gomen, Eiji. I have plans."

"Eh?" Kikumaru blinked, surprised, not expecting such an answer. He carefully watched the back of his doubles partner while the boy buttoned up his white uniform shirt. "Ne, Oishi, you sure? I heard that new movie is really good," he tempted his friend, nudging him playfully.

"I'm busy."

Not liking this unenthusiastic and uncharacteristic response, Kikumaru began throwing a fit. "Ne, Oishi! Are you mad at me or something? You've been avoiding me all day since before lunch! What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

Frustrated at this, the redhead prepared to vocalize his irritation out loud when he heard Fuji say, "Perhaps he's just jealous."

Kikumaru blinked multiple times, and then turned to look at his best friend, who was smiling friendly at him. "Ne, what do you mean, Fuji? Are you saying he's mad he didn't get a love confession himself?"

Fuji chuckled. "Well, I guess you can say that," he slowly responded as he turned his head subtly towards the black-haired boy who was now blushing within his locker, face grimacing in annoyance at Fuji's obvious unnecessary comment.

"Well, it's not my fault that I'm so popular," Kikumaru defended. "It's not like I actively went out for her. And besides, I plan on turning her down anyway."

At this news, all regulars turned their heads towards the redhead, especially Oishi, who's face gave away a look of hope and disbelief. "Eiji, is that true?"

"Um, y-yeah," Kikumaru frowned, thrown off by this complete 180 degree. He saw Oishi sigh in relief and put on his usual generous smile once more.

"Well, I suppose I can go to the movies with you. My errands can be done sometime later over the weekend."

Raising an eyebrow suspiciously, Kikumaru folded his arms and stuck his nose up in the air. "Hm, I think I changed my mind."

"W-what?! Wait," Oishi cried out, astounded. "What do you mean, changed your mind?"

Kikumaru turned his back on him. "None of your business. Nya!"

"E-Eiji!"

"You two stop arguing."

All the regulars jumped at the old coach standing right in front of them.

"Oi, Baa-san! I'm half naked here!" Momoshiro cried out, covering up his shirtless body. "And what's with you and Fuji senpai having a habit of appearing out of nowhere?"

"Quiet, Momo. You two," Ryuzaki turned to look at Fuji and Tezuka, who were both about finished changing. "Don't forget, cleaning duty in the girl's locker room today," she sang, holding up the cleaning supplies.

Tezuka and Fuji blinked at the supplies in their coach's hands before letting out a sigh.

* * *

"Ne, so this is the last week we do cleanup," Fuji smiled as he walked alongside the bespectacled boy, a mop in his hand.

"Aa," Tezuka said stoically, a broom over his shoulder and bucket in his other hand.

Both boys were heading towards the other side of the courts where the girl's tennis team usually practiced on. Their school bags were hanging over their shoulders as well so that they could head on home immediately after cleaning.

Fuji chuckled. "But I'm looking forward to the weekend." He looked up at the sky. "I hope the weather is as nice as today."

"Aa," Tezuka said flatly.

There was a brief silence as the two boys continued walking towards the other clubhouse.

"Ne, Tezuka, what are you doing when you get home today?"

"Homework."

"I see."

Another pause. They passed by rows of trees along the sidewalk as their footsteps filled the empty noise in the air.

"How about you?"

Fuji looked up in surprise by the question. He smiled. "I'm going with Saeki to eat dinner. He's coming here to meet me later." Suddenly, Fuji noticed Tezuka had stopped walking, and he turned to his left to see what's going on. He blinked as he found the serious boy only gazing at him strangely, as though slightly upset.

"Ne, Tezuka, is there something wrong?" Fuji frowned.

Tezuka continued to stare in the same manner before looking ahead once more and responding, "It's nothing."

They continued walking.

"So, how about the weekend? Are you doing anything?"

"No."

Fuji noticed that Tezuka was refusing to turn his head around again.

"Nothing at all?"

"Correct."

"Do you have a lot of homework?"

"No."

More silence, save for the soothing sound of the water swaying back and forth in the tin bucket.

"Need to buy more tennis practice supplies?"

"Perhaps."

Fuji felt this conversation was going nowhere.

"Um, so, you're going to stay home the whole weekend?"

"Yes."

Fuji started to get slightly irritated with the one word responses, despite knowing that that tends to be Tezuka's manner of speaking.

"Something's bothering you," Fuji finally ventured to say.

"Nothing's bothering me."

Fuji furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the bespectacled boy continue to stare ahead.

"You can tell me-"

"It's none of your concern."

Annoyed with this response, Fuji suddenly blurted out, "Ne, are you just going to keep avoiding me?!" Surprised by his own outburst, he immediately halted in his tracks, his blue eyes shaking as now Tezuka stopped walking as well. For a minute, neither boys moved as the strange tension in the air left both boys quiet and still.

And then, finally...

"You were the one who left me."

Fuji shook at those words. Eyes widening at the response, he watched the serious boy now gaze at him, face unreadable. And then, Tezuka continued walking on ahead, with Fuji quickly running after him to catch up. But for a moment of the walk, Fuji looked down at the floor, slightly ashamed at himself.

After a minute or two, upon seeing the girl's locker room up ahead, Fuji slowly said, "You were not happy with me."

"I never said that."

Annoyed, Fuji shot the boy a dirty look. "You never said you were happy either."

"Why does it matter to you my feelings?"

Fuji gritted his teeth. "You're my friend! Of course I care about your feelings!"

"I find that ironic considering you seem to enjoy fooling around with anyone who happens to cater to your needs," Tezuka said in ill humor.

Furious with such uncalled for accusations, Fuji shot back, "Well then, why does it matter to you who I'm with?"

"You're right, why does it matter to me?"

Fuji flinched, blue orbs shaking angrily as he and the boy both halted a couple feet away from the girl's locker room. "Then, what is it that you really want to say to me?"

This time, Tezuka turned around and gave him an icy glare.

"To you, it's only a game," Tezuka stated bitterly. "So why won't you just leave me alone for once?"

The words cut into him like a knife, and Fuji felt a sharp jab in his chest as he looked up at the serious boy, stunned.

Those cold, brown eyes continued to bore down at him disparagingly.

Clenching his fist stubbornly, Fuji immediately shot back, "I've already left you alone. Doesn't that make you happy?" Suddenly, Fuji's eyes shook as he saw deep pain flash across those seemingly still brown orbs. Swallowing uncomfortably, he continued to watch that immovable face gaze back at him, silent and hurt. And then, as Fuji bit his lip regrettably, his eyes strayed away.

There was a wounded look in those deep brown eyes, but soon, that look was replaced by anger.

"Hence, which is why I consider you irresponsible," Tezuka admonished.

Fuji's eyebrow twitched, and he retaliated, "Oh? And you consider yourself responsible?"

"This is pointless," Tezuka turned away, exasperated. "I'm not wasting my time on someone who's that immature."

"Oh? I'm immature?"

Tezuka glared at him. "You're being immature."

"And you think you're mature, Mr. Almighty Captain?!" Fuji mocked, raising his voice. "Why are you so damn moody?"

"And why can't you take anyone seriously?" Tezuka shot back, starting to lose his composure.

"I am serious when I need to be!"

"HA! That's funny," Tezuka laughed without laughing.

"T-Tezuka!" Fuji shook, furious and agitated.

"I don't need to deal with such childish behavior," Tezuka stated plainly, walking towards the door, his hand reaching out to turn the doorknob.

"Fine, run away like you always do, you cowa-" Fuji suddenly stopped, hearing faint voices in the background. Blinking at this, he glanced towards one of the faraway windows of the building before his eyes widened and he strutted forward, frantically reaching out his hand and calling out, "Wait, Tezuka!"

Tezuka turned the doorknob and opened the door.

Everyone froze.

There standing before the two boys were the girls tennis team, half dressed in their uniforms, and their various undergarments showing clearly along with other private attire lying on the floor.

There was a long pause that seemed to last for eternity as the girls all gaped and blinked at their unexpected visitors.

And then,

"KKKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Fuji covered his ears and squinted his eyes in pain at the ear piercing screams that filled the air.

"G-Gomen," Tezuka stuttered, eyes wide open and face blushing in shock. "I didn't know you were all still in here-"

"CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR ALREADY!"

* * *

"Hahahaha," Fuji doubled over in laughter in the locker room, clutching his stomach as his cheeks started to hurt and his eyes were on the brink of tears.

"It's not funny," Tezuka muttered, face still red with embarrassment as he tried to focus his attention on sweeping the floor near a row of lockers.

"But…oh my gosh…Tezuka…did you see the look on their faces?" Fuji fell onto the floor, laughing some more at the image of the girls screaming and throwing various objects at his captain, including one bra that flew right into the poor boy's face.

"You can stop laughing now," Tezuka repeated, annoyed and blushing even more. "I had no idea their practice today was going to run this long. I thought they had all gone home by now."

"I think that goes for the both of us," Fuji chuckled, finally calming down as he picked up his mop again and began cleaning the floor, rubbing the tear away from his eye. "But, you should have seen Sakuno-chan's face. I wonder what Echizen will think when he finds out that his buchou got a peak at her forbidden body before he did?"

"Fuji!"

Fuji laughed some more as Tezuka scolded him, cheeks now turning bright red.

"Gomen, gomen. I'll stop now," Fuji shook it off, taking in a deep breath before exhaling. "Saa, but, I am kinda' sad."

"About what," Tezuka asked impatiently, sweeping the floor with his back towards the tensai once more.

"Well," Fuji gave a sad smile as he stared at the ground. "I'm sad that we won't have cleaning duties anymore."

"That's an odd thing to be sad over."

Fuji chuckled. "True. But," he looked at the bespectacled boy's back. "I actually find these times quite…nice."

Tezuka stopped sweeping. His hands tightened over the handle of his boom, a look of regret displayed in his eyes. For a minute, there was a strange aching inside his chest at this reminder. He responded in a rather quiet, raspy voice, "Why does it matter," and continued sweeping while the tensai frowned at this remark.

The conversation didn't continue after that. For a while, both boys stayed silent, with the sound of harsh bristles and sloppy mops the only noises. By then, the sun was beginning to set, and orange rays slowly seeped through the windows of the girl's clubhouse, subtly lighting up the room with a beautiful, dim, yellowish orange glow. For some odd reason, the air was filled with a strange tranquility, as the peaceful sound of the broom sweeping left to right across the floor, and the soothing sound of the wet mop sliding across the ground in circular motions, continued to be the only sounds filling the room. There were the occasional steps of the two boys as they traveled around the main area, cleaning the floor, each in their respective section.

Not looking.

Not speaking.

Until…

"Ne, Tezuka."

"What is it?" Tezuka asked, still sweeping.

There was a slight hesitation. Fuji twisted the mop handle tightly in his hands. "Do you…forgive me?"

Surprised by this, Tezuka stopped sweeping and looked up, blinking questioningly.

Fuji continued to stare at the wall of lockers, avoiding the bespectacled boy's gaze. "For what I did to you that first time?" He swallowed, finding this difficult, before continuing in a softer tone and a weak smile, "Do you forgive me for forcing you like that?" Once the words left his lips, Fuji realized how afraid he really was of hearing the response. And he looked down bleakly, biting his lip nervously and dreading the answer that would ensue.

Meanwhile, Tezuka continue to stare at the tensai, stunned.

There was a long awkward pause.

Finally, as he gazed down at the ground, Tezuka replied, "I was angry at you, yes. But," he looked up and stared at the wall of lockers. "It never occurred to me to not forgive you."

Surprised, Fuji immediately looked up and watched the serious boy continue.

"I was very angry with you that day. Even furious. But," he paused for a brief moment, "I never thought about not forgiving you. And even if I had," he slowly turned to look at the hazelnut-haired boy, "Somewhere along the line, I forgave you a long time ago."

Fuji felt a heavy weight being lifted off as he stared into those deep brown eyes that stared back at him with such strange, unusual softness to them.

So many things left unsaid. So many things left unexpressed. So many things left unvoiced.

For a while, both boys maintained their gaze, neither willing to look away.

And then, Tezuka turned back around and continued sweeping.

Fuji stuck the mop in the bucket, wringed the threads, and continued mopping.

"Did you…sleep with Saeki?"

Fuji shook, immediately gaping in surprise at the rather abrupt question. He looked at the bespectacled boy. "What do you mean, Tezuka? Why do you ask me this?"

"Did you sleep with Saeki?" Tezuka repeated calmly, hand now stopped.

Fuji continued to watch that tall, large frame, before replying, "I told you last time. What gave you such a strange idea?"

Tezuka paused and looked up at the blank wall, surprised and secretly hopeful. "So you mean…you never did?"

Fuji started to get agitated. "Oi, Tezuka! You should know that I can't do it with anyone but you-" Fuji stopped himself, stunned at the words leaving his mouth, but by now, Tezuka was half turned around already and looking at him expectantly, his deep brown eyes blinking widely in surprise. His heart pounding, Fuji swallowed the lump in his throat, unable to avert his eyes.

And then, Tezuka fully turned around and stepped forward when he accidentally knocked Fuji's bag next to him on the bench down onto the floor, scattering his textbook, a pencil bag, and a thin sheet that slid out of the book cover across the room.

"Gomen," Tezuka quickly apologized, about to lean down to pick up the materials when his eyes flashed and every inch of his limbs froze. On the floor next to his feet was a small photograph of him on top of the school building, gazing at the view. It was the picture from when both he and Fuji were up on the rooftop after spending that weekend's training session up in the mountains with Rokkaku's tennis team. Why does Fuji have that picture…

Fuji gaped at the scene before him, his heart racing and face blushing in extreme embarrassment as he quickly scrambled onto the floor to pick up the photograph.

"Fuji, that picture," Tezuka leaned down, reaching out his hand too late as the tensai snapped the picture from the floor and stuffed it back within his book cover. "Why-"

"It's nothing!" Fuji hastily replied, quickly throwing the textbook and pencil bag back into his black school bag. Suddenly, there was a loud ring tone that made both boys jump. Blinking at first, Fuji rummaged through his bag and took out his phone as he got up on his feet. "Saeki," he noted out loud at the number, causing the bespectacled boy to widen his eyes. Fuji moved his thumb to hit the answer call when he suddenly felt a strong hand latch onto his wrist. Looking up in surprise, he saw Tezuka gazing back at him with an indiscernible stare of unspoken words that he froze.

The phone rang loudly.

Fuji stood rooted to the spot, his large blue eyes staring back at those deep brown ones. He took in deep, slow breaths as his heart pounded harder and faster. His veins pulsated underneath his skin where the large hand wrapped strongly around his wrist with a tight grip.

Neither boy dared to move as the phone continued to blare with its annoying tone over and over again, echoing throughout the empty locker room and ricocheting off the walls until, finally, it stopped.

_Bam!_

Tezuka clenched his eyes shut and slowly opened them again when he found himself lying on his back on the floor, head against the locker and broom bouncing and rolling away. He looked up and saw the tensai looking down at him, the boy's hands pressed down on both sides of his shoulder...and his body sitting on top of him.

Surprised, Tezuka cried out, "F-Fuji!"

"Just like this."

Tezuka shook.

"Just like this," Fuji cried out, a tender and longing look in his face. "Just like this." He loosened his grip on the boy's shoulders. "Don't be scared, Tezuka," he pleaded, noticing the look of fear in those deep brown eyes. "I won't hurt you," Fuji reassured him.

Tezuka's deep brown orbs trembled as he looked up at the boy sitting on top of his abdomen, not understanding what's happening. And the next thing he knew, Fuji's two hands landed on his face.

Fuji bent over and began slowly moving his hands around.

At first, Tezuka tensed at the touches, his heart pounding hard and fast as his eyes darted around, unsure of what's happening. He felt those hands run up his cheeks, over his forehead, fingers brushing across his nose and underneath his glasses. The hands were so soft, so beyond gentle, yet, Tezuka felt that it was ages since he felt such warm touches on him. He held his breath as Fuji caressed his chin, sending more shivers throughout his body. And then, a pale hand trailed up against his hair, brushing steadily through his now disheveled strands, and he exhaled out loud as his breathing began to steady, feeling the warmth traveling through his scalp and into his chest as that hand continued to rummage through his locks.

Fuji ran his hands over that handsome face, trailing the outlines and perfect features like a blind man making out the person before him. He traced his thumb across that perfect chin, feeling Tezuka shiver at the touch. His blue eyes, glued to every inch of the boy before him, tenderly watched as Tezuka began to relax and sigh.

Outside, the sun continued to set over the horizon, kindly casting its long, warm rays onto the two boys on the floor, and coloring their white, uniform shirts like the brushes and paint of an artist's palette. The beam of light traveled against the wall of lockers, reflecting off the bare walls and spreading across the surface in a wave. The room filled with a warm, orange glow, followed by shadows of shelves and boxes that rose higher, further accentuating the subtle radiance of the light. The air was quite still at the moment, save for the soft, deep breathing of the two young occupants still inside.

Fuji, gazing affectionately at the other boy, leaned his head downward, lightly bumping his forehead against Tezuka's. He said in a half whisper, "Just like this." His blue eyes, filled with various indescribable emotions, gave a desperate look. "Please."

Tezuka breathed out, swallowing, before his eyes fell into half-closed lids. He shuddered as he felt the warm breath of the tensai brushing up against his skin.

Fuji began running the side of his own cheek against the other boy's, playfully nudging those glasses with his nose, and rubbing his face up all over that flushed skin.

Tezuka felt like he was falling into some dreamy daze at the feel of that soft cheek pressed up against his own. He watched those clear blue eyes ever so passing yearningly over his glazed brown ones, and he breathed out slowly, almost closing his eyes as Fuji ran his hand over his hair and continuously nestled his face up against his, always missing his lips. It felt so comfortable. So warm. So reassuring. For at that moment, nothing existed outside of that room, save for the warm, orange glow that shined upon them.

Fuji sighed a smile at the feel of Tezuka's skin, pressing up his cheek against the boy's more and more. He breathed in the other boy's nostalgic scent, filling his lungs whole and gasping quietly as he enjoyed the feel of embracing that handsome face. He had missed this so much. He had missed holding his head in his hands so much.

Tezuka shivered as Fuji nuzzled his nose against the side of his own, tickling him. He silently gasped as he felt the boy's hands gently brushing over his chin and across the edge of his face. Breathing slowly, Tezuka's eyes wondered aimlessly. He didn't understand. He didn't need to understand. He wasn't even thinking. All he knew was the sweet aroma of the tensai, the gentle caresses gracing his face, and those compelling blue eyes. Those ever so fleeting blue eyes that were looking at him. And his heart fluttered as he let the tensai rest his forehead against his, the sound of deep breathing filling the quiet, empty space.

Both boys closed their eyes, feeling each other as their very existence was the only thing that mattered in that room at that moment.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door, sending both boys' eyes flying wide open. As the door slowly creaked open, the two Seigaku regulars stumbled around and immediately scrambled onto their feet.

The door swung open, and in stepped the tall, silvery-white haired boy with shrewd, dark green eyes.

And a very, very unpleasant look on his face.

"My my, what do we have here?" he raised an eyebrow in false amusement, his school and tennis bags hanging over his shoulder.

Fuji avoided his friend's gaze, face blushing while Tezuka stared back unwavering, ignoring the tints of pink gracing his own cheeks as he glared at that obnoxious smile.

Saeki looked from one to the other carefully, eyeing both of them suspiciously before giving a steady smile, "Fuji, you didn't answer my call, so I got worried. It's getting late. We don't want to miss dinner."

Fuji looked up, and then, hesitantly, he slowly said, "But, the mop and bucket…"

"I'm sure Tezuka-san can handle it, right?" Saeki threw an unconvincing smile at the serious boy still stubbornly glaring back. "Let's go, Fuji."

Fuji frowned and turned his face towards his captain. "Gomen, Tezuka. Do you mind putting the cleaning supplies away?" he picked up his bags and walked over to Saeki.

As Fuji stood next to him, Saeki threw a warning, mocking smile at the serious boy, not bothering to wait for an answer, and remarked, "Tezuka-san, perhaps you should get a breath of fresh air. It appears that it's too stuffy in here since your face looks quite flushed." And with that said, Saeki put his arm around Fuji and directed the boy out the room, closing the door behind him and leaving the Seigaku captain alone with the cleaning supplies lying quietly on the floor.

At the sound of the door shutting, Tezuka fell back against the lockers, his hands flying up to his face. What was that about? What was Fuji doing? Why did Fuji do that?

His mind was spinning out of control in mass confusion, and he pressed his palms harder up against his cheeks. They were hot, very hot, and his heart was racing like mad. He took a deep breath, remembering the tensai's face that was on his only moments before. He found himself craving for those hands again, for that reassuring feeling, for that wonderful, warm feeling. Knees going weak, he slowly slid down onto the floor, dropping his head in-between his legs, body shaking.

He didn't understand. What did Fuji want? What did Fuji mean? And that photograph of him. Why does Fuji have that…?

His mind trailed off into thin air as those gentle touches haunted him. He breathed in deeply again and dropped his head further down. And thus, at that moment, Tezuka found overwhelming emotions threatening to surface from deep inside him as a painful ache filled his heart.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The next morning that Friday, the rumor of the perverted student council president and peeping tom tensai had spread throughout the school like wildfire, much to both boys' chagrin.

"Ne, I heard that Tezuka-san walked in on the girls while they were changing!" a girl told her friend excitedly.

"Really? No way! Where?"

"The girls' tennis clubhouse."

"Hey, did you guys here? Fuji-senpai actually spied on the girls' tennis team when they were changing!"

"I heard the girls were in their underwear!"

"Ne, are you sure? Tezuka Kaichou actually purposely stormed into the girl's locker room?"

"But he's such a well-disciplined and good student, he would never do that, would he?"

"Fuji actually saw my friend when she was in her bra only! And he _smiled_!"

"CREEPY!"

"I knew someone on that tennis team who told me that Tezuka-san was drooling!"

"Hentai! Hentai!"

"I never knew Tezuka-senpai had such a perverted side to him!"

Oishi gave a deep sigh as he looked up and watched his best friend whose head was lying against the table, arms dangling lifelessly on both sides of his desk.

"Tezuka, are you okay?" he asked.

"Aa," Tezuka muttered against the surface, still not looking up.

Oishi shook his head. Obviously, the model student was completely in dismay by the rumors that have been flying around all morning long. It was bad enough dealing with some of the whisperings amongst the non-regulars in the tennis club at practice early this morning, but upon class starting when the majority of the students have arrived at school, the rumor had worsened. Oishi wondered how Fuji was dealing with it all during this break time, but knowing the tensai, he was probably handling it much better than the bespectacled boy currently slumped over his desk at the very moment.

"Tezuka, I'm sure it'll all blow over after this weekend," Oishi reassured him with a smile.

"Aa," Tezuka responded unenthusiastically.

Oishi sighed again and slumped over his desk himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fuji was scratching the side of his head and chuckling nervously at all the rumors that have been flying around the school. As he walked through the school hallways with Kikumaru, he caught several students eyeing him oddly and a couple of girls who even blushed before running away.

"Ne, Fujiko, you're okay with all this?" Kikumaru asked curiously.

"I'm slightly embarrassed of course. But I find it even more amusing to hear about the 'perverted' student council president," Fuji laughed. He could only imagine Tezuka's reaction to all of this, knowing the boy.

Suddenly, he stopped in his steps.

Kikumaru turned around with a puzzled look. "Ne, Fuji, what's wrong?" He noticed his best friend seemed to be thinking about something, holding up his hands and looking at them.

Fuji closed his eyes and remembered the feel of Tezuka's face within his embrace, and the flushed tones on those cheeks. And of course, Tezuka's deep brown eyes gazing dazedly up at him. Oh, how he wished he could hold that face again. How he wished he could _kiss_ him.

"Fuji?"

Fuji blinked and saw a pair of large eyes looking up at him, blinking inquiringly.

"Gomen, Eiji. I was just zoning out," Fuji smiled. His eyes flickered as he caught sight of a couple more girls giggling and blushing before scattering.

He sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

During second break, Tezuka groaned as people continued to whisper around him, with a group of first year girls pointing at him and giggling. This was one of the worst days of his life. Of all things, why did _he _have to be the one to open that door at the worst possible time?

"Ne, there's the perverted student council president," Tezuka heard a second year girl whisper.

"Really? Who knew Tezuka-san would do such a thing," another student gossiped.

Tezuka dropped his head into his hand and shook his head. This was beyond annoying and embarrassing.

"Oi, Buchou!"

Tezuka looked up to see Momoshiro waving at him as he walked through the halls with Takashi.

"Or, should I say, _perverted_ Buchou?" Momoshiro grinned teasingly.

"Momoshiro, 50 laps at practice on Monday."

"EH?!" the second year dropped his mouth in disbelief as his captain passed right by him and the power player, a grumpy look on his face.

Tezuka sighed. He regretted leaving the classroom for this second morning break, and he wondered if he was crazy for putting himself in the line of fire of various stares and questioning glances from students around him. Not to mention watching female students avoid him whenever he walked by.

As though things couldn't get any worse.

Suddenly, he noticed the young first year granddaughter of his coach walking towards his direction in the hallway. With the same serious politeness, he slightly nodded his head in a greeting, only to watch in dismay the young girl blush a furious beat of red and quickly turn back around to run away.

This was seriously one of the worst days of his life.

* * *

As Fuji rounded a corner, he was met with surprise as he ran into the tall, bespectacled boy.

"Gomen, Tezuka," Fuji apologized.

"It's okay," Tezuka said in the same stoic voice.

Fuji chuckled. "Ne, how do you feel about this whole rumor about the perverted buchou and peeping tensai?"

"I'm obviously not amused," Tezuka responded dryly, slightly irritated yet cheeks blushing pink with embarrassment at the whole fiasco as well.

Fuji laughed again. "Ne, Tezuka, you're really cute."

"Cute?" Tezuka blinked, finding the description of him unfitting and strange.

Fuji smiled. "What's wrong? You don't think 'cute' is the right word?" he looked up at the tall bespectacled boy teasingly.

"No," Tezuka responded plainly.

Fuji laughed again before giving an apologetic smile. "By the way, I'm sorry for leaving early yesterday. I hope putting the supplies away by yourself wasn't too much of a trouble."

"Don't worry. It wasn't any trouble."

The tensai blinked. He leaned in, looking up closer.

Tezuka saw those blue eyes close in on him, and his ears began to turn red. "F-Fuji, what are you doing?"

"Ne, Tezuka," Fuji frowned. "Have you gotten…skinnier?"

Tezuka blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Nevermind," he looked down before gazing back up and raising his eyebrows. "Ne, have you been sleeping? You have really heavy dark circles under your eyes."

Tezuka raised his head and looked away. "I'm fine." And then, he found himself holding his hand up to his mouth, trying to suppress a yawn.

Fuji blinked before chuckling. "You're still sleepy, I see." And then, he looked up at the bespectacled boy with playful eyes. "Isn't it time for you to wake up, Tezuka Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka blinked and stared back with a puzzled expression, an eyebrow raised rather confoundedly.

Fuji blinked back at this strange expression. "What?"

Suddenly, there was a muffled ring tone blaring that shook the two boys, and Fuji quickly rummaged through his pant pocket to pull out the cell phone.

Tezuka narrowed his eyes disapprovingly. "Fuji, you're not supposed to use cell phones during school!" he scolded. But the tensai ignored his warnings and answered the call.

"Fuji, it's me."

"Saeki!" Fuji voiced over the phone, not noticing the tall boy behind him tense up.

There were some short words exchanged and a brief conversation before Fuji hung up and sighed.

"What did he want?"

Fuji nearly jumped out of his skin, turning his head up in surprise at the tall bespectacled boy. "T-Tezuka!" He stuttered, forgetting that the serious boy was still there. "I thought you went back to your classroom already."

"What did he want?" Tezuka repeated coolly.

Fuji tugged a finger at his own shirt collar, slightly fidgeting with an uneasy smile as he averted his eyes to the side. "Well, Saeki is going to come meet with me here after school today since he doesn't have afternoon practice today either. Now that Nee-san's in Osaka and no one's home, he didn't want me to eat dinner alone."

"I see," Tezuka merely responded calmly before turning around to walk away.

Fuji's eyes widened, suddenly remembering Tezuka's question to him yesterday. "Tezuka!"

"What is it?" Tezuka asked, temporarily halting in his steps, his face calm and serious.

"Well, I mean, even though no one's home…Saeki and I won't…you know…we're not going to do anything…of that sorts…" Fuji found his voice trailing off as his confidence decreased. "We're just going to…um, play tennis…"

Tezuka turned away. "It's not my business."

Fuji winced at those cold, harsh words, and he looked up to see the back of his friend. "T-Tezuka!"

"I said, it's not my business what you decide to do." And with those words said, Tezuka walked away, leaving the tensai gaping before frowning with a rather hurtful face.

* * *

Tezuka stormed through the halls, completely forgetting about the various stares from the students around him regarding the matter yesterday. He was extremely irritated. Why is Fuji always talking to Saeki on the phone? It was extremely irresponsible to talk on the phone during break time when the school rules clearly stated no cell phone usage during school hours. He made a mental note to give Fuji a lecture about it after school today.

He stopped in his tracks.

Well, that won't work, because Fuji will be meeting with his friend.

Tezuka clenched his fist before shaking himself back to his senses.

What was he thinking? Why did it matter to him what Fuji does with his free time? Like he said, it was none of his business.

Dropping the matter, Tezuka continued walking back towards his classroom before the end of break when he suddenly heard a loud rumbling noise from a room he had just passed by in the hall. As students scattered in the halls away from the door where white smoke was seeping through, Tezuka quickly ran towards the area and swung the door open.

"Oi, is anyone hurt?" he inquired immediately, anxious. Instead, he received a couple of coughs back in return before seeing the tallest regular appear before him out of the cloud of smoke, his hand waving the smoke away.

"Gomen, Tezuka, my newest concoction had an unexpected reaction," Inui coughed again.

Tezuka coughed as well as the smoke cleared. "What were you working on this time?" his throat itched, and his eyes slightly watered from the unpleasant air quality.

"That's a secret," Inui grinned mischievously with a finger to his lips.

Tezuka saw the glass pitcher of green liquid sitting on the table next to all the chemistry lab's test tubes. "Inui, just because the student council agreed to let you use this lab doesn't mean you can destroy it."

"Don't worry, I am careful," Inui reassured him.

For some reason, Tezuka didn't feel confident about that answer. Sighing, he turned around to get ready to go back to class like he originally intended.

"Tezuka."

Tezuka faced the data collector. "What is it, Inui?"

Inui observed him calmly. "You have been losing weight still."

"I am fine."

"You haven't slept well last night either."

"I said I am fine." His voice began to sound strained as he gave a look of irritation.

"Was it because you finally got a taste of the sight of the young ladies on the girls' tennis team?" he grinned amusingly. "That's very interesting data."

Tezuka blushed and narrowed his eyes furiously, back turned on the data collector. "I'm leaving!" He took another step towards the door.

There was another loud rumbling from behind and Tezuka whirled around just in time to see a test tube shatter. "I-Inui!" he immediately ran back.

"I'm fine," Inui responded calmly, staring at the broken shards of glass before him and the green liquid oozing down the sink on the right. "Although I now have to clean up this mess."

Tezuka sighed and grabbed some paper towels at another table before helping his teammate clean up the mess. As he threw the dirtied towels in the trash can, he heard Inui say, "These flasks are very fragile."

"Or maybe you're too careless," Tezuka tossed another dirtied paper towel into the trash.

"True. But it's fun running these experiments, don't you think? Especially with all the secrecy behind it?"

Tezuka's hand paused on the table, paper towel still in his palm. "What do you mean?"

"Aa, I enjoy gathering data," Inui smiled, grabbing another flask with green liquid and dumping it into another in purple color. "I analyze things. Test things. Mix things around until I get the results I want so that I can obtain more data." He took a small wooden stick and stirred the mixture. "That's what scientists do, right? Mash up various components together in order to produce what we are looking for and document the results."

"I see," Tezuka responded dryly, continuing to clean up the leftover mess on the table.

"But of course, some would criticize what we do. All these experiments," Inui rambled on. "Because unfortunately, there are scientists that lack the morals with what they do."

"Aa, so I've heard," Tezuka said impatiently, not interested in hearing a repeat of his own science class as he threw the last of the dirtied paper towels away.

"But, it's interesting, is it not?" Inui leaned over and took the green purple liquid tube and poured it into another flask filled with an orange substance. "Putting in certain components can produce devastating results, like what happened with that other flask you were cleaning up." He looked closely and gently shook the glass in his hand. "These flasks are so fragile. They can break at any moment, and all depending on what the person puts in it."

"I don't quite get you, Inui," Tezuka said, starting to get annoyed.

"These flasks remind me of humans," Inui continued, ignoring the impatient tone in Tezuka's voice. "You add in one type of ingredient, it could bubble up and overflow. You add in another and it could just not react at all. And then you add another type of component and it explodes, breaking the flask like the last one."

"And your point is…"

"Humans are like that, no?"

Tezuka blinked at this strange remark.

Inui took a flask and set it on a clip handle. "You add in happiness, and it overflows with bubbles, like the human emotion. And then you add in sadness and it turns a shade of lifeless, depressing blue, falling still." He took another flask of dark green liquid and poured it into the flask of purple and orange mix while Tezuka watched him, secretly curious. "You add in jealousy and…" he gently tapped the flask, sending droplets into the purple and orange flask. Suddenly, there was a small rumbling noise and the flask crackled before breaking into shards of glass. "It becomes too much and shatters."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"That's how scientists work," Inui remarked, taking some paper towels as well and cleaning up the mess. "We control everything that happens behind closed doors. Adding this and adding that to see what comes up. To see if what we want will happen. Yet, no one sees any of that when they only see the final results at the end."

Tezuka furrowed his eyebrows, not sure where this was going.

"We keep experimenting and adding in more things just to get the results we want, despite the damages it can cause," Inui explained as he held up a new test tube and began carefully pouring the green liquid into it. "It's interesting, isn't it? All this time there's someone controlling all of this, putting various substances in it, and yet no one even knows it." He swirled the flask delicately between his two fingers. "It makes me wonder if we are just like these flasks, being tested on and fed various components by someone unknown until one of us crackles and shatters into pieces." He set the flask back down in the test tube holder. "Happiness. Joy. Sadness. Jealousy." He stood straight up. "They're all components of the human emotion. What if someone was acting like a scientist, adding various ingredients and mixing things up for their own entertainment to try to get the results they want? Like a fun little experiment?"

Tezuka didn't respond at first, slightly confused by the whole, strange, puzzling analogy. Finally deciding that he really needed to head back to class before he was late, he said, "Inui, break is almost over. I will talk to you later."

He turned around, ready to leave, when he heard Inui say, "Humans are quite ignorant, are they not?"

Tezuka paused in his steps and turned back around.

Inui continued. "Who would know what I put in these test tubes? No one would know if I never said anything. I can mix the components in someone else's drink and even they wouldn't necessarily know, as long as the liquid is hidden, as long as it is not visible to the naked eye." He took another test tube. "But humans work the same way. Being fed various information, rumors, gossip, yet they don't actually see the person who is doing it all. They don't actually see the components they are being fed." He opened up his data book and scribbled in it. "Aren't we just like these flasks? So fragile and delicate, and not knowing who's manipulating us?"

"I rather not think of myself as a test tube," Tezuka responded bluntly. "And I find a flaw in your reasoning and logic."

"Oh? How so?" Inui glanced up, curious.

"Even when a scientist feeds the test tube various substances and components, he will not always get the results he wants. Rather, the results he will obtain is highly unpredictable and volatile." He gazed at the shattered glass. "Take that flask for instance. You were experimenting and aiming for a specific reaction, yet, the result you received was unexpected. Rather, it exploded in front of you, something you had not anticipated at first."

Inui adjusted his glasses, allowing Tezuka to continue.

"So, even if a human is fed various components, whether it's gossip, joy, sadness, jealousy, or fear, the person feeding it can not always expect to receive the reaction he expects. The mixtures can produce completely random results."

"Interesting explanation, Tezuka. I applaud you for speaking more so than usual," Inui smiled.

"Aa, and another thing."

Inui blinked, curious.

"Humans are not test tubes," Tezuka stated. "Unlike experiments, humans have the ability to determine how they want to react."

There was brief pause that fell between the two boys, and Inui slowly pushed up his glasses, quite amused with this response. "Then let me ask you this, Tezuka," he grinned. "How do you intend to react?"

Tezuka blinked. "I'm not quite sure what you're asking."

Inui took a step forward. "How are you going to react to it all?" he adjusted his glasses. "What will you choose to do?"

Tezuka dropped his mouth slightly, now really confused by such ambiguous questions.

Inui adjusted his glasses. "There's a 75 percent chance that you're avoiding my question."

This time, Tezuka narrowed his eyes, annoyed. What was that supposed to mean?

"About Fu-"

"Enough." Tezuka immediately cut him off with cool eyes, and he turned on his feet to head out.

Inui went back to the table, flipping through his data book and scanning his jotted notes. "It's true that humans have the ability to control how they react," he turned a page. "However, in that case, that's only if they choose to become aware of it." He closed his data book shut. "Sometimes there's a person pulling all the strings behind closed curtains, and no one would ever know."

At those vague words, Tezuka paused once more and turned his head to glance over his shoulder. But by then, the data collector was busy working on his experiments, eyes glued to the various test tubes in front.

Thus, Inui, devoting his focus to his experiments at hand, did not bother to turn around when he heard the footsteps of the Seigaku captain walk out the door.

* * *

Lunch finally arrived, and Tezuka was still quite baffled by the odd conversation with the intelligent data collector. If anything, it left him with even more of a headache, even though his head felt fine. Strolling through the halls during lunch, Tezuka received more strange stares from the students, especially from the females, and overheard snippets of their gossip.

"There's Tezuka-senpai! Shhh! Be careful when you change before basketball practice today. Maybe he'll walk in on you too!"

"Ne, I wouldn't mind!"

"Hehehehehe."

Tezuka groaned at the annoying giggles and bashful glances. He was very glad that it would be the weekend tomorrow.

"And I can't believe Fuji was peeping in on the girls too!"

At the sound of the tensai's name, Tezuka stopped in his tracks, surprising the students around him, who quickly scattered away, afraid that they had incited him with their remarks of the accident yesterday.

But Tezuka wasn't angry. Rather, he had a nostalgic and gloomy look in his eyes. He held up his hands and touched both sides of his face, remembering the feel of Fuji's gentle hands and soft cheeks. Shivering, he quickly shook himself awake and continued walking.

_Saeki is going to come meet with me after school…_

Tezuka picked up the pace.

_Now that Nee-san's in Osaka and no one's home…_

He gritted his teeth and turned a corner rather sharply, heading down another path.

…_he didn't want me to eat dinner alone._

Tezuka suddenly found himself losing his composure, and he stopped in the middle of the hallway. Students gave him curious glances as they watched the bespectacled boy with his head down, dejected. Suddenly, Tezuka threw his fist outwards to punch the wall hard on his left, hearing the few students around him jump up in fright before quickly trickling away.

Chest heaving, Tezuka calmed down and looked up in surprise at his left fist up against the wall, shaking. And then, feeling the small pain beginning to seep through his knuckles, Tezuka slowly leaned his forehead against the wall, steadying his breathing. His heart pounding, he saw Fuji gazing at him with those enchanting blue eyes. He felt that hot breath brushing his cheeks as Fuji's nose nuzzled his face teasingly. He felt that hand run through his locks of hair and comb through so gently…

Tezuka frowned against the wall. How much longer can he go on like this? He didn't know himself. He suddenly felt like he was on the brink of breaking down. Wasn't he fine just moments before?

_What is it that you want, Tezuka Kunimitsu? _

Oishi's angry voice ranged loudly in his ear.

"I don't know anymore," Tezuka said out loud to himself in a raspy voice. He swallowed, pushing himself away from the wall rather tiredly. His palm flew to his forehead as he tired to stand up straight. And then, he walked through the now empty hall with unsteady steps, heading in the familiar route towards the school rooftop.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oishi walked through the grassy lawn outside with his doubles partner, Kikumaru.

"So you really rejected her?" Oishi asked.

"Hm, I told her that I'm sorry, but I'm not interested," Kikumaru replied.

"But, I thought you said she was cute."

"She is, but," Kikumaru sighed. "I don't know. I'm puzzled myself. I just don't find myself that attracted to her, despite how happy I was to receive a confession."

"Oh, I see," Oishi said, secretly smiling. "Hey, Eiji, do you want to go out tomorrow? I need to buy new grip tape for my racket."

"Hm, that sounds fun. Nya!" Kikumaru grinned widely.

Oishi chuckled. And then, his eyes caught through the school windows the sight of his best friend walking through the halls rather aimlessly.

"Ne, Tezuka looked tired during practice this morning," Kikumaru noted in concern.

"Ah, as expected," Oishi said with a frown, worried himself. And it wasn't really only regarding all the rumors flying around that he was concerned with. Rather, he's come to notice that Tezuka was continuing to deteriorate before their very eyes.

"How long do you think Tezuka will hold out?" Kikumaru asked. "He's walking around like a zombie."

"I know," Oishi sighed. "But there's nothing much we can do now, Eiji. It's up to him with what he wants to do."

* * *

The hallways felt strangely lonely with the hollow echoes of footsteps bouncing off the walls as Tezuka strolled on through, slightly staggering and unable to walk straight. He realized the lack of sleep from last night was finally catching up to him, putting his mind out of focus. It would be nice to take a nap.

Reaching the staircase, he traveled up two floors until he reached the final flight of stairs. He seemed to be making a lot of rounds up to the rooftop, more so than in the past, he noted. Sighing, he tiredly walked up the last few steps and took a deep breath before opening the door to the fresh, crisp air.

And much to his surprise, he found the young first year regular lying in the middle of the ground of the rooftop, legs crossed and hands behind his head.

Tezuka blinked, not expecting to find the boy here.

Upon hearing the sound of the door opening, Echizen cracked an eye open and slowly sat up, gazing at his captain rather sleepily. "Oh, Buchou. I didn't know you come up here too," he yawned.

"I've only been coming up here recently," Tezuka said flatly, closing the door behind him and walking towards the boy before stopping a couple feet away.

Echizen smirked and cocked his head to the side. "Did you come up here to think about Fuji-senpai?"

Tezuka narrowed his eyes. "Echizen," he said warningly.

"Hai hai," Echizen waved his hand off lazily, slowly getting up onto his feet. "I'm finished with my nap anyway. The roof is yours." He bent over to pick up his school bag and headed for the door.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine," Echizen yawned, walking past the tall, serious boy who stood between him and the door.

He stopped briefly in his footsteps. "You know, you've gotten skinnier, and you look worst off than before."

Tezuka furrowed his eyebrows and turned around in irritation. "Echizen! 40 laps next week!"

"Hai," Echizen yawned once more, covering his mouth tiredly and stretching his arms up high into the air. "This is boring anyway." He took a couple more steps forward before reaching the door. "You really should take better care of yourself."

Tezuka ignored the comment, ready to go near the gated fence to watch the view.

And then, the young first year turned back around, and said, "By the way."

The bespectacled boy raised his head. "What is it, Echizen?"

Echizen smirked. "Isn't it time for you to wake up, Buchou?"

Tezuka blinked.

"Don't get weak on me now, because," the first year pointed his finger challengingly at him with large, determined green eyes, "I still have to beat you at tennis."

And with that said, the first year waved his hand and left the rooftop, closing the door behind him, and leaving the bespectacled boy blinking to himself, befuddled.

A brief silence ensued.

"Wake…up…?" Tezuka slowly mouthed to himself, furrowing his eyebrows before deep brown eyes slowly widened.

_Why can't you guys just open your eyes and see for once what is in front of you?!! _

_Fuji becomes really interested in things easily, things that excite him._

_Just like this._

_Without any forewarning…he leaves._

_I've already left you alone. Doesn't that make you happy?_

Tezuka grabbed his head and groaned, his mind suddenly swirling in turmoil and chaos as he felt something throbbing deep down inside.

_AREN'T YOU JUST AVOIDING THE TRUTH?!_

_I love you._

_It makes me wonder if we are just like these flasks, being tested on and fed various components by someone unknown until one of us crackles and shatters into pieces._

_You were not happy with me. _

_But, saa, he really does have such a scary habit. One day he becomes intensely infatuated with something, and the next he tosses it aside like a useless toy._

_Do you have that much confidence in me, too?_

Tezuka squinted his eyes, gritting his teeth as the throbbing became harder and harder inside of his head.

_Then let me ask you this, Tezuka. How do you intend to react?_

_Did you come up here to think about Fuji-senpai? _

_Tezuka Kunimitsu, I ask you, what is it that you want?!_

"I don't know!" Tezuka shouted, eyes shut tightly.

_You know, someone once told me to just be honest with myself._

Tezuka gasped, and he suddenly opened his eyes.

_Isn't it about time you listened to your own advice?_

There was a pause, and his eyes grew wider as a realization slowly dawned on him.

_Sometimes there's a person pulling all the strings behind closed curtains, and no one would ever know._

He saw the young first year with large green eyes pointing at him with a smirk on his face.

_Isn't it time for you to wake up, Buchou?_

Tezuka's deep brown orbs shook, and he raised his head.

The pain had gone away, and he could see the road before him. He slowly dropped his hands by his side and stared straight ahead. Everything fell quiet as the voices vanished into the background, and the hazelnut-haired tensai stood at the other end of the road, smiling at him with enchanting, clear blue eyes. There was a long silence before he watched Fuji give a light-hearted chuckle, and say,

_Isn't it time for you to wake up, Tezuka Kunimitsu?_

And the image vanished.

The air was calm and steady on the rooftop of the school building that noontime as white clouds continued to pass by slowly in the blue sky above. There was the sound of students running around excitedly down below, joining friends and finishing up their lunches as they prepared to play games out on the grassy field. A few student council members strolled through the hallways to run some errands inside the school buildings, while some of the regulars on the tennis team gathered for lunch underneath a tree near the courtyard.

_Isn't it time for you to wake up, Tezuka Kunimitsu?_

Up on the rooftop, Tezuka raised his head and clenched his hands into tight fists as his eyes flashed with passion and determination.

"Saeki."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Oishi waited patiently outside Kikumaru's classroom after school while the redhead talked with the teacher at the front of the room near the blackboard. Earlier, he had said his goodbye to Tezuka once class ended, heading out ahead while the bespectacled boy stayed behind at the request of their own teacher.

"Ne, Oishi, are you waiting for Eiji?"

The vice-captain turned to see Fuji exit the room, his schoolbag and tennis bag hanging over his shoulder.

"Hm," Oishi nodded with a smile. "Is the teacher talking to him about his grades again?"

The tensai chuckled. "Don't worry. Eiji's doing fine now. Our teacher just wants to ask him about the interschool festival coming up."

"Interschool festival?" Oishi blinked. "Tezuka's been working on that, and even had to stay behind just now for the teacher to talk to him about it. I'm assuming soon he will be very busy."

"H-hai…" Fuji's voice trailed off, a gloomy look overtaking his face.

"I mean, um, well, you know how the student council has been reviewing the proposals from the clubs lately…" Oishi quickly tried to move away from the subject of Tezuka, noticing the obvious despair in his friend.

"Ne, I'm off now," Fuji quickly forced a smile. "I'm going to go meet with Saeki to play some tennis. Have a good weekend!"

And thus, the tensai ran off, leaving Oishi blinking to himself before sighing. "I really shouldn't have mentioned Tezuka's name…"

"Hm? Why is that?"

Oishi nearly fell backwards as he found the redhead now gazing up at him closely with large cat-like eyes.

"E-Eiji! You scared me!" he cried out.

The young boy grinned widely. "Hehe."

Oishi felt his eye twitch at the extremely cute expression right before him. Suddenly, he saw out of the corner of his eye a tall figure march swiftly right past him.

"Ne, isn't that Tezuka Buchou?" Kikumaru remarked, glancing over his shoulder at the boy who had just past by.

"Huh?" Oishi blinked multiple times, dumbfounded. And then, straightening his gaze, he stated, "Let's go, Eiji." He quickly began walking down the hall.

"Oi! Oishi! Where are you going?!"

* * *

Fuji was running out of breath as he stopped at the entrance to the school, his tennis bag and school bag barely dangling over his shoulder. He leaned down on his knees to catch his breath. "Gomen, Saeki. I didn't mean to be late."

"What are you talking about?" Saeki asked, putting his hand on the back of the boy who was huffing for air. "You didn't have to run. I wasn't waiting for that long."

"Hai," Fuji swallowed before finally steadying his breathing. He stood up straight and faced his friend, nodding. "I'm ready now."

"Hm," Saeki smiled warmly, throwing on his own tennis and school bags over his shoulder. "Let's go."

The two made about to turn around when, suddenly, Saeki's eyes flickered at the sight of the Seigaku captain approaching them rather quickly. His eyes darkened as his smile tensed, wondering what could it be now.

Tezuka stopped abruptly in front of the two. A strong and serious look displayed on his face.

Saeki's dark green eyes watched the bespectacled boy carefully while the tensai blinked in surprise.

And then, Tezuka looked straight at the tensai and held out his hand. "Come here, Fuji."

Fuji's blue orbs shook, stunned. He watched that stern, serious boy in front of him with his large hand held out to him with a commanding grace. Blinking in disbelief and heart pounding wildly, Fuji, with wide eyes, found himself taking a small step forward, slowly lifting up his own hand when Saeki suddenly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back against his chest.

The Rokkaku boy gave a steady smile as his dark green eyes glared back collectively at the captain.

"What do you think you're doing? Fuji belongs to me." He tightened his hold and rested his face against the side of Fuji's head, snickering at the stoic boy with his hand still held out in the empty air. "What makes you think you have the right to take him back?"

"S-Saeki!" Fuji stuttered, confused at what's going on.

Tezuka narrowed his eyes, and maintaining his serious composure, he dropped his hand and said, "Then, let's settle this with tennis."

Both Saeki and Fuji blinked blankly at this declaration. "Tennis?"

"I'm sick of your games, Saeki. We're settling this _my _way." Tezuka nearly growled, his deep brown eyes brimming with a frightening glare like a dangerous animal.

"If I win, I take Fuji back. But if you win, I will leave the two of you alone."

"Oh? Such an interesting wager." Saeki raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I suppose I can trust you to keep your word, considering you are a man who is strict with the disciplines and rules he sets forth for himself."

Tezuka ignored the mocking tone in that voice and sarcastic smile. "I will meet you at the local recreational courts near the park across the street from the local food market store." He swiftly turned around and began heading back towards the building to the clubhouse to grab his tennis racket when he stopped in his step, his eyes wide with surprise.

"I thought you'd need this," Oishi smiled, throwing the bespectacled boy's tennis bag up into the air towards his best friend.

Tezuka caught the bag swiftly and blinked at his friend, stunned. And then, he saw the acrobatic redhead pop out from behind the Seigaku vice-captain.

"Mo, we're coming along with you. Oishi will referee," Kikumaru grinned widely like a Cheshire cat.

Oishi nodded in agreement.

Tezuka finally gathered himself and maintained his serious manner, nodding his head. "Aa. Thank you," he said with genuine appreciation. He turned back around, finding Fuji still blinking with his mouth open, and the Rokkaku boy now with an unpleasant look on his face.

Tezuka stared straight into those dark green eyes. "Let's go. I'm ready."

* * *

The air on the recreational tennis court was already tense before the game had begun. Both players stood face to face on each side of the net, their hands held tightly over their tennis rackets. They were residing in a local community center often used by nearby schools for those who especially wanted to make it on the tennis team in their own residence.

Low rise bleachers surrounded the court that seemed to summon a long-awaited battle known only by a few. The sun was starting to inch downwards towards the horizon, about to reach the time to set, as the sky slowly turned from a beautiful blue to an amazing golden hue. No one else other than the two players was there at that moment, save for the Seigaku vice-captain sitting on the highchair in the middle of the sidelines serving as referee, and the redhead and tensai who stood in front of the bleachers, both highly anxious about the game.

"This will be interesting, playing in our normal school uniforms instead of our tennis gear," Saeki spoke with an intriguing smile, tilting his head to the side and eyeing his opponent carefully.

"Aa, perhaps. But this type of clothing is flexible enough for us to move freely without limiting our abilities," Tezuka responded with a serious expression, referring to their similar white buttoned uniform shirts and blank pants.

"Hm, I guess I agree. We do have our tennis shoes on anyway." Saeki raised an eyebrow and gave an ambiguous grin as his dark green eyes continued to watch the other boy closely. "Are you warmed up enough now?"

"Aa, I'm ready," Tezuka replied in his deep, stern voice.

"Mo, the game hasn't even started yet, and I could already feel the tension in the air," Kikumaru voiced excitedly, wrapping his arms around himself and shaking. "This is so exciting, right, Fuji?" he turned to look at his best friend, who was gaping in shock still at the scene before him.

"Eiji, what is going on?" Fuji asked, eyes still on the court. "Why is Tezuka doing this all of a sudden?"

Kikumaru blinked. "Ne, Fuji, what do you mean why?"

"Eiji-senpai! Fuji-senpai!"

Both third years turned to the right at the sound of the familiar voice of the Seigaku second-year rascal, who was running rather fast alongside Kaidoh, Echizen, Inui, and Takashi.

"Momo!" Kikumaru cried out as the rest of the regulars reached them, huffing and puffing.

"We tried to get here as fast as we could after we heard," Momoshiro barely voiced, out of breath.

"Eh? How did you guys find out?" Kikumaru blinked, surprised.

"Horio overheard the conversation," Momoshiro explained. "And so he went to find us. He found me first, and I went to grab everyone else just before they left."

"And I got Tezuka's school bag, which for some odd reason he had left in the classroom," Takashi held up the captain's belongings. "His teacher caught me as I was walking through the halls. She said Tezuka rushed out the minute she finished talking with him."

Momoshiro turned to his right at the courts. "They haven't started yet, have they?"

"Nope, you're just in time!" Kikumaru smiled.

"Oi, so Buchou really is going to fight that little bitch," Kaidoh let out a grunt. "I'm looking forward to it, and I don't mind finishing him off myself after Buchou is done with him." He pounded his fist into the palm of his hand.

Echizen flicked his bangs up with his fingers and smirked. "This is going to be interesting."

Out on the high seat, Oishi tightened his hands on the handles of his chair as a serious look overtook his face. "All right. Start!" he called out.

Saeki took out a ball from his pocket, squeezing the object in his hand before holding it out before him. "So it's my start," he said with a smile. "You don't mind?"

"Aa," Tezuka nodded, both hands wrapped tightly around his racket, his back bent forward, and his feet spread out in a stance, ready to move.

Saeki grinned steadily. "Then let the fun begin." He threw the ball up high into the air, left hand extended out in a long reach, as he watched the green object slowly accelerate back down. His right hand pulled his racket back, holding still in that position for a brief second before suddenly throwing his arm forward, smacking the ball straight across the net.

The ball flew to the right at full speed, only to be met by the other player, who had already leaped to the side, racket in position to return the ball.

Tezuka smacked it hard, watching the ball shoot across with twice the speed.

Saeki immediately ran to where the ball was about to land, and reached the ball just in time as he sent it flying back.

"Whoa, this game is going to be intense!" Momoshiro cried out. "Those two are serious!"

"Aa, that's because a lot is at stake," Inui scribbled in his notebook as all the regulars subtly took a sideway glance at the tensai, whose eyes were wide open and completely glued onto the game before him, forgetting everyone around him as well as the point of the match.

The ball was coming towards the bespectacled boy. Tezuka tightened his grip with both of his hands, his muscles flexing.

Saeki's dark green eyes flickered.

_Left._

Tezuka sent the ball flying to the other side towards a corner, only to find the Rokkaku vice-captain already at the net.

Saeki smacked the ball with a cross hit and sent it bouncing away on the other side, far away from the Seigaku captain.

"15…15-love!" Oishi called out with a slight stutter, blinking in surprise.

Saeki smirked over the net. But the bespectacled boy only calmly stared back, unflinching, and turned around to proceed to his end of the court.

"Ne, Saeki scored the first point?" Kikumaru called out with wide eyes.

"No need to worry!" Momoshiro patted the redhead on the back. "Buchou will beat him for sure!"

Saeki took out another tennis ball from his pocket, bouncing it a couple of times in front of him before catching the ball in the palm of his hand and squeezing it tightly, eyes raised to view the opponent across from him.

Tezuka's two hands were both on the racket, his feet spread out in the same stance.

Saeki darkened his gaze. To think that all the tennis balls he brought with him to play with Fuji today were being used on a guy like _him. _What a waste of his time.

Saeki tossed the ball high up into the air, watching it slowly accelerate back downwards before smacking it hard, aiming for an ace serve. "Ha!" he called out as his racket met the ball with severe impact.

Unsurprisingly, the bespectacled boy was able to return the ball effortlessly, hitting the ball with a backhand swing, his left arm stretched out to his side as he watched the green object fly to the other side of the court towards the corner.

But in this case, Saeki was already at that very spot, his racket held out ready to return the ball.

Suddenly, the ball had already bounced far away from Tezuka, landing outside the court.

"30-love!" Oishi announced, much to his dismay.

Saeki smirked and looked up, but to his surprise, the Seigaku captain didn't even flinch, nevertheless break a sweat, as his stern face still maintained the same serious and calm composure.

"Oi, it's already 30-love. It's not like Buchou to allow a love game," Kaidoh commented.

"It's not going to be a love game. Buchou will come around!" Momoshiro reassured him.

"I didn't say it _is _going to be a love game, idiot!"

"Oi! Who you calling an idiot, pea brain!?"

Kikumaru secretly glanced at his best friend, who only had a look of worry on his face. "Ne, Fuji."

Fuji shook at this. He turned to look at the redhead with a smile. "Yes, Eiji?"

"Who do you want to win?"

"Eh?" Fuji blinked, eyes wide open in surprise as a tear drop appeared on the side of his forehead.

"Ne, Fujiko, who do you want to win?" Kikumaru persisted, bringing his face up close to the tensai with large, cat-like eyes.

"30-15!"

Both boys turned their heads back to the game in surprise.

Saeki was frozen on the spot, his eyes wide open with surprise as both of his hands still held onto the racket. The ball was already bouncing away past him towards the end of the court.

W-What just happened?

Saeki still gaped in the middle of the court, replaying the scene that had just occurred within a blink of an eye. He remembered hitting the ball for the opposite corner, a sure win, or at least he thought. But somehow the bespectacled boy was already at the net, and the ball had flown by him in a single flash. Saeki raised his head and looked straight ahead at the stern Seigaku captain standing before him, watching those deep eyes gazing back like a hawk with an expression that would normally send the opponent cowering into a corner.

Putting aside his slight discomfort, Saeki straightened himself up, un-rattled. And with dark green, steady eyes, he turned around to walk back to his end of the court.

"Ne, we missed it!" Kikumaru cried out disappointedly. "Momo, Inui, somebody tell me what happened!"

"Tezuka just did a perfect drive shot," Inui scribbled in his data book. "The speed of the ball was approximately 102.5 miles per hour."

"Eh?! You can see that?" the redhead cried out.

"This is good data," Inui responded in delight. "To think I would have the opportunity to gather new data on two interesting tennis players, especially our own captain."

Back in the game, Saeki took a ball and bounced it before him a couple times before holding it still in his hand, his eyes observing the opponent before him.

Tezuka stood in the same preparatory stance, his deep brown eyes staring back with full concentration.

Saeki narrowed his gaze and threw the ball up into the air, watching it fall back down before smacking the ball hard across the net. "Ha!"

The bespectacled boy ran to his right and returned the ball.

Saeki ran up to the net and leapt up into the air, racket pulled back ready to smack the ball hard. His eyes flickered suddenly at the movement of the other player running to his left. Smiling, Saeki aimed for the exact opposite direction, sending the ball flying at blinding speed with a cross-court shot. But much to his own shock, the bespectacled player backtracked and had already dashed to the opposite side with only a few strides, his racket flying out to backhand the ball just in time.

The ball flew right past Saeki's right shoulder as he landed back down on his feet.

"30-All!"

"All right!" Takashi cheered from the side, throwing his fist up into the air.

Saeki clenched his racket tightly in his right hand, not pleased with this. He walked back to his side, repeating his serve. This time, he sliced the ball, giving it a backspin as it flew forward.

"Oi, what kind of a shot is that?" Momoshiro cried out from the sidelines as his eyes widened at the ball flying across the court.

Tezuka's eyes flashed at the rotation of the ball coming towards his way, and he took a step back as he swung his racket.

"It's a lob!" Kikumaru cried out.

The ball flew up high into the air in a large arch, and Saeki waited for the ball to land where he was. A smile crept up on his lips as he pulled back his hand to prepare for a smash. But much to his surprise, the bespectacled boy was already up at the net, as steady and calm as always. Distracted by this suddenness, Saeki found his hand nearly slipping as he proceeded to smack the ball, only to watch in horror the ball fly right back towards his face.

He swung one foot to his right, racket held up high ready to receive the ball when, instead, the ball shot right past him like a cannon.

"30-40!"

Eyes wide with disbelief, Saeki gritted his teeth and glared. He swiftly turned around to walk back towards his end of the court.

"That was a close one! I thought that was going to be a successful smash!" Momoshiro expressed.

"Oi, didn't you say there was nothing to worry about?" Kaidoh eyed his rival.

"Hmph! And I said there is _still_ nothing to worry about!" Momoshiro folded his arms, ignoring the viper-like boy.

Fuji held his breath, not hearing his kohais as he was completely engrossed in the game

Out on the court, Saeki held the ball and prepared for another serve. He looked up at his opponent. Tezuka barely even broke a sweat. With sharp, dark green eyes, Saeki tossed the ball up into the air and hit it with a sharp blow, sending it whirling to the side.

Tezuka bounced off his left foot and reached the ball immediately, returning it perfectly.

Saeki quickly ran to the opposite end of the court and switched gears at the last minute, taking small steps backwards before reaching the ball. "Tezuka, don't think you can beat me! You may be one of the best, but," he felt the heavy impact of the ball against his racket. "I've gotten better, more than you can imagine." He swung his racket with a shout.

"Aa, I have heard of your abilities," Tezuka responded calmly as he sent the ball spinning across the net with a solid forehand. "But you still have some holes in your play."

The comment marred the smile on Saeki's face, and he ran towards the ball aggressively and immediately hit it with all his might, watching it fly towards his opponent with gut-wrenching speed. "Oh, so you're already being so cocky this early in the game? My my, Tezuka-san, I thought you were more humble than that."

Tezuka remained in the same spot, his left hand flying out to the side as he caught the ball with his racket, barely even flinching at the speed of the ball. "Aa, I was only concerned with the fact that your last two play styles weren't so solid."

Saeki shook. Completely insulted, he ran full speed towards the net at the incoming ball, his racket held back like a baseball bat as his eyes flickered at the contractions in the muscles in Tezuka's arms and legs.

_Right._

Smiling, Saeki threw a large grin with sharp, confident green eyes. "Don't mock me, Tezuka!" he shouted. "I was just being careless!" he smacked the ball straight ahead with a cry, sending a powerful drive shot.

The Seigaku captain stood firmly on the ground, his left arm pulled back near the handle and his right hand lightly holding the neck of the racket, ready to send a backhand hit.

Saeki's eyes flashed, ready to run to the right corner where he anticipated the ball would aim towards. And then, there was the sound of a light tap, making his dark green orbs shake. He halted in his feet as he watched the ball barely fly over the net, landing and spinning momentarily on the ground with a high-pitched but barely audible whirl, before rolling back against the net.

A heavy silence fell on the court as Saeki stood frozen on the spot, his eyes watching in utter disbelief the quiet green ball sitting up against the net.

"Zero-shiki…" his voice trailed off as his eyes stared, stunned, at the scene before him. Swallowing, he slowly raised his head and saw the stern, bespectacled boy with his racket held out in a drop shot.

"Then, let's not get careless," Tezuka replied.

The regulars all gasped on the sidelong before a few of them leaped into the air with a cheer.

"There it is! Tezuka's signature move!" Takashi cried out as the second years and Kikumaru followed suit.

"Oh right, Buchou!" Momoshiro cried out gleefully.

"Game, Tezuka. First game," Oishi announced the result of the first game with a smile.

"Wow, that was awesome," Kikumaru turned to his best friend excitedly before blinking in surprise. "Eh, Fuji?"

The redhead's voice fell on deaf ears.

The tensai did not hear his best friend. In fact, his eyes were only focused ahead, his clear blue orbs shaking with feeling as his cheeks began to become tinted with a pinkish glow. He slowly opened his mouth in awe.

Fuji found his heart racing and his chest breathless as he watched the bespectacled boy before him. A look of deep admiration and indescribable emotion filled his eyes.

Kikumaru closed his mouth before smiling at himself_._ That's right, it was unnecessary to ask Fuji who he wanted to win this match. After all, there was only one man in his best friend's heart from the very beginning.

Back on the court, Tezuka took out a ball from his pocket, ready to serve. Bouncing it a couple times before catching it, he held the ball steadily as he stared straight ahead in his line of vision, seeing the silvery-white haired boy eyeing him carefully.

Saeki tightened his grip on his racket. Impossible, the ball was supposed to go in the other direction towards the corner. Had he misread his opponent? Gritting his teeth at this unpleasant thought, he prepared to fight back even harder. This was serious, and he will take it seriously.

_Bam!_

Saeki's eyes flickered with surprise as the ball already bounced away from him. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder towards the ground, finding a dark spot of where the ball had landed right behind him.

Ace serve.

"15-love, Tezuka," Oishi announced.

"Yea, Tezuka Buchou's going to win!" Kikumaru cheered loudly in front of the bleachers.

Saeki got into an even stricter stance, ready to receive that ball. But again, there was a loud crack through the air before he found the ball spinning veraciously on the ground near his left foot before shooting back up into the air, flying far away from him. Becoming frustrated with this, he looked up, finding the Seigaku captain as calm and serious as ever.

Saeki straightened his eyes, completely focused. He'll get the next one for sure.

_Bam!_

The ball again bounced away from him at lightening speed, sending wisps of Saeki's hair flying upwards. His pupils dilated.

No…he can't even reach the ball in time!

The next thing he knew, the game was over.

"Game, Tezuka. 2 games 0."

"All ace serves!" Momoshiro announced proudly. "That's our Buchou!" He glanced at the first year next to him before pausing.

Echizen had a strange look in his eyes as he gazed at the game with a rather odd expression.

"Oi, what's with you?" Momoshiro nudged him playfully.

Echizen blinked before closing his eyes in irritation. He lowered his head, indifferent. "Nothing."

But unbeknownst to the two of them, Inui was watching his kohais carefully, the pen in his hand had stopped writing. He eyed the first year in particular, wondering if the young freshman was thinking the same thing he was. But Echizen continued to watch the game in his usual nonchalant manner.

Saeki grabbed a tennis ball, his turn to serve. He clenched the ball tightly within his two hands, steadily watching his opponent. His dark green eyes closed in on all the muscles in those arms and legs of the other player before him, analyzing the serious, immovable structure of that stern face with ice cold brown eyes. Taking a deep breath, Saeki threw the ball up high into the air and sent a sharp blow forward. His eyes flickered at the small contractions in the legs of his opponent.

_Left._

Tezuka side stepped to his right, returning the ball with another cross-court backhand.

But Saeki was already on the left side of his court, clearly knowing where the ball was aiming for. He smacked the ball with extreme strength and intensity, sending it far away from the bespectacled boy.

Or so he thought.

Stunned, he watched as Tezuka, now close up at the net in line with the ball, struck it back downwards onto the ground with a top spin, making it bounce back up with high trajectory, leaving the court.

"Love-15!"

Saeki was astounded, staying rooted to the spot as he slowly gasped and gazed over his shoulder where the ball had landed.

Such speed. Such strength. Such power.

His eyes widened.

Is this boy really just a middle school player?

"I am well aware of your abilities."

Saeki shook at the deep, commanding voice, and he returned his attention to the Seigaku captain, who was now glaring back at him with strong, firm, chilling eyes.

"However," Tezuka continued, "they will not work on me." He swiftly turned around and walked back to his end of the court.

Saeki gritted his teeth as a shadow fell across his face. "Do not underestimate me, Tezuka," he said under his breath before turning around as well and heading towards his end of the court.

"Man, Buchou is going to finish this game in no time, right Echizen?" Momoshiro turned to his favorite kohai. "Oi, Echizen, are you listening?!"

"Huh?" Echizen looked up at him calmly, clearly not hearing a word that was just said.

"Oi! Pay attention! I said Buchou's going to finish this in no time!"

"Oh," the first year turned his head back to the court, not showing any reaction to the comment.

Momoshiro crossed his arms and looked away, annoyed. "Hmph!"

Back on the court, Saeki got ready to serve. Scrutinizing his opponent, the Rokkaku boy paused for a moment before throwing the ball up and swinging his racket, this time sending the ball flying in a strange confusing whirl.

"Whoa, what kind of a serve is that?" Takashi exclaimed from the sidelines, amazed.

Tezuka reached the ball anyway and smacked it. And then, his eyes slightly flickered at the feel of the heaviness in the ball.

Saeki watched the ball return to him, revealing a satisfied smile. He hit the ball in the same manner.

This time, Tezuka hit it back effortlessly, adjusting to the change.

The next thing the regulars new, a rally went on for quite a duration of time. Their eyes never peeled away as they continued to follow the ball being bounced back and forth, back and forth, with both players running from one side of the court to the other.

Finally, Saeki felt the sudden change in the ball. Smirking at this opportunity, his feet immediately hopped on towards the net to hit it, sending it flying full throttle onto the ground and bouncing straight out of the court.

"15-15!" Oishi called out.

Saeki gave a smug grin at the Seigaku captain, who only stared back with unflinching eyes and returned to his end of the court.

The Rokkaku boy grabbed a ball and bounced it before him a couple times before repeating a similar serve. Another rally went on.

"Ne, this is strange. Neither is utilizing any particularly special moves," Kikumaru noted, his eyes darting back and forth.

"This is certainly interesting," Inui documented in his data book.

Saeki struck the ball hard, ready to score a point when his eyes suddenly widened. The ball lightly bounced back from the racket of the Seigaku captain, slowly dropping onto the other side of the net and spinning momentarily on the spot before rolling back towards the net.

Saeki gripped his racket, darkening his gaze.

Another zero-shiki drop shot.

"15-30!" Oishi announced.

Grabbing another ball, Saeki shot a vague grin at the Seigaku captain before throwing the ball up into the air and smacking it.

And thus, another rally continued.

Saeki ran to the left side of the court, panting and barely reaching the fast balls in time. He could feel the sweat by now. But it didn't matter to him that he was dirtying his school uniform (and he bet the other boy didn't care either). Instead, his eyes carefully watched every inch of those toned arms, the movement of those hands, any signs of change in those sturdy brown eyes, and the contractions in those fit legs and quick feet.

Every motion, every movement, every swing.

Suddenly, the ball flew up high into the air in a lob. Smirking, Saeki took quick baby steps backwards until the ball was within arms reach. He immediately smacked it hard, but flinched at the sight of the tall, bespectacled captain sprinting towards the net and kicking off the ground in a jump to smack the ball back his way.

"It's going to be another game for Tezuka," Momoshiro stated proudly. He glanced at the first year who continued to ignore him. Eyes twitching, Momoshiro scolded, "Oi! Are you listening? Echizen!"

But the boy continued to stare straight ahead, a rather indiscernible concentrated look in his eyes.

"What's wrong with Ochibi?" Kikumaru asked, leaning over and tilting his head in curious wonder.

"30 All!"

At the sound of Oishi's voice, all regulars raised their heads towards the court.

"Huh?" Kikumaru dropped his mouth. "Did Saeki just score?"

Meanwhile, out on the court, Saeki grabbed a tennis ball from his pant pocket and bounced it a couple times before pausing, clasping the ball perfectly in his palm. He raised his head.

Tezuka blinked and stared at the silvery-white haired boy who had an ambiguous smile on his face. Cautioned by this, Tezuka prepared to receive the ball as his opponent threw the ball up into the air and smacked it with all his might.

Tezuka immediately gave a powerful forehand, sending the ball thundering across.

As expected, Saeki was almost unable to reach the ball in time, feeling the quick wisp of the wind brushing up against his cheeks before his arm shot out in the nick of time to receive the ball.

"Ne, Tezuka only needs a few more games to win!" Momoshiro grinned widely.

"Looks like Tezuka has finally come around," Takashi nodded in agreement.

"Oi, stop stalling and hurry up and smash that bug!" Kaidoh remarked out loud, arms folded impatiently.

Fuji felt his heart pounding. He watched the Seigaku captain leap up into the air towards the ball in perfect form, the outlines of his fit body clearly showing against the setting sun.

There was a loud smash as the ball went flying across. But this time, Saeki already knew where it was going to land, and had prepared to arrive at that very spot within a short distance. He hit the ball back, watching it fly over the net where it met the racket of the other player.

As the ball went back and forth, Kikumaru began shifting his feet uncomfortably from where he was standing. "Ne, hurry up and finish this," he wrinkled his nose.

Saeki's eyes flickered as the ball bounced right past him with incredible strength and unbelievable speed.

"30-40!"

"Almost there!" Momoshiro said rather giggly, squinting his eyes.

"That Rokkaku vice-captain will finally get what's coming to him!" Takashi stated firmly. "He won't be able to catch up now!"

Tezuka jumped up into the air, getting ready for a smash when his glasses flashed as he glanced down. The silvery-white haired boy had a strange smile smearing his face. Silently alarmed by this, Tezuka swung his racket downward, sending the ball flying past his opponent with a topspin.

Recognizing the rotation of the ball, Saeki quickly ran and caught the ball just in time before it hit the ground, grunting as he sent the ball flying back over the net.

Just one more point. Tezuka felt himself beginning to pant as he maintained his focus. Just one more point, and he can end the next few matches quickly. He watched that ball get smashed by the other player with powerful strength. Both hands on the racket, Tezuka swung his racket, sending the momentum of the ball shooting back across like a bullet.

Saeki's dark green eyes shimmered with a harboring dark aura, and a sly smile crept on his lips as he gave a strong forehand, letting the ball spin momentarily on his racket before watching it fly back towards his opponent.

Tezuka swayed his racket hard, sending the ball flying in the other direction. But the Rokkaku boy was already at that very corner, easily returning the ball, although still slightly struggling with its power. Tezuka then did a light sidestep to his left towards the back corner and backhanded the ball.

Adrenaline rushing and veins pulsating, Saeki immediately darted quickly to his side as the ball landed against his racket. Upon feeling the spin and power, the Rokkaku boy grinned boldly before raising his racket upwards, hitting a lob.

"It's going to be a smash!" Takashi cried out.

Fuji gasped as he watched Tezuka speed towards the ball like lightening, kicking up into the air and reaching out with his arm while pulling the other with the racket back. Heart pounding rapidly, Fuji found his breathing had stopped as he swallowed and watched with anticipation the bespectacled boy near the ball.

With full force, Tezuka shouted as he smashed the ball hard, producing a loud noise that cut across the air and sent the ball riveting across at unbelievable speed.

"O-out!"

Tezuka's eyes shook, enlarging.

"OUT?!" The regulars all exclaimed in disbelief.

"Aa, it was really an out," Inui noted, scribbling in his notebook. "It hit right outside the line of the court."

"But, Tezuka barely ever does something like that!" Takashi protested, still not believing his eyes.

Meanwhile, Fuji's mouth had dropped open, surprised.

"Well, there's still nothing to worry about!" Momoshiro declared. "He just needs two more points in this game to win this round. Isn't that right, Fuji?"

Fuji blinked at the second year winking at him. And then, closing his mouth, the tensai nodded with a small smile. "Hm."

"Deuce!" Oishi announced, indicating the tie-break.

By now, the Rokkaku vice-captain had taken out a new tennis ball out of his pocket.

Tezuka got into his stance. Face stern with the usual firm, strong gaze, he watched the ball bounced a couple times before him. And then, he saw the ball thrown up high into the air, watching it pick up speed as it fell back down towards the ground where Saeki stood. There was a loud snap, and Tezuka immediately smacked the ball hard as it came towards his way.

And then he shook, startled. The ball slowly rolled back towards him from against the net on his side of the court.

"Oi! What's going on?!" Momoshiro cried out, incredulous. "He hit a net ball?"

"This is unusual," Kaidoh frowned.

Kikumaru groaned. "Ne, why is this suddenly happening? And in a middle of a tie-break of all times!"

"Advantage serve, Saeki," Oishi called out.

The bespectacled boy spread his leg into a half horse stance and prepared to receive the ball on the next serve when his eyes flickered back to his opponent. The silvery-white haired boy continued to throw an unsettling, ambiguous smile. Fingers momentarily tightening over the ball, Tezuka narrowed his eyes and focused as he watched the ball fly up into the air straight forward towards him.

Tezuka struck the ball back with a grunt. This time, the ball went over the net.

"Oh right! Game on!" Kikumaru cried out excitedly.

Saeki immediately ran to his left and returned the ball.

Tezuka dashed to the opposite corner and reached the ball just in time, sending it flying back with a strong forehand, right past the other boy's strands of silvery-white hair.

"Deuce!"

The regulars all held their breath at the suspenseful and nerve-wrecking match.

Back on the court, Saeki bounced the ball before throwing it up and smacking it down.

Tezuka swung his racket with full momentum and returned the ball at an angle.

Saeki whirled in the air with a single rotation, dark green eyes sharpening at the flexing and twitching in the arm muscles of the other player, before striking the ball downwards with a backspin.

Tezuka ran to the front and quickly smacked the ball to the side before it could reach the ground. But unexpectedly, the Rokkaku boy was already at that area, returning the ball again.

Tezuka swung his racket back and hit the ball at full speed, sending it flying past his opponent.

"Out."

Tezuka flinched, his limbs tense.

"Hey, what was that?" Kikumaru exclaimed. "Ne, Fuji-" The redhead stopped as he watched with surprise the tensai gaping with his mouth open, eyes opened and troubled.

Blue orbs were shaking as Fuji stared at the scene in front of him.

_Fuji smacked the ball hard, watching the bespectacled boy return it effortlessly. And then, the sound of the word he never expected to hear during a match with the Seigaku captain. _

"_Out." _

_He could not believe Tezuka had hit an out. Getting back into his stance with both hands positioned on his racket, Fuji watched the tall, bespectacled boy aim for what was supposed to be an ace serve._

"_Fault."_

_The ball bounced back from against the net on Tezuka's side._

"Advantage Saeki."

Fuji shook awake at the sound of Oishi's voice bringing him back to the match before him.

"Ne, Saeki's now ahead in the game," Kikumaru frowned. "He just needs to score one more point to win."

Meanwhile, the bespectacled boy put his racket in his right hand and held up his left before his face. He closed his hand and opened it widely, moving his fingers and observing every outline of his palm, completely puzzled himself. Finding no noticeable difference, he returned to position to receive the serve as he watched Saeki throw the ball up into the air.

Another rally went on before, much to Tezuka's surprise, he heard Oishi's voice calling out another "out."

"Game, Saeki. Tezuka leads 2 games 1," Oishi announced.

"Saeki won this round," Takashi said quietly, rather disconcerted.

"It's okay. Buchou can still beat him! He's 1 game ahead!" Momoshiro quickly reassured everybody, secretly hiding his own worry.

Meanwhile, Fuji's eyes were shaking rather worriedly and anxiously. It can't be…

No. He shook his head. What is he thinking? He has confidence in Tezuka, just as the whole team does. He has no reason to doubt the bespectacled boy. And he was right, for soon, Tezuka had bounced back.

"30-love."

"Yay! Tezuka's back on track! Crush him with those ace serves!" Kikumaru quickly cheered excitedly, eager for the change.

But the joy was short-lived.

"Deuce."

Tezuka fell onto one knee, panting as he leaned on his racket. He didn't understand. He didn't understand at all. What was happening to him? He was making a lot of careless mistakes, and his serves have been getting weaker and weaker. And why was he getting so many outs at a time like this? He was fully focused this time. Nothing distracted him. So therefore, he had no reason to be playing so…strangely.

"What's…going on?" Kaidoh stammered, confounded by the scene before him.

"Ne, I don't understand," Kikumaru frowned, deflated once more.

Echizen lowered his eyes, narrowing his eyebrows.

Out on the court, Tezuka swallowed and got back onto his feet, gripping his racket tightly. He glared at the Rokkaku boy who gave a collected, mocking smirk. Ignoring the obnoxious smile, he calmly turned around and got in position to serve.

Saeki watched as the ball flew towards him once more with incredible speed. He backhanded the ball back across.

This time, Tezuka fought back even harder, making it difficult for the other opponent to catch up.

"Hey, he's doing it!" Kikumaru quickly stated.

Fuji held his breath as he watched that handsome, stern, diligent captain battle with such strength. He admired every outline of those toned muscles, that large frame, those fit thighs, and that breath-taking, handsome, serious face. He grinned quietly to himself.

_Tezuka._

And then, he blinked. Strange, Tezuka seemed…thinner than usual. He noted how those black school pants appeared to hang rather loosely on the bespectacled boy's hips, only seemingly held up tightly by a belt. And that white uniform shirt was slightly bigger than usual. In fact, it looked almost a size too big. He arched his eyebrows, puzzled.

"Advantage Saeki."

The ball rolled back tauntingly from the net on Tezuka's side of the court.

Eyes narrowing, Tezuka took out another ball and smacked it down with a grunt.

"Fault!"

Tezuka flinched at the call, and grabbed another ball to attempt another serve.

"Double fault. Game, Saeki. 2 games all!"

This time, Tezuka collapsed on both of his knees, panting even harder. He was starting to lose his breath, and he was beginning to sweat more so than necessary, especially this early in a match. He raised his head, his eyes still glaring back with alarming intensity at the Rokkaku boy, who only stood on the other side of the net with a calm smile and an indiscernible gaze.

"Tired already?" he asked.

Tezuka stopped panting and shot a death glare back at the boy.

Saeki chuckled in small amusement. "You underestimated me, Tezuka. The past two weeks have finally caught up with you."

Tezuka blinked blankly, not responding.

"Aa, I am well aware that I probably don't have a chance of winning against you," Saeki commented. "From the very beginning, I knew you are one of the best. However," he smirked. "You've gotten careless, haven't you?"

"Oi, I don't get this!" Kikumaru voiced as all the regulars leaned in at their spots to better hear and see.

Tezuka swallowed, his throat dry, as he continued to gather himself, trying to steady his breathing.

"Heh, I anticipated something like this would happen," Saeki continued. "You coming to your senses and challenging me. I just didn't expect it to actually happen so soon. Perhaps I was the one who underestimated you." He tilted his head to the side, eyeing the boy playfully. "But, I am not one to come unprepared. After all," a dark shadow fell across his face as a grin crept on his lips. "Don't you think it's bad to not eat or sleep properly?"

Tezuka shook, deep brown eyes enlarged as a realization dawned on him.

The majority of the regulars dropped their mouths, gasping.

"W-Wait!" Momoshiro exclaimed. "You mean-"

"Aa. That Rokkaku vice-captain had this all planned out from the very beginning," Echizen finally spoke, drawing all eyes on him. "He knew his skills could not match those of Buchou. That was why," his large green eyes darkened. "He set him up for a slow, devastating fall."

"I don't understand…" Momoshiro trailed off, scratching his head and unable to go on as his eyes widened, astonished.

"Without proper nutrients and rest," Inui adjusted his glasses, flipping through his notebook, "Tezuka can not function at his top capacity."

"So you mean he's not in his best shape to play?!" Kikumaru cried out, completely in distress at this new revelation as everyone put two and two together.

"I had my suspicion that that Rokkaku vice-captain was waiting for this," Inui remarked. "He had predicted Tezuka's mental and physical state, and had anticipated the outcome from the very beginning of the match."

"You guys. I don't understand."

All attention were now turned to the tensai, who was clearly lost. "What do you mean, by all this?"

The regulars all looked at each other.

"Fuji, you mean you didn't notice?" Kikumaru frowned. "Tezuka has been barely sleeping and eating lately."

"What?" Fuji raised his eyebrows in alarm and quickly snapped his head back to the court, where the bespectacled boy was now slowly getting back onto his feet. And sure enough, Fuji's blue eyes widened in realization.

Tezuka did not just get slightly thinner. He was even skinnier than before. That shirt was sitting much too big on his shoulders, and those pants were definitely baggier than usual, actually needing the belt to keep them from falling off. But what caught his attention the most was that stern, serious face. Those cheeks were slightly sunken in, and dark circles outlined underneath those deep brown eyes.

Fuji felt his chest get caught, completely stunned and shocked as he blinked multiple times at what he is seeing.

Tezuka looked worn down and tired.

"Oh? You still want to continue?" Saeki raised an eyebrow, intrigued, tapping his racket on the top of his shoulder as he cocked his head towards the left.

Tezuka raised his head and held his stance. Hand gripping the handle of his racket, he turned around and walked back to his end of the court, calm and unperturbed.

Saeki smirked. "But, of course," he answered for him. And then, he also turned around and headed back to his end.

"The game is now 2 Games All," Takashi frowned worriedly.

"This…isn't good," Momoshiro finally said, completely distraught.

Meanwhile, Fuji stood rooted to the spot, clear blue orbs shaking with disbelief.

_Tezuka has been barely sleeping and eating lately._

He didn't understand. Why would Tezuka…?

"15-love."

Fuji shook, startled.

The Rokkaku boy had a confident smile on his face while the Seigaku captain panted on his knees, face still as cold and serious as ever. However, this time, there was light frustration outlining the bespectacled boy.

"Ne, Tezuka really isn't in his top form! That's not fair!" Kikumaru cried out.

Oishi tightened his grip on the handles of his seat, a look of extreme worry on his face.

_Tezuka…_

"Tezuka, if you keep this up, your energy will only decrease more and more at a faster rate," Saeki warned with fake kindness. "Or, do you prefer to lose in such a sad manner?"

Tezuka narrowed his eyes and stood straight up on his feet, calmly turning away from the taunting behavior and returning to his end of the court.

"Hmph, quite the stubborn one, as expected," Saeki noted. Upon seeing the bespectacled boy take his place, Saeki got ready for his service game, scrutinizing every aspect of the Seigaku captain before him. As he threw the ball up high into the air, Saeki subtly eyed his opponent, his sharp green eyes flickering at the contractions in those arm muscles of the bespectacled boy.

_Left._

Saeki struck the ball with a shout, sending an ace serve.

Tezuka immediately hit the ball back, aiming for a sure point, or so it seemed, except that the Rokkaku boy had already reached the far left corner, returning the ball effectively.

Tezuka immediately ran up towards the front and swung his racket.

Saeki already arrived at the spot and sent the ball flying back.

Eyes flickering, Tezuka backed up a couple of steps and hit the ball straight towards the Rokkaku boy.

Saeki hit the ball back with a shout. And then, his eyes flashed at the sight of the other player.

The racket was slightly lowered in a familiar angle.

Secretly smiling, Saeki immediately dashed straight towards the front of the net, his racket held out just in time to catch the back-spinning ball before it reached the ground. Nearly tripping, Saeki lifted up his racket with a small ounce of last minute strength, watching the ball leap over in a small arch and land on the other side, bouncing quietly a foot away from the net.

Tezuka's eyes shook as all the regulars dropped their mouths.

"30..30-love!" Oishi stuttered.

"Oi! Did he figure it out already?" Momoshiro exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"He…he saw the zero-shiki drop shot coming?" Kaidoh voiced in disbelief.

"This can't be!" Kikumaru shouted in dismay.

Fuji's own blue orbs were shaking as well. He could not believe it. Saeki actually saw through Tezuka's signature move, and this early in the game!

"Tezuka."

Tezuka looked up at the sound of his name.

"You may be aware of my skills, but," Saeki shot him a dark grin. "I've greatly improved since the last time I played against your team."

"This is certainly interesting," Inui noted out loud.

"HUH?" the regulars all looked at him questioningly.

"Saeki's abilities. They have certainly advanced significantly."

"But Inui, usually no one could have possibly seen through that move so easily!" Momoshiro protested. "Didn't you say once that he makes it seem like a normal shot by only lowering the head of the racket by 2 inches?"

"3.2 mm to be exact. But Momo, Saeki isn't an ordinary player." Inui flipped through his data book before stopping at a page. "I have documented the Rokkaku vice-captain's tennis skills and abilities from our last practice with his team up in the mountains. First off, he has outstanding game reading capabilities, and can accurately predict where an opponent is going to run or hit the ball by simply watching the contractions of their muscles prior."

"So that's like when I played against him and Choo-Choo," Kikumaru slowly commented, remembering. "He knew exactly where I was going to go next."

"Aa, but that power alone at the time wouldn't be sufficient enough for him to defeat Tezuka. That was why he set out to finesse his game reading ability, perfecting it and practicing again and again until he can read through even the most difficult of moves. However," Inui adjusted his glasses. "That was still not enough to compete against Tezuka."

"What do you mean?" Kaidoh asked.

"Saeki knew that even if he could predict the moves accurately, he didn't have the stamina and strength to compete with Tezuka on the same level, thus rendering his special motion detection abilities useless."

Momoshiro thought about this. "So, basically, you're saying what's the point of predicting your opponent's next move if you don't have the speed and power to fight back."

"Exactly."

"But wait," Kikumaru cried out. "So that means…"

"He waited for Buchou's strength and health to weaken."

At the sound of the familiar voice, everyone looked at the first year freshman whose eyes were still on the game. "By breaking off Buchou's ties with Fuji-senpai, that Rokkaku vice-captain indirectly brought down Buchou's physical condition and mental state, hence lowering Buchou's strength, power, and stamina, and thus gaining himself an advantage to fully utilize his improved motion detection ability."

"Then, with a combination like that..." Momoshiro's eyes widened as it dawned on him. "So that's why he did all this!"

"Aa." Echizen lowered his sharp, green eyes. "In other words, he came prepared."

"Ne, what is going on?"

Everyone looked up in surprise at the tensai, who was now giving each of them an exasperated questioning glance. "What is this about Saeki breaking off me and Tezuka?! What is that supposed to mean? And what do you mean Tezuka's physical condition has gone down?"

Each regular looked at each other wearily, unsure of how to answer.

Fuji glowered at this and pulled Kikumaru's arm towards him. "Eiji! Tell me, what is going on?"

Kikumaru frowned, hesitating for a second, before replying, "Tezuka has been in really bad shape ever since you broke up with him."

"Huh?" Fuji blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Everyday during lunch, he barely eats," Momoshiro explained. He averted his eyes in guilt. "And I even ate his food for him…"

"He's become really aloof, even though he was like that to begin with," Kaidoh mumbled. "But this time, he looks miserable."

"And he's been walking around rather dazed, or should I say like a broken-down hollow shell," Takashi added. "Oishi is always mentioning how Tezuka looks so tired and sleepy before the start of class every morning."

"Fuji-senpai," Echizen walked up to the hazelnut-haired tensai. "Did you ever wonder why Buchou was having trouble playing during his last match with you?"

Fuji's large blue orbs shook as a recap of that game during practice reentered his mind.

"But, I don't understand…" Fuji said to himself out loud. "Why would…why would Tezuka not take care of himself properly-"

"Fuji."

Fuji looked up at the tall data collector who was pushing up the rim of his glasses.

"Shouldn't you know the answer to that by now?"

The tensai blinked, confounded. "But…I mean, why all of a sudden, this game-"

"Fujiko!"

The tensai blinked at the acrobatic boy's head popping up sideways before him, shaking him by the shoulders. "Don't you see what's happening before you?" he smiled encouragingly. "He's doing this all for you."

Fuji's eyes shook.

"30-15!"

Everyone quickly snapped their attention back towards the court at the announcement of the new score.

Tezuka was down on one knee, panting against his racket, the sweat dripping from his bangs; while Saeki stood still, an incredulous look displayed on his face.

The green tennis ball was sitting rolled up backwards against the net on the silvery-white haired boy's side.

"You…you still…" Saeki slowly mouthed in disbelief.

Tezuka raised his head, panting as his eyes brimmed with ignited passion and unwavering determination.

"Let's not get careless."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Horio stretched his arms high up into the air as he walked on the sidewalk through a neighborhood on his way home. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was now turning into an orangey hue, indicating the dusk arriving soon. He glanced up at the sky to see only a few spots of clouds scattered across. He was looking forward to the weekend, extremely glad that it was a Friday, which means no homework to do until Sunday, and no tennis practice until Monday.

Speaking of tennis, he wondered what was the outcome of the match between his captain and the vice-captain from Rokkaku. He was tying his shoelaces on the ground a couple of feet away from the gate when he saw his buchou march on over to his senpai and the silvery-white haired boy. He tried to listen in on the conversation, but was only able to pick up bits and pieces of words, such as something about a challenge and a match at a nearby recreational center. Thinking this event to be quite strange, he decided it best to notify one of the regulars, and before he could finish hearing the rest of the conversation, he had quickly ran back into the school building in search of any of his fellow club members. That was when he ran into his senpai, the second-year Momoshiro, in the middle of the hallway. Horio thought how odd was his senpai's reaction to the news, for the usually laid-back and friendly boy seemed rather rattled by this information, and had immediately ran off in another direction down the hall. That was, before specifically giving instructions to Horio to not let anyone know about this except the regulars on the team.

Horio sighed. He was curious to check out the match himself, for he knew the exact location of the aforementioned recreational center, but he was also eager to head on home and end his day by resting on the couch and watching some good old shows on television.

_Horio! Make sure you don't let anyone know about this match except for the regulars if you happen to see them!_

_But, senpai!_

_Listen to your senpai, Horio!_

The conversation with Momoshiro repeated in his mind. How strange. What was the big deal? Was it because Tezuka Buchou did not obtain permission from Ryuzaki Sensei to play a match with another school's player, especially another school's vice-captain? But that would seem even stranger, for their coach was quite lenient with their captain, considering the captain was already extremely strict on himself as it is.

Horio scratched his head. Oh, how he wished he could be a regular during his first year! He smacked the palm of his hand with his fist, determined to make it on the regulars in his second year! There will definitely be spots available considering the majority of the regulars would be graduating this year, and he had certainly improved in his skills himelf. He even went through the trouble of training his two fellow mentees, and nodded to himself with pride.

Suddenly, he glanced up and blinked, not recognizing the street he was on. Looking left to right, he immediately jumped up in despair.

Oh no! He had gone onto the wrong street, and was now lost!

Scolding himself for not paying attention, he immediately backtracked his steps and jogged back to where he last came from to find the right road home again.

* * *

The coach of Seigaku's tennis team dropped a heavy box onto a shelf in the cabinet, wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Phew, that should do it!" She patted her hands to wipe off the dust. Turning around, she noticed that the sun was about to set on the horizon, producing an orangey glow on the walls of her office on the second floor of the school building, and elongating the shadows cast by the file cabinets and boxes in the room.

She recalled her earlier encounter with one of the regulars.

"_Oi! Taka-san! Quick, we have to get to the local recreational center near that one super market!" Momoshiro burst into the room frantically, unannounced._

"_Huh?" The power player blinked blankly, a box of items in his hand. _

"_Buchou is challenging Saeki! He's going to kick his ass for sure this time-" Momoshiro suddenly stopped, realizing that his coach was watching him from a couple feet away. _

"_Momo, you should learn to knock next time, eh?" she chuckled with a raised eyebrow. She watched as the second year pulled on his shirt collar nervously, avoiding her eyes. _

"_Um, Baa-san, you didn't just hear what I said, did you?"_

"_Oh? What are you talking about?" Ryuzaki eyed him with playful suspicion. "Anyway, Kawamura, you're done here. Set that box down over there and go with Momo." _

"_H-Hai!" Takashi immediately brought the box to the shelf, set it down, and before following Momoshiro out the door, grabbed a second bag._

"_Eh? Why do you have an extra bag?" Momoshiro asked. _

"_Tezuka left it in class apparently, and his teacher-"_

"_Never mind, Taka-san. Let's go! See you on Monday, Baa-san!" he waved before running out into the hallway with his senpai._

Ryuzaki sighed with a small smile. Her regulars were really filled with foxes and hounds. Remembering Momoshiro's excited state, she chuckled to herself. She was not one to ask questions if she knew her regulars would be able to handle it, so thus, to her, it was none of her business. And plus, she had full confidence in Tezuka.

Raising her head, she walked to the windows and looked out into the horizon where the large, yellow ball of fire was slowly drifting towards the edge.

"Tezuka-kun, looks like you have quite an obstacle to overcome this time," she smiled, putting her hands behind her back. "But, saa, even though you're always so calm and serious on the outside, there's actually a tiger inside of you that's just waiting to be unleashed."

She sighed at the sunset.

Boys will be boys.

* * *

Saeki dropped to the ground, panting hard as the sweat drenched his face.

"4 games all!"

Impossible.

He clenched his fingers against the hard floor of the court.

Tezuka's body should've given way by now. Yet, why…

He raised his head, seeing the Seigaku captain still maintaining his position, breathing very hard with both hands on the racket and legs spread out in a stance.

Saeki swallowed as he tried to gather his breath.

No, Tezuka is still just a person. A student. No one's body can sustain for so long on bare minimum food and sleep for two weeks straight. And especially in a grueling match like this…

Saeki pushed himself up from the ground and stared at the Seigaku captain.

Tezuka looked tired all right, but his eyes still displayed fierce determination and sheer will that would leave anyone running away with trepidation.

Saeki glared at his opponent. He will not be intimidated by such a person. Especially the person who could very take back the person he loves the most…

Saeki raised his head even higher. No, he will win this. He spent too much time planning this out perfectly. Tezuka will lose.

Grabbing a ball from his pocket, he took a deep breath and tossed the object up into the air, watching it fall back down for the start of the new game.

"Ha!" He whacked the ball hard, sending it flying across with lightening speed.

Tezuka leapt to his left, extending his left arm to reach the ball and return it with a powerful forehand.

Saeki darted towards the net and swung his racket like a bat, putting a side-spin to it.

Tezuka prepared to receive the ball when, at the very last minute, the ball curved upwards and flew past his face, surprising him and barely missing him.

"15-love."

"Hey, aren't those two exhausted by now?" Momoshiro blinked, completely mesmerized by the match.

"Hm, I would think that at least Saeki would be nearing his limit. But Buchou," Kaidoh looked at his captain still upholding his own, despite not being in his top form. "He still hasn't unleashed _that._"

"Heh, that's right." Momoshiro grinned as he rubbed his chin intriguingly. "He still has another trump card up his sleeve."

Tezuka hopped into the air, maneuvering himself to successfully smash the ball forward, sending it flying straight into the ground before bouncing far away behind the silvery-white haired boy.

"30 All."

Tezuka landed on his feet and slightly wobbled as he leaned on his knees to steady himself. His muscles were getting sore, and he was running out of breath. He scolded himself for being so stupid as to not take better care of his body these past two weeks. No, he scolded himself for being so stupid as to be manipulated by the likes of _him _from the very beginning since that person arrived. How could he have been so careless? Panting, he raised his head to the left and saw the hazelnut-haired tensai watching him with large clear blue eyes.

Fuji had a look of worry on his face.

Pausing, Tezuka slowly straightened himself and walked back to his end of the court, his left hand gripping his racket upwards.

He will win this no matter what.

Saeki bounced the ball before him and looked up to see the bespectacled boy take position. Darkening his gaze, Saeki threw the ball up and smacked it across.

Tezuka returned it perfectly with a cross-court hit, watching the ball glide to the opposite side of his opponent.

But Saeki had already arrived on the very spot, successfully backhanding the ball.

Tezuka ran straight to the net and sliced it.

There was a high-pitched whirl, and Saeki pulled his right hand back to receive the ball, his eyes flashing at the feel of the backspin against the strings of his racket. Letting the ball roll a couple spins for a full second, he hit the ball back straight forward to the other side.

"Ne, Saeki knew it was a slice!" Kikumaru frowned. "He didn't hit a lob!"

"Aa," Inui adjusted his glasses. "Hitting a ball with a backspin will normally induce a lob on the receiver's part."

"Saa, that guy's game reading abilities is surely impressive," Momoshiro commented.

Tezuka swung his racket at the ball, gritting his teeth as his eyes lit up with fiery. He sent a powerful drive-shot back with a shout, but only to watch in surprise the other opponent actually return it, albeit with a struggle.

The ball went shooting past Tezuka in a diagonal direction, bouncing off a corner and away from the court.

"40-30."

Saeki threw a victorious smile. "Tezuka, don't tell me you want to give up now. We have just begun."

Tezuka narrowed his eyes and ignored the taunt. He turned around and took his position to receive another serve.

"This is so nerve-wrecking!" Kikumaru grabbed his head in agony. "Their scores are way too close! And Saeki's still slightly leading!"

"Tezuka's still fighting though. Don't give up Buchou!" Momoshiro shouted with encouragement.

Fuji swallowed the lump in his throat, forgetting the regulars beside him as his mind was completely engrossed in the game.

Out on the court, Saeki bounced the ball a few times on the ground, an unpleasant look displayed on his face. This is getting dangerous, he silently thought to himself. He knew he was possibly teetering on the edge, and yet, the other player didn't show any signs of backing down. But no matter, Seigaku's captain will soon fall to the limits of his own body.

The ball bounced back up straight into the palm of his hand, pausing within the grip.

That is, if the Seigaku captain had any limits.

Taking a deep breath, Saeki threw the ball up into the air and whacked it hard.

Tezuka reached out with his left to receive the ball, feeling the spin on it before hitting it straight back to the Rokkaku boy.

Saeki caught the ball with his racket and sent it flying at an odd angle, aiming for a corner, but the Seigaku captain had already caught on and swung his racket, sending the ball shooting through the air.

Saeki held out his racket, his eyes flickering in realization at the extremely fast speed heading his way, and he quickly swung just in time, only to see the ball fly upwards in a large arch.

"It's a lob!" Kikumaru cried out with a smile.

Saeki sprinted towards the net as he watched the bespectacled boy leap up into the air.

_It's going to be a smash. _The Rokkaku vice-captain gritted his teeth as he arrived at the net just as the other player was about to swing his racket.

Tezuka's eyes ignited with fire, and he smacked the ball down hard, sending the ball cutting through the air with a whirl. The ball landed right in front of Saeki and bounced straight through his two legs before rocketing out of the court.

Every inch of the silvery-white haired boy's limbs froze, his pupils dilating at the incredible prowess in that smash as his mouth fell wide open.

"Deuce!"

"All right, Buchou!" Momoshiro shouted at the top of his lungs as a few of the regulars cheered.

Fuji felt his breath taken away as he watched the Seigaku captain land on his feet, a sturdy look in that serious face. "Tezuka…" he mouthed, amazed.

Tezuka glanced at his opponent who was still frozen in his pose on the spot.

Blinking, Saeki gathered himself and immediately turned around, becoming angry and frustrated. Grabbing another ball, he squeezed it tightly, wanting to crush it, before throwing it into the air and smacking it.

Tezuka returned the serve perfectly.

Saeki sliced the ball with his racket, aiming to set a trap for a lob. And then his eyes shook.

Tezuka was close to the net all of a sudden, his left hand gently tapping the ball with the racket, and sending the ball whirling downwards onto the ground before rolling back against the net.

"Advantage Tezuka!" Oishi called out.

And then, the bespectacled boy suddenly dropped to the floor, leaning against his racket as he panted on his knees.

"Tezuka!" The regulars cried out in shock from the side.

"Heh, even your body has limits, Tezuka," Saeki snickered over the net, slightly panting himself, but still knowing full well that he could at least go on for a few more games if necessary. "You're only human, not a machine."

Tezuka slowly raised his head with an icy glare that nearly sent chills down Saeki's spine, and the silvery-white haired boy had to catch himself before upholding his own collected gaze.

The Seigaku captain slowly pulled himself together and stood straight up on his feet, pushing up his glasses before walking back to his end of the court.

Not pleased with this attitude, Saeki got into position for his service game. If the Seigaku captain wants to put himself through more suffering, then so be it. Taking out another ball, Saeki tossed it into the air and smacked it, aiming for an ace.

Tezuka swung his racket, letting the ball slide a couple of inches against the strings of his racket, before hitting it back.

Saeki darkened his eyes, receiving the ball near the right corner, where he knew the ball was aiming towards. He sent it flying back with a forehand, except he realized that the ball suddenly shot high up in a large arch. Saeki's eyes widened in realization that he had just hit a lob, no doubt induced by the spin on the ball the Seigaku captain had created. Eager to quickly fix this mistake, Saeki darted straight towards the net where he knew full well the bespectacled boy would be doing a smash.

And sure enough, Tezuka kicked off the ground, his right arm pulled back as he prepared to score.

Saeki reached a couple feet away from the net, his right arm held back ready to receive the smash when, suddenly, he heard a loud shot that ricocheted throughout the air, nearly making his heart stop. And then, he saw the ball fly right at him head on. Eyes flashing with determination, Saeki held his racket up and caught the shot, tackling the powerful ball spinning like crazy against the racket strings. Feet slightly being pushed back as Saeki felt the strong impact, the Rokkaku vice-captain let out a shout as he used all his might to overcome the powerful shot and swung his racket, sending the ball flying upwards past the bespectacled boy and landing at the edge of the court.

"Deuce!"

"Gah! Why? WHY?" Kikumaru cried out dramatically, throwing his arms up in the air while the rest of the regulars groaned.

Tezuka breathed heavily as he leaned on his knees again, feeling the fatigue begin to set in.

Meanwhile, Saeki took out another ball, his hand slightly shaking uncontrollably. Unbeknownst to everyone else, that last shot had left his wrist slightly numb, and he was panting as he tried to steady his heartbeat at the heaviness from that smash. To think that his opponent could produce such powerful shots.

He gritted his teeth. He threw the ball up into the air and served.

Tezuka kicked to the side and hit the ball back. And then, his eyes shook as he saw Saeki gently tap the ball so that it barely landed on the other side, much too far away for the bespectacled boy to reach on time.

"Game, Saeki. 5 games 4, Saeki leading."

The regulars all gasped.

"Oi, oi! This is getting too close!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"Saeki is going to win this match if this keeps up," Takashi remarked apprehensively.

Fuji bit his lip, getting extremely nervous about this.

Tezuka slowly grabbed a ball and examined his opponent before him.

Saeki tilted his head to the side and gave a look of deceptive dark green eyes and an unreadable smile.

Eyes narrowing, Tezuka threw the ball up into the air and smacked it.

Saeki waited for the ball to reach him until his eyes grew wide open. The ball had spun backwards on the ground before rolling back to the net. He shook, incredulous.

Wasn't...wasn't that a zero-shiki...in a serve?!

"15-love."

"It's over now for that Rokkaku vice-captain," Kaidoh noted at the change of pace. "Buchou will finish his service game with 4 zero-shiki serves."

"Ne, but isn't that bad?" Kikumaru expressed with extreme concern. "I mean, Tezuka's not in his best shape! Isn't this going to be too much on his arm?"

All the regulars stiffened, startled, as they remembered the gloomy situation at hand. They all looked at Inui for an answer.

The data collector adjusted his glasses. "Aa, this is certainly dangerous considering Tezuka's current condition."

"So, how many of those will he be able to do?" Momoshiro asked.

Inui glanced down momentarily before looking up. "I don't know."

The regulars all sighed in frustration.

Meanwhile, back on the court, Saeki gripped his racket, becoming heated by this. He watched as the bespectacled boy took out another ball and repeated with another zero-shiki serve.

"30-love!"

Saeki shook, startled. He can't even reach the balls, nevertheless hit them!

Tezuka took out another ball, his eyes hardening with determination. He threw the ball in the air and smacked it with a shout, again sending the ball spinning on the ground and rolling back to the net.

"40-love!"

Saeki's mouth felt dry as sweat dripped down from his chin. No, he will not lose. He will not lose to the likes of him!

Echizen knitted his brows, large green eyes completely focused closely on the game.

_Buchou._

Tezuka grabbed another ball and took a deep breath. He's going to do this. This service game will be his. He threw the ball high into the air, pulling his left arm back before finally smacking the ball hard.

The ball flew to the other side and hit the ground, spinning hard against the surface for a second with an inaudible whirl before suddenly bouncing back up forward.

Fuji's eyes immediately shot wide open.

"It won't reverse!" Kikumaru cried out in shock and dismay.

Saeki's eyes flickered at this opportunity, and he immediately darted forward, his feet running at full speed as he pulled back his racket and swung at the ball with full force.

Tezuka quickly attempted to return the ball with a forehand when he felt the heavy ball land on his racket and begin to strain his arm. Eyes quivering in astonishment, Tezuka used all the strength he had to send the ball flying back before gasping at the tension climbing around his elbow.

Saeki caught the ball, a menacing smile displayed on his face as he hit the ball with a cross-court shot, making it bounce out at the edge.

"40-15!"

Suddenly, Tezuka collapsed on the ground, dropping his racket with a clutter as he held onto his left arm.

There were a mixture of cries of his name and "buchou" as he waited for the tension in his elbow to subside.

"Tezuka!" Oishi cried out anxiously.

"Tezuka didn't re-injure his arm, did he?" Kikumaru asked desperately.

Fuji's eyes shook, completely in shock and disbelief at the scene before him. He watched the bespectacled boy lean his head away to cover his contorted face, his right hand tightening over his left elbow as he trembled.

"Tezuka hasn't re-injured his arm yet," Inui clarified out loud, drawing attention to him. "He's just starting to feel the strain on his left elbow, and no doubt, he is becoming aware of it."

"So you mean…" Momoshiro began.

"He can still play. But he must be extremely careful now." Inui adjusted his glasses. "It is very dangerous for him right now."

Hearing this, Fuji clenched his hands into fists, shaking as he bit his lip.

No. His arm. Not again.

He began quivering as he felt himself well up.

And then…

"Tezuka!"

Both Saeki and Tezuka shook in surprise at the loud, pleading voice. They raised their heads and looked to their side in surprise.

"Enough! Stop this already!" Fuji demanded, his blue eyes filled with anxiety.

Tezuka stared back at him silently, his face expressionless. And then, closing his eyes, he slowly pulled himself back up in the same calm, serious manner, and grabbed his racket before getting back on his feet.

Upset by this, Fuji cried out, "Tez-" He stopped as he felt a large hand land on his shoulder.

"Let him, Fuji," Inui said.

"Huh?" Fuji blinked, confounded.

"But, Inui," Takashi voiced, frowning. "Why through such a long winded manner? Why does Tezuka want to take such a route?"

Inui looked at him. "Because he's stubborn." He glanced at the court along with everyone else at the bespectacled boy panting on the court, hand gripping the handle of his racket, an intense glare of determination and iron will on his face. "Tezuka believes in hard work. He feels that he has to _earn_ what he wants."

Fuji blinked at this, mouth open.

Momoshiro chuckled. "Always wanting to prove himself, huh?"

Echizen smirked. "Showoff."

Out on the court, Saeki held his racket with both hands, his smile smeared.

Why?

Saeki thought angrily to himself as he wanted to choke the handle of his racket.

Fuji, why must you look at _him_?

Tezuka grabbed a ball, ready to serve when he heard his opponent call out his name.

"Tezuka."

The Seigaku captain looked up.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Saeki said with a vague smile. "It seems like it's becoming too much of a burden on your arm." He gave an unsettling grin.

Tezuka showed no reaction to this, glancing back in his usual cool manner, and threw the ball up into the air and served.

Saeki bounced forward with his racket. _Looks like no more zero-shiki serves._ He snickered as he smacked the ball. And then, his dark green orbs shook. Tezuka was stationed near the front of the net, his racket pulled back with his left and resting against his right.

Saeki gasped. Legs flexing, he immediately picked up his feet and darted to the front, racket reaching out to catch the ball. Suddenly, there was a flash as a green object flew right past him, barely brushing his cheek, and he fell forward onto the ground, his body sprawled out across the floor.

"Game, Tezuka. 5 games all!"

_A fake!_

"Go Tezuka!" Kikumaru cheered.

"To think he would make it seem like another zero-shiki drop shot," Momoshiro grinned proudly. "Buchou ceases to surprise me."

Saeki pounded the ground with the side of his fist, furious. No, he must calm down. He will win this! Tezuka's strength is already winding down. He will defeat this man.

Getting back on his feet with dauntless eyes, Saeki got into position to serve. He tossed the ball in the air and smacked it forward with his racket.

Tezuka returned the serve.

Saeki sent a drive shot, throwing a confident smile. "If you keep this up Tezuka, you're going to destroy your arm again!"

Tezuka didn't respond and only hit the ball back, his hand slightly staggering at the power in the shot before overpowering the spin and sending it flying back.

"Your balls are getting weaker, Tezuka," Saeki continued to taunt. "Do you really think you can keep this up?"

"Aa, perhaps you should start playing seriously."

Saeki's eyes widened.

"After all," Tezuka raised his head at him with a calm and serious manner. "Mada mada dane."

At that moment, Echizen burst out laughing as the rest of the regulars dropped their mouths, stupefied by this.

"Did…did Buchou just make a joke?" Kaidoh asked, eyebrows twitching as the regulars continued to stare, dumbfounded.

Echizen stifled his laughter and looked up with a sarcastic smile. "It really doesn't suit you, Buchou."

Saeki tightened his grip on the handle of his racket, completely insulted by this. His fuse about to blow short, he shouted vehemently, "Don't mock me, Tezuka! For the one who's going to be losing pathetically at the end is you!" He let out a growl as he hit the ball hard.

Tezuka raised his head, his eyes gleaming with fire, the adrenaline rushing to his brain as hot red blood pulsated through his veins and into his arms. Muscles flexing as fingers gripped tightly around the handle, Tezuka let out a low grunt as he swung his racket with full force, sending the ball riveting through the air.

Saeki darted towards the front, his dark green orbs wide open with fury as he cried out and reached that powerful ball.

"Oi, those two are definitely making this a now or never battle!" Momoshiro commented, seeing the competitive streaks flash across those eyes.

Fuji's heart pounded rapidly, not daring to avert his eyes away from the nerve-wrecking game.

And then, there was a loud crack, followed by an eerie silence.

Tezuka glanced over his shoulder at where the ball landed, finding a dark mark imprinted on the ground. He then looked forward again where the silvery-white haired boy stood panting hard, slightly losing his composure. The Rokkaku vice-captain looked like he was getting exhausted as he held his gaze, his two hands clutched tightly around his racket handle.

Tezuka paused at this, carefully observing the boy opposite him before turning around without a word. He got into position to receive another serve.

Saeki took a ball and played with it in his hands, twirling the object amongst his long, slender fingers before catching it and glaring at the bespectacled boy. Almost there. He told himself. Almost there.

He threw the ball up in the air and smacked it.

Tezuka hit the ball back with a solid forehand.

Saeki stood at the right side of the court, already knowing full well where the ball was going. He returned the hit perfectly.

Tezuka ran across the court and smacked it with another cross-court shot.

Saeki arrived at the left, returning the hit.

And then, he ran across the right, returning another one.

He then went back to the left, his legs carrying him quickly across the court.

"Oi, doesn't this seem familiar?" Momoshiro asked, eyes darting back and forth at the ball as he arched his eyebrows in thought.

"Aa," Inui adjusted his glasses. "It's like a pendulum."

Tezuka skidded across towards his right and smacked the ball with a cross-court shot.

Saeki ran to the opposite corner well ahead of time, reaching the ball and hitting it back.

"It swings back and forth repeatedly in large strides," Inui responded. "It first goes to the left, and then to the right, making the opponent run in various directions and tiring him out."

He watched as Saeki ran to the opposite corner once more.

"But soon, the distance becomes shorter."

The regulars saw the area Tezuka was covering decrease in distance.

"As the pendulum moves in smaller and smaller intervals."

Tezuka now only ran 3 feet from his left, and then 3 feet from his right, and then 3 feet back to his left.

"Until..."

3…

Saeki ran to the very left corner of the court as Tezuka took a step 2 feet away from his spot.

"Finally…"

2…

Saeki ran to the very right as Tezuka took a step 1 foot away from his spot.

"It stops."

1…

Saeki smacked the ball, aiming for the right corner with a smile when, suddenly, he watched with incredulous eyes his ball wring right back like a boomerang towards the Seigaku captain.

Tezuka backhanded the ball, his hand extending outward as his eyes filled with strict concentration.

Saeki knitted his eyebrows, and he ran to his left to hit the ball towards another corner. Again, he found his ball whirling right back to the Seigaku captain. Completely baffled by this, Saeki ran across the court once more and aimed for another corner, but soon, his ball got sucked in by some invisible force. Frustrated, his eyes zoomed in on the bespectacled boy's two feet when dark green orbs suddenly shook, stunned.

Tezuka had not moved away from his spot at all.

"That's…" Takashi mouthed with wide eyes. "That's…"

"TEZUKA ZONE!" The rest of the regulars cried out in unison as the silvery-white haired boy watched in horror his ball sling shot right back to the Seigaku captain.

Tezuka's left foot stepped over his right as he slightly twisted his body and backhanded the ball with unmatched prowess. And then, his right foot stepped over his left as he returned another shot.

Saeki gaped, completely stumped.

What…

He gritted his teeth as he hit another shot, watching it whirl right back in a large arch towards the Seigaku captain.

How is this possible!

Saeki hit the ball towards the very corner, watching it get sucked in. He aimed for another corner, only seeing it travel right back to Tezuka once more. His eyes slowly enlarged.

"This guy…" dark green orbs trembled in disbelief.

Is he really human?!

"Ne, Tezuka Zone is scary, isn't it," Kikumaru commented in awe.

"Aa," Inui pushed up his glasses. "A technique which involves putting enough spin on the ball in order to force nearly all hits to be 'sucked' into his hit zone, making it unnecessary for him to move around the court." He lowered his gaze. "And also tire the other opponent by making him run all over the court and expend his energy unnecessarily."

Fuji smiled proudly.

_Tezuka._

Saeki slid across the floor, reaching a ball and aiming for another corner. But the ball immediately flew to the Seigaku captain's racket. He hit the ball towards another area, this time putting a side-spin on it with a curve. But again, the ball seemed to be connected to the bespectacled boy's racket by an unseen string that keeps dragging it back.

"Ah, the final trump card," Momoshiro put his hands on his hips in amusement.

"But, I don't understand," Takashi frowned. "Why use the Tezuka Zone now and not before when he could've saved his energy at the beginning?"

"Because of Saeki's game reading abilities."

"Huh?" Everyone turned to look at the data collector for an explanation.

Inui flipped through his data book. "At first, it seems it would make sense to unleash the Tezuka Zone at the beginning of the match, thus tiring the opponent out first and conserving ones energy for later. However," Inui watched the silvery-white haired boy attempt to put another different spin on the ball, but only to do so in vain as the ball fell right back to Tezuka's racket. "Saeki's game reading abilities should not be underestimated. Utilizing the Tezuka Zone too early in the match could give the Rokkaku vice-captain enough time to fully unlock the mechanics behind the technique, and thus come up with a strategy to counteract it."

Kaidoh raised his head with suspicious, viper-like eyes. "So you mean…"

"Aa, Tezuka was aware of this. Therefore, he saved his special technique for later towards the end of the match, when Saeki would be too tired and lack the energy and time to unlock the secrets to something as complicated as the Tezuka Zone."

"Then that means," Takashi's eyes enlarged in realization.

Momoshiro threw his hands forward. "He was controlling the pace of the match this whole time!"

Echizen smirked in amusement. "You had planned this out somewhere early during the match, didn't you, Buchou."

Saeki ran towards his right, leaping into the air with his racket held out to catch the ball when the ball scraped the tip of his racket and flew right past him.

"Love-15!"

Saeki fell face flat onto the floor, his arm still extended out, as a look of dismay displayed on his face. No, this can't be. It can't be! He has never seen a move like it. For every one of his hits to fly right back to the Seigaku captain, as though sucked in by some unforeseeable force…he has definitely never seen anything like it!

Meanwhile, Fuji's clear blue eyes were brimming with admiration as he watched the tall, Seigaku captain towering over the court with his large frame, a strict, serious, and stern expression displayed on his face.

"Amazing…" Fuji mouthed in a whisper.

Saeki slowly got onto his feet, a shadow cast over his face as he bit down on his teeth. His eyes raised. Zone or no zone, he will figure out a way to defeat this man. Grabbing a ball, Saeki gripped the object tightly within his grasp as though he could squeeze all the thick stuffing out of it. He threw the ball up into the air and smacked the ball hard with all his might.

Tezuka leapt to his side and caught the ball, letting the ball slide up the strings of his racket before returning it.

Saeki ran to his left and hit the ball back with a shout.

Tezuka caught the ball once more, letting it spin before sending it flying back with a backhand.

Saeki ran to the other end of the court and swung his racket, aiming for a point when, his pupils dilating, he watched his ball sling-shot right back to the bespectacled boy.

No…

Saeki began to hit at various directions.

Stop it…

He smacked the ball vigorously, but only to watch in vain the ball fly right back.

Stop!

"He's becoming desperate," Kaidoh noted, arms crossed.

"Aa, his hits are becoming more and more reckless," Inui observed. "It's nearly impossible to break away from the Tezuka Zone."

"So it's over then!" Kikumaru declared cheerfully.

"Not yet."

Everyone turned to look at the first year who was glancing out onto the court, a concerned look on his face.

Out on the high seat, Oishi gripped the handles of his chair nervously, his eyebrows furrowing into a crease.

_Dangerous, Tezuka._

He gritted his teeth, feeling the sweat coming down on his face.

_This is dangerous, Tezuka!_

Saeki grasped the handle of his racket tightly as a look of fury, desperation, and despair filled his face. His hits became more drastic as he tried multiple ways of changing the spin on that ball. But no matter what he did, the ball kept flying back.

And back.

And back.

Tezuka stepped over his left foot, gracefully turning to his side to hit the ball. He then stepped over his right gently, returning the ball.

No.

Saeki's heart began to sink as he felt himself getting pushed into a corner.

No!

He could feel the tensai slipping away from his grasp.

NO!

Saeki gripped his racket as his eyes lit up with fire, the sweat drenching his face. He dashed forward at full speed, heart pounding rapidly and adrenaline pumping defiantly. Watching the ball spin right towards him, he pulled back his racket stubbornly as all the muscles in his arm flexed at maximum capacity and strength, and he prepared to hit a powerful smash as he let out a harsh cry.

"_You're moving?"_

"_Hm," the hazelnut-haired boy nodded. "We are moving this weekend."_

_Saeki felt his heart sink in disappointment as he frowned. "But, that means I won't get to see you and Yuuta anymore."_

_He saw Fuji frown before giving a kind smile. "Ne, you can still come visit. We won't be too far from Chiba." _

"_Then, are you going to join the tennis club at that new school?" _

"_Hm," Fuji nodded. "I heard Seishun Gakuen has a tennis team that's pretty well known." _

_Saeki gave a sad smile. "Then, you won't be on Rokkaku's team." _

_Fuji chuckled. "I guess not." _

_Saeki sighed, and then, raising his head, he said with a determined smile, "Then, let's meet again. On the courts." _

_He saw his friend blink, taken aback, before nodding his head. "Hm, let's meet on the courts again." _

_Saeki chuckled along with the tensai. And then, he held out his clenched hand as Fuji followed suit, the both of them knocking their fists together in promise and friendship. _

It's not fair…

Saeki let out a sharp cry as he swung his racket with maximum speed and power.

It's not fair!

A look of angry dismay filled his face.

He saw Fuji first! Fuji was supposed to be his. Fuji belonged to him! Yet, why…

Saeki growled out loud as he smashed that ball.

Why, Fuji?

Saeki gripped his racket as he gritted his teeth, his eyes filled with anger and pain.

Why did Fuji have to move away and fall for _him_?

"I know what you're thinking."

Saeki shook, startled, as the deep voice brought him back to the match before him. He looked up and saw the Seigaku captain look at him with a serious demeanor.

"I know I may not deserve Fuji," Tezuka continued. "And I know that you knew him longer than I have. But," he tightened his grip on the racket, "Even so," his eyes lit up with blazing passion. "I will fight to the very end to get him back!"

Saeki's eyes enlarged as Fuji's heart filled with overwhelming emotions.

Tezuka backhanded the ball powerfully with a shout, sending it rocketing across like a bullet.

Saeki ran to his right and smacked the ball back rigorously, watching in frustration as his ball get sucked right back in to the zone.

Tezuka swung his racket back, a look of unbreakable persistence and unwavering determination filled those bold, deep brown eyes.

Out on the sidelines, Fuji's own blue orbs shook at the scene playing out before him.

_He's doing this all for you!_

Fuji felt his heart pounding excitedly against his chest as he watched the bespectacled boy throw his left arm out with the racket.

_Tezuka._

His mouth fell ajar, speechless.

_For me…_

He frowned.

_For me…you would…_

He watched Tezuka harden his gaze as fiery passion rarely seen lit up those deep brown eyes.

_You would do this all for me?_

Tezuka swung his racket, muscles burning with vigor and tenacity. Suddenly, his body twitched, and he threw his head back, his breath caught short as he collapsed onto the ground, missing the ball.

"Tezuka!" Oishi cried out anxiously along with the regulars who all watched in horror their captain grip his left arm shakily.

Tezuka panted rapidly, his eyes wide open. He could feel the tension in his arm acting up, nearing its limit.

Meanwhile, Saeki fell onto his knees, breathing heavily. Playing this guy…he never knew playing against the Seigaku captain could wear him out like this. He glanced up and saw the other boy on the floor, grasping his arm. Lips curving into a snide smile, he slowly got back up onto his feet and rested his racket against his shoulder as he peered over the net.

"Tezuka."

Tezuka looked up.

Saeki grinned. "The score's now 15-15, with 5 games all." He raised an eyebrow in amusement, the droplets of wet sweat dripping down the sides of his face. "We can keep going, but, don't you think breaking your arm over an unofficial match like this is a waste, especially before Nationals?"

Tezuka closed his mouth and stared back silently. And then, closing his eyes, he slowly got onto his feet, racket in hand and surprising the other boy. Opening his eyes, Tezuka grew in height and stared back with a piercing gaze that left Saeki's heart pounding uncomfortably.

"Gomen. But, I don't see this as a waste," Tezuka stated plainly.

Saeki felt his smile falter.

"Let's continue." And with that said, Tezuka walked back to his end of the court, leaving the silvery-white haired boy with his mouth open.

And then, Saeki closed his mouth and walked back, infuriated.

"Ne, is this really okay?" Kikumaru asked, concerned. "Since Tezuka's body isn't in the best condition, isn't using the zero-shiki drop shots, zero-shiki serves, and the Tezuka Zone becoming too much of a burden on him?"

"Aa, it is dangerous," Inui noted. "Using such extraneous moves could be too overbearing on his body, considering he has not taken care of himself properly these past two weeks. However," he pushed up his glasses. "Tezuka has long gone past depending on food and sleep for this match."

"Huh?" The regulars all blinked, confused.

"In other words," Inui raised his head. "Tezuka is solely running on full determination and sheer will to continue the game."

They all looked out onto the court where the Seigaku captain was, despite panting, fully engaged in position to receive the next serve, a look of fevered passion in those intense, sharp, burning eyes that sent a chill down their spines. And then, the regulars turned their attention to the tensai, whose eyes were completely glazed over the bespectacled boy.

"Tezuka," Fuji whispered, his chest caught as his cheeks started to feel hot.

Out on the court, Saeki tossed the ball into the air and smacked it down, putting a top spin on the ball.

_Let's see if you can still pull off your move with a ball like that._

But unfortunately for him, the Seigaku captain began to draw all balls back to him once more.

Becoming fatigued by this, Saeki was losing his breath as he ran around the court, hitting at various directions, trying to tackle that ball with great precision, only to watch helplessly as his ball get sucked right back into the zone.

Three years…

He felt himself getting pushed farther into a corner as he ran to the left side of the court and swung his racket, watching the ball slingshot right back to the bespectacled boy.

Three long years…

His eyes ignited in fury and he leapt into the air, twisting his body in a rotation before swinging his racket with rigor and crying out vehemently, "TEZUKA!"

Tezuka's eyes flickered, and he suddenly dashed head on forward. The blood rushed through his veins as the adrenaline pumped into his legs, empowering him as he pulled back his racket, every inch of his arm muscles flexed in preparation, and he swung forward with all his might and let out a loud shout.

"_Tezuka-kun."_

_Tezuka raised his head and saw the hazelnut-haired first year stand before him with a friendly smile. _

"_Aa, Fuji-kun. It's you again."_

"_Hm," the tensai nodded, eyes looking at the broom. "They're making you clean again?"_

_Tezuka looked away, face remaining serious as he twisted the handle of the broom in his hands. "Fuji-kun, you don't have to help me clean again. You and the others almost got in trouble last time for helping me. I appreciate the concern, but-" Tezuka stopped mid-sentence as he found Fuji's hand on his. Blinking rather puzzled, he looked up and saw Fuji give him a warm smile. _

"_Ne, it's okay. You don't always have to do this alone." _

_Tezuka gaped in protest as the tensai pried his hand away and took the broom from him. "Fuji-kun!" _

"_It's okay," the first year assured him, pulling the broom against himself. "I know our senpais are not so friendly towards you." Fuji frowned at him. "And, you always look so lonely." _

_Tezuka blinked. He looked down. "Aa, I don't mind. I know I'm not the most pleasant person to be with, and I'm not great at making conversations." _

_Fuji gave him a sad frown. _

"_I know I come off as too serious. And I must seem arrogant to the senpais. Besides, I'm not that interesting to be around."_

"_That's not true, Tezuka-kun! I happen to find you very interesting!" the hazelnut-haired boy cried out._

_Tezuka blinked and gaped, taken aback by such a response. He saw those mysterious hidden eyes now open, revealing piercing, clear blue orbs that left his heart pounding. _

"_F-Fuji-kun," Tezuka stuttered, not sure how to respond. _

_Fuji softened his gaze. He beamed at him and held out his hand. "Ne, Tezuka-kun. Let's be friends!" _

Tezuka raised his head.

That's right, he was lonely. He barely had any friends, with Oishi being his only one at the time. And being the quiet, serious person he was, he thought he was content with that, and thus remained aloof.

But Fuji…Fuji was always there for him from the very beginning. Fuji became a friend whose friendship he valued. Fuji was able to break through his walls and unlock every hidden part of him. Fuji was able to go straight through him and touch his heart.

Tezuka lifted up his head, eyes brimming with indescribable passion as he swung his arm with a growl and sent a powerful drive shot straight through, shattering the air with a sonic wave.

Saeki's dark green eyes flickered as he saw the ball coming towards him at incredible speed. He held out his right arm and caught the ball with his racket before suddenly gasping, hand shaking. He could feel the extreme momentum of the ball as it spun against his racket springs, scraping the surface rigorously. Saeki felt his wrist begin to tremble, and he struggled to maintain his hold, his eyes widening as he saw a blinding light and let out a cry with stubborn determination to overpower the ball.

And then, there was the sound of a racket sliding away on the surface of the court as a ball bounced away gently. A heavy silence fell in the air, temporarily dispelling the tension that had resided in the air from the beginning of the match.

"15-30!" Oishi announced.

Saeki's eyes were shaking, suspended in disbelief as every inch of his limbs froze and his empty right hand trembled right before his very face. He raised his head and saw the Seigaku captain tower over him with a dominating presence, the orange rays of the setting sun casting its arms all over that man before him, basking him in a golden glow. A fiery passion gleamed across those firm, strong, deep brown eyes as the ball of light in the horizon further emphasized those bold, respectable features outlining that serious face.

Saeki's heart was pounding as his hand started to feel slightly numb. There was a commanding and intimating aura in the boy standing before him that seemed to demand respect, and Saeki suddenly felt small standing before him.

Growing defiant, Saeki darkened his gaze and got onto his feet, maintaining a dignified look on his face. He turned around to go pick up his racket before grabbing a tennis ball to serve.

Meanwhile, Tezuka turned around and walked back, eyes as steady and composed as usual.

Saeki ran his fingers along the racket, crinkling the strings to test out the sturdiness and resilience of them. Luckily, the last ball had not torn any of the strings.

_I will fight to the very end to get him back!_

Saeki gritted his teeth at the earlier remark from the bespectacled boy, and immediately tossed the ball up into the air before smacking it hard.

Forget it! He will not let the Seigaku captain have him!

Saeki ran to his left and hit the ball, his face bent on defeating the boy before him. He then ran to his right, sending another curve ball to throw off the captain. But much against Saeki's wishes, the ball he had struck was soon flying back to his opponent. He watched as Tezuka gracefully stepped over one foot and swing his racket clock-wise, and then step over the other smoothly and swing his racket counter-clockwise.

"I will break this," Saeki panted, running out of breath as he ignored the fatigue that's beginning to set in. "I'll break this so-called Tezuka Zone!" Saeki leapt into the air in a circular rotation before twisting his body and swinging his racket with full momentum. But even then, the ball still flew right back to Tezuka with ease.

Tezuka's face filled with strict concentration as he watched the incoming ball with sharp, observant eyes, constantly watching for a change of angle and spin in that ball before him. And then, finding an opening, Tezuka suddenly dashed forward towards the ball, feet keeping low to the ground before kicking off into the air and swinging his racket with both of his hands gripped tightly on the handle. There was a loud sound that ripped across the sky before the ball flew right past the silvery-white haired boy.

Or so he thought.

Much unexpectedly to him, Tezuka watched as Saeki caught the ball just in time and swung his racket with determination.

"It's a head on head challenge! Neither is willing to back down!" Takashi cried out, amazed.

"They're giving their all to prove themselves to Fuji!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

"At this point, they're throwing away all pride to battle it out to the very end," Kaidoh observed.

"Ne, I haven't seen Buchou this passionate in a long time!" Momoshiro remarked with excitement.

Echizen smirked. "The tiger has awakened."

Tezuka's eyes lit up defiantly as he saw the ball approach him at accelerated speed. Hand pulled back, the blood rushed to the Seigaku captain's left arm as the veins pulsated against his skin. And then, he swung his arm forward with maximum power and strength, sending the ball diving through with an earth-shaking blow that cut through the air.

Dark green eyes flashed, and Saeki immediately extended his arm to catch the ball when, to his surprise, he felt a strong impact that nearly riveted every bone in his right arm. And the next thing he knew, there was the sound of a racket cluttering onto the floor as he fell onto his knees.

"15-40!"

No…

Saeki thought to himself as the sweat drenched his hair and shirt and he gripped the hard surface with his fingernails.

What power. What strength. If it wasn't for the circumstances, Saeki would have praised such skill and talent. But…

He was in danger of losing! Losing the very person he has been waiting for for much too long!

Picking up his racket, Saeki stood up before eyes shook in shock.

The Seigaku captain was down on the ground, clutching his left arm.

The regulars called out their captain's name in worry, but Tezuka didn't bother glancing to the side where they stood. Instead, his eyes strayed away subtly to fall on the very person of which the match revolved around.

Fuji stood with a face filled with extreme worry, crystalline blue eyes trembling as the scene before him wrenched his heart.

Tezuka paused, closing his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again and slowly standing back up.

Saeki watched with incredulous eyes the boy before him rise once more.

_It's not possible!_ Saeki thought unbelievably to himself. _No one could last this long on limited food and sleep!_

But, this man wasn't just anyone.

Saeki clenched his hands as his heart pounded against his chest and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

Tezuka had surpassed his own limits. He no longer needed food or rest to sustain him. And Saeki knew very well what was keeping Tezuka going.

And that thought upset him greatly.

Tezuka gripped his racket and spread his legs. Strengthening his resolve, his eyes burned with fire as he prepared to receive the ball on the next serve.

Saeki grabbed a ball and carefully examined his opponent, dark green eyes throwing a menacing gaze. He will not let this man win. He will not! He smacked the ball hard, sending it whirling at lightening speed. Despite how exhausted he was himself, despite how his own muscles were starting to ache, Saeki didn't care. He will make sure to defeat this man no matter what.

But within less than a minute into the game, the Tezuka Zone had appeared. Becoming frustrated with this, Saeki's eyes honed in on the spin of the ball, and he pulled his racket back with both hands before swinging it with all his might. He fought bitterly, desperately, rigorously. There was nothing else on his mind other than to win this match.

"Ne, this match is nearing its climax!" Kikumaru commented excitedly.

"Aa, this game is reaching its peak." Inui pushed up his glasses, preparing to gather data.

Fuji wringed his hands together nervously, heart beating rapidly. His eyes glistened, deeply moved as he watched the bespectacled boy fight back with that strong, noble gaze.

_Tezuka._

Saeki swung his racket towards the left, but the ball immediately flew to the bespectacled boy. He swung to the right, and the same thing happened. Saeki began to struggle against this overpowering force.

And then, he saw Fuji of three years ago, those hazelnut locks swaying across that fair face that smiled at him warmly.

_Hm, let's meet on the courts again._

Tezuka swung his racket with a grunt, sending the ball flying back with great vigor when he saw a first year Fuji hold out his hand.

_Ne, Tezuka-kun. Let's be friends!_

Saeki hit the ball when, suddenly, he saw the Seigaku captain leave his spot, darting towards the net at full speed.

The regulars all held their breaths at this climatic head-on-head challenge.

The silvery-white haired boy's eyes flickered at the muscle contractions in those arms and legs of the other player as the bespectacled captain prepared to hit the ball with both hands on the racket.

_Smash cross-court to the left._

Secretly grinning, Saeki immediately ran towards the net, dark green orbs wide open as the muscles in his arms tightened and he pulled back his racket. Eyes burning menacingly, Saeki let out a victorious smile and cried out loudly, "IT'S OVER TEZUKA! FUJI IS MINE!!!"

Suddenly, there was the sound of a light tap that shook Saeki's dark green eyes, and Saeki watched as the ball lightly leaped over the net, reaching the ground on the other side and spinning against the hard surface in a single spot before finally rolling back to the net with a gentle touch.

A heavy silence fell as Saeki stood there, completely stunned.

"Zero-shiki…" he mouthed quietly to himself. He slowly raised his head and saw the Seigaku captain in his drop shot stance, a strong, fierce, iron-willed gaze in that serious face. And then, Saeki dropped his racket and fell onto his knees, dark green eyes wide open in disbelief.

"Game, Tezuka. 6 games 5!"

"YEAH!" The regulars all jumped up into the air ecstatically, cheering lively as Fuji stood there with glistening blue eyes, a thrilling feeling overtaking his heart as a warm smile appeared on his lips.

And then, out on the court, Tezuka turned to face the regulars and held out his hand.

"Come, Fuji."

Fuji shook at the deep voice. He watched with wide blue eyes that tall, noble captain stand firmly before him with his hand held out, the setting sun illuminating the boy and heightening his frame in a beautiful orange glow amongst the rays stretched out across the sky. Those deep brown serious eyes had a commanding grace to them as they gazed back directly at him and took his breath away. Heart pounding wildly, Fuji lifted up his foot and immediately ran onto the court towards that very person. Within a close reach, he threw out both of his arms and, instead of clasping the hand held out towards him, he leaped forward and wrapped his arms tightly around his Seigaku captain.

At the feel of the tensai against his body, Tezuka dropped his racket and let himself fall forward onto Fuji as both boys fell into a loving embrace. No words could sufficiently describe the deep emotions the two felt for each other at that very moment.

Fuji tightened his hold, squinting his eyes and burying the side of his face deeply against that broad chest as Tezuka hugged tighter and rested his head on the tensai's shoulder, eyes closed tightly while indescribable emotions overwhelmed him and made his heart pound uncontrollably. Unspoken words and long-awaited embraces washed over them silently, and at that moment, the two of them forgot the world around them as they breathed deeply within the havens of each other's arms.

The regulars watched with a smile their captain and teammate embrace in front of the beautiful sunset as dusk arrived and hues of colors decorated the sky, slowly transitioning to a calm, evening blue.

Oishi got off the high chair and joined the rest of his team. "Looks like everything's good now," he said with a warm smile.

"Hm," the regulars all nodded.

Saeki, however, continued to kneel on the ground out on the court, completely stunned out of his senses as he stared at his defeat.

It can't be…

He gripped the ground with the edge of his fingers.

He…lost?

Suddenly, on the other side of the net, Tezuka broke the embrace and took a hold of Fuji's hand, pulling him away as he picked up his racket and headed across the court.

"T-Tezuka!" Fuji cried out, surprised as the tall, bespectacled boy only held his hand tighter and walked ahead silently, dragging the tensai with him.

Completely stunned, Saeki watched with large incredulous eyes the two Seigaku players pass by him as though in slow motion.

Fuji looked over his shoulder and cried out, "Gomen, Saeki. But, I belong to Tezuka, and Tezuka belongs to me." And with that said, the two boys left the court, leaving the Rokkaku vice-captain behind.

And alone.

"Oi, what do we do about Buchou and Fuji-senpai's school bags?" Momoshiro quickly realized, seeing the belongings still sitting on the ground next to their feet.

Kikumaru picked up one bag and said, "Well, we can drop by their houses and give their bags back to them tomorrow…_Late_ tomorrow." Kikumaru winked.

"Then, what happens to Saeki now?" Takashi asked.

The regulars all directed their attention back to the court.

Saeki closed his eyes, smiling ironically to himself, before slowly getting back up on his feet. Dusting himself off, he opened his dark green eyes and held his head up high, maintaining a sense of dignity, pride, and integrity. He picked up his racket and calmly stow it away in his bag before holstering the thing over his shoulder. And then, without looking back, he walked off the court, leaving the Seigaku regulars quite befuddled.

Within a few feet of leaving the recreational center, Saeki suddenly ran into a tall, bushy-haired boy that stopped right in front of him.

"Yo," the boy greeted him friendly with his hand raised.

Saeki narrowed his eyes in irritation and said with annoyance, "What are you doing here, Bane?"

Bane smiled. "Why, I came to pick you up, princess." He glanced to his left into the distance where the Seigaku captain was holding the hand of the hazelnut-haired tensai, pulling the shorter boy alongside with him. "Looks like you lost, Saeki."

Saeki strained his lips and knitted his eyebrows, shaking. And then, suddenly, he burst into angry tears.

Bane smiled gently at the loud, manly, incoherent sobs coming out of the silvery-white haired boy before him. He reached out his hand and pulled his vice-captain closely into his arm, saying softly to him, "Come back to us, Saeki. Everyone is waiting for you."

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Author's Note:**

**There is one more chapter to go and then an epilogue!  
**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Fuji remained quiet as the tall, bespectacled boy walked ahead, dragging him by the hand. Fingers curled, Fuji could feel the warmth traveling through that large palm wrapped tightly around his own. He blushed as he looked at the back of that tall frame walking steadily and firmly in front of him, pulling him through a quiet neighborhood as the stars began to slowly appear in the almost evening sky, a hint of baby blue trailing in the horizon.

But what surprised Fuji was that they were heading in the direction of his own house.

And Fuji remembered that his parents and sister were out of town.

The air started to feel chilly, but the streets were still, with only the sounds of their footsteps echoing in their ears. Occasionally, a car would drive by, or a pedestrian on a bike, but other then that, Fuji felt that they were the only two alone beneath the vast sky.

The streetlights were beginning to light up one by one, illuminating the dim road that was now as clear as ever. Fuji raised his head again to see if the Seigaku captain would turn to look at him. But still, the bespectacled boy continued to walk ahead, silently leading him by the hand, his large palm still encased over his own while the other held the racket from the previous match.

Finally, the two boys arrived at Fuji's house. That's when Fuji realized that he had forgotten his school bag. Actually, they both have! Stopping in front of the door, Fuji quickly rummaged through his pockets, and breathed in relief when he found his house key. It was a good thing that he had a habit of putting his key in his pocket, although he'd have to wait until tomorrow to call one of the regulars, most likely Kikumaru, to see which one kept their bags for them. Hm, that would mean using the house phone since he didn't have his cell phone either.

Fuji had some trouble unlocking the door at first, slightly fumbling with the key as he felt the tall bespectacled boy tower silently over him. Without looking up, he finally got the door to open, and the two stepped in and closed it behind them, locking it. At this point, Tezuka released his hand and began taking off his shoes, with Fuji following suit. And much to Fuji's surprise, Tezuka began walking up the stairs, hand clasping onto the tensai's once more.

Upon entering through the door of Fuji's room, Tezuka suddenly released the tensai's hand and walked to the middle, leaving the shorter boy still standing at the doorway. With his back still facing the tensai, Tezuka dropped his racket to the side onto the ground and stood there.

"Do what you want."

Fuji shook at that deep, serious voice.

Eyes widening at that large frame standing before him, Fuji quietly smiled to himself and stepped forward, slowly and gently wrapping his arms around the tall body. He felt Tezuka shiver for a split second at the touch. Fuji nuzzled his nose into the broad back, inhaling and exhaling slowly as he ran his hand up that abdomen and chest.

"Whatever you say, Tezuka."

Suddenly, Tezuka found himself thrown onto the bed roughly, landing on his back. "F-Fuji!" He found the tensai crawling on top of him, compelling blue eyes staring at him piercingly that left his heart pounding.

Fuji gave a mischievous smile as Tezuka started to fidget nervously at this. There was strong disquiet in the air as both boys stared at each other, breathing heavily, neither moving at first at the unresolved tension in their yearning eyes. And then, hovering over the other surprised boy on all fours, Fuji softened his gaze and leaned down to kiss those long awaited lips, feeling Tezuka shiver at the contact. Upon tasting the bespectacled boy's lips, Fuji felt himself nearly lose control. Breathing in Tezuka's scent, Fuji soon began kissing harder, now clasping both hands over that handsome face and feeling every inch of skin and remembering anxiously what it was like to hold him. Oh, how he had waited to take those lips once more! To take this boy and ravish him lovingly!

Tezuka's eyes enlarged at the feel of those soft lips on his own. He breathed in deeply as Fuji pressed harder against him, kissing him more aggressively yet slowly. Tezuka felt his heart beating faster as he breathed in deeper, closing his eyes at the warm feeling encasing him. How long has it been? How long has it been since he last felt Fuji's lips on his?

Suddenly, Tezuka's eyes shot wide open as he felt Fuji begin to kiss him much more ferociously, sucking his lips and now probing his tongue in. Tezuka opened his mouth and gasped as he felt those hands hold his face desperately and begin rummaging his brown locks. His heart pounded rapidly at those caresses and touches gracing his face. His chest heaved up and down as Fuji ran his hand through his disheveled hair, massaging his scalp before trailing down to feel his face once more.

Fuji ran his tongue around Tezuka's mouth, finding in satisfaction the bespectacled boy's breathing become erratic. He tugged on that thick bottom lip roughly. And then, Fuji began showering butterfly kisses all over that handsome face, lips leaving light pecks around the cheeks, chin, and nose, and even the brows above those bespectacled lens.

Tezuka felt his heart flutter at this warm display of affection. He blinked rapidly, his face growing hotter, as Fuji began lavishing him with kisses all over his face, those soft lips decorating his pinkish cheeks and frowning brows.

And then, Fuji's lips crashed into Tezuka's once more, the tensai's hand now quickly unbuttoning every single one of those pesky buttons that are preventing him access to that wanting body. Finally fully unbuttoning the white shirt, Fuji ran his hand across that broad chest, watching with satisfaction Tezuka slightly gasp. And then, Fuji leaned back, taking a break from the kiss to admire the boy before him. Tezuka was flushed all right, his brown eyes in a frown as he looked up, his breathing growing ragged. Fuji leaned back down to kiss those lips, and then, he trailed his lips downward past the chin and paused before nuzzling his nose playfully at the crook of the neck.

Tezuka opened his mouth, head leaning back further into the pillow as he felt the tensai begin sucking the skin on his neck. He quivered as his body began getting heated, and both of his hands wrung the thin sheets of the bed beneath him. His eyes fell into a daze as Fuji switched from kissing one corner of his neck to the other and began teasing one of his nipples with a soft hand.

Fuji pinched the pink bud, hearing in amusement the bespectacled boy suppress a yelp. And then, smiling coyly, Fuji ran his tongue down the neck, watching that adam's apple bobbing up Tezuka's throat, no doubt indicating the boy's own nervousness.

Tezuka swallowed as he felt the tensai's wet tongue now run down the middle of his body. And then, he arched his back slightly and gasped out loud as Fuji began sucking on a nipple while a hand fondled with his other bare chest. Tezuka started to squirm and move around, his eyes lost in the feeling as Fuji teased his sweet spots mercilessly.

Enjoying the site of a flushed Tezuka, Fuji brought his face down some more, crawling downward again before pausing at one of his favorite spots. And then, eyes gleaming with mischief, Fuji nuzzled his nose in-between Tezuka's legs.

Eyes shooting wide open, Tezuka immediately sat half up and cried out, "Fuji!"

But Fuji gazed up at him with mischievous blue eyes before kissing the sensitive area through the black cloth.

Tezuka shook and started to back off, moving upward, half wanting to avoid the tensai as Fuji dared to kiss his covered manhood more. But Fuji suddenly raised his head and crawled back up, reaching out with his hand to gently press the bespectacled boy's chest back down against the bed. Eyes looking up at the ceiling, Tezuka frowned nervously, not realizing Fuji was secretly watching him excitedly, as he felt the tensai begin to tug on his pants.

Fuji felt the body beneath him begin to tense up as he began working his fingers around the belt buckle, purposely taking his time to take off the object so that Tezuka could clearly hear the sound of his pants being undone. At the same time, the tensai's heart was beating in high anticipation. He had not made love to Tezuka for two full weeks, which seemed like an eternity to him. So his body was long past aching to hold the boy tonight!

Tezuka heard the unbuckling of his belt, and he gulped as he felt Fuji smoothly pull the wrap off, tossing it to the side with a clank. His chest caught in wonderment at the slight pause, Tezuka slowly lifted up his head, his eyes widening as he saw Fuji lower his head and begin biting down on the button of the pants. Tezuka watched in shock, mouth open, as Fuji struggled with his teeth before successfully unbuttoning his pants. And then, smiling seductively with captivating blue eyes, Fuji bit down on the zipper and pulled it down.

Tezuka's heart pounded rapidly, and he immediately looked back at the ceiling, swallowing the lump in his throat as he now felt those smooth fingers tug on his pants and slowly begin sliding it down his legs, exposing his dark blue boxers. At the feel of Fuji's hot breath over his covered sensitive area between his legs, Tezuka threw his arm upwards, covering his face with his hand.

Fuji gently kissed the soft member through the blue cloth, playfully nudging and pressing his nose against it when he suddenly heard quiet, subdued low whimpers. Head immediately looking up, Fuji's eyes enlarged as he saw tears streaming through the seams of those long fingers covering the bespectacled boy's face.

"Ne, Tezuka," he frowned. "What's wrong?" He watched as the other boy further cover his face with his hand, lips clenching tightly from quivering.

Fuji crawled up and tried to pry the large hand away, feeling some resistance from the other boy before forcefully pulling the hand away.

And then he froze.

There were tears in the depth of those deep brown eyes gazing up at him with restrained emotions. Mouth dropping in shock at this, Fuji blinked multiple times at a sight he thought he'd never see in the ever so strict Seigaku captain.

He swallowed. "Ne, Tezuka, why are you crying?" He frowned. "Did you miss me that much?"

Tezuka began shaking, struggling unsuccessfully to suppress the deep emotions now coming up to the surface. His brows frowned and he looked away, avoiding those clear blue eyes looking closely upon him.

"Tezuka…" Fuji gave a gentle smile at the boy below trying hard to contort his tear-stained face back into its usual seriousness. He leaned in and licked a tear away underneath one eye, surprising the bespectacled boy.

"F-Fuji!" Tezuka choked, brown eyes large as cheeks blushed a flaming red in embarrassment.

"You've been suppressing it all this time," Fuji frowned sadly. "You were bearing this all on your own. Alone. Weren't you?" He looked at him with regretful eyes, heart aching painfully. "Gomen, Tezuka. I promise I won't do that to you again." Fuji leaned in. "I will never let you get away from me again." He ran his tongue along the other cheek, all the way up against the spectacle lens as he tasted the salty tear. "I promise I'll always be with you." Fuji pushed the boy's glasses up higher with his nose and kissed Tezuka's one closed lid. "I'll make you feel better. I'll kiss those tears away."

Tezuka gulped in embarrassment as Fuji began licking his tears, drinking in the salty liquid while leaving gentle kisses around his eyes and brows. He blushed profusely, trying to turn away as Fuji pressed his lips at the corners of his mouth. Eyes frowning, Tezuka hiccupped and swallowed as he gasped and felt deep, unknowing emotions begin pouring out of him. His heart wrung in a mixture of pain and relief as two weeks of suppressed feelings would no longer allow him to hide them.

Fuji smiled tenderly as the bespectacled boy struggled to keep his sobs silent, trying hard in vain to maintain his strict, stern composure. But such a hard wall would not uphold, and the Seigaku captain found his feelings exposed out in the open as Fuji took hold of his face and kissed him on the lips.

Tezuka choked on his tears, gasping at the warmth showered upon him. He frowned as he gazed up at those kind blue eyes gazing back down at him with deep affection. His chest ached painfully, and Tezuka found it hard to breath. But Fuji somehow slowly calmed him down as the tensai brushed his lips around his brows and cupped his face gently with both hands, kissing him on the forehead.

"I won't leave you, Tezuka," Fuji whispered. "I will always be with you."

Tezuka closed his eyes at the reassuring voice, feeling as though he was now in some safe sanctuary within the haven of those soft hands and gentle lips. Heartbeat beginning to calm down, Tezuka felt his body start to relax as he lay tiredly on the pillow, feeling the weight lifted off his shoulders as he realized how much of a burden those long suppressed emotions had taken a toll on him these past two weeks. His breathing became steadier as he felt Fuji release his hands and grace his forehead softly with a kiss once more.

Suddenly, Tezuka's eyes shot wide open and he gasped out loud as he felt in surprise a hand run down within his boxers and press down against his manhood.

"Aa…!" Tezuka moaned, heart racing and eyes darting rapidly once more as he looked up and saw Fuji gaze down at him and watched him closely while rubbing his palm against the large member. Tezuka immediately wrung the bed sheets beside his head, fingers clenching the cloth tightly as he began squirming in shock at the sensation traveling up his body. His toes stretched out and his chest heaved in deep breaths as a long denied pleasure ran up his legs and caused his body to tense.

Fuji rubbed the tender skin harder, leaning on his free arm as he hovered over the bespectacled boy and enjoyed the sight of his flushed captain withering helplessly under his touch. Fuji felt his own body get hot as he watched Tezuka open his mouth and begin panting, deep brown eyes thrown into a beautiful daze.

Satisfied with the bulge appearing in Tezuka's boxers, Fuji removed his hand and tugged the boxers down to the bespectacled boy's knees where the rest of the black pants laid, effectively exposing the large manhood now standing tall out in the open.

Tezuka blushed, completely embarrassed, and attempted to hide his face when his eyes enlarged at Fuji slipping off the rest of his pants and boxers, tossing them to the ground with a thump. And then, Fuji crawled back up, face hovering over his own as alluring blue eyes looked down at him intently.

Fuji took both hands and placed them on both sides of those large shoulders within the opened white shirt. He slid parts of the cloth off and began squeezing those firm shoulder muscles tightly, fingers massaging the smooth, tough skin.

Tezuka looked up at him questioningly when Fuji leaned down and whispered into his ear, "It's been a long time since we made love. We're going to have a lot of make-up sex tonight."

Tezuka's pupils dilated, and he shivered at the hot, heavy breathing against his ear. And then, Fuji bit down on his ear playfully, causing his eyes to squint as he felt sharp teeth gently nibble the skin.

Fuji licked the inner ear, hands squeezing those broad shoulders even more as fingers rolled in circular motions impatiently. He breathed heavily and loudly in hunger as the long held suppressed urge to devour the boy began to be unleashed. Unable to restrain himself, Fuji began kissing all over the corners of Tezuka's neck, switching from left to right as hands hungrily massaged those shoulder muscles.

Tezuka inhaled and exhaled deeply, allowing the tensai to take his body. His fingers curled tensely at the sensation of Fuji's wet lips and beautiful hands.

And then, Fuji backed off, sitting upright on the bespectacled boy's abdomen.

Tezuka looked up questioningly when he saw Fuji pause and observe him curiously. And then, the tensai began undoing the buttons on his own shirt, slowly stripping before the bespectacled boy. Tezuka's eyes widened, and he felt every inch of his limbs freeze save for his lungs as Fuji took great pains in slowly unbuttoning his shirt, carefully taking off the cloth to reveal beautiful, smooth, fair skin underneath as he tossed the nuisance to the ground in one swift motion. And then, the tensai began unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down. Tezuka's heart pounded anxiously as his eyes wondered all over that lithe but perfect body.

Fuji then moved himself to the side of the bed to tug off the rest of his pants and boxers, fully exposing his body for the other boy to see, and fully revealing his own aching hard-on. Fuji then crawled back up that body and gently pulled Tezuka up by the back, one hand sliding off the rest of the white shirt clinging to Tezuka's body. He tossed the white garment to the ground and gently pushed Tezuka back down on the bed once more. And then, he leaned down and pressed his body down against the other boy's, letting out a sigh at the feel of Tezuka's skin.

Tezuka breathed out loud at the feel of Fuji's erection making contact with his own, and he closed his eyes as Fuji hugged him tightly, the shorter body for some reason fitting so perfectly with his own despite the difference in their height.

Fuji then began running his hands around Tezuka's arm while slightly rubbing his length against the bespectacled boy's. He moved his body up and down, and kissed the broad chest before him. He slid downwards, hands running across a nipple and tracing those strong arms when he stopped midway. Eyebrows knitting, he took both hands and felt the sides of Tezuka's waist, tracing the outlines of that figure. He gave a large frown. And then, he ran his hands down the sides of Tezuka's waist, his eyes wondering all over the middle body.

Tezuka really did get thinner. And not just thinner. A _lot_ thinner.

Fuji began running his hands around the length of those arms, noticing the changes in the size. He ran his lips down Tezuka's stomach near the belly button, feeling how much skinnier the bespectacled boy was. And then, he crawled back up and looked down at that handsome face which clearly revealed just how skinny Tezuka had gotten in just those two weeks.

Fuji gave a sad frown, causing Tezuka to blink blankly up at him.

"You've lost a lot of weight," Fuji stated point blank.

Tezuka shook in surprise.

"It's because of me," Fuji looked at him regretfully again.

Tezuka gaped and looked away, struggling to find reassuring words to say to the tensai. Truthfully, he didn't care at the moment that he lost weight. If anything, right now, Fuji's member was brushing against his own, sending the occasional electrical currents to jolt him out of his senses. So, although he didn't want to admit it, the fact that he was completely naked with the tensai was more of a concern on his mind then his weight at the moment.

Fuji lifted up his hand and tenderly traced those shoulders, running his fingers down the middle of Tezuka's chest, nearly tickling the boy. Both hands then held the thin waist before him. And then, Fuji leaned down to kiss that perfect nose on that handsome face. "I'll make it up to you," he said in barely a whisper. "I'll give you unbelievable pleasure tonight and make love to you until you go mad."

Beady brown eyes flying wide open, Tezuka's heart pounded nervously as he gulped. And before he knew it, Fuji had already traveled downwards and engulfed his throbbing manhood.

Tezuka immediately arched his back and groaned out loud, his eyes wanting to roll back against his head as indescribable pleasure encased his body and shot through his chest. He squirmed and twisted around as Fuji ran his tongue underneath that tender skin, wetting the area completely with saliva before kissing the tip and taking the whole member into his mouth once more. Tezuka wanted to let out a loud cry as Fuji bobbed his head up and down rhythmically, sending his mind into a massive whirl.

Fuji then released the length and licked the tip playfully, sending intermittent jolts of sharp pleasurable stimulation in the other boy. Lips grinning temptingly, Fuji ran his lips down the thick member and began massaging the sacs with his mouth.

At this, Tezuka nearly felt himself fall over the edge. He let out a subdued cry as his hands squeezed the bed sheets around him. He tugged and pulled, wanting to melt as he is unable to control his body from falling under this wonderful spell.

Fuji released the tender sacs. Then, lifting up and placing one of the long legs over his shoulder, he ran his tongue around Tezuka's inner thigh.

"D-Don't," Tezuka stammered, sitting half up with large eyes at his leg dangling over Fuji's shoulder. "It's dirty!"

Fuji kissed the forbidden skin and smiled. "But, I need to mark my property," his vibrant blue eyes lit up seductively. "I need to show everyone that this all belongs to me." Fuji began playfully yet aggressively sucking on an inner thigh, sending Tezuka falling back down on the bed to shiver helplessly in confusion and pleasure. Fuji bit his teeth down teasingly on the skin, kissing multiple areas and feeling the body before him shake as he held onto the leg with one arm wrapped around it. In the meantime, his other hand slowly rubbed the other thigh, feeling every inch of that skin that he had not touched for much too long.

And he was running out of patience.

Hungry with desire, Fuji then placed the leg back down and took the hard-on back into his mouth, hearing Tezuka cry out sharply at the suddenness. And then, he began bobbing his head up and down, sucking mercilessly as Tezuka felt himself teetering on the edge.

Suddenly, the bespectacled boy arched his back in spasms, letting out short grunts, as Fuji drank in thirstily the milky liquid sprouting out of that proud manhood.

Falling back down on the bed, panting and heaving, Tezuka blushed furiously as he heard the sucking noises and swallowing of his own cum. He then saw Fuji crawl back up with slight cum stains around his mouth as the tensai licked off the leftover sticky substance with his tongue, smacking his lips out loud purposefully to send the bespectacled boy blushing even more in embarrassment.

Completely turned on by the previously crying Seigaku captain, Fuji leaned down and said teasingly, "You taste as good as ever." He chuckled as Tezuka turned his head away, feeling humiliated as he struggled to turn back to his stern, serious self. But the tensai would not allow it, and Fuji leaned down and crushed his lips against Tezuka's, silently chuckling in amusement as Tezuka squirmed at the taste and smell of himself. "That's how delicious you are," Fuji giggled. He crawled up and snuggled his face into Tezuka's locks of hair, smelling the sweat and scent of the bespectacled boy. He breathed in relief at the aroma, hand raking through those tresses as he nuzzled his nose further in, making sure that this was for real and not just a dream. He was conflicted with his desires, wanting to eat the boy up in a single bite while also wanting to slowly savor this long-awaited moment.

Tezuka felt the tensai's aroma wash over him, and he wondered how long has it been since he last smelled like Fuji. And then, he saw those captivating blue eyes hovering over him once more.

Fuji smiled and gently caressed those cheeks, heart beating fearfully that all of this could disappear at any moment, and he would wake up alone in his bed once more. But this was real. This was too real to be a dream. For the depth of those brown eyes were proof enough that Tezuka was gazing back at him right at that moment.

Tezuka felt his breath cut off as Fuji's lips latched onto his own, kissing and chewing and sucking mercilessly. He felt his lips become swollen, and he struggled to breathe through the gaps of their mouths. And then, Fuji pulled back, panting as well.

The tensai began maneuvering himself downwards, stopping around Tezuka's manhood. He took both hands and spread those two legs apart with one swift motion.

"Fuji, what are you-?!" Tezuka lost his voice as he saw Fuji breathing hungrily at his legs opened wide.

Fuji then propped the boy's knees onto his feet for better access before pausing.

He had ran out of lube from masturbating too much these past two weeks as he fantasized about taking the boy.

He cursed himself under his breath, making Tezuka look up with puzzled eyes.

Fuji looked around his room frantically, looking for anything that could serve as a temporary replacement for the lube. But nothing, not even water or lotion was in sight, and Fuji was really not finding the idea of having to get up and actually search the bathroom for something very appealing.

For right now, he felt like he was ready to explode from all the pent-up frustration and desire.

"Fuji?" Tezuka asked hesitantly, uncomfortable with the position he was in. Not to mention that Fuji was in deep thought while the bespectacled boy's own legs were spread wide open for all to see.

And then, suddenly, Fuji got an idea. He bent down and ran his tongue around the insides of his own mouth before opening his mouth to let long strings of saliva fall onto the pink entrance.

Tezuka shook at the feel of something wet and slimy dripping over his privates, and he lifted his head before seeing Fuji suddenly shoot a finger straight into his entrance.

"Ah!" Tezuka arched his back in surprise, feeling his chest caught at the sharp penetration before falling back onto the bed, letting out short breaths.

Fuji began sliding his finger in and out, salivating the area more to moisten the skin. "Ne, Tezuka, you're like a virgin again. You're so tight down here."

Tezuka felt his cheeks grow a scarlet red and he turned his face away. "D-Don't say such embarrassing things!" he contorted his face, furrowing his eyebrows.

Fuji chuckled at the cute expression. And then, he said coyly, "I'm going to have to loosen you up again." He stuck in another finger abruptly, sending the body riveting again in surprise.

Tezuka clenched his eyes shut. It was slightly painful and uncomfortable, yet, pleasurable as well. And he struggled to breathe steadily as two fingers began scissoring inside of him.

Noticing the small pain showing in Tezuka's face, Fuji stopped for a moment and frowned. "Gomen, Teuzka. I don't have any lube on me." And then, his eyes lit up as something clicked.

Tezuka jolted at the feel of Fuji's hand suddenly wrapping tightly around his member. "Fuji!"

Fuji began mercilessly playing with the tip, thumb fingering the extremely sensitive area as he saw in amusement Tezuka harden again. And then, taking another hand, Fuji began stroking himself, fingering the tip as well.

Tezuka looked on in confusion at what is going on, feeling the pleasure again traveling through his body when he heard Fuji say,

"Ne, this should work."

Eyes blinking, Tezuka hesitantly lifted up his head at what the tensai had conjured up, and his eyes widened as Fuji began swiping the pre-cum secreting from the tip of his erection.

Meanwhile, Fuji was doing the same with his own length, fingers scooping up the pre-cum leaking out of him. Both fingers now wet with the liquid, Fuji mixed the two into one and shoved two fingers straight into that cavern, sending Tezuka arching his back once more in shock.

Tezuka let out short gasps at the feel of those fingers sliding in and out of him in circular motions, nearly brushing up against his sweet spots.

"It's a mixture of our juices," Fuji smiled. "This should be enough." Fuji continued to moisten and loosen that entrance, watching Tezuka twist his body in agony. But the tensai was on the verge of losing control himself, licking his lips hungrily and desirously at that large body before him.

Tezuka gritted his teeth and closed his eyes in a frown, moving and sliding and trembling at the pleasurable feeling of those talented fingers going in and out of him. He panted and let out subdued cries as Fuji teased him again and again.

Soon, Fuji released the boy and pulled out his fingers, hearing a sigh of relief from the bespectacled boy. He observed in satisfaction how wet the entrance now looks. Heart pounding in anticipation and no longer able to contain himself, Fuji placed both hands on those spread out knees and slowly eased forward.

"Fuji."

Fuji paused at the deep, raspy voice and looked up.

"I…love you."

Fuji's blue orbs shook. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest at those deep brown eyes gazing back at him deeply.

"Always…I've…loved you…" Tezuka choked on the emotions welling up inside of him, his eyes now blinking rapidly.

Fuji's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as an indescribable thrilling feeling washed over him and left him gaping in shock. And then, closing his mouth, he smiled and leaned forward until he was an inch away from those deep brown eyes.

"I know," he said warmly. He thrust into Tezuka, sending the boy crying out loud in surprise. Tezuka arched his back and clawed the bed underneath him desperately. He rolled his head up against the bed as Fuji nearly pulled out and thrust in again, hitting his prostrate.

Fuji gasped out loud, his eyes filled with hungry desire and ecstasy at the feeling of those rings of muscles encasing his own manhood. "Tezuka," he struggled to say. "You're so tight again. It's like it's your first time."

Tezuka blushed at this humiliating comment. "Fuji!" he scolded.

Fuji giggled and began swaying his hips in and out of the boy in rhythmic emotions, watching with satisfaction Tezuka groan and wither beneath him. The tensai leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the trembling body, indulging in this wonderful feeling of being inside the one he loves. A hand trailed up to grasp Tezuka's soft hair and caress those locks tenderly.

Tezuka's fingers wrung the bed sheets below as his toes curled and tensed sporadically. His eyes fell into a pleasure-filled daze, and he moaned shamelessly as Fuji hit his prostrate again and again.

Fuji then clasped both his hands around Tezuka's face and lavished him with kisses. He ran his tongue inside that cavern, sucking the lips passionately, ferociously. He pressed his body up against the boy harder, thrusting in deeper, and deeper, and deeper, watching excitedly Tezuka frown erotically with every thrust and every touch. He kissed all over that flushed face longingly, desperately, fearfully, not wanting this boy to leave his grasp ever again.

"Ne, Tezuka…" Fuji panted. "Hold on to me."

Tezuka opened his eyes and gazed up at him questioningly. And then, frowning, Tezuka slowly wrapped his arms around the tensai.

Fuji moved his hips aggressively, climbing further into that warm cavern and hearing the loud creaking of the bed as he rocked back and forth, his eyes never leaving the sight of those deep brown eyes completely intoxicated.

"Tezuka," Fuji gasped, kissing the boy before him sloppily with drunken eyes. "I love you, Tezuka." Fuji ran his lips all over those hot cheeks and mouth groaning erotically. "I love you so much."

"Aa…" Tezuka let out a loud gasp as Fuji thrust into him deeply and showered him with intimate kisses, fingers trailing his face sensually. He groaned and whimpered and let out manly cries as waves of pleasure and more pleasure shivered through his body. Meanwhile, Tezuka held that lithe body tightly against him as he moaned and forgot everything else around him.

"Fuji." He cried out. "Fuji."

He wanted more and more of the tensai. He wanted to hold and be held by this boy. He wanted Fuji's scent on him. He wanted Fuji in him. He wanted Fuji to complete him and fill him whole.

Fuji smiled in ecstasy at the cries of his name filling his ear like a melodic, erotic tune. He wanted Tezuka to call out to him more and more. Fuji swung his hips harder, faster, knitting his eyebrows at the sweet feeling of his foreskin sliding in and out of that warm, snug cavern. He kissed Tezuka's neck possessively, tilting his chin upwards to gain better access to that delicate part of the body.

Tezuka swallowed and opened his mouth, panting loudly at Fuji nibbling him and running his hot hand all over his back against the bed. He clung on tightly to Fuji, completely fevered as his large hand grabbed a hold of Fuji's shoulder while another wrapped around that thin waist. Tezuka began pressing his head back, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth at the intense, heated, steamy kisses from the tensai.

"Tezuka," Fuji moaned into his mouth. "Tezuka, I love you."

Those words made Tezuka's heart flutter, and he moaned some more as Fuji kissed him all over despite his lips already becoming swollen. Fuji continued to shower him with affectionate phrases, repeating them over and over again like an enchantment.

Tezuka became completely immersed in the tensai, his eyes falling into dazed, half-closed lids as he felt like his chest was on fire. His body cried out for more of that burning length thrusting in and out of him and kindling his sweet spots each time. He grunted and trembled, feeling himself climb higher and higher and nearing his peak as the pleasurable tortures drove him mad.

Suddenly, Tezuka arched his back and let out a sharp cry, spasming uncontrollably as he reached his climax and came hard, the sensation culminating in a massive orgasm that completely consumed him and shot indescribable pleasure overflowing his body. His mind went blank, and every inch of his limbs tensed as he threw his head back farther at the breath-taking feeling encompassing him.

Fuji felt the rings of muscles contract mercilessly around his throbbing member, and he bit down on his teeth before letting out a loud cry of unbelievable ecstasy as he watched the face before him explode in pleasure. He shook and twitched vibrantly as cum shot through his cock and into the warm cavern encased around him. Drowning in the climatic pleasure overtaking his body, he thrust in a few more times before finally caving in and completely unloading himself inside the boy.

Tezuka gasped again as Fuji came inside him, the warm liquid filling him whole with a tingling sensation that left him trembling with mini orgasms that followed suit. His shaking, brown eyes didn't dare stray away from that erotic look filling the tensai's face.

The look that only he knows.

Soon, both boys fell back onto the bed, exhausted, hot, and sweaty. Panting hard against each other as their bodies slowly cooled down amongst the heat in the room, both boys felt their limbs loosen, their hearts still continuing to pound against each other's chest.

Slowly leaning up, Fuji gazed down at the flushed boy whose cheeks were glowing a pinkish red, no doubt reflecting his own. He smiled warmly and caressed that hot cheek.

Tezuka paused and blinked at those affectionate blue orbs gazing down at him lovingly. "Fuji," he breathed hoarsely.

Fuji leaned down with a grin and left an innocent kiss on those lips before saying, "Prepare yourself, Tezuka. We're going to have a lot of make-up sex all night long."

* * *

"What?! You mean Saeki purposely broke us up?"

"Aa," Tezuka stated plainly, groaning with the side of his face turned in the other direction against the bed as he lay on his stomach. He was grumpy and cranky at the moment while basking in an afterglow. His body was extremely sore and could barely move. Fuji wasn't kidding when he said they would be having make-up sex all night long. In fact, Tezuka lost count of how many times Fuji made love to him. The sky outside was still dark, so he wondered what time it was now.

"Fuji!" Tezuka suddenly shot up and arched his back. He turned his head with an irritated flushed look.

"Gomen," Fuji quickly apologized. "Is it cold?" He had in one hand a cotton swab and a small package of soothing ointment in the other.

Tezuka glanced away and dropped back down on the bed on his stomach with a groan, turning his face the other way once more. He sighed against the bed as Fuji continued applying the minty ointment against his entrance.

Fuji gently took the swab and patted the ointment on the swollen bud. "Gomen, I overdid it this time," he chuckled apologetically. He leaned down and parted the cheeks more to better apply the soothing medicine.

At the feel of Fuji's fingers touching his bare bottom, Tezuka grimaced and squinted his eyes shut, struggling.

Fuji blinked and noticed that the serious boy was unusually quiet. And not in the typical stern quiet that he usually is in. Lips curving in mischief, Fuji subtly leaned down and gently blew on the entrance.

Tezuka subdued the shiver in his body at the feel of Fuji's breath against the ointment that left a minty, cooling sensation over his sensitive bud, and he pressed his face fully into the bed to suppress the urge to get hard again.

Thinking that Tezuka had enough teasing, Fuji smiled and leaned back up. "There, all better."

"Aa, thank you," Tezuka said, sighing. Having multiple rounds of sex after an intense tennis match and two weeks of improper food intake and rest was obviously a very, very, very bad idea. His body was beyond abused, and he knew he was most likely not going to be able to move properly later, not to mention Fuji had pounded into him uncontrollably that his entrance even tore a little. Very little. But then, he knew that even if he had refused to have sex, his body would've caved in anyway to Fuji's persistence and his showering him with unbelievable pleasure. If anything, his sore, battered bottom will heal.

And besides, there wasn't much that Tezuka could complain about. Fuji kept his promise of making him feel good until he nearly went mad. He didn't even know Fuji could make him come so many times in one night.

A record number of times.

Tezuka sighed. And now, he was completely sucked dry, not even sure if he could spew out anything more for the night.

"I can't believe this," Fuji smacked his fist against his open palm after tossing away the used swab into the trashcan and setting the ointment back on the drawer case. "To think that my friend Saeki planned this all out from the very beginning!" Fuji grabbed his hair in dramatic agony. "Ugh! How could I have not seen this happening during that whole time!?"

"We were both manipulated," Tezuka replied, resting. "It's in the past. It doesn't matter anymore," he said tiredly against the bed, his two arms laid out idly against the sides of his body. He breathed calmly, his face still facing away from the tensai who sat right beside him. And then, raising an eyebrow, Tezuka said, "But, you'll still forgive him, right?"

Fuji shook in surprise and looked at that bare body lying flat on its stomach, face still turned away. Giving a small smile, he said, "Hm, he's still my friend. But, I'll forgive him _after_ I punish him. Heh."

Tezuka didn't want to ask what type of punishment the tensai would inflict on the Rokkaku vice-captain, knowing full well the sometimes sadistic nature of the hazelnut-haired boy.

"Ne, Tezuka, do you want some more water? You must still be dehydrated. I can go refill your glass."

"Aa, no thank you. I've drunk enough water."

"Hm," Fuji hummed cheerfully.

And then…

"Fuji."

Fuji looked up. "Hm?"

"What…would you do if I had lost?"

Fuji's eyes enlarged, surprised. He looked at that quiet back that continued to lay still. And then, lips curving back into a smile, he said, "Why, then, I would have challenged Saeki myself for your hand."

Tezuka's brown eyes widened, and he subtly hid his face against the bed.

"After all," Fuji leaned in and whispered into that hot, flushed ear, "There's no way I would sit back like a princess and do nothing after finding out that the famous, strict Buchou of Seigaku was that much in love with me."

At this, Tezuka blushed a furious red, and he pressed his face further into the bed as Fuji chuckled loudly in amusement at the bashful bespectacled boy shying away.

And then, Fuji gave a warm smile and caressed Tezuka's hair, lifting up those brown strands and letting them slide back down in-between his fingers. His eyes wondered all over Tezuka's back, admiring his artwork.

"I think you've marked me enough," Tezuka stated quite plainly.

Fuji shook in surprise at the comment. And then, chuckling to himself, he leaned down and playfully bit an area on the back of Tezuka's necking, causing the boy to flinch and glance over his shoulder in surprise.

"Fuji!"

"Hm, you needed another hickey there," Fuji chuckled, grinning widely.

Tezuka paused at this.

Suddenly, Fuji found himself pinned onto the bed in one swift motion. He looked up and saw the serious boy hovering over him, hands holding him down by the shoulders.

"T-Tezuka!" Fuji felt his breath cut off as the bespectacled boy leaned down and bit the corner of his neck. He blinked rapidly and gasped as he felt the delicate skin being sucked on hard. Fuji's chest heaved up, and he moaned until his neck was released and the serious boy sat back up.

"I don't find it fair that only I am marked," Tezuka stated sternly, pushing up his glasses.

Fuji blinked and sat half way up, rubbing the area of his neck that was previously ravished upon. And then, beaming a lively grin as he knew no doubt there must now be a bruise in that tender area, Fuji nodded cheerfully, "Hm."

Tezuka sighed, and then rolled onto his side away from the tensai, resting comfortably against the bed.

Fuji turned to face that broad back, and gently ran his hand down that large frame, rubbing the other boy soothingly before wrapping both of his arms around him and breathing in deeply the smell of his Seigaku captain.

Tezuka frowned at the warm body pressing up against his own, feeling those tender hands trailing up his chest possessively and pull him in closer as kisses showered his back and neck with heartfelt affection.

"Tezuka," Fuji breathed into the crook of the other boy's neck, nuzzling his head against the locks of hair as a hand sprawled across the fit abdomen and moved over that slender waist. "Gain back all the weight you lost."

Tezuka blinked, and then, relaxing his face, he replied, "Aa."

Fuji kissed his neck some more, enjoying the smooth skin. "Ne, Tezuka."

"What is it, Fuji?"

"Say it again."

Tezuka blinked, eyes darting towards the bed before coughing. "I…don't know what you're talking about."

"Oi!" Fuji shot straight up, sitting upright and looking down in irritation at Tezuka. And then, eyes brimming with mischief, he ran his hand down that lovely bottom and pinched hard.

"Fuji!" Tezuka yelped, immediately turning half way towards the tensai, eyes wide open with shock and annoyance. "That hurt!"

"Mo," Fuji pouted, raising an eyebrow. And then, eyes grinning coyly again, he fully turned Tezuka onto his back and rested his hand on the boy's chest. "If you don't say it again," Fuji trailed the hand slowly, temptingly, down the stomach and towards the sensitive area, watching the bespectacled boy gulp nervously. "I may have to ask your little friend here." Fuji began to brush his fingers gently across that manhood.

Tezuka's eyes shot wide open and he frantically pushed Fuji's hand away.

"Tezuka!" Fuji scolded disapprovingly, blue eyes piercing through the bespectacled boy.

Tezuka felt his heart pounding hard at those scary eyes as a dark aura hovered around the tensai. After all, he knew a mad Fuji wouldn't be advantageous to him at the moment, especially since he was completely naked and definitely very, very vulnerable to the tensai's desires. Sighing in defeat, Tezuka slowly conceded. "Ok."

Fuji immediately lit up in delight and waited in anticipation, a wide smile spread across his face.

Tezuka took a deep breath.

"I l---" he stuttered.

Fuji waited in excitement.

"Um, I lo---"

Tezuka knitted his eyebrows, trying hard to maintain his serious face.

"I lo---"

He swallowed as his lips struggled to say this directly.

"I lo--lov--"

Fuji's eyes slowly widened, waiting eagerly to hear those words once more.

"I lov---" Tezuka began shaking, face contorted as he frowned and felt the words nearing the tip of his tongue.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Tezuka!" Fuji sang, throwing out his arms to hug the boy in joyful glee as Tezuka covered his face with one hand, completely humiliated.

"Tezuka, that made me so happy!" Fuji purred, rubbing his face against the side of the bespectacled boy's own.

"Aa," Tezuka grimaced, looking away as he removed his hand, face red with embarrassment.

Fuji giggled, snuggling against the boy. "Ne, Tezuka, now that we're together again, let's call each other by our first name."

Tezuka blinked at this and narrowed his eyes, glancing at the boy suspiciously. "Aa?"

"I'll go first," Fuji smiled excitedly. He hovered his face over the other boy's. "Kunimitsu."

Tezuka flushed furiously and he pushed the tensai's face away with the palm of his hand. "FUJI!"

"Mo, Youar supposd to sa myy name," Fuji mumbled against that large hand sprawled across the corner of his mouth and cheek. And then, he pried the hand away and leaned back down with determination, serious blue eyes engaged with deep brown ones. "Kun. Ni. Mit. Su."

Again, he watched with amusement as Tezuka's face turn scarlet red and immediately look away. "Enough, Fuji."

"Mo, that's not fair!" Fuji cried out, exasperated. "Come on, Tezuka! Say my name!"

"You do realize you just reverted back to calling me 'Tezuka.'"

Fuji felt the corner of his mouth twitch at this smart ass comment, and he cried out, "Oi!"

Suddenly, he stopped at the feel of a large hand holding the side of his face.

"Give me some time, Fuji," Tezuka said to him gently with a small, warm smile. "I promise, I'll say it."

Fuji's heart fluttered rapidly at that gentle, warm smile and kind gaze. His cheeks immediately getting hot, he shuddered with half-closed lids, leaning into the palm of that large hand caressing his face with rare deep affection. Sighing, Fuji leaned back down and snuggled himself besides the bespectacled boy, cuddling with a content smile. "I love you, Tezuka."

Tezuka smiled softly and pet the hazelnut locks on the tensai. "I know."

Fuji let out a loud yawn, feeling the fatigue begin to set in. "Ne, what time is it?"

Tezuka glanced over to his left and saw the clock on the drawer case. "5 o' clock." He sighed and shook his head. Had they really been at it for that long? Actually, he noticed through the window that the sky outside was now turning into a dark blue, with a hint of a lighter shade appearing in the horizon.

Sitting halfway up, Tezuka raised his hand, about to take off his glasses and go to sleep when his eyes caught sight of an object on the corner of Fuji's desk.

There sitting ever so peacefully was the red and blue figurine delicately laid against the round pencil holder on the table. The gundam model's multiple parts were pieced back together and held by various strips of scotch tape, albeit done amateurishly.

Tezuka blinked, gaping in surprise.

"Ne, Tezuka," Fuji yawned tiredly again, eyelids falling heavy. "I know I just put that ointment on you, but, how about another round?" He reached out with his hand and ran it fondly down that beautiful, broad back littered with love marks.

Tezuka softened his gaze at the toy sitting quietly on that desk before him. And then, taking off his glasses and setting them on the drawer case next to him, Tezuka lay back down onto the bed and rested his head beside the tensai's.

"Aa, Shuusuke."

* * *

**...**

**...**

**The Epilogue will go up soon!  
**


	33. Chapter 33

Epilogue

It was a sunny day that afternoon at Seishuan Academy, and the tennis team was out and about with their usual practice, preparing for the match that was coming up that weekend. The famous strict Buchou of Seigaku was monitoring his team as the club members practiced their swings and warmed up before the next training exercise. Arms crossed sternly in a serious stance, Tezuka watched as the regulars chatted excitedly amongst themselves and stretched out their muscles on the ground. Everything was back to normal on the team, and the afternoon couldn't be any more perfect.

"Ne, Fujiko, do you want to come with me to the sports shop after practice? I need more grip tape," the redhead asked his best friend as he got into a V-stance on the ground and reached for his foot.

"Gomen, Eiji, but I'm going over to Tezuka's after school to do some homework," Fuji chuckled cheerfully.

The bespectacled captain raised his head to observe the scene before him. It's been over a week since Fuji and he had made up, and the two were more than glad to be together again. Plus, much to Tezuka's surprise, the tensai had promised to control his…urges better, and thus, so far, there had not been anymore unexpected lovemaking incidents in inappropriate places.

That is, except for when Fuji somehow managed to make Tezuka slip up, grasping the opportunity to take him (usually in the locker room of the tennis clubhouse). But other than that, overall, their lovemaking was limited to the bedroom, whether at Tezuka's house or Fuji's, depending on whoever had more privacy that day. However, Tezuka did wonder occasionally if such a promise from the tensai would uphold if they were to go on another training trip up in the mountains. But, surprisingly, Tezuka thought to himself how he wouldn't mind this time.

He just won't let Fuji know that.

As for that bet they made from a few weeks ago during their training with Rokkaku, the two had agreed to a truce and decided to call it even, with Fuji apologizing for his inappropriate behavior and Tezuka apologizing for not being more open with his feelings. Both boys also expressed their regrets at fighting and punching each other that day during practice, realizing they had misunderstood each other, and thus they promised not to hurt each other like that again.

Regarding his physical health, Tezuka had already begun gaining some of his weight back in the last week. Inui had put him on a fast track full proof training menu with a list of food to eat and a proper sleeping schedule that will guarantee his original weight back within two full weeks, given that he follows the training menu exactly. However, Fuji often messed up the sleeping schedule for him due to their…nightly activities. To compensate for that, Inui had added in one of his special vitamin super power boost vegetable drink to the training menu, much to Tezuka's distaste.

Nevertheless, all was well again, and Tezuka nodded in content to himself.

"You seem to be in higher spirits."

Tezuka turned to see his vice-captain smile warmly at him.

"Aa," Tezuka coughed, quickly removing the smile from his face.

Oishi chuckled at the sudden seriousness replacing his best friend's demeanor. "Tezuka, it's all right to show that you're happy. I won't tell anyone that you smiled," he winked.

Tezuka raised his head and glanced to the side, slightly embarrassed as he softened his gaze. "Aa."

"By the way, do you think we should give them a break now before the next exercise? Inui said that it's going to be a tough one."

Tezuka thought about this carefully before nodding. "Aa." He then went ahead and barked out an order for everyone to take a 15-minute break, and to report back to the front board on time lest they want to run more laps.

"Also, Tezuka, I have something to ask you," Oishi noted. "But, it's a little more private."

Tezuka looked at his friend before nodding, and the two walked off to the side on the other side of the bushes where they can converse far away from everyone's earshot.

"What is it, Oishi?" Tezuka waited patiently.

Oishi began fidgeting and looking off to the side, as though hesitating.

"You see, I…there's something, I want to know about. Meaning, I want to know how to…um…" he slightly blushed in embarrassment. "It's just that…well…how do I put this." He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. "I want to know…how to…do it. And…"

Tezuka only blinked back blankly, clearly lost.

"This is embarrassing and uncomfortable for me to ask, but since you're my best friend and you must have the knowledge and the experience by now, I think you're the best person to talk to." Taking a deep breath, Oishi asked, "What…do you have to do when you're on top?"

Tezuka froze as the color drained from his face.

"G-Gomen! I'm sorry to trouble you with such a question! You see, it's just that…it's regarding someone I'm with…dating…sorta'." Oishi scratched his head unsurely. "And, it's a guy. So, I don't exactly know how to…um…" Oishi took in a deep breath again. "You know, put it in."

Oishi's eyes widened as he saw the bespectacled boy nearly faint, that is, if it wasn't for the captain's well-trained, disciplined, strict manner.

"Gomen, Tezuka! But please, tell me, how do you do it exactly? I heard you have to, um, stretch down there, but for how long? And how?" Oishi became serious with determination before lowering his voice and asking, "How did you stretch Fuji?"

Now it was Tezuka's turn to blush bright red, and he looked away, completely frazzled. "Um, Oishi, I don't think I can help you with that, because…you see…I…actually, haven't done it before." Tezuka coughed.

Oishi blinked, confused. He knitted his eyebrows in a frown. "But Tezuka, I thought you and Fuji already…" Suddenly, Oishi's eyes slowly enlarged. "Tezuka! Don't tell me…you're…you're...the bottom?!"

Tezuka's face turned scarlet red as he shook and gaped in shock at Oishi.

Suddenly, Echizen, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Inui, and Takashi fell out of the bushes a few feet away from them, with each boy landing on top of the other respectively.

"Ouch! Watch it you big oaf!" Kaidoh yelled at Inui, struggling to nudge the taller boy off.

"Did he just say Tezuka's the bottom?!" Momoshiro asked Echizen with large incredulous eyes.

The first year tipped his hat down, not responding.

"Um, um, this looks bad..." Takashi rubbed the back of his head and smiled embarrassingly as he got onto his feet.

"So our dear buchou is an uke," Momoshiro grinned, half snickering.

"Ii data," Inui wrote in his data book, pretending he didn't know this to begin with.

"Inui, I said get off of me!" Kaidoh cried out irritably.

"Um, guys?"

All turned to look at Takashi who was now pointing ahead of them, and they all turned to look at their captain and vice-captain gaping at them in shock.

"Ne, I was wondering where everyone disappeared to," Kikumaru walked over, his racket hanging over his shoulder, before stopping at the scene before him. "Ne, what's going on?" He blinked, watching a group of his teammates scrambling onto their feet.

"E-Eiji!" Oishi blushed, quickly rushing over. "Let's go now, we should get back to practice." The vice-captain proceeded to gently push his doubles partner further away from the group when he suddenly heard Echizen say calmly,

"Momo-senpai, it's time to pay up."

"Eh?! What are you talking about??" Momoshiro stammered with a forced chuckle, pulling on his shirt collar uneasily.

Echizen glared, not amused. "Momo-senpai, I won the bet. I knew Buchou is definitely the bottom."

Tezuka smacked his head with his hand in complete exasperation and frustration as Kikumaru suddenly whirled around.

"What? What do you mean bottom?" he blinked innocently. "What is he the bottom of? Certainly not tennis."

"Eiji, they're not talking about tennis," Takashi said uncomfortably.

"E-Eiji! Let's go!" Oishi stammered as he quickly attempted to push his doubles partner away again.

"But wait, who is Oishi talking about when he said he was dating someone?" Momoshiro asked as he looked up in thought, completely curious.

Echizen sighed and shook his head at his senpai. "Mada mada dane."

"Eiji, we really should get back to practice," Oishi quickly stated, starting to panic as he tried to push the redhead away.

"Ne, Oishi, what are they talking about? Who are you dating?" The redhead glanced over his shoulder curiously as his friend pushed him from the back.

"Nothing! C'mon, Eiji!"

"But Oishi!" Kikumaru whined. "What are you asking Tezuka about then if you're-"

"Oishi was asking Tezuka how to have sex."

Everyone turned to look at the hazelnut-haired tensai who had just appeared on the scene. "Apparently, he thinks that Tezuka is pretty…experienced."

Tezuka glared at Fuji warningly with intense brown eyes as Fuji only smiled back innocently.

"S-Sex?!" Kikumaru's ears perked up and turned bright red. He confronted his doubles partner. "Oishi!"

Oishi gaped and looked away, completely flushed.

"But," Fuji continued, "Too bad for him, Tezuka couldn't answer his question because Tezuka is…" Fuji opened his piercing blue eyes, "…the bottom."

"EH?!" Kikumaru gasped in shock as he stared wide-eyed at Tezuka, who was now groaning into his hand and shaking his head in complete and utter embarrassment.

"But, Oishi? I didn't know there was someone you like! You never keep secrets from me! Who do you want to do it with? Tell me! Tell me!" Kikumaru demanded insistently.

Oishi gulped, eyes shaking as he sweated nervously in front of the redhead's interrogative eyes.

"There is an 85 percent chance that Oishi has not confessed his feelings to that person," Inui said as he wrote in his data book. "There is a 95 percent chance that the person Oishi wants to do it with is-"

"STOP INUI!" Oishi cried out frantically, hands held out to motion for Inui to halt.

Kikumaru blinked, frowning. "Ne, Oishi, I wanted to hear Inui's conclu-"

"Let's go, Eiji!" Oishi swiftly grabbed Eiji by the wrist and pulled him away from everyone else as he headed back towards the courts.

"Aw, they're such a cute couple," Fuji sang warmly. "They kinda' remind me of us-"

"Fuji!" Tezuka scolded, furious.

Fuji only smiled back innocently with beautiful, crystalline, blue eyes that left Tezuka's heart pounding uncontrollably.

"What are you all doing you bunch of lazy bums? This isn't the time to dawdle around. We have a match coming up in two days! Get back to practice!" Ryuzaki growled with a flaring temper.

Momoshiro, Echizen, Kaidoh, and Inui quickly ran away from the angry coach and back onto the courts as Ryuzaki walked up to Tezuka and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Tezuka-kun, don't be so embarrassed. I'm proud of you for breaking stereotypes."

Tezuka blinked questioningly at his coach, completely puzzled.

"Ah, don't be shy." Ryuzaki grinned before giggling like a little school girl. "It's nice to know that even a tall, serious guy like you can be an…uke."

Tezuka felt like he wanted the ground to swallow him up in a black hole.

"Aw, it is true." Fuji added, coy blue eyes smiling sweetly at the taller boy. "Tezuka…is actually really cute as an _uke_."

Tezuka glared at Fuji again, ready to chew him out with a lecture.

"Usagi! Usagi! Did you hear?" A girl suddenly ran out quickly from the sidewalk on the other side of the gate besides them, heading towards the school walls. "I heard that Tezuka-senpai is an uke!"

"Eh?! Are you sure?" Another girl asked excitedly, eyes lighting up with delight. "Who's the lucky girl?!"

"Ne, did you just say Tezuka is an uke?!"

"Hm, that won't be good for you tomorrow," Fuji noted as he watched the girls run to another group of girls and continue gossiping.

Tezuka dropped his head and groaned into his hands.

Perhaps now would be a good time to transfer schools.

* * *

...

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you everyone for reading and for all your wonderful reviews! **

**But wait, there's going to be a PART 3 (the FINAL installment) to "The Harassment of Buchou series", which will involve the interschool festival, with special appearances by other schools such as Hyotei (ahem, yes, Ore-sama himself) and Rikkai.  
**

**However, I am going to take a break from writing that series (I did not expect the second story to be so long and angsty). So, it may be months before I start the third story. My schedule has gotten really busy. :o If you would like to be notified when the new story comes out, please feel free to put me on your Author Alert list. :) The third story will be more COMICAL!  
**

**In the meantime, I will be writing oneshots every so often, including a new "Inui Juice" story called "Inui Juice Strikes Again!", which should be out sometime within the next two weeks.**

**Again, thank you everyone for reading my stories! I really appreciate your reviews, which give me great encouragement, and nothing makes me more happy than having my readers enjoy reading.**

**You are all such wonderful people. Stay tuned for more stories, and remember...**

**Don't let your guard down. ;)  
**


End file.
